Rising Diamond
by V-Up
Summary: The RowdyRuff boys are boy band that is trying to rise to the top. They join a company called Rising Diamond that will help them rise to the top. What will they face along the way? Rivals, Friendship, or Romance? Maybe even all of the above. (Disclaimer: I do not own the picture, Labord in DeviantArt own this.) Original Pairing.
1. The Search

_This_ = The author

"This" = Character's talking

'This' = Character's thinking

 _I have so many ideas for PPG X RRB right now. I want to write a lot but I knew that some of it I won't be able to complete it. PPG and RRB are not brothers or sisters. They won't have superpower because RRB will be a pop star. The story would focus on one couple at a time. There will be some hints on the next couples sometimes. This is an original pairing (I like original pairing because it is not confusing). There are 5 PPG and RRB again. I am starting with the red first, then later more couples will join in. The story is an inspiration from a manga called "CRASH!". The starting plot is similar but the rest I will just think up on my own. The same way as my first PPG X RRB fan fiction. That is all I can think of. THE STORY START NOW!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any PPG or RRB. I also do not own any songs in this fanfic._

* * *

Chapter 1

Blossom's POV

I am 15 years old and my parent own an agency that create many famous idols. I hide it from my friends because I don't want them to come bombing me with all the questions about celebrity. I have known a lot of celebrity since I was a kid. So I wasn't the type of person to be starstruck by celebrity.

It is after school and I am on the train going home while listening to one of the new songs being made. It still isn't perfect yet. My parents have always trusted my judgment when it comes to music and potential people.

"Hmm… It's almost complete." I mumble to myself. I got up as the train stop. When I step out the train, I walk only a few block to see a huge glass building. The top of the building label "RISING DIAMOND". I walk toward the back door since that is much safer.

I took the elevator reaching the top floor, that is where my home is.

"I'm home," I shout so that my parent can know. They both showed up and welcoming me with smiles.

"Welcome home Blossom!" My mom is always cheerful while my dad is very laid-back. "Blossom it's this time of year again!" My mom jumps up and down from excitement.

"It's a good thing I have already finished my homework." I was glad that I check the calendar on what is today. "Do you have any specification for this one idol?"

"Not just one idol, but we want to make our first BOY BAND!" Mom felt very proud for being able to move up a step.

"You want a boy band?" My father looks at my mother, "What about a band with girls?"

"Hm… Let's have Blossom decided then!" My mom looks at me.

"I am fine with any, I just have to use my sense. I guess I will head out then." I take my purse, I turn to my parent, "How long do I have?"

"One week." My father answers are always short.

"Okay," I take the elevator down and head out to start scouting.

I use my sense to start finding the member. The instinct that I use would be when eye color starts to change to hot pink. From a regular pale pink to hot pink. Almost everyone who I meant that became an idol, they would ask me the same question. "Did your eye color just change?" It will last for a while, that is why I carry my mirror sometimes. I don't know why but every time it turns hot pink. I would start seeing some weird stars around the person.

I start with the park, they are holding an annual concert. I take out the mirror to look at my eyes, it is still a normal color pink. I guess that these people won't make it big anyway. I walk away from the concert.

I walk toward the vending machine to get some water. I was drinking when suddenly someone was jogging passes me. Then he accidentally drops his wallet. I open to the wallet to see that it was from the person that just jog by. I look at his name and age. 'Butch Frenze' and his age is fifteen.

"Excuse me!" I block his path. I look up to see a jet-black hair boy, with forest green eyes.

"What is it?" The boy looks at me weird.

I can see stars around this person and secretly took out the mirror to see my eye colors. It is hot pink.

"You drop your wallet." I handed him his wallet.

"Thanks." When he was about to leave, I still block his path.

"May I ask if you are interested in being an idol?" I went straight to the topic.

"Idol? Sorry, not interested." He just answers without hesitation.

"Here is my card, if you changed your mind, you can contact us." I smile very widely while giving him the card.

I walk away looking for the next person that may willing to accept. I was walking pass one of the most prestigious school. I look at the school and saw that someone was having stars around them. I check my eyes to see that it was hot pink. The guy was closer toward the school entrance, I can see that he has white hair, and his eyes are light gray.

When he finally left the entrance, I pretend to bump into him.

"I'm so sorry." I pretend to look like I really meant it.

"It is ok." He nodded.

"You look like someone that has a potential to become an idol. Are you interested?"

"No, sorry, I am more interest in academic." His gray eyes look at me plainly.

"Here is my card. Just in case you are interested, may I have your name and age? If you don't mind." I smile brightly.

"Blaine Vincent. Fifteen." Blaine then walks away from me.

I still can't believe that two people reject me already. This is so not going to go well.

I decide to take a break for today. I will just continue tomorrow.

Day 2 of scouting…

Finally, it is after school, I was going to go back to searching but… my friend has dragged me to see a baseball match with another school.

So I am stuck sitting on the bench waiting for the home team and away team to arrive. Just my luck, I saw stars around a blonde hair boy. I can see that he is very popular as all the girls are blushing just see him smile. I curse a little that I am at school. I decide to pretend to be one of those fans after the game was over.

I approach him asking for his autograph. I can see that his blue eyes are full of joy, that fit with the yellow stars around him. I secretly put the card into his pocket without anyone knowing. I look at the autograph that I got, it written "Boomer Canfield".

I went back home showing my parent my progress so far.

"So you see three people already. Two of them have already rejected you. The other one you slip a card into his pocket. I guess this will be a boy band after all." Father was summarizing what he just heard. "We will research on these boys. You continue searching just in case."

I nodded, looking at the calendar. I already have another in my mind, I just don't think it is a good time to approach yet.

Day 3 of scouting…

I am in a bakery store because I felt hungry from all those searching. I have already gone everywhere but still couldn't find one. That was until I am in this bakery. There is the waiter who is somewhat the same age as me.

"What would you like to order?" A brown hair boy walks up to me, his purple eyes glitter looking at me. I can see stars around him, I check my mirror to see my eyes are hot pink.

"Are you interest in being an idol?" I asked immediately.

"Idol?" He looks confused.

"If you became an idol, you can have better financial." I look at him, knowing that he is working part time here.

"Really! Sure! I'm interested!" He is pumped up.

"Then here is my card, I would like to know your name and age." This time, I wasn't having a fake smile on my face. It was an actual happy smile.

"My name is Bandit Darnell and is still fifteen years old." Bandit looks very happy right now.

"We will contact you later." I got up thanking him for accepting the offer.

I decide to go to my target today. I have already seen him around with stars. I just didn't tell my parent. I went to the library knowing very well that he will be there.

I turn a sharp corner into the bookshelf to see that he was there sitting with a thick red book in one of his hand. He is in the same school as me, we are also in the same grade. The only different is he is in a different class from me, our school don't separate class through grades it is just random. His name is Brick Goldberg. I took a step but he must have already known that I was here.

"Why are you here Blossom Sylvester?" He looks up at me. His red crimson eyes are always dangerous.

"I want to ask you something." I breathe in then let go of my breath, "Are you interested in becoming an idol?"

"No," That simple answer, my heart sank. I was hoping he would agree because I have already exposed my secret. I am getting worried if he will spread it around.

"I guess I now know what you have been hiding to yourself this whole time. The mystery of your eyes was finally solved." Brick's eyes look really relieved. I flinch a little bit. I regret my decision but those stars that surrounded him wouldn't go away.

He stand up from his seat and look into my hot pink eyes. Then he smirks seeing my eye color.

"I guess that you think that I am qualified to be an idol." He holds my chin, raising it up. My eyes level was facing his eyes. He was looking down at me. His crimson eyes are the weapons that can make any girls get suck into. I tried to resist but his eyes just keep luring me. We both stand there looking into each others eyes, no one dares to break the eye contact. Then he let go of my chin and went back to reading. I turn away, and quickly walk back home.

When I arrived home, I come face to face with my parent.

"Mom… Dad… I found the last one. I need your help to persuade. All five of them will become a major boy band someday. They are the only five that qualifies." I look at them with serious eyes.

"Well? Who is the last one?" Mom looks at me excitingly.

"Brick Goldberg." I won't let him win.

"Him? Isn't he in the same school as you?" My dad was curious.

"Yes, I have already seen it for years, but each year something told me to stop. I guess I was waiting for the four others. Still I have already discovered Boomer Canfield since he came to our school for baseball a lot of times. I just discover Blaine, Butch, and Bandit this year." My parent nods in understanding.

We all went to different directions, preparing our new member into the group.

"Blossom!" My dad suddenly calls me.

"Yes?" I look at him confuse.

"You will be leading this band. You are in charge." My dad did a salute. I can feel my face cracking a smile. I can't believe that my parent finally trusts me with my own idol team. My dream will finally come true.


	2. Almost Reach Five

Chapter 2

I was able to get only Bandit since he quickly agreed to me. Currently, I have Bandit sitting next to me, just waiting for me to say something.

"Bandit, you will be in a band, and for you to have a band. We need four more boys. I have already found them but…" I trial off. Bandit gave a question mark look while tilting his head a little. I find it to be adorable, but I wasn't starstruck.

"But they all disagree. I need your help to persuade them." I continue my sentence to make him understand the situation.

"So… where are they then?" Bandit jumps up ready to roll.

"The first one would be Boomer since he never gave me an answer." I show Bandit a picture of Boomer.

"Okay!" Bandit was about to dash off but he stop, looking at me to show the direction. I laugh at Bandit weird behaviors.

…

I didn't expect Boomer to be this popular, since every time I am going to go near him. I will, at least, find myself in a crowd of girls. This is going to be hard.

"Bandit can you do a distraction, I need Boomer to be out of the sight of the girls." I look at Bandit hoping that he can think of something.

"Sure!" Bandit thinks for a moment, then he decided to sing.

 **JUSTIN BIEBER**

 **"Baby"**

 **(feat. Ludacris)**

 **Bandit: Oh whoa [x3]**

This caught some attention. I was amazed to hear Bandit sing since his voice sounds really good. I look at the mirror to see my hot pink eye color is back.

 **Bandit: You know you love me, I know you care**

 **Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**

 **You are my love, you are my heart**

 **And we would never ever ever be apart**

 **Bandit: Are we an item? Girl, quit playing**

 **We're just friends, what are you saying?**

 **Say there's another and look right in my eyes**

 **My first love broke my heart for the first time**

 **And I was like…**

The girls start watching Bandit perform as he did some dancing. Boomer looks at Bandit move in interest. I took the chance to grab Boomer away from the girls.

 **Baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

 **Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

 **Baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **Like baby, baby, baby nooo**

 **Like baby, baby, baby oooh**

 **I thought you'd always be mine (mine)**

I look at Bandit signaling him to be over soon, I point at the janitor closet and Bandit did a nod. I drag Boomer into the janitor closet. It wasn't long before Bandit has to run away from the girls and hide in the janitor closet with us.

"So…" Boomer felt an awkwardness being in the janitor closet and all.

"I will get to the point." I think my eyes are changing to a darker tone already since I am facing two people with stars at the same time. "We need you to join our band."

"Band from which agency?" Boomer asked looking confused.

"Rising Diamond" My answers is short because I can hear the girls are close by.

"Oh I see, it was you who slip me that note. I guess I am fine since I don't have anything much to do." Boomer shrugs agreeing to us. I let out a cheer of victory in my head.

"Then come with us now!" I kick the door open and grab those two, I quickly dash out the school to a park. I knew immediately that I came to the park not long ago. I check the time. The schedule is right on time, I think that I should see that person again in 3…2…1! There he is! I quickly turn to Boomer and Bandit.

"Guys! You have to persuade that green eye, raven hair boy!" I am pointing at Butch. I push Boomer and Bandit. Bandit accidentally bumped into Butch because I push him too hard.

"Oh! Sorry!" Bandit quickly apologized.

"It's okay," Butch replied, when he was going to pass them, Boomer quickly block his path. "Er… Can you move?"

"I…Er… LOOK A GIRL IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Boomer quickly points randomly, which Butch turns immediately. Bandit and Boomer tackle Butch and they both carry Butch. Then start running toward somewhere which I have to run after. When we went into the 'Rising Diamond' company. Bandit and Boomer release Butch. Butch does not look happy.

"I thought I told you guys to persuade and not kidnap him!" I move my hands up and down in frantic.

"Persuading would never work, kidnapping is better." Boomer was panting really hard, and he still has the gut to said that his plan work, "At least I got him into this company now."

I face-palm since it was physically and not mentally agreeing.

"I demand to know why am I kidnapped!" Butch was trying to hold his angry.

"We want you to join the band." Bandit quickly said that.

"I thought I already told the girl that I am not interested." Butch crossed his arm in annoyance.

"Please!" Bandit pleaded.

"How about I make you a deal?" Boomer suggested.

"There is no deal." Butch looks at Boomer, then he stares at Boomer long and hard. "Have I seen you before?"

"Yes, you do," Boomer smirked, "We used to be in the same school during middle school. We are in different class but we both used to play baseball together. Even though we are teammate we rarely talk."

"Oh! Boomer! Long time no see." Butch giving Boomer a high five which Boomer accept. "So you are still playing baseball?"

"Yeah! How about you?" Boomer starts to feel excited.

"I do too! But I play other sports too like basketball, football, swimming and more!" Butch starts to talk.

"Boomer! Get back to the deal!" I am starting to get annoyed because we are losing precious time.

"Oh yeah! The deal! How about I give you the thing that you really want during middle school?" Boomer looks at Butch knowingly. Butch raises an eyebrow.

"That thing! No way! I thought that no one can get it!" Butch was surprised.

"I got it because I know a girl." Boomer shrugged.

"I am in!" Butch turns to me and gives me a thumb up. That was better than I expected. I won't question about the thing because that will just lead to a misunderstanding.

"Blossom you also owe me one too." Boomer turns to me. I knew it that I will have to owe him.

"So how many more to go?" Boomer asked.

"Two more to go. You guys will be a band of five boys." I said.

"Wait… you mean I am not the last one?" Butch looks confused.

"Yeah, now we have to hurry the next guy is coming soon." I quickly run out the door with the three of them following me behind.

We are hiding behind the school wall. The three boys felt weird waiting out in the open. I was too focus on getting the next person into the team.

"Wait… how do you know that the person will come out right around this time." Butch questions.

"I met that person during this time, the same way how I met you. So I thought that it was your daily happen which I was right. This person should be the same." I didn't break eye contact from the front of the school gate. Butch felt, even more, weird. Right on cue, the boy that I was talking about came out.

"You guys go! Now! No more kidnapping too!" I shooed them to the white hair boy.

Butch, Boomer, and Bandit felt confuse on what to do. They decided to just block the boy's path. Then the four starts staring at each other. No one said anything.

"Er…" Bandit broke the silence, "JOIN US INTO A BOY BAND!" Bandit shouts really loud.

"No." Blaine just plainly answers. Boomer turns to me like he was telling me to approve his kidnapping idea again. I think Butch knew that and he shake his head because he hates that experience a lot.

"Why? You scare?" Butch trying to taunt him.

"No, it is just thinks it is a waste of time." Blaine plainly answers and starts walking which he was blocked again.

"Please!" Bandit kept on begging.

"No." Blaine stays true to his words.

"It is not a waste of time and I will prove it!" Butch said. "I will show you, but you have to join the band first to be able to see!"

"I am not falling for that trap." Blaine just kept on shooting back. Butch whispers a 'darn it' since he thought that will work.

The telephone rings and it comes from Blaine's pocket, he turns his back to the three boys in front of him. His face was cool at first then suddenly a surprised look on his face. He looks at the three boys and look away. He closed his phone and let out a sigh.

"I will join." Blaine felt like he was defeated.

"What just happen?" Boomer felt confused.

"For some reason, I was tricked to signing a contract this morning. I won't be able to get away." Blaine let out a sigh again. I knew that it was my parent's doing but I didn't think that it will work. He didn't fall for Butch's trick but how did he fall for my parent's trick. I will have to ask them later.

"So what are we doing next?" Blaine asked looking at the three confused boys in front of him. I came out of hiding.

"Tell us first on how were you trick." I immediately asked.

He narrows his eye when he sees me. Then he was willing to tell the story.

Short Flashback…

Blaine's POV

Today was another boring day at school. The teacher suddenly gave us all a surprise quiz today, which I didn't have any difficulty in answering. For some reason during this week, the teacher has been having us sign a letter that say that we did not cheat on the test. It can't be helped since some students did cheat but they sign it anyway. I always sign because whoever didn't sign will be accused of cheating.

I didn't bother to read it so I sign it. After getting a phone calls about what I have signed today was actually a document that leads to going into business with the company called 'Rising Diamonds'. I regret immediately for not reading more carefully.

End of short Flashback…

Blossom's POV

I nod and keep that in mind later. I look at the four boys standing in front of me, I start to see the stars shine brighter and brighter. I need that last one, just one more. The last one should be hard.

"Well,… the last one isn't going to be easy…" I didn't think that I say it that loud because everyone turns toward me.

"Last one?" Blaine was wondering.

"YES! Finally the last one!" Bandit was very excited.

"So what should we do to the last one." Butch and Boomer gave some mischievous looks.

"Lets hurry." I start running again and everyone follow.

…

"Why are we at the library?" Butch looks at the building with horrid eyes.

"Because the last one is in here." I just answer plainly.

"Wait we are having a nerd in our group!" Butch looks at me with even more terrified eyes. "I don't think that the nerd can keep up."

"Does he wear glasses and have big teeth, the having an unusually big glass even though they can just wear contacts?" After hearing the nerd parts, Boomer was wondering what the last person looks like.

"First of all, I am also a nerd and I don't wear anything that describe what you just said at all. Second is no, he does not look like what you describe Boomer. In fact, he is the exact opposite of what you said, Boomer. " I look at Boomer and Butch. They shivered a little from my glare.

"Why do we have a crowd here pinky?" Someone suddenly said to me. I knew immediately that it was Brick.

"Brick." I look at them sternly again. We both continue the staring contest for a while until Blaine broke out gaze.

"Is he the last one?" Blaine just plainly interrupts without thinking much.

"Yes."

"Wow…" Butch and Boomer looks at Brick in surprise because he really was the exact opposite of what they thought.

"Sorry to interrupt this staring contest but… Brick will you join our band?" Bandit just jumps in too.

"No, not interested. Also, what your parent tried to do was not working at all." Brick smirks as he knows my parent intention. Blaine gave Brick some respect because Brick didn't fall for the trap. I was disappointed by that but I wish that Brick wasn't so smart.

"Let's make a deal!" Boomer joins in about the deal again.

"How many deal are you going to make? I think it only works with Butch." Bandit asked Boomer. "Have you seen him before?"

"Er…only when I came to his school for a baseball match. I didn't really talk to him." Boomer looks down depressed. The boys just look at each other hoping that at least one of them have met Brick before. Judging by each other staring, they can tell that no one has spoken to Brick before. Brick walks away not caring the five pairs of eyes that are staring at him.

"Is there anything that he can't do? He must have a weakness." Blaine just kept on looking at Brick.

"You are right Blaine! Let's find his weakness." Bandit light up like a Christmas tree.

"WAIT BRICK!" Bandit starts shouting. Brick did turn around.

"What?" His expression is as neutral as ever.

"If we can find your weakness then you will have to join the team. Is that the deal?" Bandit extends a hand.

"My weakness? Pfft. I don't have one. Nothing can drag me down." Brick didn't accept the offer.

"You are scared that we will find your weakness." I smile at him mischievously. For some reason, Brick is also ticked off whenever I challenge him.

"Fine! I accept the offer." Brick shake hands with Bandit. Now we just have to find Brick's weakness. I just hope that we can find his weakness soon.


	3. Brick's Weakness?

Chapter 3

Blossom's POV

I am so tired, and the boys are also tired too. Brick really doesn't have any weakness. I still think that he does. We have been trying different tricks to make it his weakness too.

Flashback…

Bandit's Attempt

Bandit preparing different insect that looks really gross and weird. Bandit scoops all of them into a jar and finally finish.

"FINISH! MY MASTERPIECE!" Bandit showed it to everyone. I felt gross out, Boomer looks like he was going to puke. Blaine looks at it plainly and Butch just looks confused.

"So why did you collect insects and dirt?" Butch asked looking at Bandit's masterpiece.

"Brick looks like the kind of guy that doesn't touch much dirt, and he has a reputation at school. So if threaten him to make him look like a mess with everyone looking. Then he will have to agree." Bandit sounds excited, Butch looks interest.

"I am in!" Butch jumps up and high five with Bandit.

"You two do it yourself, we are not going to join, we are just going to watch." Boomer quickly shooed them away with the masterpiece thing.

Butch and Bandit starts skipping like a little school girl going to school. When they come face to face with Brick. Brick immediately sigh because his reading was disturb.

"Brick! JOIN US! Or else!" Butch gave Brick an evil smile and show him the masterpiece. Brick didn't even move, he just kept his poker face on and went back to reading. Butch was surprised to see the reaction.

"I warn you." Butch was ready to dump that thing on Brick when Brick kick it and it landed on Bandit. Bandit was covered in worm and dirt. Bandit was surprised so Bandit starts chasing Brick around. Brick just run in a circle and he doesn't even look tired. Bandit wasn't tired but gave up.

"I don't think that making Brick into a messy person would be that easy." Boomer whispers.

"Yeah, he has good reflexes." Blaine agreed, "We have to come up with another plan then."

Boomer's Attempt

"Hey, Brick! I have found your weakness!" Boomer was currently looking at Brick happily. Brick didn't say anything and just keep on reading. Boomer didn't care about that and start poking Brick. Boomer was poking Brick for a very long time until Brick got annoyed. Brick grab onto Boomer's finger and start crushing his finger.

"AHHHH!" Boomer cried in pain, "MERCY! MERCY!"

Brick let go and Boomer quickly runs away.

"What were you even trying to do?" Bandit didn't get the poking at all.

"I was trying to tickle him." Boomer innocently answers. Everyone facepalm at the idea.

"Seriously!" Butch cried out.

"That works with girls all the time," Boomer said. We then sweet drop.

"Boomer, Brick is not a girl," Blaine said that.

"Oh yeah… I forgot." Boomer eyes just lighten up when he just realize that Brick isn't a girl. Everyone just sweatdrops again.

Butch's Attempt

"MUAHAHAHAHA!" Butch for some reason just laughs out loud.

"Butch? Why are you laughing like that?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I will make him so scared that he just have to admit that he has a weakness." Butch pulled out a ski mask and a chainsaw.

"Where did you get that chainsaw?" Boomer looking at the chainsaw feeling very scared.

"Oh! This! I got it from the drama at my school. I borrow it for a while." Butch said nonchalantly.

"Drama class? Why would a drama class need a chainsaw?" Blaine did not get it at all.

"This is fake! It was one for a school play which I don't care about." Butch waves the chainsaw around to show that it is fake and harmless.

"He will definitely figure out that it is a fake chainsaw," I said.

"But Blaine didn't figure it out so Brick wouldn't figure it out as well." Butch stills giving himself some hope.

"If you say so…" I just look at Butch's attempt to scare Brick from the sideline.

Butch put on the ski mask and wore a black cloak around himself and hid the chainsaw. Butch slowly creep up to Brick from behind since Brick is in the open wide park today. Butch is behind Brick ready to scream, and make Brick scare. For some reason, Brick quickly punch Butch, without even look behind him.

"AHH!" Butch shout in pain and fall down onto the ground. Brick close his book and look behind to see that Butch's face was all red and it has Brick's fist shape mark. Brick looks at our direction in annoyance and then walk away.

"He is good." Blaine looks at Brick impress. Then walk toward the unconscious Butch who laying on the ground. "Come on guys we have to carry him home." Blaine sighs and Bandit and Boomer came to help.

Blaine's Attempt

"Blaine what are you thinking?" Butch looks at Blaine as he was in deep thoughts.

"Trying to become like Brick." Blaine didn't think much.

Boomer, Bandit, and Butch starts laughing at the idea.

"It will work, now let me think." Blaine waves them away. Blaine looks like he is sucked into his thought. Butch waves his hand over Blaine's face but Blaine didn't budge. Boomer joins in and makes silly faces in front of Blaine. Blaine then jumps up and smack Boomer.

"I know Brick's weakness." Blaine looks at me.

"So what is it?" I asked. Blaine grabs my hand and starts pulling me. Bandit, Butch, and Boomer just follow along. Until we found Brick at the same spot again, which is the park.

"What is it now?" Brick sound annoyed but he didn't look up at us.

"She is your weakness." Blaine points at me.

"Her?" Brick just keep on reading. "I don't have a weakness and she is definitely not my weakness."

"I will make it your weakness." Blaine pushes me, and I fall on top of Brick. Brick was surprised by that sudden attack. He quickly catches me and help me stand up straights. There wasn't any moment like in the manga where the boy catches the girl and made eye contact. Brick just swiftly made me stand up straight and facing Blaine.

"That didn't work at all." Boomer came out of hiding.

"Still Brick has to have a weakness, at least, one." Blaine just mumbled that quietly.

"I can hear you know that." Still Brick's sharp ears can hear what Blaine just said.

"Let's go back," I told everyone. And we walk away from Brick and let him enjoy his reading.

End of Flashback…

I sigh again seeing all of their attempts to make Brick having a weakness. We need someone who knows Brick's weakness. Someone who is close to Brick, like really close. I think for a moment, then it hit me. BRICK'S MOM!

"Let's go find Brick's mom!" I look up at everyone. Everyone gave me a look showing how weird that sound.

"We don't even know where does his mom live." Butch looks at me weirdly.

"Of course, we do." I smile evilly. Everyone on the table felt the chill of my smile.

…

Boomer's POV

I have one comment for Brick's mom and that would be… THIS HOUSE IS FREAKING HUGE!

I didn't expect we would be recruiting another rich guy. I still can't believe that Blaine joins us but seeing Brick's house is, even more, unbelievable.

"Come on, we don't have much time." Blossom gesture us to go in. She rings the doorbell to be greet by a butler.

"Hello Miss Blossom, Ms. Goldberg is waiting for you." The butler leads us to another ENORMOUS ROOM, that shows a young woman waiting at an expensive looking chairs.

"Hello Blossom, what brings you here today." The young woman looks really elegant.

"We would want your permission to let Brick join our band. These are the boys that will be working with Brick in the future." Blossom wave fro us to come forward.

"A boy band? Brick is just like his dad. Did you know that Brick's dad used to be in a boy band before? Now he is just working as a successful businessman." Brick's mom smiles. "Of course, he can join!"

"But… Brick doesn't want to join us. So we need your help." Blossom looks at Brick's mom with pleading eyes.

"I will help you of course. Since I have heard Brick singing and dancing before, it will be good for Brick to join the band. Don't you worry Blossom, It will only take a few minutes." Brick's mom smiles somewhat evilly. For some reason, I can see Brick's mom has something similar to Blossom and Brick's mom, but I felt like I just imagine it.

"Excuse me, how old are you?" Butch bluntly asked.

"(^_^?) I am 40 years old. Is there something wrong?" Brick's mom looks at us innocently.

"Nothing ma'am." Butch looks down nervously.

There was a silent pause before we heard the sound of the door open.

"Mom! I'm home!" Someone called out, which is no other than Brick.

"I'm in the living room with your friends." Brick's mom called out. Brick quickly run to see us. He immediately sighs in frustration. We all just wave at him with a cheeky smile. He must have to figure out that we have won.

"Mom… what did you talk with them about?" Brick gritting his teeth.

"Hohoho! Something interesting! You should join! Your father also has been in a boy band before. I don't mind at all to see my son in one." Brick's mom smiles at Brick.

"I refuse to join!" Brick try his best to keep his natural cool tone.

"Hmm… but I think you should join. I have already agreed to this so you can not back down from it anyway." Brick's mom just keeps on smiling.

"But…" Brick was going to protest but his mom cuts in.

"No buts young man! You will join!" Brick's mom looks at Brick sternly.

"Yes, ma'am" Brick looks down in defeat. That was it. It only takes Brick's mom to make Brick join the band. So we finally have all the band in one. Still I can't believe that in one band, there will be so many thing that changes us. I didn't expect us to meet our love just because of forming this band.


	4. RowdyRuff Boys' Era

Chapter 4

Bandit's POV

Today is the first day of training to becoming an idol. I am pumped up and excited! I can't wait to see what Blossom has in store for us. We are currently in a line facing Blossom. Blossom is looking at her clipboard and then hand us out each of our activities and schedule.

"We are still new so we will try to depute. Currently, I don't know all of your skill levels in singing and dancing so I will test everyone's today. All of us will each observe each other so that we will know each person's standard." Blossom looks at us sternly.

"Why don't you show us first, since you are starting this?" Brick sounds annoyed and is challenging Blossom.

"Fine then." Blossom gesture us to go to a karaoke room, with a dance floor. We all went to sit on a sofa to watch Blossom sing and dance at the same time.

"Choose the song that you want me to sing." Blossom toss Brick the remote. Brick choose a random song that he thinks is hard to sing and dance to.

 **LITTLE MIX**

 **"Black Magic"**

 **Blossom:**

 **All the girls on the block knocking at my door!**

 **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!**

This surprise everyone. We all didn't expect Blossom to sings that good. She could have been an idol herself!

 **Is your lover playing on your side?**

 **Said he loves you,**

 **But he ain't got time.**

 **Here's the answer.**

 **Come and get it**

 **At a knocked down price.**

 **Hey!**

 **Full of honey,**

 **Just to make him sweet.**

 **Crystal balling,**

 **Just to help him see**

 **What he's been missing.**

 **So come and get it,**

 **While you've still got time.**

 **Hey!**

 **Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me, say**

Everyone didn't take their eyes off Blossom at all. She was dancing perfectly and sing well. It was a surprise. Brick was the most surprise, he didn't take his eyes off Blossom at all.

 **Take a sip of my secret potion,**

 **I'll make you fall in love.**

 **For a spell that can't be broken,**

 **One drop should be enough.**

 **Boy, you belong to me,**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(and it's called black magic)**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion,**

 **One taste and you'll be mine.**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me,**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(and it's called black magic)**

 **If you're lookin' for Mr. Right,**

 **Need that magic**

 **To change him over night.**

 **Here's the answer.**

 **Come and get it,**

 **While you've still got time.**

 **Hey!**

 **Get your boy on his knees**

 **And repeat after me, say**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion,**

 **I'll make you fall in love.**

 **For a spell that can't be broken,**

 **One drop should be enough.**

 **Boy, you belong to me,**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(and it's called black magic)**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion,**

 **One taste and you'll be mine.**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me,**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(and it's called black magic)**

 **All the girls on the block knockin' at my door!**

 **(I got the recipe)**

 **Wanna know what it is make the boys want more!**

 **(now you belong to me) [2x]**

 **Take a sip from my secret potion,**

 **I'll make you fall in love.**

 **For a spell that can't be broken,**

 **One drop should be enough.**

 **Boy, you belong to me (hey!)**

 **I got the recipe.**

 **And it's called (black magic), and it's called, and it's called black magic!**

 **Take a sip of my secret potion,**

 **One taste and you'll be mine.**

 **It's a spell that can't be broken**

 **It'll keep you up all night**

 **Boy, you belong to me (belong to me)**

 **I got the recipe**

 **And it's called black magic**

 **(and it's called black magic)**

 **Falling in love (hey!) [8x]**

 **Magic!**

Everyone starts clapping for Blossom. Blossom bow when she finish.

"So are you falling in love?" Brick said it with a smirk since the end of the song Blossom has to say it like eight times I think.

"Sorry but the answer is no." Blossom stick her tongue out at Brick. "Your turn then." Blossom those Brick the microphone. Then later she chooses a song for Brick to sing and dance (if he can).

 **JASON DERULO**

 **"Want To Want Me"**

 **Brick:**

 **(Derulo...)**

 **It's too hard to sleep**

 **I got the sheets on the floor**

 **Nothing on me**

 **And I can't take it no more**

 **It's a hundred degrees**

 **I got one foot out the door**

 **Where are my keys?**

 **'Cause I gotta leave, yeah**

That came out a surprise again. BRICK CAN ACTUALLY SING! He can even DANCE! His mom was not joking about Brick used to sing and dance before. Not to mention his father used to be a famous pop star too.

 **In the back of the cab**

 **I tipped the driver ahead of time**

 **Get me there fast**

 **I got your body on my mind**

 **I want it bad**

 **Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Just to get up next to you**

I look around to see that Blossoms is studying Brick very carefully. Her eyes are glowing hot pink too. While the rest of us just stand their mouth open, seeing Brick dance and sing at the same time.

 **You open the door**

 **Wearing nothing but a smile, fell to the floor**

 **And you whisper in my ear, "Baby, I'm yours."**

 **Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Just the thought of you gets me so high, so high**

 **Ooh, just the thought of you gets me so high, so high**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Girl, you're the one I want to want me**

 **And if you want me, girl, you got me**

 **There's nothin' I, no, I wouldn't do, I wouldn't do**

 **Just to get up next you (I would do anything)**

 **Just to get up next you (anything and everything)**

 **Just to get up next to you (baby)**

 **Just to get up next to you**

 **Get up, get up!**

We clap too and then Brick smirk widely knowing that he just succeed.

"I want to go next! I have a song in my mind." Butch came up and take the microphone from Brick. Brick didn't mind much as he went back to sit. "Boomer will join me!" Butch then drags Boomer up. Butch chooses the song and told Boomer what to do. He nodded then take another microphone from the box.

 **WIZ KHALIFA**

 **"See You Again"**

 **(feat. Charlie Puth)**

 **Boomer: It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Hey)**

Boomer's voice is soft and gentle. Still he didn't dance so I guess I wasn't the only one that couldn't dance.

 **Butch: Damn, who knew?**

 **All the planes we flew**

 **Good things we've been through**

 **That I'll be standing right here talking to you**

 **'Bout another path**

 **I know we loved to hit the road and laugh**

 **But something told me that it wouldn't last**

 **Had to switch up**

 **Look at things different, see the bigger picture**

 **Those were the days**

 **Hard work forever pays**

 **Now I see you in a better place (see you in a better place)**

 **Uh**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

Butch rap was great! I just look at Butch amazed since I cannot rap. Everyone just looks at the pair, pleased since they both cooperate very well. No one tries to steal another person's line.

 **Boomer: It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (Butch: I see you again)**

 **We've come a long way (Butch: yeah, we came a long way) from where we began (Butch: you know we started)**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (Butch: walet me tell you)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh, aah oh**

 **Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **Yeah**

 **Butch: First you both go out your way**

 **And the vibe is feeling strong**

 **And what's small turn to a friendship**

 **A friendship turn to a bond**

 **And that bond will never be broken**

 **The love will never get lost (and the love will never get lost)**

 **And when brotherhood come first**

 **Then the line will never be crossed**

 **Established it on our own**

 **When that line had to be drawn**

 **And that line is what we reach**

 **So remember me when I'm gone (remember me when I'm gone)**

 **How can we not talk about family when family's all that we got?**

 **Everything I went through you were standing there by my side**

 **And now you gon' be with me for the last ride**

 **Boomer: So let the light guide your way, yeah**

 **Hold every memory as you go**

 **And every road you take, will always lead you home, home**

 **It's been a long day without you, my friend**

 **And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **We've come a long way from where we began**

 **Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Aah oh)**

 **(Uh)**

 **(Aah oh)**

 **(Yeah)**

 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(Ya, ya)**

 **When I see you again**

 **(Uh)**

 **See you again**

 **(Wooooh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)**

 **(Yeah, yeah, uh-huh)**

 **When I see you again**

The song ends and we all clap. I didn't want to sing alone so I decide to ask Blaine to sing with me.

"Blaine… can you sing with me?" I was hoping he would say yes.

"Sure" Blaine just plainly answers. I didn't plan anything with Blaine. I just told him to start first since I kind of trust Blaine that he knows when to come in.

 **CHRIS BROWN LYRICS**

 **"Next 2 You"**

 **(feat. Justin Bieber)**

 **Blaine: You've got that smile,**

 **That only heaven can make.**

 **I pray to God everyday,**

 **That you keep that smile.**

Blaine's voice is very smooth and I can't believe that I choose the right part for him to sing. Since I think that my voice is a little higher than Blaine.

 **Bandit: Yeah, you are my dream,**

 **There's not a thing I won't do.**

 **I'd give my life up for you,**

 **'Cause you are my dream.**

I look to see that Blossom's eyes light up hot pink. I felt really relieved. Then I look at Blaine feeling more confident as we progress forward.

 **Blaine and Bandit: And baby, everything that I have is yours,**

 **You will never go cold or hungry.**

 **I'll be there when you're insecure,**

 **Let you know that you're always lovely.**

 **Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now.**

 **Blaine and Bandit: One day when the sky is falling,**

 **I'll be standing right next to you,**

 **Right next to you.**

 **Nothing will ever come between us,**

 **'Cause I'll be standing right next to you,**

 **Right next to you.**

I didn't expect that we will tone together this fast but we both didn't dance since we are not capable of dancing and singing.

 **Blaine: If you had my child (Bandit: little lady)**

 **You would make my life complete (Bandit: little lady)**

 **Just to have your eyes on a little me.**

 **(Bandit: That'd be mine forever)**

 **Blaine and Bandit: And baby, everything that I have is yours**

 **You will never go cold or hungry**

 **I'll be there when you're insecure**

 **Let you know that you're always lovely**

 **Girl, 'cause you are the only thing that I got right now**

 **Blaine and Bandit: One day when the sky is falling,**

 **I'll be standing right next to you,**

 **Right next to you.**

 **(Right next to you)**

 **Nothing will ever come between us,**

 **I'll be standing right next to you,**

 **Right next to you.**

 **(Right next to you)**

 **Blaine: We're made for one another**

 **Me and you. (Me and you) (Me and you)**

 **Bandit: And I have no fear**

 **I know we'll make it through**

 **Blaine: One day when the sky is falling**

 **I'll be standing right next to you**

 **Bandit: Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh**

 **Blaine: One day when the sky is falling (Bandit: when the sky is falling),**

 **I'll be standing right next to you (Bandit: right next to you),**

 **Right next to you (Bandit: right next to you ohh)**

 **Nothing will ever (Bandit: nothing will ever) come between us (Bandit: come between us),**

 **I'll be standing right next to you (Bandit: Wooaahh),**

 **Right next to you (Bandit: right next to you)**

 **Oh nah nah**

 **Blaine: Oh yeah**

 **Bandit: Stand by my side side side**

 **Blaine: When the sky falls down**

 **Blaine and Bandit: Oh baby**

 **I'll be there**

 **I'll be there**

 **Blaine: You've got that smile,**

 **That only heaven can make.**

 **Bandit: I pray to God everyday,**

 **Blaine and Bandit: To keep you forever.**

When we end, we both bow and everyone claps.

Blossom's POV

"I think that everyone should be fine with singing, we just have to start practicing dancing more." I smiled brightly since the band may turn out better than I thought it would be.

"What should our band be called?" Bandit asked.

"Who is the leader then?" Butch asked.

"I think that leader should be Brick." I answer Butch's question, "I want you guys to think of the name for the band."

Everyone starts to think really hard and no one complained about Brick being the leader too.

"How about FIVE COLORS?" Boomer suggests.

"Five colors?" Blaine just questions that.

"X Points!" Bandit called out.

"How is that even relate to us all five?" Brick sigh.

"Handsome five!" Butch suggests which is even worse.

"5Bs?" Boomer suggests.

"RowdyRuff Boys" Brick called out.

Everyone stops a look at Brick.

"That is actually a good name. We will be the boyband type of gang!" Bandit sounds excited.

"That is the best name so far, so I don't mind." Blaine agrees.

"I like the Ruff part." Butch gives a thumb up.

"I guess I agree," Boomer said.

"Our band is called the RowdyRuff Boys thing, short as RRB," Brick said.

"Is everyone in an agreement?" I asked just in case.

"Yes!" Everyone said at the same time.

RowdyRuff Boys… I guess that the new era has arrived.


	5. First Song

Chapter 5

Blossom's POV

I can't help smile a lot lately and I guess my friend must have notice.

"Blossom? Why are you smiling so happy?" One of my friends asked me.

"Maybe she has a boyfriend." Another one of my friends teases me.

"NO! I don't have a boyfriend. I just kind of happy about getting good grades." I totally lied.

"But you always get good grades." My friend just pouts at me.

"Still getting good grades in a row is something that I am happy about." I just smile.

The bell rings and we start to pack ready to get home. I wait for everyone to get out of class. Then I took out my notebook, it contains all the information about the RowdyRuff Boys. I start taking notes and everything. Since today there isn't any practice, I decide doing it at school would be better. Not to mention my parent isn't home yet. I listen to one of the songs that my parents have created for another idol while doing my work at the same time. I was in a very deep thought that I didn't notice someone was behind me.

"Hey, Pinky!" Brick was behind me and he took out my earphone while whispering sweetly to my ears to get my attention. I jump in surprise to see him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked since we don't have the same class or anything.

"To see what are you doing." Brick take a seat beside me and sit down. Then starts to look at the notebook that I am writing.

"Why are you doing this at school?" Brick asked curiously.

"School made me more concentrate on work. That is why I finish my homework here before going home." I just keep on writing about the plans that is going to happen for the RRB. I also start to design the logo too.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" I turn to Brick, "I need you to write a song."

Brick looks at me as if it was the weirdest thing to say. "Why?"

"This band should be original and can write their own lyrics. I also think it is better if the band write its own lyric, to show our own unique style." I added in. "It is starting with you."

Brick was silent for a moment then he finally spoke up.

"I need help with writing this lyric thing." Brick words slowly sink into my head. I think I look really surprise since I didn't expect the big ego Brick to ask for help! (O_O) This is really a surprise.

"I can ask people for help too you know." Brick looks annoyed, "So will you help me?"

"I guess so since this is your first time." I flip the page of the notebook to a blank page. "Let's start writing then."

Brick took out and pencil and I place the notebook in front of him. He starts at the paper for a moment then look back at me. Then back and the blank paper again.

"I don't know what to write about…" Brick looks like he is struggling really hard to think of something. I think I should have seen this coming.

"How about we think of the type of some that you may sing about? What type of song do you like?" I asked.

"I like a pop song." Brick just answer shortly.

"Now what will this pop song be about?" I continue giving him ideas.

"Our starts." Brick looks at me. I think again 'Our starts?' That does sound interesting.

"So what will our start be like?" I just keep on asking.

"Our aim to debut." Brick keeps on thinking, "The song is like reaching the top. Like reaching a star…" Brick ideas start to click and I can tell.

"Can I make the title of this song 'The Rising Stars'? The same name as the agency." Brick looks at me.

"Sure, I don't think anyone would mind." I felt happy that Brick finally figure out. We continue our discussion until it was late.

"I didn't expect time to go by this fast while writing the lyric." Brick looks out the window to see that it is getting dark.

"Yeah… neither did I." I got up and ready to leave. Brick follow behind me. When we reach the front gate Brick looks at me.

"I don't think that you should go out alone at night. I will accompany you." Brick starts walking toward the direction where my home is.

"You don't need to. I can take care myself you know that." I tried to look strong since I will be guiding them through the entertainment industry.

"You are a girl, and it is not safe for a girl to walk alone at night anyway." Brick grab my hand and we start to walk toward the direction of my house. It really isn't a surprise since he has already gone to my parent's company yesterday. So he already knows where my house is.

It was quiet along the way since this is the first time that I am actually going home with someone. I do socialize but I don't feel quite familiar with this atmosphere. When we finally reach my home, I thank Brick for accompanying Brick. Then later remind him about tomorrow practice. He waves goodbye and walk back into the other direction.

I walk back into my room and open my laptop to see a mail that I have been waiting for.

" _We are glad to say that we want the RowdyRuff Boys to make an appearance at the park next month. We are looking forward to seeing their original dancing and singing style. Judging from the video that you just send, they show a very promising future._ "

I reply thanking the own who send me this message. I guess that the band would be able to faster than I thought. I will have to tell them all tomorrow. I wonder what will they react.

…

Brick's POV

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts in surprise when Blossom told us the news that we will be performing next month.

"You don't have to worry, it is at the park so the viewer won't be much. Still no one can mess up, this is one of the opportunity to show what the band are made of. Also you all will be living here from now on, so that I can train you guys. Be prepare and pack everything here. We have already inform your parents and they agree. Today we will be start with the moves." Blossom called someone in.

"Hello my name is Frank, I am your dance choreographer for now. I am only here temporary since your actual dance choreographer is currently busy with school work. Nice to be working with you for now." Frank give playful looks which Butch looks happy.

"Wait… our real choreographer is a student?" Butch questions and looks at Blossom.

"Why? That person is very good at dancing." Blossom cross her arm, seeing that Butch is doubting her choice.

"I agree with Blossom, that person is really good at coming up moves. That person is even better than me." Frank said supporting Blossom. "Let's stop talking and START PRACTICING!"

We have been practicing for three hours straight! I cannot believe that Frank manage to make us stay for three hours. It is a no wonder why Blossom told us to do our homework finish first. Frank let us break and I look at everyone's condition. We were all sweating like crazy. Even Butch who seems to most athletic also has trouble with dancing for three-hour straights too.

"Hmm… I guess you guys need more exercise." Blossom seems to keep on taking note on everything about our condition.

"BREAK IS OVER!" Frank shouts and we all groan. We slowly got up and went on practicing until night.

All of us was forced to sleep together since Blossom thinks that it is good for bonding between bandmates. Still Blossom's ideas didn't work since we all quickly fall asleep from the fatigue of dancing.

…

I don't know why but for some reason people are staring at me when I walk down the hallway. Wait… never mind. That always happen. I went to sit down and take out Blossom's notebook to look at the lyric again. Blossom gave me the notebook to finish the lyric before the first concert. I don't feel much pressure since I have almost finished.

I was having a peaceful time before girls approach me. I closed the notebook to look up at them. I hide the notebook so no one can see.

"May I help you?" I asked looking confused.

"Brick… er… we didn't know that you can sing and dance. We… ah… want to hear you…er… sing again." The girl keeps on stuttering and blush really hard. I just look at them confuse since first of all no one knows about me being about sing or dance. Second of all the only one that knows would be my family and the band.

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to pry information out of them in a different way.

"Someone posts you and four more guys on the net. You guys sing really great." Another girl was blushing really hard. "We just knew that you are forming a band called RowdyRuff Boys right?"

Wait… someone post a picture of me SINGING AND DANCING! I think really hard and immediately knew that it has to be Blossom.

"Excuse me but I have to go and meet someone first. I will come back later." I got up and walk past the girls. I look for Blossom's homeroom which found her. I was going to go into the room but saw Blossom talking to some girls. I decide to ask someone to call her for me. I saw a female student walking into the room so I called out for her.

"Excuse me but can you call Blossom for me." She nodded and went to call Blossom out. When Blossom came out she was surprised to see me.

"Why did you call me?" Blossom asked.

"You post that video didn't you!" I look into Blossom hot pink eyes. Blossom grab my hands and we run up to the roof.

"We can't be close around the school or else people will figure out that I am your manager." Blossom sound really annoyed.

"Why? What is so bad about?" I just don't understand.

"Well,… I want to keep it a secret that my parent works for celebrity. I will be able to live somewhat a normal life." Blossom told me that. I just raise an eyebrow.

"Still we need to talk a lot about this band thing too since I am the leader and you are the manager. We are not always available to talk during the weekend. Since I am stuck training being an idol. The only time we can actually talk would be during school hours like now." I am stating the facts.

"I know. Still if I look really close to you they will be suspicion." Blossom sound very concern about this. We both start to think really hard. Then an idea pops into my head.

"Why don't we just pretend to date? I am still not famous so I can still date anyone I want. Now no one would be suspicious of us hanging out together and walk home together." I spoke out the idea.

"That would affect your image as a boy band since most girls like single boys better in a boy band." Blossom still thinks.

"Well,… what happen if I am already dating you from the start, that wouldn't affect much anyway. The fangirls would already be prepared for it." I still think that my idea is good.

"Fine… I guess that it wouldn't affect much. We just have to agree on how we met then." Blossom agrees.

"Just make it at the library since I like to hang out there anyway. I think that you also knew since you came to asked me being an idol at the library too." I point out.

"Fine then…" Blossom agrees with the idea. "Now what is it about the video thing?"

"Why and when did you post it?" I am finally going to get my answer.

"I was thinking that posting it on the net will make you guys more noticeable. I still haven't posted the name of the band yet. I just introduce you guys. I didn't expect to get so many viewers too. I know a guy who is a famous blogger about idols. He just happens to introduce you guys as the new interesting group." Blossom just said it casually.

"When did you even take the video of us singing? I didn't see you holding any camera while we were singing the karaoke." I am trying to search through my memories for any sign of a camera.

"My parent did. Did you think that we let you sing all for nothing?" Blossom just looks at me like I just did something wrong.

"Yeah…" I hesitantly said that.

"Everything that you guys do, will be observed and used for the benefit for your appearance." Blossom is talking like a business woman.

"You really think this through." I sigh knowing that I won't be able to escape her plan anymore, after having my parent's support too.

The bell rings signaling the start of the next period. We quickly run down from the roof and head toward different class since we both do not like being late to class.

When I went back to class everyone was still staring at me. I do not like this. Then I just notice something, I have music class first period. This is just great. I blame it all on Blossom.

"Who would like to start the class out today?" The music teacher looks at us. No one said anything. Then suddenly another class came in. I immediately notice Blossom. I wonder what is going on.

"Sorry to interrupt but today our English class is working on about music. So I think that we should have a joint class with this class. Do you mind?" The English teacher asked.

"That is not a problem at all. I was going to have one of the student perform, I guess the more the crowd the better!" The music teacher sounds happy. "Now who will volunteer?"

Everyone's head turn toward but then they point at me. I hate everyone.

"Then Mr. Brick is it. Please come up and perform." The music teacher doesn't seem to think much.

"Can I have someone sing with me?" I asked.

"Of course." The teacher seems to beam.

I look around and everyone seems to be very scared to be choose by me. I didn't think of choosing any one of them anyway since I already have someone in mind. I slowly walk toward my target. I think that person knew that I am choosing them so I fasten my pace and quickly grab that person.

"Got you pinky," I smirk.

"What do you want?" Blossom hiss at me.

"You are going to be doom with me whether you like it or not," I whispered back. Then I drag her to the center of the stage.

"Yeah, you wish." Blossom retorts back.

"I think you should be the one that needing the wish." I smile after showing her the song that I want to sing. Blossom smile a little and then went back to a frown.

"I can't escape can I." Blossom sigh.

"Nope!" I toss her a microphone.

 **B.O.B LYRICS**

 **"Airplanes"**

 **(feat. Hayley Williams of Paramore)**

 **Blossom: Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky are like shooting stars?**

 **I could really use a wish right now**

 **Wish right now**

 **Wish right now**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky**

 **Are like shooting stars?**

 **I could really use a wish right now**

 **Wish right now**

 **Wish right now**

Blossom's friend seems surprised to see Blossom singing. I took hold of Blossom's hand I start to sing my part.

 **Brick: Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish**

 **To go back to a place much simpler than this**

 **'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'**

 **And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion**

 **And all the pandemonium and all the madness**

 **There comes a time where you fade to the blackness**

 **And when you starin' at that phone in your lap**

 **And you're hopin' but them people never call you back**

 **But that's just how the story unfolds**

 **You get another hand soon after you fold**

 **And when your plans unravel in the sand**

 **What would you wish for if you had one chance?**

 **So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late**

 **I'm on my way so don't close that gate**

 **If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight**

 **And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night**

I look into Blossom's eyes to see that it shines the color hot pink. Those eyes seem to always make me feel relieved. I don't have to worry that I did something wrong.

 **Blossom: Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Brick: Shooting stars)**

 **I could really use a wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky**

 **Are like shooting stars? (Brick: Shooting Stars)**

 **I could really use a wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Brick: Yeah, yeah, somebody take me back to the days**

 **Before this was a job, before I got paid**

 **Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank**

 **Yeah, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway**

 **And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it**

 **But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant**

 **I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

 **Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days**

 **Before the politics that we call the rap game**

 **And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape**

 **And back before I tried to cover up my slang**

 **But this is for the hater, what's up Bobby Ray?**

 **So can I get a wish**

 **To end the politics**

 **And get back to the music**

 **That started this …?**

 **So here I stand and then again I say**

 **I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes**

 **Blossom: Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky are like shooting stars? (Brick: Shooting stars)**

 **I could really use a wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Can we pretend that airplanes**

 **In the night sky**

 **Are like shooting stars? (Brick: Shooting stars)**

 **I could really use a wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

 **Wish right now (Brick: Wish right now)**

I pull Blossom a little closer and whispers into her ears.

"I told you that you want a wish right now." I quickly pull us apart and went back singing.

 **Brick: I could really use a wish right now (Blossom: oh, oh-oh oh)**

 **I-I-I could really use a wish right now**

 **Like, like, like shootin' stars (Blossom: oh, oh... oh)**

 **I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now**

 **A wish, a wish right now**

 **(A wish right now)**

Everyone jump up and clap for us, we both bow.

"WONDERFUL!" The music teacher claps the hardest, he seems very impress with our performance. I think everyone was satisfied with our performance since no one seems to can't stop talking about us.

Blossom came and punch me on the arm. That was so sudden and I wasn't prepared to dodge so it hurts a lot!

"What did you do that for!" I rub my arms.

"That is what you get for dragging me to sing. Not only that, it was also for using the song against me." Blossom let out a huff of irritation.

I swing my arms around (in a friendly way) Blossom and the keep on teasing her. Blossom just retort back at me but she didn't seem to mind my arm around her. This is going to be a fun year.

Butch's POV

I am not sure if I am the only one in this but I felt like I have been getting a lot of stares lately especially from people down the street. Most people wouldn't even care about me. I am walking with Bandit and I think he also felt the same way.

"Butch? Do you think that people have been staring us a lot lately?" Bandit asked me while he took another glance around.

"I also feel that way too. I still can't believe that we have been singing different songs a lot lately too. Not to member on how we keep on rotating pairs. This is very hard. When will we get our original song to sing and not some others?" I felt disappointed because Brick isn't finished yet.

"Soon I think." Bandit push opens the door to the company Rising Stars. We were later welcome by Boomer who screams into our face saying: "THE SONG IS FINISH!". We quickly run up the stair because the elevator took too long and then burst into another door to the studio.

"I want to hear the song!" I shout into Brick's face. Brick shove my face away since he felt annoyed.

"Here" Brick click on the remote and the song starts playing. It was actually pretty good. Still each lyric made me think of each encounter that we face.

' _You have kidnap me toward the rising star'_

I wonder how did Brick know about the kidnapping part.

 _'I was made a fool for signing into a trap but it only land into finding us.'_

I think that Blaine cringes a little since it was clear the he was the one that accidentally sign the contract.

' _The rising star that shine from the rosy light.'_

That I knew it meant by Blossom's eye that change from light pink to dark pink. It is still weird to see it all the time.

 _'We aim toward the star to reach your heart.'_

There are some lines that I only knew what meant what but this last one I have no idea. This one I think that it is a message from Brick saying that we will reach the top someday. That day we will reach toward many fans. Still I think that there are a deeper meaning in there, I just can't pinpoint it.

"Nice, I have to admit." Blaine smiles.

"Thanks." Brick nod.

"I guess we will be practicing this song for a while and try to memorize it." Blossom claps her hand. "Let's start!"

"Wait!" Bandit stops, "I just want to know if anyone felt like people have been staring at us."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I post the video on the net for you guys. So you guys are going to be recognized by lots of people. No one still remembers your name, only your face. We are just starting. The concert at the park will be one of the ways to release out name out." Blossom's face looks really determine.

This really did answer everything. I think that Blaine and Boomer also face that since they finally look like they understand what happen.

"YAY!" Bandit cheers and everyone went back to working hard for the month ahead.


	6. First Concert

Chapter 6

Blaine's POV

"Boomer everything will be all right." I am trying to calm Boomer down. I didn't expect Boomer to be that nervous of the show. I actually thought it would be Butch or Bandit that starts to feel nervous. Since Boomer has been talking to a lot of girls and gets a lot of attention. Who would know that this would happen?

"But…but…" Boomer was then slapped on the head by no other than Butch.

"Just remember that they are girls that just flock to you like wild cats." Butch's words do not even sound helpful at all. I just sigh and hope that everything will go well for this since I do not want to mess up.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WELCOME YOU ROWDY-RUFF BOYS!" The announcer called us. The crowd just claps to show manners. The crowd is kind of big because this is a festival after all. People are watching us for entertainment. Brick is on the center while Butch and Boomer is on the left and me and Bandit is on the right.

When we start to sing I felt like we are actually doing very well. I don't feel nervous at all. I look to my side to see Boomer feels really relax and cool. Then I watch the other to see Blossom's eye shine hot pink.

I smile a little since that shows that we are doing great. Then suddenly Butch made a wrong move, I quickly do the same so it looks like it was on purpose. Boomer was about to trip but Butch caught him in time. Brick pretend to catch Butch and Bandit follow. I also follow after. This made it look like less of an accident. I shift to look again to see Blossom smile, trying to hold a laugh. Bandit accidental bumps me and I think Butch saw that so he did the same to Boomer who was preparing for it. I think that I step to the front too much which Bandit, Brick, Butch and Boomer starts to step behind. Making it looks like we are marching in a diagonal line instead.

Each person's flaw would be cover by another person. I think that we are doing great. Our song finally end and every cheers and clap for us. They start to chant 'RowdyRuff Boys' over and over again. We took a bow and each of us went to backstage with a huge smile on our face. Blossom looks really proud of us all too.

"Even though you all still didn't fix your problem on dancing. Some of you sing a little too soft and some are too loud. But in the end, you guys manage to help each other's flaw and cover all of that. I am really amazed to see that." Blossom clap. "I hope our next concert will be just as good as this."

…

Blossom's POV

I just couldn't stop smiling because of yesterday's success. I think I sense a repeating scene again with my friends too.

"Blossom, why are you smiling like that again?" My friend asked me.

"It definitely has to be a boyfriend this time." Another friend said.

"You are right, it is about her boyfriend." A deep voice answers and raps his arm around me. I don't even have to guess because I knew it is Brick.

My friends seem surprised and they are trying to hold back a squeal. I turn around to face Brick.

"What is it, Brick?" I asked and trying to look sweet like we are a couple.

"I want to talk to you about something, can we go to the roof." Brick smiles warmly, I can feel my stomach did a flip. Not only that the stars around him shine even brighter, I think I am going to go blind.

"Sure." I am trying to look like this is normal but my stomach wouldn't obey me and it just keep on doing flips. Brick hold my hands along the way up to the roof. When the coast is clear, Brick release my hand, for some reason I felt kind of disappoint but I try not to show it.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked with a bored look. This is so different.

"Check this out." Brick smile proudly at me and show me something at his phone. People have been talking about our band. I felt like my smile starts to creep up even more. I want to scream with joy so much right now. I decide to go and hug Brick instead. Brick was shocked to see my reaction.

"Thank you, you guy so much!" I just keep on hugging Brick. I felt so happy right now because I am finally able to achieve without my parent's help. Brick must have hesitated but he hug me back anyway.

"Glad that we didn't mess up on our first appearance then." Brick chuckle a little.

"Oh, also our next move is entering you guys in modeling." I look up at Brick. Brick suddenly looks surprised.

"Modeling?" Brick's voice shows some nervous. I smirk when I heard the tone of his voice.

"Hm? Are you nervous?" I tease him a little.

"No! I'm not!" Brick quickly spoke. I giggle seeing this side of him is funny.

"No need to worries. It is just for competing between schools." I said. "The good part is that every boy in the band gets to compete. Since this involve with many different schools that are competing against each other. The top will make the school more famous. That is why I want you guys to join. Then we can have more publicity to our band name as well."

"When is the contest?" Brick still sound nervous.

"Maybe in two weeks, I will tell the other guys today since today we are having a meeting anyway." I think I sound pretty excited.

There was a silence and I just notice that I am still hugging Brick, I quickly pulled away from him. I think my face is blushing really hard, I took a glance and see that Brick also have a tiny pink too. My thought quickly comes to me 'Do not fall for an idol! It will hurt the idol's career!'. I keep on thinking that in my head.

I walk toward my classroom and Brick when separate ways. It was unusually quiet during the walk, I think I sigh a relief when I finally reach class. I didn't know that I hold my breath for that long.

I thought that I was going to get my peace and quiet when my friends came and bomb me with questions about how I and Brick met. I don't know if I mention already but Brick is kind of popular with the girls. He is known to have never dated any girl or even show any interest in a girl before. There was some rumor about him being gay too. Still I think after Brick announce that we are dating everyone quickly drop the gay thing.

I think that Brick pretend to date me for two reasons. One is to stop the gay rumor and second because he can have a reason to come ask me about the band thing. Brick is really responsible and so he wants to keep an update of everything around. He is as determine as me. Even though he doesn't look likes it at first but I think that he starts to dedicate more to the band.

"BLOSSOM! TELL US HOW DID YOU GET BRICK TO LIKE YOU!" My friend screams into my ears, I think I accidentally zone out one them. I told them the fake story that I and Brick have come up. I think they bought it and giggle like a little fan girls.

"You are so lucky to have Brick as your boyfriend. He is becoming an idol soon too! I am so jealous of you! I didn't even know that Brick can become an idol! Not only that I bet that he is going to represent our school as one of the hottest guys in school." My friend starts to whine. I just laugh because I actually knew that long time ago.

"Still Blossom is perfect for Brick too. They are both smart, good looking and responsible. THEY MAKE THE PERFECT COUPLE!" My friend starts to scream. This caught a lot of attention, I look around to see girls looking at me with jealousy. Still no one complains about me dating (pretend) with Brick. I am glad that people accept that even though it is fake.

"You are so lucky!" My friends just keep on repeating on how lucky I am even though it is fake. Each second the time pass I would start looking at the clock. I really want to get to the modeling contest action.

…

"WHAT MODELING CONTEST!" Butch screams at my face.

"What is wrong?" I said trying to calm Butch down.

"Nothing…" Butch sounds gloomy.

"Just tell me." I pull Butch's ear so he could tell me.

"I just want to go to a girl modeling contest." Butch sighs gloomily. Everyone just sweatdrops at the answer.

"Still you will represent your school anyway." I clap my hand signaling the start of training. "It isn't big but at least, we will be able to get school girls. I already know that all five of our schools will be competing against each other but I think there will be fifteen schools in total. Good lucks to you all! I hope that the school chooses you guys as their best representative."

…

"Blossom!" One of my friends come up to me. "This year competition is very tough for Brick."

"Hm? Why?" I didn't expect anyone to beat Brick.

"There is four other beast that finally showed up this year. I only heard rumors about them since they don't have any interest in joining the competition. I don't know why they all join this year. Brick is so going to have a hard time." My friend seems more panic than me.

"So who are these other four beasts that you are talking about?" I am really curious.

"They are Butch, Boomer, Bandit, and Blaine! All four of them are very hot guys! All of them never join any modeling before. This is the first time. Their schools are very happy that they join since all of them looks really good. Did you know that all of them have rejected the ideas every single year? Why did they join? No one knows! The other schools are getting cocky because they join. We need to make Brick looks, even more, handsome!" My friends start to rambling. I have no idea that I just myself one of the best-looking boys into the band. I just knew this today.

I was somewhat relieved that it is them. Now I know that I have more chance of success in getting the band names go out.

"Ehh!" My friend starts to scream and I have no idea why.

"What is it!" I asked scared that something happen.

"I was just thinking that this year we are having all five beasts are competing against each other. This is so exciting! I have to go tell everyone!" My friend suddenly rushes off to somewhere. When my friend is out of sight, I smile widely. The boys bring news very fast, I can't wait to see them become even more famous.

…

Boomer's POV

"I hope that this is worth." Blaine mumbles.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Butch seems normal about it.

"Because I do not like this kind of events! It is going to humiliate me later! Why are you so calm about this?" Blaine grabs a pillow and throws it at Butch. The pillow hit Butch on the head but it was not hard.

"I get to a least see some beautiful ladies that I may want to pick up later." Butch smirks which earn another throw of the pillow by Blaine. Butch got annoyed and throw the pillow back at Blaine. Everyone is currently in the shared bedroom, looking at the two people throwing pillows at each other. I and Bandit are enjoying this very much until the pillow hit Bandit.

Bandit wasn't mad but it was a cue to join in the pillow fight. Bandit throws it without hesitation and it turns to a three people war. I walk near the door so that when I need to escape I won't have to run for a very long distance to get to the door.

When I was close to the door, I heard some voices. I knew that it is Brick and Blossom talking. I couldn't help but ease drop.

Brick's and Blossom's side…

"I told you to join!" Blossom yelled at Brick unaware that they are close to the boy's room.

"I will!" Brick shouts back.

"Then why didn't you do it today?" Blossom retort back.

"Because I forgot." Brick trying to defend himself. Blossom raise an eyebrow.

"Really? The responsible Brick can forget something that involve with work. Just admit that you are scared of this modeling ideas." Blossom sound very victorious right now.

"No way! I can join! I can also forget things you know that!" Brick isn't back down anytime soon.

"Then why didn't you do it today? Did you know that I have to ask the principle for another day to open up the sign-up." Blossom does not sound happy.

"Well, sorry for causing that trouble." Brick just grumble.

"Your sorry will be forgiven when you sign up that modeling contest. Everyone already did except for you."

"Fine…" Brick sounds like he is in a defeat.

"Still I guess I have found your weakness then." Blossom smiled slyly.

"That is not my weakness." Brick still grumble.

"Yes, it is!" Blossom isn't backing down on this one that easy.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES-AHH!" Blossom then was then tickled by Brick.

"Brick! Haha! Brick! Ha! Please! STOP! HAHAHA! It! HA! TICKLES! HAHAHA!" Blossom laugh really hard between her sentence.

"This is payback. I guess I know your weakness now." Brick smiles in victory. Blossom saw it and felt like her stomach is doing a lot of flips but she thought it was from Brick tickling her. Blossom couldn't stand anymore because Brick still keeps on tickling her. Her feet gave out and she was on the floor. Brick didn't expect that so he fall on top of her.

They both did not expect what happen next. Brick's lip was on Blossom's cheek. Blossom's face immediately flush red. Brick is the same, he is as red as her. Brick move his face apart from her but still wouldn't get up. Brick looks into Blossom's hot pink eyes that have made Brick interest.

While Blossom was too suck into Brick's crimson red eyes to notice their position. Blossom felt like her breath was taken away by his stare. Her head was only filled with his eyes and everything else went blank. They both we able to get back their sense when they hear a 'THUMP'. After that, it follows with an 'OW'.

Boomer's side (Still Boomer's POV)

I couldn't hear anything else so I decide to move a little closer. The rest of the boys have already stopped fighting long ago since they saw me eavesdropping. Then suddenly my hand slips which made Butch hit the door with a loud 'THUMP' at the same time my head hit the floor. Then we both yell 'OW'.

Blaine and Bandit quickly went to their bed like they have never eavesdropped. The door then opens to reveal Brick, who closed the door later and went to bed. He didn't even look at us. I sigh a relief thinking that I may be caught for ease dropping. Butch nudges me and points toward Brick.

"Do you think something happen?" Butch whispers.

"Of course, or else why would he be so quiet," I whisper back.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about." Bandit finally joins us again to be away from Brick. The same goes to Blaine too.

"We think that something happens after Blossom being tickled." Butch whispers softly then look at Brick.

"Too bad that we didn't get to see, we only get to hear." Bandit sighs in disappointment.

"Why don't we just asked him?" I suggest an idea.

"Do you really think that Brick would tell us?" Blaine whispers.

I shook my head, "At least I was giving some hope." I whisper back.

"Maybe he accidentally kisses Blossom." Butch gave us a sly smile.

"There is no way that is possible." Blaine seems to not believe.

"Well, if you read some romance manga then you will see it is possible. Since every time when the hero tickles the heroine. If the heroine is very sensitive to tickling then she would fall down. Later it will cause both the hero and heroine to fall down and end up kissing. That is the classic you know that Blaine." Bandit gave us a lecture of some romance scene.

"Why would you read a romance manga?" Blaine questions.

"Er…" Bandit didn't know what to answer.

"At least, I have Bandit to support me." Butch gave a victory fist pump.

"This is getting ridiculous, I am going to sleep." Blaine walks toward his bed, we all end like that and then fall asleep.


	7. Modeling Contest

Chapter 7

Brick's POV

I am having a second thought about this modeling thing. I should have never agreed into doing this. I look out the curtain to see lots of girls are looking at us hungrily. I am still glad that the other school also choose all of our band mates too. At least, I am not alone. Still I got some weird glance from some guys.

"Blossom!" I whisper and I think I sound very panic.

"What is it?" Blossom still looking at her clipboard at not facing me.

"I don't feel comfortable having some guys stares at me." I point at some guys at are looking at me. Blossom finally look up. She just looks at them then when she was about to saw something to me. She starts to blush pink. I almost forgot to mention I am in my swimming trunk. We start out with swimming.

I look at my body to see what is so interesting. I only have six pack, not like Butch and Bandit who has an eight pack. At least, I have Blaine and Boomer to be my six pack friend. I look back at Blossom so that she can help me. Instead, she quickly walks away from me. I was going to grab her but Blaine grabs my shoulder.

"Come on, it is time for our appearance in this swim suit." Blaine points outside. "You will go first." Then he pushes me and I am out at the spotlight.

It is a good thing that we were trained or else all the light would have blind me by now. I walk up the stage half open my eyes since the light isn't as friendly. I think I heard some girls scream but I don't really care much.

Butch follows along me, then Bandit, Blaine, and last Boomer. We each introduce ourselves, the band name and the school we represent. We are only coming to this modeling because we want to make a publicity.

"Now for the next event! These gentlemen will dress up as… A POKEMON!" The announcer shouted the girls scream.

Po-ke-mon? Why? I am starting to hate this already. I look at my band mate to see what Pokemon did they get. Butch got a Torterra, a big green turtle with the tree on it back. Butch actually fits into the tree. I hold my laughter so that I can see everyone else. Bandit got an Aipom, the purple monkey with somewhat like a hand tail. Bandit used his large tail as a temporary chair for a moment. He looks like he was ready to sleep any moment. Since his costume looks really cozy.

Blaine got a Togepi, it is like a hatch Pokemon egg. Blaine looks really fat in it and he does not look happy. Unlike Bandit's costume, Blaine looks as hard as a rock. Butch tries to move around since he is stuck in the tree. He accidentally pushes Blaine. Blaine fall on his back, which result with him having a hard time getting up. I heard some whisper saying that Blaine looks really cute from the female workers. I smirk at that comment.

I look at Boomer and my jaw drop. Boomer is a Piplup, a blue tiny penguin. Boomer looks like he enjoy his outfit a lot. Boomer keeps on moving his hand up and down. I look at Blossom who's eye starts to shine a bright hot pink. Blossom was not the only who was admiring Boomer's cuteness. The some female workers stop working to look at Boomer being adorable.

I wait for my costume and it was hidden in a black bag. I am having a bad feeling about this. Blossom then push me in and I quickly change so that I can get this over with. Once I came out again, everyone starts to laugh at me. I look around for a mirror and I look carefully what Pokemon did I get. I got a Luvdisc! A pink heart shape Pokemon that is a fish. I hate this a lot.

"PINKY! What is the meaning of this!" I am trying to hold in my anger. Blossom snap out of her trance and look at me. She grins in an extremely scary way.

"This is what you get for, for calling me pinky instead of my real name." Blossom stuck her tongue at me.

"That is so mature." I try to crow my arm but it is inside this costume. Instead, I rolled my eyes. "I thought that work and personal life does not mix."

"This is an exception." Blossom just grin even wider. "Now everyone goes out!" Everyone was marching out but Blossom stops me.

"Brick read this quote out too." Blossom let me read for a moment. It is a simple sentence which I cannot believe that I have to say it. I hate my costume even more.

"Fine…" I growl a little bit.

Everyone was doing great, even Butch who is trying his best to move. He still manage to pose. I think that Boomer is going to win because the girl all have hearts on their eyes when Boomer appear. He even says 'Pip Pip', which adds more to the cuteness of the costume.

I walk out after, I think I walk like a robot because everyone was silence. I took a deep breath in, preparing myself to say that one line.

"LOVEY LOVEY! KISSY KISS! LOVE YOU ALL! FROM ROWDYRUFF BOYS!" I move my costume from left to right then move to the side and duck down so that they can see my heart shape costume. The girl screams with joy. I walk really fast so that my humiliation would lessen.

The guys are all laughing at me. Even Blossom is laughing at me. I went to the changing room to take out my costume. Since everyone already did that.

"I hope that this is the end." I groan when I came out of the changing room.

"Almost!" Blossom chirps happily.

"You guys are going to wear your school uniform and sing!" Blossom looks at us expectantly.

"So do we get to sing our own school or other songs," Bandit asked.

"Sing another song, I will handle our own song. We may only have one song right now but I think I can manage that." Blossom smiles. The smile that saying she will get it done. Blossom then walks away while we just think to ourselves.

"I guess I get to see you guys sing solo now. See you guys on stage then." I wave them bye and I already have a song that I want.

…

Normal's POV

"Hey guys, let's have a song about Brick and Blossom." Bandit suddenly spoke up.

"Why?" Blaine looks at Bandit weird.

"Lately, they both have been strange." Bandit rubs his chin to show his concentration.

"Dude, we only know them for a month. What is the difference?" Blaine looks at Bandit weird.

"I agree with Bandit. Something is up with those two." Butch grins. Even though Blaine only knows Butch for a month but stuck with him for almost 24/7 it isn't hard to guess what he is thinking.

"No way I am so not joining!" Blaine quickly protests since he does not want to get involve.

"What? I don't get it?" Boomer the clueless one in the group has no idea what is everyone talking about.

"We will tell you. So listen carefully." Butch made everyone huddle together, more like forcing everyone to huddle.

*whisper* *whisper* *whisper*

"Oh! Okay then." Boomer finally understands.

"LET'S ROCK THIS STUPID MODELING THING!" Butch pump his fist up.

"YEAH!" Bandit and Boomer cheer along. Blaine only did a face palm.

Each school starts to send out their representatives, the first one to start singing solo would be Blaine. Blaine loosens his tie so that he can inhale some more air in, which helps him to calm a little. Blaine slowly walks on stage each step he took the light just shine brighter. The scream of his friends that are supporting him. Some screams are just from some random girls.

"I am going to sing 'Lucky Strike' by Maroon 5."

 **MAROON 5**

 **"Lucky Strike"**

 **Blaine:**

 **You're such a motivator, gotta get your way**

 **So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir**

 **You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game**

 **Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her**

 **And I can't wait another minute**

 **I can't take the look she's giving**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million**

 **My lucky strike**

The girls are going wild with the song. Blaine is doing for the first time while singing. He was relieve for the training that Blossom gave him.

 **Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

 **But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

 **Took me inside and then she rocked me**

 **She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million, my lucky strike**

 **Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky**

 **And I don't wanna go down, go down**

 **She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize**

 **She make me want her right now right now**

Blaine took a glance at Blossom to see her eyes are hot pink.

'That is a good sign' Blaine thought to himself. Then he looks at Brick.

'I wonder if the plan will work.' Blaine quickly looks at the audience.

 **And I can't wait another minute**

 **I can't take the look she's giving**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million**

 **My lucky strike**

 **Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

 **But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

 **Took me inside and then she rocked me**

 **She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million, my lucky strike**

 **Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

 **You're shaking like an earthquake**

 **Hey, you're taking all my pain away**

 **You're shaking like an earthquake**

Blaine starts to jump up and down and the fan girls follow. The fan starts to feel energize.

 **Got me so high, and then she dropped me**

 **But she got me, she got me, she got me bad**

 **Took me inside and then she rocked me**

 **She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Oh oh oh my lucky strike**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million, my lucky strike**

 **My lucky strike, my lucky strike**

 **Your body rocking, keep me up all night**

 **One in a million**

Blaine lands hard at the end and the girls screams asking for more. Blaine only waves a thanks you and then a good bye. Butch gave Blaine a high five.

"Hey, thanks for making the girls all hyper," Butch smirks.

"Not a problems, just don't let their energy die when they hear your song." Blaine grins.

"That won't happen." Butch laughs.

"HEY LADIES!" Butch waves, "I hope that you all will sing with me! Look at the screen to see the lyrics. I want you girls to join with me." The girls scream with joy.

"I will be singing 'Love the Girls' by Chris Brown." Butch gives the girls a smirk and the girls just keeps on screaming.

 **CHRIS BROWN**

 **"Love The Girls"**

 **(feat. Game)**

 **Butch:**

 **What you lookin for baby, I know why you want love in the middle of the night**

 **Don't be looking all scary**

 **When you've been looking for this for long long time**

 **Come on over here baby**

 **You can love me in the dark, you can love me in the light**

 **Your friends lookin' all crazy, 'cause you goin' home with me and they left behind**

 **They can come to baby**

 **What's yours is mines as long as they're fine,**

 **All them girls I can't help it**

 **Tell them one at a time and they all ask WHY?**

Butch then points his microphone at the audience. The girls take that as their cue to sing.

 **Girls:**

 **Me love me, me love me, AYE!**

 **Me love me, love me, love me, love me GIRLS**

 **She lookin for them real ones. [x4]**

The girls were all cooperating nicely. Butch points the microphone at himself again and starts to sing his part.

 **Butch.**

 **You can call me your daddy, I'll be your lover or whatever you like**

 **Girl, let me look at it,**

 **Don't you make me have to ask twice**

 **'Cause I'm up in your city, and I'm only in town for one more night**

 **You ain't the only one here baby, so many girls in line going crazy outside**

 **LET'S GO!**

The audience energy doesn't seem to drop anytime soon since they were able to sing every time Butch point his microphone at the girls. Butch then looks at Blossom and Brick, he gave them a salute. They both looks confuse but they pass it away.

 **Girls:**

 **Me love me, me love me, AYE!**

 **Me love me, love me, love me, love me GIRLS**

 **She lookin for them real ones. [x4]**

Butch then looks at Blossom and Brick, he gave them a salute. They both looks confuse but they pass it away. Butch then went back to singing.

 **Butch:**

 **Take the roof off the asten, pull the top off the bellview**

 **And we can do whatever you tell me, you smell me?**

 **John V. Cologne on yachts out in Colombo**

 **When I'm home I'm Rambo, Sylvester Stallone**

 **And she know that, picture us like Kodak**

 **Red vines, red wine, listenin to Bobby Womack**

 **And its a throwback**

 **Me and CB, tell'em to hold that**

 **And if you see a couple dimes show'em where the boat at!**

 **Girls:**

 **Me love me, me love me, AYE!**

 **Me love me, love me, love me, love me GIRLS**

 **She lookin for them real ones. [x4]**

 **Butch:**

 **HEY!**

 **OH!**

 **AAH!**

 **Me love me girls..**

 **Yeah you love me girl..**

 **I said you love me girl..**

 **And I love you girl..**

 **YEAH!**

The girls scream very loudly even thought they get to sing already but they still have the energy to scream.

"Save your voices ladies, one of my friends my need your help to sing with him as well." Butch voices sound very mischievous. This made some girls sigh lovingly. Butch took the stage and hand the microphone to Bandit.

"Thank dude, I almost thought that I have to sing the girls part." Bandit laughs.

"No problem, the girls are still riled up, quickly go before their energies are gone out." Butch pushes Bandit out to the stage.

"HEY! Thank you, everyone! I hope you are all ready to sing along with me. Thank Butch!" Bandit waves at Butch the looks at the audience. "I will be singing 'Come on Girls' by Taio Cruz."

 **TAIO CRUZ**

 **"Come On Girl"**

 **(feat. Luciana)**

 **Bandit: C'mon girls, C'mon girls, C'mon girls, Hey!**

 **C'mon girls, C'mon girls, C'mon girls, Hey!**

 **Baby girl you know that I just want to**

 **take you to the spot,**

 **Do things to you that are definitely go'n**

 **get you hot,**

 **I love how you shake that little booty**

 **around the club,**

 **I just wanna turn you, me, into an us,**

(Bandit point at himself for you, then point at the audience as me. Then he made a heart shape on his chest on us. That totally made the girls screams even louder.)

 **Only wanna party with you nobody else**

 **can do,**

 **We can do whatever, keep it public or if**

 **you,**

 **Wanna keep it private and undercover**

 **that's cool,**

 **I just wanna stay under the covers with**

 **you**

 **Now I know that you want me, you've**

 **indicated, It's obvious I need to just**

 **make a decision**

 **Bout what I'm gonna say, Tell, me what I**

 **gotta say**

 **Tell me what I gotta say,**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away**

 **Come on girl, Come on girl, Come on**

 **girl, Hey ... [x4]**

Bandit was calling the girls and the move closer to the stage. He bends down to shake some of the girls hand. Then he got up to continue dancing and singing.

 **I can see the look inside you eyes and I**

 **know that you want it,**

 **You're flirty, flirty with me and I love the**

 **way you flaunt it,**

 **You know that you're the …, and that**

 **you, own the club,**

 **I just wanna turn you, me, into an us,**

 **Only wanna party with you nobody else**

 **can do,**

 **We can do whatever, keep it public or if**

 **you,**

 **Wanna keep it private and undercover**

 **that's cool,**

 **I just wanna stay under the covers with**

 **you**

 **Now I know that you want me, you've**

 **indicated, It's obvious I need to just**

 **make a decision**

 **Bout what I'm gonna say, Tell, me what I**

 **gotta say**

 **Tell me what I gotta say,**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away**

 **Come on girl, Come on girl, Come on**

 **girl, Hey ... [x4]**

Bandit points the microphone to the audience. To his surprise, they were able to sing in chorus. Even though it isn't repetitive like Butch but they still pull it off. Bandit looks at Blossom when the girls were singing. Then he cups his ear so that they can sing louder. Bandit points at the audience which made Blossom wonder what is going on.

 **Girls:**

 **You wanna take a bite, come whet my**

 **appetite, Plug, plug me in, do your thing,**

 **make my head spin,**

 **So come and take me away, you better**

 **take me away,**

 **You better hit the spot, if you want I can**

 **make you pop,**

 **So let go, electro, take it nice and slow,**

 **Come on boy, come on boy, come on**

 **boy…**

(Bandit then looks at Brick, which Brick looks as confused as Blossom.)

 **Bandit:**

 **Now I know that you want me, you've**

 **indicated, It's obvious I need to just**

 **make a decision**

 **Bout what I'm gonna say, Tell, me what I**

 **gotta say**

 **Tell me what I gotta say,**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away, with me**

 **To take you away**

"Thank you for singing along with me!" Bandit waves good bye to the audience.

"I guess I should make them rest now." Boomer took the microphone and Bandit pat on Boomer's shoulder and gave him a nod. Boomer understands and steps into the spotlight.

"Hello everyone! This song I want to sing to message a friend of mine. The song is called 'All of Me' by John Legend. So you all can relax." Boomer went to the piano to start the song.

 **JOHN LEGEND**

 **"All Of Me"**

 ** _Piano…_**

 **Boomer:**

 **What would I do without your smart mouth?**

 **Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**

 **You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**

 **What's going on in that beautiful mind**

 **I'm on your magical mystery ride**

 **And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

The audience felt like their whole body relax from all the jumping and singing. Blossom took notice to see that Boomer is also shining bright with stars around.

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **How many times do I have to tell you**

 **Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**

 **The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**

 **You're my downfall, you're my muse**

 **My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues**

 **I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**

 **My head's under water**

 **But I'm breathing fine**

 **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**

Bandit, Butch, and Blaine surprise everyone by coming out. Singing along with Boomer on the chorus parts.

 **Boomer, Bandit, Blaine, and Butch:**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

 **Give me all of you**

 **Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**

 **Risking it all, though it's hard**

 **'Cause all of me**

 **Loves all of you**

 **Love your curves and all your edges**

 **All your perfect imperfections**

 **Give your all to me**

 **I'll give my all to you**

 **You're my end and my beginning**

 **Even when I lose I'm winning**

 **'Cause I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you**

Boomer then went back to solo since he has to end the song that he starts.

 **Boomer:**

 **I give you all of me**

 **And you give me all of you, oh oh**

When Boomer end, everyone applauds loudly for all the boys. The boys came grinning at Brick who looks at them dumbfounds.

"What are you all looking at with that goofy smiles?" Brick just gave them a weird look.

The guys then tackle Brick, giving him a head lock or somewhat like a hug. Blossom took her chance and took a picture of it. After all of those somewhat brotherly hugs. Boomer gave Brick the microphone.

"Time to end our solo and finally get into a group," Boomer said. Brick smiles.

"Yeah, you are rights." Brick rubs Boomer's head before going out into the spotlight. "I choose the song 'Kiss Kiss' by Chris Brown. It is the same artist as when Butch sings."

The guys gave Brick confused looks, since none of them expect Brick to choose this song. All of them looks at Blossom who is blushing as red as Brick's hat.

 **CHRIS BROWN**

 **"Kiss Kiss"**

 **(feat. T-Pain)**

 **Brick:**

 **She want that lovey dovey**

 **That kiss-kiss (kiss-kiss)**

 **In her mind she fantasize**

 **bout getting with me**

 **They hating on me**

 **They wanna diss this (kiss-kiss)**

 **Cause she mine and so fine**

 **And thick as can be [x2]**

Brick looks at Blossom blush's face, Brick couldn't help but smile at seeing the sight.

 **I'm a country boy from Tappahannock**

 **Va is where I reside so shawty understand it**

 **And I know I just turned eighteen**

 **And I get a little mannish**

 **And you see this bandanna hanging**

 **That means I'm like a bandit (like like a bandit, bandit)**

 **I got paper girl**

 **The Lamborghini**

 **with the spider seats**

 **you never seen it**

 **so get it shawty**

 **we parking lot pimping in my donk**

 **And I know what you want**

 **She want that lovey dovey**

 **That kiss-kiss (kiss-kiss)**

 **In her mind she fantasize**

 **bout getting with me**

 **They hating on me**

 **They wanna diss this (kiss-kiss)**

 **Cause she mine and so fine**

 **And thick as can be [x2]**

The audiences are full with screaming girls as Brick keeps on dancing with the rhythm.

 **I'm the epitome of this demonstration**

 **I got the remedy you feeling me**

 **So why is you hating on my anatomy**

 **it's bird like**

 **yeah you heard right**

 **girl I'm the king so that means I'm fly**

 **If you with it girl**

 **get it poppin**

 **roll with me**

 **ain't no stopping**

 **so get it shawty**

 **we parking lot pimping in my donk**

 **I know what you want**

 **She want that lovey dovey**

 **That kiss-kiss (kiss-kiss)**

 **In her mind she fantasize**

 **bout getting with me**

 **They hating on me**

 **They wanna diss this (kiss-kiss)**

 **Cause she mine and so fine**

 **And thick as can be [x2]**

 **Shawty let me holla at you**

 **you so hot-hot-hot-hot**

 **you think I'd be holing**

 **if you not-not-not-not**

 **I'm king of the town**

 **you can take a look around**

 **Teddy Penderazzdown**

 **is in the spot-spot-spot-spot**

 **(Yeah) I got money on me**

 **(Yeah) Baby girl no problem**

 **(Yeah) You rolling shawty?**

 **(Yeah) Lets hit McDonald's**

 **It's T.P. and C.B.**

 **I'm the nappy boy — ooh weee!**

While Brick was rapping he was walking toward Blossom while he sings. He took out his cap and place it on Blossom's head. Brick pulled Blossom to the audience but they won't be able to identify Blossom since she wasn't wearing her school uniform.

 **She want that lovey dovey**

 **That kiss-kiss, kiss-kiss**

 **In her mind she fantasize**

 **bout getting with me**

 **They hating on me**

 **They wanna diss this, kiss-kiss**

 **Cause she mine and so fine**

 **And thick as can be [x2]**

When the song end, Brick kiss Blossom's hand. The girls at the audience start to scream from seeing Brick's soft side.

"She wants that lovey dovey, that kiss-kiss," Brick whispers that part again making Blossom blush even harder. Brick couldn't help laugh at that when they were walking off the stage. The girls are still screaming.

Brick's POV

When I came back, I was tackle by the guys again.

"Brick! We never knew that you were that bold before!" Butch was the first one to get up after tackling Brick with the others.

"What? She doesn't mind." I turn to looks at Blossom who is still blushing really hard.

"Yeah… so much for she doesn't mind." Blaine rolls his eyes but his smirks just grow even more.

I walk toward Blossom to looks if she was fine with it.

"Hey, Pinky? Are you okay with it?" I bend my body so that I can look at Blossom's eyes. Blossom duck her head low so that I couldn't see her face even though I clearly know that she is blushing.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blossom then put my hat back to my head and quickly walk away.

"That is so not fine." I mumble, but couldn't help grin at the sight.

"It is okay, at least, we know that she likes you." Bandit swings his arm around me.

"Hm? What are you talking about? I was only doing that to tease her for making me say that sentence while wearing the costume." I didn't think much except for payback.

"Wait… What?" Bandit was speechless for a moment and his arm drops from my shoulder.

"What did you guys expect? A confession or something?" I just quiz them. All of them looks dumbfound. Finally, Blaine was the first one to snap out.

"Darn it!" Blaine mumbles.

"We will succeed later." Boomer pants a comfort for Blaine, which Boomer was the second to snap out. I just shrug and walked out to know who is the winner.


	8. The Amusement Park Concert

Chapter 8

Normal POV

"AND THE WINNER IS BRICK!" The announcer called Brick to stand on the spotlight.

"Thank you." Brick hold onto the trophy and some cash.

"Now the winner will be performing for us again. DOES EVERYONE AGREE?" The announcer points his microphone to the audience as they reply "YES!"

"Sure I will perform." Brick spoke into the microphone, making the girls screams, "But I want to perform with my friends too." Brick gesture Butch, Boomer, Bandit and Blaine to come up.

"We are the RowdyRuff Boys and we would like to sing a song to you all. This is our own original song that we have written. I hope you all enjoy." Brick looks at the audience who seems eager to hear.

The RRB starts to sing and everyone was listening very carefully. The audience also sways with the music as they enjoy it. The boys dance perfectly in sync and this time, no one made a mistake. The boys finally got the moves right, this time, so no need for anyone to for other's mistake anymore.

The day went by perfectly and the contest end with everyone knowing the RRB bands now. The band is just starting to go toward a roller coaster ride to fame (literally).

…

Bandit's POV

"WHAT!" Butch jumps up in excitement. I felt like I have seen this scene not long ago.

"We get to compete with a different band in an amusement park, this is only for boy band too. There will be a lot of girls coming to the amusement park on that day. It is not because of our band but it was because of another famous band. One of them are the GanGreen Gang in short would be the GGG. Ace, Snake, Grubber, Big Billy and Lil Arturo." Blossom finish lecturing us with our rival's band.

"Okay then. So when are we going to perform?" Brick asked.

"This is schedule during the holiday. It is a one week break so I guess that you all have that." Blossom looks at us knowing that we won't be missing this, "This would be in the next two months. I think we have enough songs so far. Thank to a friend of mine who help us write."

Blaine looks confuse, "Who is this person? I thought that we write some."

"You guy did and we are keeping that but the festival requires more than just five songs. We are going to sing for one hour each day. I don't think five songs will last one hour. Also, I can't tell yet, my friend doesn't want to show their true identity yet." Blossom gave Blaine a mysterious smile that Blaine couldn't help but wanting to find out. "You guys can just call my friend the ghost writer then."

Blaine back down and just keeps on wondering about this ghost writer, still Blossom didn't give him enough time to think because she made everyone get up and practice all the song by heart for the next two months.

…

Butch's POV

"YES! WE ARE FINALLY HERE!" I jump in joy seeing the amusement park. "So where is the stage?" I look to my left and right to see only the amusement rides.

"They don't have any stage, we will use the amusement rides as our stage instead." Blossom drag me by the collar, "We need to go pick out time and who are we competing for the first round."

Blossom drag me a long way but when we finally reach there I was amazed to see a grand size hallway.

"Wow…" I just stare in amazement. The someone bumps me.

"Move it, kid."

"HEY!" I turn around ready to argue but Blossom stops me.

"Hello, Ace." Blossom wave to the guy calls Ace… ACE! THE GANGREEN GANG! I hate this guy already. "Excuse me but we are going to leave."

Blossom once again drag me away before I could start a fight.

"We don't want to turn into an infamous band, so don't start a fight." Blossom hiss at me. That is some scary hiss. I shiver and I didn't even try to fight back.

All the bands are gathering into a ballroom. There is a stage at the front and I just couldn't help but be surprised to see so many famous bands.

"Now please choose a representative to pick the time and the opponent." The host gestures toward a white box.

There are around ten bands in totals counting ours too.

"So who want to go draw our time and competition?" Brick looks at everyone. Everyone just points at Brick. Brick sigh and walk up the stage. I do not want to go on stage and face the Ace guy. I look at the stage but couldn't see the Ace guy. I only saw his buddy Snake. I guess that he doesn't want to see me on stage too.

Too bad about that because when I look around. I saw Ace and we both end up with a glaring contest. I think Blossom saw me glaring at Ace so she smacks me on the head.

"OW!" I look at the object that I was smack. It is a giant paper fan. "When did you get that?"

"When you were awestruck by the amusement park. I went to the gift shop and bought this." Blossom isn't showing any mercy with her giant paper fan. I just back out and surrender.

"The RowdyRuff Boys will be competing at 14:00~15:00. They will be going up against Monster!" The host continues to announce each time.

"I guess we get a newbie like us too," Blaine spoke out which got hit by the giant paper fan.

"We cannot underestimate them, even though they may be new. We still cannot underestimate their ability to get into this festival." Blossom is scolding Blaine, who was rubbing his head in pain.

"Let's go get some sleep, I heard that the hotel is a 5 stars hotel. Not only that we get to stay for free!" Bandit sounds very excited.

It only took about 10 minutes ride to reach the hotel. I have to say, I am going to like this superstar life.

"So who is going to sleep with who?" Boomer asked. For some reason, Blossom tense up a little. I can quickly tell what is on Blossom's mind.

"I am going to sleep with Boomer!" I grab a hold of Boomer. Bandit seems to understand my movement.

"I am going to sleep with Blaine." Bandit grabs Blaine.

"So who do I sleep with then?" Brick looks at us. We all felt like Brick can be very dense sometimes.

"How many bedroom do we have anyway?" Blaine asked while shaking Bandit away from him.

"3 bedrooms and a twin bed for each room." Blossom still looks at her key card.

"Oh, so I sleep with Pinky then." Brick doesn't seem to get the situation at all.

I just grab two key cards away from Blossom, which Blossom got the room in between Me and Bandit's room. I hand the other key to Bandit and quickly grab Boomer to see the luxurious room waiting for us. Okay, that may sound weird when two guys are sleeping together so don't think anything pervert. I only do that to girls.

Finally, I have arrived at the front door. I was ready to open the door to hear someone else's foot step. I quickly turn around to face… ACE! WHY DOES GOD HELP ME SO MUCH! Ace does not look happy to see me. We both again, get into a glaring contest. Boomer quickly opens the door and drag me into the room so that nothing bad will happen.

I keep on grumble to myself while Boomer just minds his own thing. I got bored later and decide to ease drop on my lovely couple who is somehow dense even though they both are very smart. I took a glass and place it on the wall. Boomer came afterward and did the same.

Blossom's POV

This is so wrong. I know that it is a twin bed but I am still nervous with Brick around. I am fine if it is Boomer, Blaine or Bandit. I certainly not going to sleep with Butch since he is a pervert. Every time I move, I can feel someone is staring at me. I know that it is Brick that is staring at me because he is waiting for me to finish.

The room was quiet and we didn't even talk to each other. Brick only did was sigh and got into the bathroom. When the bathroom finally closed, I also let a sigh. I was able to contain my feeling for the past two months but I guess holding it in too much wasn't good. Since Brick is sleeping with me, I don't think I can hold my feeling any longer.

I plop myself onto the bed and heave a longer sigh of frustration. I still can't believe that just being in the same room as Brick can make me tense up so much. I closed my eyes for a moment, then I heard a door open. I quickly got up to face with Brick, who is half naked in front of me.

I quickly shield my eyes. Brick seems amuse to see my reaction since I am blushing really hard. I was hoping that Brick would go away but he move closer toward me.

"What is it pinky? Don't you want to look at me?" Brick whispers into my ears.

"Br-Brick! Get d-d-dress al-l ready!" I stutter a lot and I knew it. Brick must be enjoying this since he moves my hand away from my eyes. I turn away but he uses his free hand to turn my head. Brick is enjoying this too much. I hate how he doesn't know how it feels in my position.

My face feels so hot right now since I get a full view of Brick. I closed my eyes, Brick the pin me down on my bed.

"Pinky, open your eyes. I want to see your eyes." Brick's breath tickles my ears, it send shivers down my body.

"G-Go and g-g-get d-dress!" I tried my bests to not open my eyes while shouting. I know it looks really ridiculous. I don't even need to open my eyes to see Brick is smirking. I felt that the weight is finally off my body.

"You can open your eyes now." Brick's voice is back to monotone. I open my eyes to see Brick is smirking very wide.

"You have way too much fun teasing me." I glared at him, which Brick is not scared.

"That is because you are an easy target." Brick stuck his tongue out. I grab my giant fan ready to hit Brick. I think Brick knew that he is going to be hit by that fan so he quickly runs away. I start to chase Brick around the room. Brick was going to escape through the door but I block in time.

Brick was going to turn back but I was finally able to hit him hard on the head.

"OW!" Brick whines. I stuck my tongue out as a payback. I felt satisfied and walk out the door, leaving the hurt Brick in the room.

I went to knock onto Boomer's and Butch's room first. I heard some collapse down that floor which made me worried.

Boomer's POV

Someone suddenly knocks on the door me and Butch was surprised. I accidentally drop my glass on the floor. It was a good thing that there is a rug to soften the fall. It was also a good thing that the glass didn't break. But it was kind of loud.

The knock became louder, so we both quickly got up to get the door. Later result with our head banging against each other.

"I will get it!" Butch shouts while running his head to get the door. The person in front of the door was no other than Blossom.

'Wait… I thought that Blossom was still chasing Brick around the room. I know that she has already hit Brick, but I thought that she was going to do the second time. I guess she was satisfied.' I thought to myself looking at the worried Blossom.

"Come on, we are going to get Blaine and Bandit." Blossom doesn't look worried anymore seeing us.

Bandit's POV

'Darn it! Blossom isn't in the room anymore.' I think to myself while placing my ear against the wall. Blaine also did the same.

"Bandit!" Blaine called me.

"What?"

"If Blossom isn't in her room, doesn't mean that she is coming to get us?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah? So?" I still don't get the point. Blaine just sighs.

"3…2…1…" Blaine got up, then there was a knock on the door. Blaine looks at me and gesture me to be on the bed. I did as follow and Blaine open up the door to see Blossom. My eyes got wide, seeing how accurate Blaine was.

"Are you guys ready? It is almost the time to show now." Blossom looks at us with relieving eyes, since we are ready.

We both walk out to see Boomer, Butch and Brick rubbing their head.

"What happen to your heads?" Blaine asked.

Brick was pointing Blossom while Butch and Boomer was pointing at each other. Blaine raises an eyebrow seeing how each person was pointing at someone else.

"Brick should explain first," I said, pretending that I wasn't ease dropping on the conversation between Blossom and Brick. I bet that Boomer and Butch already know why was Brick hit on the head but that giant fan.

"I tease her too much." Brick only said that and walks away, he was avoiding any more detail.

"What about you guys? Is it a failure to ease drop." Blaine smirks.

"No, we succeed but when we were going to get the door. We both were thinking of getting the door, so we bump into each other head. We were in a hurry too. Butch, in the end, got the door." Boomer explains. Blaine just shakes his head in disapproving. We talk for a while when we finally reach our destination. Our first stage is near a roller coaster.

'This is so bad…' I thought. I look at everyone else who maybe thinking the same thing as me.

Blaine's POV

'This is so bad! How are we going to sing while the sound of the roller coaster?' I felt like I am a little panic. I can see the stage is at the park where the roller coaster did a curve loop.

"How will the audience look at us while we sing? We are at the roller coaster, the only way that they would see us when riding the roller coaster." Brick looks confused.

"There will be a camera. So your performance will be showed outside the waiting line. There is two ways roller roaster. The track that you see is special, is specially made for this events. It depends on the fan if they want to see you or not. There will be two line. We will count the second one. The second track is the one that will go through the curve. We will close it during the first 10 minutes for them to warm up to your song. When we open we will start counting on who wants to see your performance. It wouldn't be mix with another customer who want the fun of roller coaster." Blossom just gave us a like a big giant speech on how to play a game.

"Okay…" Brick wasn't sure what to say.

"Let's get you all dress into the costume for this ride." Blossom walk us into a dressing room.

I look at my costume, it was white and it is like a train officer costume. It somehow fits the roller coaster. Since roller coaster can be seen as a train too. The only different would be train does not go that fast and does not make a loop. I walk out already dress. Looking at others, Brick go the color red, Boomer got blue, Butch got green and Bandit got purple.

"Time to get this show starts." Butch always the one thinking of a starts before we perform.

We slowly walk toward the stage. We know that no one is watching since the starting no one knows us anyway. We got lucky on getting Monster since we both are new to this. No one gets ahead starts. This is all up to our own strength.

We sing as best as we can when the 10 minutes has already passed by. I can hear the roller coaster to start moving. Let's see if anyone is riding on the roller coaster.


	9. Teacup Rides

Chapter 9

Blossom's POV

I am at where the screen shows the boys are singing. To be honest, I don't think that they sing as good as they start at the concert. I decide to jump into the roller coaster with some girls. There aren't many people riding the roller coast so I decide to join to help encourage the boys. I took the frontest seat. Preparing myself to get the boy's attention.

I am not scared of roller coaster ride so I just sit for fun. I look to my side to see brown hair girl with purple eyes. I notice her because she seems to be a very energized person. She somehow looks familiar…

"Hey, Blossom! How are the boys?" The girls greet me. Then I knew who it was immediately.

"WAH!" My eyes grow wide looking at her.

"You sound like you just saw a ghost." She laughed.

"I actually didn't expect you to be here." I smile sheepishly.

"Here I am! I am also here to support." She smiles

I nod to her, to show that I am thankful for her help. Then the roller coaster ride starts to be closer to the boys. I decide that this a good chance to shout out to them.

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS GO! YOU CAN DO IT!" I am not sure if they can hear me through the roller coaster but I did scream as loud as possible. Then the girl beside me also shouts too, she was also supporting the boys.

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS ARE THE BEST!" Her voice is very loud. I hope that the boys can hear that.

Then I finally able to hear the music, even though the roller coaster was really loud but I can still hear the lyric.

Brick's POV

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS GO! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS ARE THE BEST!"

Stupid girl, I already heard you the first time. I don't need a second time. We look at each other and sing louder and louder. We are trying to surpass the sound of the roller coaster.

All of us all think the same thing, 'We want to win, together!'

For the rest of the show we just keep on singing really loud until the end.

Blossom's POV

When I got down, I smile noticing my eyes turn hot pink. When my friend is leaving I stop her path.

"Wait! Aren't you going to introduce yourself to them?" I asked looking at her confuse.

"Hehehe! No, sorry Blossom but I am not ready yet." The purple eye girl giggle. I nod in understanding. We said our goodbye and she went to play some other rides.

I just keep on looking at the screen until the show end and quickly go to check them.

"Quickly drink some water. Can you guys handle singing one hour like this?" I look around panicking.

"You should have some faith in us more." Brick grab my shoulder so that I would stop panicking.

"He is right. Still we also want to thank you for that motivation sentence when you are riding the roller coaster." Blaine joins in.

"You sure got a really loud voice the second time." Bandit chuckles.

"The second time wasn't me, it was a friend of mine." I smile in embarrassment thinking that they wouldn't hear me. Even though they actually can hear loud and clear.

Everyone looks at me like I am hiding something, which I am but I can't tell them yet. She isn't ready yet anyway.

"We have to go back to the hotel to see who we will be competing next and our next location to perform." I wave to them to follow me.

…

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE, THANK YOU FOR ALL FOR YOUR HARD WORK! NOW PLEASE GET A REPRESENTATIVE TO COME UP!" The host sounds really excited.

This time, Blaine volunteer to go up. No one object. Blaine picks out the card from the box to see what he got. His eyes show like he is really scared. I am getting curious about the boy's next competition.

"The RowdyRuff Boys will be performing at 12:00~13:00. They will be competing with the FreakOut!" The host shouts.

FreakOut… I think for a moment then remembers that this band only have two boys. They both called Dexter and Mandark. They have already started their debut and is very famous. Blaine came walking down gloomily at us.

"Sorry…" Blaine mumbles.

"It's all right. We have to face them sooner or later." Brick pat Blaine's shoulder.

"Let's head back to the hotel. You guys need to rest up your voice for tomorrow too. There are three days left. The reports of number of viewers will be posted on the last day. So we need to keep on working hard." I said to them in reassuring.

…

I have completely forgot that I sleep in the same room as Brick. I blush really hard seeing Brick came out of the shower very fresh and clean. I quickly look back down at my notebook and start to plan out what song should the boys sing tomorrow.

"You seem to be very focus about this." Brick sit down next to me. This is so not good for my heart.

"I want you guys to win, to get you all to the top of the idol career." I didn't look up to look at Brick's face. If I did look up I would have start to blush really hard.

"Hmm… weird…" Brick hover over my shoulder to look at my plan. My heart starts to race even faster, I hope that Brick doesn't hear it.

"What is so weird about it?" I am trying to hold myself from turning around to look at Brick.

"Why are we starting with 'Rising Diamond'? I think we should end it so that that FreakOut can remember that we are just starting. We are not going to end." Brick comment.

"I guess we can go with that." I nodded in agreement. I quickly scribble down and erase out some ideas. It is really hard to focus when his breath is tickling my ears. This took all of my strength to keep on writing without letting Brick notice how nervous I am.

I look at some more songs and wrote some down. I still wish that we have some more so that we won't look like we are only singing the same song over and over again. Brick must have read my mind or something since he said something that I was hoping.

"Maybe we should let the other guys write the next song. Since we cannot rely on your ghost writer friend to do all the work." Brick spoke out.

"I guess you are right, I guess I will get Bandit to write the next song then. I will tell him after this event is over." I scribble down some notes to myself.

"I can also write too you know." Brick sound a little bit jealous.

"But you already wrote like three songs. Not only that Bandit and Butch didn't even write their own song yet." I am determined to get Bandit and Butch to finally write some songs since Brick can't do all the work.

"Fine…" Brick sigh and got up. He went to his bed and sleep. I stay a little bit longer to write some more ideas. Before I went to sleep I look at my side to see Brick's back is toward me.

"Goodnight Brick," I whisper. Brick shuffle a little bit. I quickly turn my back to him and went to sleep.

…

"Good morning!" Bandit waves me and Brick a good morning as we were the last to arrived.

"So… This is where we will be singing?" Brick looks at the stage weirdly.

"What is wrong with singing at the teacup?" Boomer asked he looks somewhat happy.

"I think that our luck with stages is very bad for some reason." Blaine sighs.

"Our luck is not bad! From my view, I think that this is actually a good stage! We can play the tea cup too!" Bandit cheers.

"Or we can throw up halfway through." Butch mumbles.

"WHAT! Butch, I didn't know that you would be on their side." Boomer pout.

"Sorry but spinning rides have not been my favorite." Butch pushes Boomer's face away from him.

"Let's go up the stage and prepare for the next show." I push everyone toward the stage.

The stage is in the middle of the floor, it's pretty impressed design on making the stage in the middle while everyone enjoy the spinning at the same time. People could listen to them sing while spinning around to the lyric. Some people don't have to sing and just sit down and enjoy the show. I have no ideas how it works so good luck to the boys.

"Can I use the ride to sing while having fun too?" Boomer looks at me and giving me a puppy dog eyes. That really does look cute on Boomer.

"Sure, you can use the ride to your heart content." I just smile, seeing how Boomer would be taking the lead this time.

"(*0*)" Boomer's and Bandit's eyes sparkle after knowing that I gave them permission to be sing while taking the ride. Brick, Butch, and Blaine look at the duo thinking that they won't be able to handle singing and spinning around at the same time. That is like really impossible.

"I guess that both should practice singing while spinning around for some time. We still have some time." I look at my watch. "Boomer! Bandit! Try being on one of the cups and start singing while the cup is spinning around."

Boomer went to a blue color teacup while Bandit went to the purple color teacup. There are around ten teacups in total. Each teacup can hold around six people if they have to be squash together. But the original number of people that can sit in the teacup is four.

Brick went to the control panel and start the ride. Boomer and Bandit prepare themselves to sing. Butch, Blaine and I start to observe what they can do.

"Hello! Testing…1…2…3? Blossom can you hear me?" Boomer spoke into the microphone.

"I can hear you fine. Try singing some song." I shout out to them. The teacup starts to spin faster. This is to test if they can handle the speed. Bandit starts to sing first.

 **TAIO CRUZ LYRICS**

 **"Dynamite"**

 **Bandit: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

 **Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

 **I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

 **Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

Bandit throws his hand up and Boomer took as his cue to sing as he also recognized the song.

 **Boomer: I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

 **I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans**

 **I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands**

 **Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

 **And it goes on and on and on...**

 **Yeah!**

That was really funny when Boomer sings his part. It really fits with his current state. Boomer spins his teacup a little bit faster. He was lucky to have that part while singing because the words just repeat.

 **Bandit: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

 **Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

 **I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

 **Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

 **Boomer and Bandit: 'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

 **We gon' go all night,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **'Cause I told you once,**

 **Now I told you twice,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

Boomer and Bandit stand up from the teacup, Boomer was a little bit wobbly because his teacup is slowing down. They even start jumping inside the teacup. I am praying that they won't injure themselves for their stupid stunt. I know that they both are athletic and have good balance but they shouldn't risk it too much (-_-").

 **Bandit: I came to move, move, move, move**

 **Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew**

 **I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do**

 **Just what the …, came here to do, do, do, do**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **'Cause it goes on and on and on...**

 **And it goes on and on and on...**

 **Yeah!**

 **Boomer: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

 **Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

 **I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

 **Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

 **'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

 **We gon' go all night,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **'Cause I told you once,**

 **Now I told you twice,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **Bandit: I'm gonna take it all,**

 **I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.**

 **Higher over all,**

 **I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.**

 **'Cause I, I, I believe it,**

 **And I, I, I, I just want it all...**

 **I just want it all...**

 **I'm gonna put my hands in the air!**

 **Hands, hands in the air!**

 **Put your hands in the air!**

 **Boomer: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,**

 **Saying AYO! Gotta let go!**

 **I wanna celebrate and live my life,**

 **Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!**

 **Boomer and Bandit: 'Cause we gon' rock this club,**

 **We gon' go all night,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

 **'Cause I told you once,**

 **Now I told you twice,**

 **We gon' light it up,**

 **Like it's dynamite!**

The songs end, Bandit, and Boomer start laughing like they have the best time of their life.

"WOOO! That was fun!" Boomer came out of his teacup and he starts to walk like a drunk person.

"I AGREE!" Bandit came out looks the same as Boomer. They both try to support each other while coming toward us.

"I guess they can handle it. (=_=")" Blaine looks at them weirdly.

I turn around to see Butch is missing. He was laying down on a bench. I guess he must have watch Boomer spin the teacup for too long. Brick came out and look at his watch.

"Lets set up the stage. I guess Boomer and Bandit can do the teacup performance when there are a lot of people coming to watch us then." Brick walks out toward the stage and set up. I smile seeing Brick being responsible.

"Someone is happy…"

I jump around to see Butch is grinning me very widely. When did he even wake up from somewhat sleep?

"Well, someone is awake." Blaine said but still grinning at me too. This is weird…(=_=). I hope I can survive this.

"I am awake and get to see something interesting." Butch just keeps on grinning. Blaine just nodded in an agreement with Butch! Bandit also gave me the same looks as the other two while Boomer just gave off the 'I have no idea what is going on' look. I glare at each of them and order them to go on stage.

The day went by fast and the boys are as exhaust as ever. We won't know the result until the end of the week so I just have to push the boys to the fullest. I don't know how the FreakOut did but I don't think that they are going easy on us.


	10. Face Off Against Ace

Chapter 10

Blossom's POV

"YES!" Butch screams with joy, "We get to be in the Water Drop Ride!"

We are currently facing toward the stage. The stage is surrounded by water and everyone's eyes glitter in joy. They get to sit on one of the boats. This is like a roller coaster except on water.

"Finally, we get something good." Blaine smiles.

"Still, we are competing with the GanGreen Gang this time. I didn't expect we would meet them so soon." Brick sigh. Butch's face darken after Brick mentions the GanGreen Gang.

"Don't talk about those stupid greens. We will win against them! WE WILL CRUSH THEM!" Butch gets a bottle and crumbles it. Everyone can tell that nothing would stop Butch right now. Butch has a very deep hatred toward those GanGreen Gang, especially their leader Ace. Even though they have been staying only for a day or two.

"Sorry guys…" Boomer looks down on the ground.

"It's okay Boomer, we will see them sooner or later anyway." Bandit trying to comfort Boomer.

I look back at how everything happens before everyone come to our next destination.

Flashback…

"I want to go up the stage this time!" Butch jumps up, suddenly he saw Ace also standing up. "Never mind, I change my mind." Butch quickly sits back down.

Everyone turns toward Ace and knew exactly why Butch doesn't want to go up the stage. Ace has already drawn his number, now it is our band's turn. I look around to see if anyone is going to go up the stage.

"I will go instead then." Boomer raised his hand.

"Go Boomer!" Butch cheers and pushes Boomer out of his seat. Boomer also falls down, I guess Butch release out some more strength when he sees Ace coming back down from the stage.

Boomer looks like a scared cat, walking down a dark alley. Everyone eyes are on Boomer and he was definitely shaking with fear. I think that I will have to make Boomer braver later on. That is a note to self.

Boomer looks into the box, he makes it looks like he is going to be swallow into a pandora's box. He holds his breath and quickly dive his hand into the box. When he finally choose a number, he looks at the time, then later on the board. Boomer immediately faints on the spot.

Brick, Butch, Bandit and Blaine quickly go up the stage to get Boomer away from the spotlight. Butch must have took a glance at the paper then later look at the board. Butch's eyes grew wide, and he was trying to hold back a punch (which I was really glad he did that). Brick took the paper and give it to the announcer.

"The RowdyRuff Boys will be performing at 16:00~17:00. They will be competing with the GanGreen Gang!" The announcer cheers as usual. I look to my side to see Ace is locking eyes with Butch. You could see the flame in both of their eyes. I hope that they won't try to kill each other. (-~-)

Back from Flashback…

I look at Butch and the others, they seem in a good mood for now. I hope that the GanGreen Gang doesn't show up to mock us.

"I see a beautiful jewel in front of me," I spoke too soon. I turn around to face Ace. He smiles mischievously at me. I shiver from seeing it. For some reason Brick come in front go me, blocking my views of Ace. Butch then come up, and stand next to Brick.

"What do you want?" Brick's voice is dangerously low, dark aura surrounding him.

"Get lost." Butch hisses and giving Ace a death glare.

Ace wasn't intimidated by Brick or Butch which was surprising to me. Since I am feeling intimidate right now. Ace just stand there, while having a smirk plaster on his face.

"Sorry to disturb, I just can't help walking toward a beautiful lady in front of me. I am a man too you know." Ace keeps on looking at me. I can tell that Ace is up to something and I am feeling really uneasy about it.

"Well, she is not available for you. She belongs to him now." Butch pushes Ace away and then point at Brick. Me and Brick both blush deep red, which totally ruin Brick's dark intimidating aura.

"Let's have a sing off." Ace simply state.

"Why?" Brick glare at Ace.

"If I win I will get your girl if I loose then you can keep her." Ace seems to be looking at me for a long time. I think that he is looking into my eyes, he knows about my eyes. But I still feel like he is still hiding something else.

"Why do we even need to battle you? He already has her." Butch gave a victory looks.

"Well, we are having a crowd right now. This would be good publicity for you guys you know." Ace gestures behind the crowds. We were really amazed. We didn't see the crowd since we were all too busy looking at Ace's next move to notice. "Everyone already heard our challenge. I am fine with 2 against 1. I am better than you guys anyway."

"I accept your challenge so that I can punch that stupid grin of yours." Butch made a crack sound from his fist.

"I will start first." Ace doesn't budge from Butch's intimidating act. Ace grab a microphone and starts to sing.

 **WEBBIE**

 **"Independent"**

 **(feat. Lil Boosie, Lil Phat from 3 Deep)**

 **Ace: I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T do you know what that mean? [Repeat 2x]**

 **She got to her own house**

 **She got her own car**

 **Two jobs work hard you a bad broad**

 **If you ain't on sit down [Repeat 4x]**

The girls around start to scream hearing Ace's singing. Ace is looking into my eyes, and he smiles proudly. I guess my eyes turn into a very hot pink. Brick stand in front of me again, and this time, grab my hand. Keeping a good grip on my hand so that I won't move away from him.

 **Ace: I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T do you know what that mean?**

Ace turn around to give Butch a mocking look. Butch is trying his best to hold in his anger.

 **Ace: Baby Phat just relaxed**

 **Front your own flat screen**

 **Fat Folks Cook or clean that a maka maka seen**

 **When you're calling her on her cellular she tells you she needs not a god … thing**

 **You a hot … thing**

 **If you think you finna get her with a god … chain**

 **You're insane boy, you better get some god … chains**

 **He a fool up in the school**

 **Even walked across the stage**

 **And she says I love Webbie**

 **From his looks to his waves**

 **The stilettos the J's depend on how the weather look**

 **Flip flop slippers just to show off the pedicure**

 **Flip flop … just depend on how the cheddar look**

 **She'll buy her own I don't think she'll never look**

 **In a man face standing waiting for him to take care of her**

 **She'll rather go to work and pay the bills on schedule**

 **I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T do you know what that mean? [Repeat 2x]**

 **She got to her own house**

 **She got her own car**

 **Two jobs work hard you a bad broad**

 **If you ain't on sit down [Repeat 4x]**

Ace suddenly disappear into the crowd but we can still hear his voice.

 **Ace: She a dome dime diva**

 **Gotta like Keisha**

 **Work that meter**

 **'cause she a good freaka**

 **'cause she stay on her …**

 **She got her own …**

 **She don't never trip 'cause all she want is that …**

 **She bouncy flossy keep them hoes off me**

 **Gotta little slang man I love when she talking**

 **A independent chick do you know what that mean**

 **She cook she clean never smell like onion rings**

 **22's on her whip**

 **Oh she do it large (she do it large)**

 **When she break a … off**

 **Get a … spoiled**

 **She a bad Lil chick**

 **A fly little chick**

 **Hit me on my phone she like to ride …**

 **Got her stunner shades on looking like something**

 **Staying young hair long she a nice something**

 **Like to go to the mall everyday for an outfit**

 **Hair did, nails did, independent what she call it**

Ace appear behind me and touches my hair. I shiver at his touch and quickly turn around. Brick also turn around and pull me away from Ace. Ace just grin at the sight to see Brick's angry face. Ace went back to singing in front of the crowd.

 **Ace: I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T do you know what that mean? [Repeat 2x]**

 **She got to her own house**

 **She got her own car**

 **Two jobs work hard you a bad broad**

 **If you ain't on sit down [Repeat 4x]**

 **She got her own house**

 **Drive her own whip**

 **Range rover all white... like her toe tips**

 **She got a pretty smile smell real good**

 **Only time she need a man for that good drill**

 **They by the bar to**

 **They superstars to**

 **They be like you ain't got no money take you broke tail home**

 **In baby phat they on**

 **They cloths match they phone**

 **They be like YEAH! when they song come on**

 **Leave the club kinda early**

 **'cause they gotta go to work**

 **I mess with supervisors who got credit like they perfect**

 **So dusty feet please don't bother me**

 **I got independent dimes on my mind...who spoil me**

 **Gucci hat...Gucci fit so sick**

 **That's a gift from my independent chick that serve**

 **Tryna get me next to her gotta be yourself mayne 'cause she got her own money she don't need no help mayne.**

 **I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T do you know what that mean? [Repeat 2x]**

 **She got to her own house**

 **She got her own car**

 **Two jobs work hard you a bad broad**

 **If you ain't on sit down [Repeat 4x]**

The crowd went wild when Ace finish.

"Lil kid, do you know how to spell independent now?" Ace jeers at Butch and Brick. Then both growl at the same time in response. Butch took the microphone roughly away from Ace.

"I will show you how fast I can spell independent." Butch hisses and then Brick got another microphone.

 **MACKLEMORE**

 **"Can't Hold Us"**

 **Brick: Ay, ay, ay**

 **Good to see you, come on in, let's go**

 **Yeah, let's go**

 **Alright, alright**

 **OK, uh, alright, OK**

 **Alright, OK**

 **Butch: Return of the Mack, get up!**

 **What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.**

 **Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**

 **Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me.**

 **Get up! Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**

 **Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater game, nope, nope y'all can't copy**

 **Yup. Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,**

 **And we did it our way.**

 **Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**

 **And yet I'm on...**

 **Let that stage light go and shine on down,**

 **Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.**

 **Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,**

 **But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**

 **Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T … hustler,**

 **Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing**

 **Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crush …**

 **Labels out here,**

 **Now they can't tell me nothing**

 **We give that to the people,**

 **Spread it across the country**

 **Labels out here,**

 **Now they can't tell me nothing**

 **We give it to the people,**

 **Spread it across the country**

Butch earn many surprising gasps from the crowd and then people starts to cheers. Butch smile widely and start dancing. Brick following along with Butch dance move since this is supposed to be in the water ride show. Brick doesn't have much problem with the dance move.

 **Brick: Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Butch: Nah, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.**

 **I grew up, really wanted gold fronts**

 **But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**

 **Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat**

 **And I'm eating at the beat like you give a little speed to a great white shark on shark week**

 **Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!**

 **Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,**

 **Caesar'll make you a believer. Nah I never ever did it for a throne.**

 **That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Nah sing this song and it goes like**

 **Raise those hands, this is our party**

 **We came here to live life like nobody was watching**

 **I got my city right behind me**

 **If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves**

I look around to see that Ace was already gone. I felt something wrong, I think that Ace is trying to distract use from something. I was going to run out but the crowd was blocking my way out.

 **Brick: Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

Brick notice me, and sense that something is wrong as well. He is still singing while walking toward me.

 **Brick and Butch: And so we put our hands up**

 **And so we put our hands up**

 **Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh**

 **Let's go!**

 **Na na na na na na na na (aha)**

 **Hey**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)**

 **Hey**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)**

 **(Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

 **And all my people say**

 **Na na na na na na na na**

 **Brick: Mack-le-le-le-le-le-more…**

Brick is smoothly moving through the crowd and hold my hand again. Butch follows behind to look like it was part of the plan even though it isn't.

 **Brick and Butch: Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Can we go back, this is the moment**

 **Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over**

 **So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**

 **Like the ceiling can't hold us.**

All three of us come out of the crowd to walk back to our concert area. Everything is normal, the music set was fine. The equipment is ready and set, but we are missing something. No… it's not something but someone. Not just one but three! BOOMER, BLAINE AND BANDIT HAVE DISAPPEAR!


	11. Found You

Chapter 11

Boomer's POV

Only half an hour before the show start. Hm… What should I do (I_I?) Brick and Butch is gone somewhere and I don't have anything to do. I am already change into my swimming trunk, ready to perform on this ride. I am feeling excited just thinking about it. YAY! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Suddenly a stranger approaches me.

"Ice cream?" I look at the person weirdly.

"Did someone say ice cream? (╯✧∇✧)╯" Bandit showed up nowhere and already standing next to me.

"What flavor would you like for your ice cream?" The man asked looking at Bandit.

"Chocolate!" Bandit sounds really happy. o(≧∇≦o)

"Sorry sir, we ran out of chocolate." The man smiles sheepishly.

"Σ(ノ°▽°)ノ" Bandit looks like he was in a very big shock. He became frozen stiff.

"What is going on?" Blaine asked while licking a chocolate ice cream. Bandit's eyes quickly sparkle.

"I want chocolate ice cream!" Bandit tackles Blaine, causing Blaine to drop his chocolate ice cream onto the floor. Now both of them are staring at the ice cream while it is melting on the hot floor. They both look at each other like a sad puppy.

"It's okay gentlemen, just come to the van and we will get your chocolate ice cream." The man smiles kindly.

We follow the man to the van. He opens up the back of the van, we could feel the cold breeze blowing onto our face. As we see ice cream all pile up inside the back compartment of the van. We were staring at it in awe, and suddenly we were shoved into the cold van.

THIS IS SOOOO COLD! I shouldn't have change into my swimming trunk so fast. Blaine and Bandit also face the same situation as me. Bandit immediately got up and try to break the door. Blaine looks around to see a metal stick laying around the corner. Blaine tells Bandit to move to the side. Blaine then uses all his force to swing the metal stick onto the door. The door opens very widely, causing all of us to fall out of the van. Also, some ice cream also falls out the van.

I guess the van's mission is to drag us away from the concert as far away as possible. They did a very good job at that since we have no idea where we are. Blossom is so going to kill us.

"Please don't tell me we are lost." Bandit starts to pray.

"We are lost and Blossom is going to kill us." Blaine said, and he also fears Blossom's anger.

"How do we get back? This is like in the maze." I asked looking around to see only bushes.

"It's a good thing I pick up the amusement park brochure and the map." Blaine takes out the brochure from the pocket of his swimming trunk. "Let's see."

Me and Bandit join to look from the side. I can see that maze still near our concert. That is a relief but the map doesn't tell us how to get out of this maze.

"I guess it is a good thing that we got out of the van fast enough, not be too far away from the concert." Bandit sighs a relief.

"We should quickly go back before the show start." I suggest and all of us starts to wonder around in the maze together.

…

Butch's POV

Blossom is freaking out like crazy. Me and Brick just stand there looking at her freaking out.

"Those threes are so stupid! How can they just disappear at a time like this!" Blossom just rant on and on.

There are about ten minutes before the show starts and no sign of those three at all. I guess we need to improvise for the time being.

"We should take this opportunity to make some interaction with the fans," Brick suggest.

Blossom stops panicking and listens to Brick's idea. "Go on…"

"If those three doesn't show up in time, we can just choose a fan to sing with Butch." Brick suddenly pat my back.

"What! Why does it have to be me?" I asked.

"Because among the two of us, you know how to deal with the crowd." Brick just smirk.

"Fine…" I don't know if I should take it as a compliment or as a sarcasm from Brick.

"That is actually a good idea, I think we can stall for about fifteen minutes. While you guys stall, I will be looking around for those three." Blossom lighten up a lot. Then she starts to call to someone. When she finish, her eyes light up.

"I will be going now, good luck with the stalling." Blossom waves.

"Wait! How are you going to find them?" Brick asked. I sense someone is worried.

"I will find them by using a helicopter." Blossom nonchalantly answer.

"Helicopter?" Brick and me look at Blossom with a stupid face. Then we hear the sound of a helicopter above us. The helicopter let down a ladder. We could see a pair blue eyes and blonde hair girl, smiling at us. She isn't the pilot but I think she is helping us finding those three. Blossom took the ladder and leave us looking at her in amazement.

"She sure does have a lot of connection." I look at the helicopter as it suddenly gets smaller and smaller.

"Yeah… Now on with our plans to stall." Brick snap out of his trance and start pulling me onto the stage.

…

Brick's POV

"Hello everyone! Today we have a special event for you to be excited." Butch screams into the microphone while staying behind the curtain. I am hoping right now that Butch wouldn't mess up.

The crowd cheers wildly while they are riding down the river to watch our concert. People who want to see our concert would have to ride on the boat, those who want to watch us would stay behind. There will be a stop during the middle of the ride. Those that doesn't can just go one. When the concert end, there will be an empty boat coming to pick up people that stay behind to watch us. The rides take about five minutes to reach midpoint. So that means that we have five minutes already stalling.

Not to mention five minutes already has passed and still no sign of Boomer, Bandit or Blaine. Butch has been stalling for pass five minutes. He was showing the crowds of his face off with Ace. Since Blossom's parents have recorded it. Now Butch is going to phase two of the plan now.

"We would proudly announce that one of you lucky audience get to sing with me, Butch in a duet!" Butch sounds really happy and full of himself. Butch scans around to find someone, he sure is taking his time nicely. I actually wonder if Butch can find anyone that he wants to sing with.

Butch's POV

Currently trying to find someone to sing with is harder than I thought, on the bright side I am stalling for quite a long time now. I look around to see a pair of lime green eyes looking at me in boredom. I try to look to find someone else, but for some reason, I would go back to looking at those pair of lime green eyes. I think that I have been staring that those pair of eyes for too long, because Brick notice and shine the spotlight at that person.

She looks really annoyed, but I got down the stage and the crowd made a pathway for me. She was trying to get away but the crowd doesn't let her go. This is better than I have anticipated. I look at her profile, she is currently wearing a green cap on, covering part of her black shoulder length hair. She is wearing a black shorts and green jacket. Her jacket is zip, which covers her mouth. Her style of clothing is like trying to hide from someone, but her eyes can't hide from me.

I grab her hand and drag her onto the stage. I turn off the microphone so that no one can hear our conversation.

"Are you scare?" I made a mocking sound. She looks angry now.

"Give me the microphone and let get this over with." She unzips her jacket to reveal her mouth and her black skull T-shirt.

"I see you are the feisty type of girl, that's hot." I can see that she turns a little pink but she quickly regain her composure.

I turn on the microphone again, "What would you like to sing?"

"I think we should sing Find You by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma, Miriam Bryant." She gave me a smirk. My eyes widen, the song title make me feel like she knows.

"Yes, I know," She smirks and the background music is on.

 **ZEDD LYRICS**

 **"Find You"**

 **(feat. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant)**

 **Butch: Silent love is calling faith**

 **To shatter me through your hallways**

 **Into echoes you can feel**

 **And rehearse the way you heal**

 **The Girl: Make them dance**

 **Just like you**

 **Cause you make me move**

 **Yeah you always make me go**

I have to admit she sings really good. I look at Brick, to see that he is as surprised as me. We didn't even expect to meet someone who sing this good.

 **Butch: I'll run away with your foot steps**

 **I'll build a city that dreams for two**

 **And if you lose yourself**

 **I will find you**

I sing the part of 'I will find you' really loud.

 **High on words**

 **We almost used**

 **We're fireworks with a wet fuse**

 **Flying planes with paper wheels**

 **To the same Achilles heels**

 **The Girl: Make them dance**

 **Just like you**

 **Cause you make me move**

 **Yeah you always make me go**

 **Butch: I'll run away with your foot steps**

 **I'll build a city that dreams for two**

 **And if you lose yourself**

 **I will find you**

I start to dance freestyle and she goes along with me. She even picks up with every move that I come up. I have to admit, she is good.

 **(The Girl: Yeah you always make me go)**

 **Butch: Open up your skies**

 **The Girl: Turn up your night**

 **Butch: To the speed of life**

 **The Girl: Turn up your night**

 **Butch: Put your love in lights**

 **The Girl: Turn up your night**

 **Butch: I will find you**

 **The Girl: Make them dance**

 **Just like you**

 **Cause you make me move**

 **Yeah you always make me go**

 **(The Girl: Yeah you always make me go)**

 **Butch: I'll run away with your foot steps**

 **I'll build a city that dreams for two**

 **And if you lose yourself**

 **I will find you**

 **(The Girl: Yeah you always make me go go go go go)**

 **Butch: Turn up your night**

 **(The Girl: go go go go)**

 **Butch: Turn up your night**

 **(The Girl: go go go go turn it up turn it up)**

 **Butch: Turn up your night**

 **I will find you**

 **The Girl: Make them dance**

 **Just like you**

 **Cause you make me move**

 **Yeah you always make me go**

The songs end and the crowds go wild. I look back that Brick and he shake his head. I guess that those guys aren't here yet. I look at my watch to see that I have been stalling for ten minutes already. I think really hard until I thought of an idea.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am having trouble finding my friend Boomer, Bandit and Blaine. They somehow went missing. I need everyone's help to call out to them. Maybe they will appear somewhere in the crowd, we may not know. So starts shouting RRB! Come on Brick! We need your help as well!" I called out to Brick.

He came out and the crowd starts chanting RRB. The girl next to me also did so. I hope that those three guys can hear me, or guess this would end up like a really weird chanting.

…

Bandit's POV

"RRB! RRB!"

"Did you guys hear that?" I look at Blaine and Boomer.

"RRB! RRB!"

"Yeah… It is coming from this direction!" Blaine looks toward another path. We all quickly sprint. Toward the direction of the chant of our band names.

Blossom's POV

I look down to the ground to see the boys are running toward the direction of the concert. I felt really relieved, I guess Butch did a really good job with dealing with he crowd. I told the pilot to go down a little to go and pick the boys.

Blaine's POV

I may be imagining but I think I see Blossom in a helicopter with a blue eye girl. Blossom wave to us, telling us to grab hold of the ladder. All three of us hold the ladder really tightly and away we go toward the direction of the concert.

Brick's POV

I look out in a distance to see a helicopter, I immediately felt really relieved. The guys all got in the entrance of the ride, to hide among the crowd. I smirk at that since we will be giving a big surprise to the audience.

"Hey, Butch! I think that I saw those three already." I break the chant knowing that no one has to waste any more energy. The crowd quickly looks around. The whole place became dark and everyone was surprised.

"I also see them already, why don't we shine to spotlight so our friends can see." When Butch finishes, the spotlight shines in three different spots. Some girls scream seeing those three up close.

All three of them walk up toward us and we are finally in a group.

"Hello everyone! We are the Rowdy Ruff Boys! Let's get this party starts!" Butch screams into the microphone. Everyone cheers and we all starts to dance and sing along. We sing as best as we can since we want to win against those GanGreen Gang.


	12. Final Round

Chapter 12

Bandit's POV

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL BATTLE! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR HARD WORK FOR THE PAST THREE PERFORMANCE! THIS PERFORMANCE WOULD BE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE! REMEMBER THE WINNER WILL GET TO PERFORM A CONCERT IN THE FERRIS WHEEL THAT WE HAVE DESIGNED. MEDIA WILL BE EVERYWHERE! TODAY IS FREESTYLE SO EVERYONE CAN PERFORM AT ANYTIME AND NO TIME LIMIT AS WELL! GOOD LUCK!" That was a long announcement. I feel bad for the announcer.

"Okay then today is very important, so I guess I will pick out the best time for you all to perform without exhausting yourself." Blossom is looking at the afternoon schedule. The announcer just told us this morning so we only have like two hour to prepare. I guess they really made it more challenging.

"Speed date!" Blossom suddenly shout out of nowhere.

"Speed date? Blossom? Are you sure about that? With Brick going on a speed dates and all?" Butch is smirking pointing at Brick. Blossom doesn't seem to understand at all.

"What? Is Brick bad with girls or something?" Blossom just bluntly asked.

I look around to see Blaine did a very loud facepalm while Butch was trying not to pull his hair. And Boomer just staying clueless as well. Brick just stayed neutral. I sigh knowing that Blossom and Brick are not good when it come to romance.

"Each of you will be around the park and ask some girls to go on a date with you guys. About fifteen minutes and end it with a song. It can be any song you want, also, tell them to come see your performance later at 15:00 to 16:00. I think that should be a good tactic. Now spread out!" Blossom use her commanding voice so we all know that we cannot reject the idea.

"I guess I will be getting some ladies on a date with me." Butch just walks happily, he looks like the kind of person who likes this idea a lot.

I look around to see some girls looking at me and giggling. I take that they are interested in me.

"Hello, lovely ladies would you like to accompany me on a short date?" I asked in a very straight forward way. They smile at me sweetly and I have myself two girls walking with me on this date. For some reason, I think this is some kind of harem.

…

Blaine's POV

I do not like this idea. I already sing about three songs to three girls that I have gone to with a short date. This is very hard since some of them do not like the short date idea. They even gave me their number which I know I won't even look at it. I saw Brick looking as uncomfortable as me.

"Got any girls?" I asked.

"Yeah… some…" Brick just looks around nervously.

"Let's go on a double date so we both don't have to do this alone." I suggest, Brick doesn't hesitate to agree at all. "Are you going to tell me why are you so nervous?"

"Hm? Do I look like I am that nervous?" Brick looks at me weirdly.

"Yes" I like to answer short.

"I am not nervous just uncomfortable with going on dates with girls. I don't like any of them anyway." Brick simply answer.

"Since you like Blossom." I didn't asked, I states the fact. Brick's face turn red.

"I take that silence and a red face as a yes. Good luck confessing to her." I pat Brick on the back and we proceed to find girls on this short date idea.

Butch's POV

La…la…la… I am in heaven (థฺˇ౪ˇథ)~ I think I look like some shoujo manga female protagonist when meeting the love of her life. I only this because Bandit load a lot of manga into our share room. I got nothing better to do so I just randomly pick a manga to read. It was actually fun to read.

I was on to the next girl until I see …Ace… That name really tastes bad. I didn't hesitate and walk straight toward Ace. Ace sees me coming toward him, and he didn't move. He just waits until I reach him.

"We have some unfinished business to take care of," I growl at Ace.

"Sorry for disappearing but I got bored of you singing." Ace looks at me, while mocking me.

"I guess you are a coward for leaving the fight." My voices become more challenging.

"You are too naive kid." Ace was going to walk away. I block his path.

"I got a song for, I hope you like it." I tried to force a smile.

"Kid, I am not gay so just leave me." Ace was walking another but I block him.

"This is for someone who I admire." I felt like vomiting at the word admire. "Just listen I think you will like it a lot."

 **FLO RIDA**

 **"We Already Won"**

 **Butch: Best luck, ya'll know (Oh boy)**

 **Now you need to get low-ow-ow-ow-owww**

 **Hey [3x]**

I am standing face to face and I just give a grin at him before singing my favorite part.

 **(Oh) We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no need to play no more games**

 **We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no more need to play no more games**

 **Lemme hear you say we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **We already won, we already won, hey**

That face is priceless, I knew that would stir him up. I have also attracted some crowd which the crowd doesn't seem to let Ace escape that easily. You could say that this is a payback.

 **Hey you know we bend it there,**

 **You talkin' bout a winner no ale in the bag,**

 **Until we got LeBron dream throw it in the bag**

 **We right, number one, it's the Miami Heat dag**

 **I'm vibe and I'm start in Miami Heat swagger**

 **So surprised when we called his number six on my rag,**

 **That's why it's so sick can't get rid of that,**

 **I know they got flick ain't get rid of flash**

 **Ain't no half, keep your daf,**

 **Got more money on my salary cap**

 **To fit in a place for LeBron my sca,**

 **King James throw some powder like we moving in a draft**

 **We already won, we already won**

 **We get Lebron James, it's already done,**

 **You seen the interview, you heard what he said**

 **I'm-a do South Beach with my homeboy Wade**

 **This Miami where the sun kinda hot,**

 **So disown me right now down to the top get dropped**

 **Born and raised in a county away,**

 **Dropped the ball at Rosea Spade**

 **Let's celebrate! That this one for the crib,**

 **Another championship, we'll do it again**

 **Play no games on the court, get it in**

 **Cause all the Heat gonna do is just win**

 **(Oh) We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no need to play no more games**

 **We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no more need to play no more games**

 **Lemme hear you say we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **We already won, we already won, hey**

I am never going to get bored singing this part since Ace hate it to most when it is coming from my mouth. I sing that part especially loud and everyone is cheering for me. That is like the bonus, Ace turns even more red.

 **Hot boy Brisco baby**

 **Heat that flame, that fire blazing**

 **Call me LeBron, open like a James,**

 **And I don't even play no games, no sir,**

 **Let's go! Just know I'm so**

 **Course our seats are front row**

 **Free throw, alley,**

 **Home boy don't scuff my ballies**

 **I'm chilling from where on South Beach,**

 **Perhaps tissin' my **** forever South Beach,**

 **Fire, fire, fire, scorching**

 **Grey Goose Louge let me pro boy**

I was ready to sing the next part but suddenly the same lime green eye girl sings with me. I was surprised to see her again. Even Ace looks surprised to see a girl singing with me.

 **The Girl: Mahee, mahee,**

 **Jetski South Beach, penthouse parties**

 **Fly girls don't you know bikinis everywhere**

 **Start isling, you can find a boss anywhere**

 **Night time is the K that lives,**

 **Sky box to the floor, just trying to live**

 **Pole boy the key like waitin'**

 **Try to pick and roll with a team and we fadin' em**

 **Even though we the best and we outta here**

 **Triple A vallet, showtime it is**

 **So nip for the Knicks right here,**

 **You got money over here and it is what it is**

She is hot! That is all I can say right now. I will ask her on the short date later after this song is over. I look at Ace who is also interested in the girl. No way am I going to lose a girl. I wrap my arm around the girl leaving Ace with a frown. That is the face that I like.

 **Butch: (Oh) We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no need to play no more games**

 **We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no more need to play no more games**

 **Lemme hear you say we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **We already won, we already won, hey**

 **Play like it is, gotta play drop ball**

 **I used to play Kobe but now it's Lebron**

 **Now we got em on hooves and the trail boom awe**

 **Pole boy, hit em with the strong arm**

 **Ohhhh, I get ahead in bounty**

 **You got cash and tugging way county**

 **We be working like freedom of speech,**

 **One block gripping Miami Heat**

 **For real! I'm a gitcha like Chris Bosh**

 **Could you please just get off**

 **Big boy, big body, big deal**

 **One more scene on the beltway to happy**

 **(Oh) We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no need to play no more games**

 **We already won, we already won,**

 **And ain't no more need to play no more games**

 **Lemme hear you say we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **we number one,**

 **We already won, we already won, hey**

When I end, everyone disperses leaving only me, Ace and the girl. I really should ask the girl name already. Ace just leave not satisfied. Then she brush my arm off her shoulder and was about to walk away when I called out to her.

"Wait! I didn't even know your name. I already see you like twice already too." That looks sooooo lame.

"You will know me sooner or later." She answers that and left me hanging. That girl is really a mystery. "Tell Blossom I need three more months. Thanks!"

Wait… She knows Blossom! I have got to asked Blossom immediately. I accidentally bump into a girl. Oh yeah… I almost forgot about the speed date thing.

"I'm sorry, I would treat you on a date for pumping into you like that." I smiled. She blushes seeing me smile. My touch does not seems to fail me.

Boomer's POV

I don't know how does speed date works but I think I am doing something wrong. Since a lot of girls are coming to me like crazy. I didn't even approach them and they all starts to take pictures of me. I am also holding a puppy in another arm. How did this even happen?

Flashback…

'How does speed date work? Hmm….' I was in a really deep thought until I found a lost puppy.

"Awww… A lost puppy" I look down and rub its soft golden fur, and its brown eyes light up. I guess it really likes the spot that I rub. I pick the puppy up and it licks my nose. I laugh at its cuteness. Suddenly I heard a snapshot. I look around to see a girl blushing when we both stare at each other.

"Sorry, you don't mind if I post this for my friends to see don't you?" She asked politely.

"No, I don't mind." I smile at her.

She screams in joy and send to her friend. Not long her friend came and start taking a picture of me with the puppy. I think the puppy is famous already.

Flashback End…

I hope the puppy is all right. I look down to check the dog and it seems fine, it is more confuse.

"Boomer?" Bandit pushes through the crowd of girls.

"Why are you standing around and let them take pictures of you? Why is there a dog?" Bandit looks at me strangely. When he turn his back to me, some girls start taking pictures of Bandit. Bandit smiles to the camera immediately.

"I just found a puppy and some girls ask to take a picture of me and the dog. Then later a group of girl came." I answer while keep on smiling.

"STOP!" Someone shouts out of nowhere. Everyone head turns toward the sound. It was Blossom.

"I will help you take a picture pair up with them. Don't forget to mention RowdyRuff Boys in the picture too and we are having a show at three today! Please support us and the puppy. So line up." Blossom use her professional smiles.

The girls start lining up and one by one each person take a picture with me and Bandit. Blossom looks really happy. Her face lit up like a christmas tree for every picture we were taken.

After a long line has pass…

"What is going on?" Brick asked since he return from his speed date.

"I thought we were supposed to go on a speed date." Butch joins.

"You guys did a great job in the speed date too. Now we will get a lot of people to watch us at three. It almost times already! Let's go!" Blossom looks really excited.

Everyone just looks at her strangely.


	13. Confession

Chapter 13

Blossom's POV

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE! TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNNNNER!" The announcer screams into the microphone to add the excited. Everyone in the room covers their ears. The someone hands the card to the announcer.

"THE WINNER IS… GANGREEN GANG AND ROWDYRUFF BOYS!"

What? I quickly turn to look at Butch's reaction. Immediately Butch is glaring with Ace. This has got to stop. I whack Butch with my paper fan.

"Ow!" Butch rubs his head in pain.

"Stop glaring at him already." I hiss.

Butch lowers his eye on the ground and just grumble to himself.

"So how are we going to share the stage…" Boomer looks confused.

"Sorry, but we won't share a concert with the RowdyRuff Boys." Ace got up and protest. "We are out of here."

Ace and his gang left immediately.

"What is his problem?" Blaine just looks the GanGreen Gang blankly.

"I guess we just got the stage for ourselves. That was easy." Brick just looks relieved.

"Okay… CONGRATULATION! ROWDY RUFF BOYS WILL GET THE OPPORTUNITY SHOWS ON OUR SPECIAL FERRIS WHEEL STAGE! SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW!" The announcer left the stage as confuse as everyone in the room.

…

When we go back to the hotel room. I notice a magazine on my coffee table. I pick up the magazine and read inside. I gasp when I reach the page that answers my questions

"I think I know why Ace quit." I look at the magazine.

"Why?" Brick lead over me to see the magazine better.

I grin and shove the magazine in front of Brick's face.

"RowdyRuff Boys have been all over the media, there have been statistic shows that RowdyRuff Boys' music have reached the top ten." Brick stop reading for a minute and grin widely.

"Continue reading!" I push him to read more.

"GanGreen Gang's music has dropped out of the top ten because of the RowdyRuff Boys." Brick smiles very widely. Brick then came and hug me. I hug him back of course.

Brick the lift me up in the air and turn around in circles. We both laugh loudly from the joy of the news. Brick put me back down and run out to show it to Butch. Butch would be really happy about this.

"YES!" Butch screams loudly from next door. I laugh at that and go to take a shower.

…

"This is … AMAZING!" Boomer screams in surprise.

We are all looking at the stage which is at the middle of the Ferris wheel. We will be up high not to mention it is glass. I just hope that none of the boys have a fear of height if they look down they can see how high they are.

We step into the elevator to go up where the stage is waiting for us. I look around to see that everyone is really excited even Blaine shows sign of feeling really excited.

When we arrive on the stage everyone gape at the design. It is incredible.

"Good luck you guys I will observe from the bottom." I went back to the elevator and watch the show from the bottom.

…

"Hey, Blossom congrats on the boys' victory!"

I turn around and smile to my green eye friend.

"Thanks, so how is school? Are you out of detention yet?" I asked.

"Hehehe… not yet, sorry Blossom… But I still keep my promise! I will help the boys when I finally get out of detention." She smiles sheepishly.

"Fine but don't get into any more trouble. I want the boys to meet you." I sternly said.

"Yes ma'am, you are even more strict than my own mom." She sticks her tongue out and wave goodbye.

…

Butch's POV

The show went great, camera flashes everywhere. We see a lot of helicopter reporters too. We are getting famous. The night end and the helicopter return home. I can smell fame everywhere! Not only that I can smell a plan.

"Brick when are you going to confess to Blossom?" I bluntly asked.

His face turns red.

"This is a perfect time too. We have already finished performing and it is night time already. There will be a firework soon. I will call her up. Guys let sing a song so Brick gets the courage to confess to Blossom." I look around to see everyone nod in agreement.

 **BIG TIME RUSH**

 **"Big Night"**

 **Bandit: Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

We all point at Brick, telling him that this night is going to have a big night for him.

 **Butch: 1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls**

 **We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

 **Let's get it started (Hey!)**

 **Started (Hey!)**

 **Started (Hey!)**

 **Whoa Oh**

 **Waitin' all week and it's Friday night**

 **We gonna get dressed up**

 **For the time of our lives**

 **Let's get it started (Hey!)**

 **Started (Hey!)**

 **Started (Hey!)**

 **Boomer: 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down**

 **I need a pick me up round, round, round**

 **I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

 **DJ take me away**

 **Bandit: Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

 **Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

 **Blaine: It's been a long week**

 **Been workin' overtime**

 **I need a hot beat**

 **To get this party right**

 **I'm on another level**

 **Turn up the bass and treble**

 **Everyone: Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up**

 **Boomer: 'Cause I've been feelin' down, down, down**

 **I need a pick me up round, round, round**

 **I wanna spin it up loud, loud, loud**

 **DJ take me away**

 **Bandit: Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

 **Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

 **Butch and Boomer: 1, 2, 3 call your boys and girls**

 **We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

 **Let's get it started**

 **Started**

 **Started**

 **Started**

 **Started**

 **Blaine: Let's go!**

We slowly move backward toward the elevator. Brick doesn't seem to suspect us because he was too concentrate on his confession to Blossom.

 **Butch: 1, 2, 3 all my boys and girls**

 **We gonna party like it's the end of the world**

 **Let's get it started**

 **Started**

 **Started**

 **Started**

 **Bandit: It's gonna be a big night!**

 **Blaine, Butch, Boomer and Bandit: Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

 **Oh Oh**

 **It's gonna be a big night**

 **We're gonna have a good time**

 **It's gonna be a big, big, big, big, big, big night**

When the song finish, I quickly go down the elevator and the other follow. Blaine turns back to pushes Brick away from the elevator. We quickly close the door which causes Brick to be stuck at the top. There is only one and we have to wait for it to come up and go down.

I explain the plans to the other while Blaine just shakes his head in disapprovingly. I can still see him grin along the way down.

"Blossom! Brick has something to ask you at the top of the elevator." Bandit called out. While me and Boomer are holding the door open. Blossom looks at us weirdly and steps in any way. We all quickly get out and Blossom was left alone in the elevator on the way up.

Now, what is left is we just have to watch out for any news reporter. We decide to shut down the light of the Ferris wheel so that no one knows that anyone is up there. We already asked for permission shut down the Ferris wheel for about ten minutes.

There isn't any passenger since the staff pretends that the Ferris wheel has some problem and should be fixed in ten minutes. Now I just have to wait and see if my plan would go smoothly.

…

Blossom's POV

When I arrive, Brick looks at me in surprise. I was going to ask what happen when the power light went out. I was already out of the elevator so it was a good thing that I wasn't trapped in there. But I can't see a thing. Not to mention the elevator doesn't work so we can't go back down for a while.

"Brick where are you?" I asked while moving my hand around. Then I smack someone on the face.

"Ow! That hurts you know!" Brick complains.

I quickly grab onto Brick's shirts. He holds onto my grip hand and then we change into holding hands instead.

"Blossom, I want to tell you something." Brick looks really nervous. My hearts beat really fast. I think I know what Brick is going to say.

"Let's stop the pretend dating." Brick's breath release out a relief. I just stand their shock for a moment. My heart sank and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I want us to start dating for real." Brick grip my hand harder. My tears suddenly stop and I look at Brick. I felt like my heart beat faster and I immediately go and hug him. I have been waiting for this so long. Brick hug me back without hesitation and we stay in each other embrace until we hear the fireworks. We admire the fireworks and hold each others hand. This is the best day of my life.

…

'You have got a message'

Violet: Hey Buddy! Nice to meet you! My name is Violet. I hope we can work together on this class project.

I look at my message and smile.

Buddy: Nice to meet you too Violet. I hope you aren't a lazy student since I don't want to fail this class.

Violet: Don't worry I am a good student, I am just mischievous sometimes. XP

Buddy: Let's start to get to know each other better! :D

Violet: Yeah!


	14. Texting with Buddy and Violet

Chapter 14

Bandit's POV

"Bandit, I need you to write a song," Blossom said to me.

"WHAT! Σ░(꒪◊꒪ ))))" I am very surprised, we just came back and I already have to write a song! "But… but… we just came back! Can't I relax…"

"No." Blossom looks at me sternly.

"BRICK! Make Blossom change her mind! .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．" I am begging Brick now.

"No." That was his answer! Seriously these twos are really made for each other.

"Fine… I will write a song." I give up.

"Good, so good luck with writing your first song." Blossom smiles happily.

"Have fun." Butch pat my back. Blaine and Boomer just gave me a sympathetic look. When everyone is gone, I quickly take out my phone and starts texting.

Buddy: Violet! I am so doom!

I look down at my text buddy. I don't know who this person is. It is our class assignment from another school. There is another school that is doing a test to see what do student text to each other all day. This is the school system and we are required to chat to each other, to get to know each other better. I am so glad that I got into this class since most people say this class is full of fun activity and this is one of them. My text buddy replies to me immediately.

Violet: What is the problem, Buddy? It would usually be me who is asking you for help.

Buddy: I know that you said you like writing songs right?

Violet: Yeah so? ( ・◇・)？

I almost forgot that I cannot reveal myself. I think really hard on what to type in. The good thing about texting is that no one would know that we are hesitating to answer.

Buddy: My friend wants to write a song to a girl that he likes, but he is not good and ask for my help. I am also not good so I told him that I know someone that is good (which is you). That is why I am asking you for help.

That is one long text that I have written.

Violet: Awww… That guy is so sweet! o(*ω*)o

Violet really likes to use emoji.

Buddy: So will you help?

Violet: Sure!

Violet: So let's start getting to know your friend.

I did not expect her to believe my story that easily. I start to describe my 'friend' and his 'relationship' even though this whole time I was thinking Brick and Blossom.

Bunny's POV

This guy Buddy sure is fun to text to. Some of my friends complain that their text buddy isn't fun at all. But it is still weird for him to make his username Buddy, it gets confuse when other people are talking about text buddy and I would turn around thinking that Buddy is actually around.

"Bunny! Bunny! Hello!" Blossom snaps her finger in front of me.

"What! Sorry Blossom!" I space out again.

"You seem to be staring at your phone a lot lately." Blossom spoke out.

"What are you talking about?" I have no idea how Blossom knows that I have been using my phone a lot.

"Well… you are holding your phone and kind of space out when I came into this cafe." Blossom point at my hand that holds my phone.

"Hehehe… it's just that I have a new class work that involves with using the phone." I laugh a little. Blossom is really good at recognizing the surrounding. Blossom raise an eyebrow when I said that.

"What! It's true!" I quickly say that.

"Okay… so have you thought of any songs lately?" Blossom asked.

I shake my head. I haven't been inspiring lately after the boys concert, I just gone blank.

"Hmm… it's all right. I have one of the boys handle it." Blossom smiles brightly.

"Would that person be Brick?" I tease her because she is dating one of the boys. Blossom blushes when I tease her.

"No! I let Bandit do it." Blossom quickly speak.

"Bandit?" I look at Blossom confuse.

"Yeah, he just starts and have been struggling to come up with a lyric. But I think he will be able to manage it." Blossom sounds really confident.

"Well… if you say so." I am their ghost writer and I want to see the boys bloom into one of the top band.

"So don't forget that you will be meeting the boys today!" Blossom remind me.

"Of course I won't forget. I will catch you later after I finish this ice cream." I look down at my sweet ice cream.

"See you later, Bunny." Blossom waves goodbye and left some money to pay for her drinks.

"Don't forget to give Brick a kiss!" Blossom blushes at my comment. I like teasing her, I can understand why Brick teases Blossom sometimes now.

'You have got a message.'

I quickly look down at my phone.

Buddy: Hey, Violet! I have finally come up with the first sentence!

I smile at the message. Buddy seems like a very hyperactive person.

Violet: Text it to me then, I really want to see! XD

Buddy: The moment that I meet you, it is the day that I have finally become the star.

I look at the first sentence, for some reason, it sounds too cheesy.

Violet: I think it sounds too cheesy.

Buddy: Awww… But it took me a lot of time to come up with that! :(

Violet: Maybe you need some inspiration.

Buddy: I don't have any… my friend forces me into doing this. -_-

Violet: Hmm… maybe you should go try to find a girl that you make like so that you can understand your friend's feeling.

Buddy: I guess I could try. Thanks!

Violet: No problem! I will also help too. ;)

I hope that Buddy finds someone that he actually like.

Bandit's POV

I enter into the cafe, I took a deep breath and remember that I used to work here. I look at the text that Violet last send to me the later put my phone away. I order a coffee and some of my old worker remember me. I shush them to be quiet since I am wearing a disguise. When I got my order, I think that I start to space out thinking about the lyric. Then I can feel my hot coffee splash into someone. The person screams and I quickly remain conscious.

"I am sooooo sorry!" I panic. I look around and quickly grab a tissue.

"It's okay. I am fine." She tries to calm me down.

"You weren't fine when you scream a moment ago." I strike back to prove my point.

She just be quiet and starts to take some her thing out of her now stain jacket.

"Here let me hold this for you so that you can wipe yourself." I smile apologetically at her.

"Thank you." She hands me her wallet and her phone.

Her wallet was flip open so I was able to see her name 'Bunny Teague'.

"Thank you for holding my things again," She spoke out, I quickly look at her and pretend that I didn't see anything. I hand back her things and she walks out of the store.

I really made a bad impression on that girl.

Butch's POV

"Everyone, I will be introducing your ghost writer now. She is finally going to be your full-time writing lyrics for you all. She would like to get to know you all better so that she can write lyrics to fit your style." Blossom introduce us to a girl with brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hello, my name is Bunny Teague." Bunny introduces herself.

Is she in my school? I wonder if I have seen her before? But I can't remember her maybe I have never seen her.

"WHAT!" Bandit suddenly jumps up and everyone turns to look at him.

"What's wrong Bandit?" Brick asked.

"You are the girl at the cafe that I accidentally spill my coffee on your cloth!" Bandit points at Bunny.

"I didn't expect to see a clumsy RowdyRuff Boys." Bunny looks at Bandit. Blossom sternly looks at Bandit.

"Bunny already knows you all so no need to introduce. Bunny isn't in the same school as any of you guys so don't worry about not remembering her in your school." Blossom reassure us.

That answers my questions.

"So please warmly welcome Bunny to our team." Blossom smiles. Bunny bows down and everyone nod in acknowledgement.

I look at Bandit who looks a little bit stun but quickly regain composure. I sense something fun is going to happen here. (。-`ω´-)


	15. Writing A Love Song

Chapter 15

Bandit's POV

"So Bandit? How is the song going? Have you decide what it will be like?" Blossom asked me.

"I… er…" I am struggling to find the best answer.

"At least, tell me you have an idea of what type of music will it be like." Blossom put her hand on her hip showing that she is waiting impatiently.

"It is about a guy… and a… girl… er… it's a love song?" My voice starts to squeak a little and my answer is a question at the same time. Blossom looks at me with interest.

"That is a good idea. A new kind of song for the audience to listen. Well then, Bandit I hope you write a nice love song!" Blossom smile to me.

"Yeah…" I just smile sheepishly. When Blossom then walks away, I immediately slap myself for thinking of writing a love song. I regret choosing to write a love song. Now Blossom expects me to be writing one which I am terrible at it. I never even date before, I was too caught up in working to even notice any girls. The closest girl that I got would be Blossom, Bunny and Violet. Well, at least, my song can be about Brick and Blossom since Violet is helping me already.

'You have got a message.'

Violet: Buddy! I got an idea! （。＞ω＜）。

I smile seeing a shining hope in front of me.

Buddy: YAY! Send the lyric! My friend has already been asking about it!

Violet: I didn't mean by the lyric.

I went back to feeling gloomy now.

Violet: I meant by another way to get you inspire. ＼(*^￢^*)／

Buddy: Er… last time your advice didn't go too well…

Violet: What happen!?

Buddy: You could say that the girl that I made a bad impression on the girl that I may like… :P

Violet: Aww… Well, it is a good thing that I have another idea.

Buddy: So what is your other idea.

Violet: You can just spy on your friend's relationship! :D

I look that the text, and can't help but wanting to laugh. I have been spying on those two since when I join the band. I haven't even feel any inspiration at all. All I can feel during that time would be 'why didn't they get together already'.

Buddy: I already did that… it didn't work at all.

Violet: Well… I still can't think of any lyric so I am as stuck as you. :(

Buddy: Thank for helping me, I guess you must be busy as well.

Violet: Not really, I like to write songs so you don't have to worry about it. :)

I just smile but at the same time feeling guilty. Maybe I rely on her too much. I was going to text back when…

"BOO!"

"WAH!" I quickly jump up, since someone just surprise me out of nowhere. I quickly turn around to see Bunny behind me.

"Hehehe! I got you good didn't I?" Bunny giggles.

"That is not funny, I almost got a heart attack!" I tried to sound angry but I can't because Bunny giggle just looks so cute.

"Are you texting to your girlfriend or something?" Bunny questions, "Since when I pass by, I see you smiling very widely looking at your phone." Then Bunny starts teasing me.

"NO!" I think I yell very loud since Bunny startle at my change of volume, I immediately blush from embarrassment. Bunny just smiles at my reaction.

"It's okay I will keep it a secret." Bunny smiles mischievously and the walk away.

I look down at my phone again and then look at the mirror that is in the living room. Did I smile that much? I wonder why…

Bunny's POV

I look down at my phone to see that Buddy didn't reply. Then I look up to see that Bandit was staring at his phone with a huge smile on his face.

'Phone + Smiling = Girlfriend.' I formulate an equation in my head and when I got the answer I smile widely. I then decide to scare him a little to see his reaction.

"BOO!"

"WAH!" Bandit jumps up like a scared little cat.

"Hehehe! I got you good didn't I?" I giggled, since Bandit's reaction was priceless.

"That is not funny, I almost got a heart attack!" Bandit tried to sound angry but I can tell that Bandit isn't angry at all.

"Are you texting to your girlfriend or something?" I asked him teasingly, "Since when I pass by, I see you smiling very widely looking at your phone."

"NO!" Bandit yells very loud which startle at me a little, then Bandit immediately blush.

'Reject + Blush = Girlfriend' When I find the answer to my second equation I smiled even brighter.

"It's okay I will keep it a secret." I smiled mischievously at Bandit and the walk away. I check my phone to see that Buddy hasn't replied so I put my phone away and starts to skip down the hallway. I stop skipping when I see Brick walking toward me, I decide to block his way. Brick gave me a confused look then tried to find a way out but he couldn't. Until he gave up and asked me.

"What is the problem?" Brick gave me a confused and scared look since he knows that I like to tease him about Blossom.

"So? Did you kiss Blossom?" I gave him the most mischievous smile that I have all day. Brick blush at my comment.

"No…" Brick looks down, his face is still as red as ever.

"WHAT!" I gasp and almost scream. "Why not! You both are already dating." I look at Brick in disappointment.

"Well… I need the right moment." Brick trying to defend himself.

"That's it? Really? Then why didn't you just ask me for help." I just look at him with the face say 'Are you an idiot?'.

"If you have been noticing lately, the other guys been interrupting a lot. Not only that, I bet that you will spy on me and Blossom when we tried to kiss each other." Brick groan.

"Aww… Brick doesn't trust me!" I tried to look hurt but Brick can see through my fake hurting image. I decide to just go back smiling mischievously. "I can see now why you and Blossom fit well together."

Brick blush again and I just laugh.

"You are even worse than Butch and Bandit combine together." Brick groan.

"I will take that as a compliment then!" I let Brick through and still laughing. Brick walk about a step away from me, but then he turns around and gave me a very weird smile.

"My instinct tells me that you won't be the one laughing for long. I bet that you will be facing the same situation as me and Blossom soon." Brick have an evil smile on his face. I suddenly felt chill all over my body.

"Wait? What did you —" I was going to ask what he meant but Brick is already far away from me. I just shrug and walk in another direction. Along the way, something came into my mind.

'Why would I be in the same situation as Brick and Blossom?' I stop my track to think but I just gave up on thinking and went back to think of a new song instead for Buddy. Maybe I may use his song to give to Blossom.

Brick's POV

I quickly walk fast after leaving Bunny confused and then turn a sharp corner.

"Butch, Boomer, and Blaine, I know that you guys are there." I spoke up since I can feel someone, I have developed this feeling when I join the band. Since I knew that these guys are spying on me and Blossom all the time.

All three of them came out looking guilty for being caught again.

"Why does Brick alway caught us?" Butch whines.

"At least, we weren't spying on Brick this time." Blaine spoke up. I raise an eyebrow at what Blaine just say.

"Yeah! Blaine is right! We were spying on Bandit!" Butch spoke up after Blaine. I immediately smile.

"You guys can feel the same right?" I asked. All of them nod except for Boomer, the three of us give a mischievous smile to each other.

"Er… can someone explain to me too?" Boomer sheepishly asks.

We all sigh but explain to Boomer anyway in the end, which Boomer then come to an understanding.

"I guess that Bandit can write a love song now! Since Bunny is joining our team." Boomer smiles innocently.

"Yeah and also we will have another couple in this building." Butch smiles happily.

We all nod in agreement.

"Still… When will Brick be brave enough to kiss Blossom on the lip." Butch emphasizes on the lip. I blush hearing that since it is very tempting, I decide to walk away.

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO RUN AWAY FROM BLOSSOM'S LIP!" Butch shouts out to me while I just keep on walking away from them. I was hoping that they would target Bandit this time now. I just have to push Bandit and Bunny together to get those guys out of my back. Now… I have to be like Butch trying to get a couple together and also… how does it feel like to kiss Blossom on the lip?

I shake my head thinking that.

'Don't think something like that! Get Butch, Blaine and Boomer to focus on Bandit! Then you can kiss Blossom.'

That sounds awfully wrong in my head. I stop thinking and just let Bandit and Bunny go with the flow.


	16. First Two Lines

Chapter 16

Bandit's POV

'You have got a message'

Violet: BUDDY! I AM TIRED OF BOYS!

I look at the text weird, but I'm fine since Violet would sometimes complain by sending me texts. I am happy that Violet trust me and open up to me.

Buddy: What about boys? You know that I am a boy right?

Violet: Of course I know you are a boy! The name already give away your gender!

I can already imagine Violet pouting, then I laugh a little.

Buddy: I bet you are pouting right now.

Violet: WHAT! How did you know! Σ(゜ロ゜;)

Buddy: Hehehe!

Violet: HEY! Don't try to change the topic.

Buddy: Aww… you caught me. (ｏ＿ ＿)ｏ

Violet: You can't stop me from complaining!

Buddy: So what about the boys again.

Violet: Some boys in my class are teasing and annoying me! I don't get it! (≧д≦ \\)

For some reason, I felt jealous. I have known Violet for about a month now, and I see her as someone fun to get to know. To tell you the truth, this assignment actually ended already. It is only like a two-week project. I got an A for it too since both me and Violet is active in our conversation. We both like to text to each other so add each other in Gmail, but still keep our username the same. Not only that we can be more open up to each other now.

Buddy: What do they tease you about?

Violet: They said that I like someone even though I don't! ( ≧Д≦) Not only that he already has a girlfriend too!

Buddy: Then who do you like?

Violet didn't answer. This is unusual. Violet would always reply me immediately. Actually, we never have talked about this personal before either.

Buddy: You don't have to answer if you don't want to.

Violet didn't reply. I decide to just put away my phone. For some reason, I felt bad for asking that, I guess Violet starts to think that I am going to her personal life too much now. I sit down on the sofa and sigh.

"Bandit? Why do you look so gloomy?" Bunny asked.

"Nothing…" Bandit answers.

"Did you have a fight with your girlfriend?" Bunny looks at me sympathetically.

"Er… she isn't my girlfriend. She is just a friend so we are fine." I answer sheepishly. Bunny still doesn't believe me but she didn't bring it up.

"Then tell me why are you gloomy!" Bunny puff her cheeks and looks like she is angry at me. I laugh a little a poke at her puff cheeks.

"I just don't know what to write for this love song that I have to give it to Blossom." This is also the truth but I am more worried about Violet.

"Oh yeah! Don't worry! I will help you! I am your lyric writer as well!" Bunny pump her fist up.

"Thanks." I tried to smile but I think Bunny can see through that I am still gloomy.

"I guess I have to sing a song to you so that you will cheer up." Bunny jumps up and turn on a karaoke song version in her phone.

 **BRITT NICOLE**

 **"Headphones"**

 **Bunny: Oo-uh-oh, Oo-uh-oh, Uh-Oh-Oh-Uh-Oh**

I look at Bunny surprise to see that she is able to sing. Bunny just winks at me in response.

 **Bunny: She gave it her best**

 **She tried to fit in**

 **She tried to be cool**

 **But she never could win**

 **Her mom says she's great**

 **The kids think she's weird**

 **Honestly she wish she could disappear**

 **Why you try, try to be like the rest of them**

 **When you know there's so much more within**

 **There's only one you**

 **Here's what ya' gotta do**

 **Whoa, whoa...**

 **Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

Bunny takes out her earphone and plugs it into her phone. Then later she put on her earphone on my left ear, and the other side in her right ear. Bunny continues to sing while sitting down now.

 **Bunny: He gets in his car**

 **He falls apart**

 **It came to an end**

 **And now it's breaking his heart**

 **He wants to give up**

 **Wants to try again**

 **Honestly he doesn't know what he's feeling**

 **Hey, you might not see it with your eyes**

 **But keep your head up to the sky**

 **The sun is coming through**

 **Here's what you gotta do**

 **Whoa, whoa...**

 **Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

 **So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

 **It's alright, no, it's not over**

 **Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears**

 **Oh, can you feel it**

 **Gotta believe it, gotta see it**

 **By your side in the middle of the night**

 **So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders**

 **It's alright, no it's not over**

Bunny lift up my head and then we both stares into each other eyes. She gave me comforting smiles and continue to sing.

 **Bunny: Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones**

 **Love, love's coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

 **L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones**

 **So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

 **Coming through your headphones**

 **So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders**

 **Coming through your headphones**

 **Twinkle, twinkle in your eye**

 **Listen to this lullaby**

 **The sun is shining in the sky**

 **I see love it's in your eyes**

 **This ain't the first time you felt like this**

 **This ain't the first time, this ain't the first time**

 **This ain't the last time you'll feel like this**

 **But it'll be fine**

 **If you can just, smile**

Bunny smiles at me when the songs end.

"Bandit come on and smile! Everything is going to be all right!" Bunny smiles widely, not the mischievous one this time too.

"Thank Bunny!" I pat Bunny's head.

"Hey Bunny, can I asked you something?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bunny looks at me while her eyes glitter with excitement.

"What happen if you are a girl about who does she like?" I scratch my head feeling embarrassed.

"Hmmm?" Bunny raises an eyebrow. Bunny was going to answer when she heard Butch laughing.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I have to get my phone back!" Bunny shouts out and jump up from her seat.

"What happen to your phone?" I asked and got up from my seat.

"Butch and Boomer took it away. I have to get it back. Also, don't forget to smile Bandit!" Bunny quickly runs away and give a big smile. I smile in response, I have Bunny and Violet to help me now. I guess I should be more relieve.

'Each message that I got, my heart would beat faster.'

'I may not be able to see your lovely face, but I know that I will treasure you.'

Wow… I just thought up of the first two line already. Maybe I should start listening to more songs.

Butch's POV

"BUTCH! BOOMER! GET BACK HERE!" Me and Boomer are being chase by an angry Bunny. At least, we were able to sneak peek at who is Bunny's interest. Brick was right Bunny has someone that she like. The answer would be in her phone.

We did successfully get the phone and have read some a little bit but Bunny then came back to chasing us again. We scream along the hallway in fear and for fun, maybe we shouldn't be screaming since Blossom came out of her room and grab my and Boomer's collar.

Bunny starts to slow down her pace and snatch her phone out of my hand.

"I knew that it would be Butch but Boomer! Really Boomer!" Blossom looks at Boomer in disappointment. "I am going to punish two of you." Blossom glared at us dangerously.

"NOOO!" Me and Boomer scream in fear. And we were hit by a big paper fan really hard on the head. At least, I know that Bunny is chatting to someone called Buddy.


	17. Ice Cream!

Chapter 17

Brick's POV

"Blossom… Are you sure?" I look at Blossom's eye nervously.

"Yes, I am sure." Blossom sounds determine.

"Okay then… if you say so." I lean a little bit closer to Blossom.

"BOOM! I WIN!" I jump up to cheer.

"Aw… that is like the fifth round that you win!" Blossom pout and look at the card that I just land. We are playing blackjack and I won obviously. "Brick! I want a rematch!" Blossom demand childishly.

"Okay~ I will go easy on you then~!" I continue laughing while Blossom just fumbles with her skirt.

Blaine just sighs and shuffle the card for us since Blossom thinks that I will cheat so Blaine is our centerman. Since we know that Blaine wouldn't have a favorite side and he wouldn't cheat anyway. Blaine was about to give the card to Blossom when Butch suddenly screams my name.

"BRICK!" Butch came running down the hallway and almost crash on the board game that we have setup in the living room.

"I need your help on finding someone so I can get rid of that person. Then later help my friend to find love. Also, I can tease another couple now." Butch's glitter full mischievous while I immediately slap my face because Butch couldn't have been more obvious. Blaine just shook his head in a disapproving matter while Blossom gives a very scary smile at Butch.

"What are you talking about Butch?" Blossom smiles somewhat looks scary.

"Er…" Butch tries to think really hard what to say in order to not anger Blossom, "Er… Blossom! How was it like kissing Brick!"

When Butch said that both me and Blossom immediately flush red and Blossom stops giving her scary smile. Butch took this chance and get me away from Blossom while Blaine follows us behind out of interest.

Blaine's POV

"So… why did you have Bunny's phone?" Brick look at Butch who is holding Bunny's phone proudly.

"How did you even get her phone? And also again…" I look at Bunny's phone.

"Huhuhu! Bunny is being accompanied by someone right now." Butch grinned widely.

"I still can't believe that you would even spy on your right-hand man." Brick shake his head.

"What are you talking about? I am not spying on Bandit!" Butch shouts. "It is Boomer who is doing that." Butch then nodded his head with pride. Me and Brick sweat drop at Butch's comment.

"Er… yeah…you got yourself a left man too." I didn't know what to say except for that.

"Still… I think that Bunny isn't that stupid to leave her phone or let you steal it again." Brick look at the phone that Butch is holding.

"Well… Bunny only has one phone, and I took it from her bag. Who else could own this phone other than Bunny herself!" Butch looks really proud at this theory.

"I can't wait to see you falling for a girl." Brick mumble but both me and Butch heard what he said.

"Brick my friend! That will be a long time! You should worry about yourself more." Butch smiles evilly at Brick's direction. "And you are not the only one too." Then Butch turns towards me, for some reason, I can see Butch growing a devil's tail and have two horns on his head.

"Come on Brick! Do your magic!" Butch pushes the phone to Brick's face.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Brick took the phone from Butch and then starts typing something which I have no idea. For some reason, Brick stop midway and look really scared.

"I am going to stop." Brick look up from the phone.

"Why?" Butch whines.

"See for yourself." Brick turn the screen around to see a message on the phone.

'Butch, Brick, and Blaine! Prepare to get whack by me (Bunny). I also know that Boomer is spying on me, so I think that Boomer should already be facing my fist right now.'

"Wow…" I am impressed, I guess Bunny isn't someone stupid after all.

"Hmm… She can totally join my team!" Butch sounds really excited.

"Seriously, of all the things that you are supposed to be thinking. This is it!" Brick sounds really annoyed of Butch.

"Well… I already got whack by Blossom… so… I think that Bunny couldn't be that painful." Butch shrugs like nothing is wrong.

"We are doom." I spoke up and Brick nod in agreement.

Bunny's POV

"*sigh*"

"Bunny I think you have been sighing too much now." Boomer points out.

"Well, sorry for sighing too much." I glared at Boomer who shrink back.

'You have got a message.'

I quickly take out my phone to see that it is from Buddy. I smile and check what Buddy has text me.

Buddy: Hey! Violet! I finally come up with two lines already!

Violet: Really! I want to see!

Buddy: Sorry but I want it to be a surprise!

Violet: Surprise? ( ・◇・)？

Buddy: Yep! （‐＾▽＾‐）

Violet: Hmmm… why do you have to do this to me!

Violet: I want to know!

Buddy: Hehehe! Your whining couldn't help you get this information out from me.

Violet: Tell me! Or I will spam you!

Buddy: Still not telling! XP

Violet: You are having why too much fun! Then listen to me complaining then.

Buddy: Okay…

Violet: You make it sound like a bad thing. I feel really sad you know that. :(

Buddy: WHAT! I didn't mean it like that!

Violet: How could you Buddy! You make a girl like me cry! ;(

It is a good thing that I type fast since I am able to laugh at Buddy's reaction.

Buddy: Wait! Sorry!

Violet: Sorry won't help.

Buddy: I will buy you ice cream!

Violet: Ice cream?

Now this is interesting. How is he going to buy me ice cream when he doesn't even know me?

Violet: You don't even know me. How are you going to buy ice cream for me?

Buddy: Er… does this count as stranger danger?

Violet: Hmmm… Maybe…

Buddy: Then I will listen to you complain very attentively! (•̀o•́)ง

Violet: Hahaha!

"Someone seems oddly happy now." I look to my side to see Boomer grin from ear to ear.

"This person is way more useful than you Boomer." I glare at me.

"Stop glaring at me! I did nothing wrong!" Boomer whines.

"You were spying on me." I point out. Boomer the look down feeling guilty. Then he looks around frantically trying to find something.

"BANDIT!" Boomer jumps out from the bench and runs up to Bandit. Bandit looks at Boomer confuse and then looks at me.

"What is going on?" Bandit eating his ice cream while asking.

"Bunny glares at me! It is really scary!" Boomer starts to act childish.

"Well, someone is spying on me with a very lame disguise," I grumble.

"Let's head back to the company. I don't think being out in the open this long would be a good idea." Bandit points out. Since some people start question if Bandit and Boomer are the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"We still not finish Boomer." I point at Boomer and walks back to the company. Boomer quickly runs away leaving me and Bandit.

"Don't be too angry about it Bunny. You know Boomer and Butch also did it on Blossom and Brick as well." Bandit pats my head comforting me.

"Hmm… but it isn't fun when it is on me." I pout.

Bandit just rubs my head making my hair messy.

"Hey! My hair is messy now!" I playfully shout. I have to retie my short ponytail again.

"Here! You can have my ice cream instead, this should make you feel better." Bandit hands me his ice cream.

"But… don't you want it?" I hesitate because this is an indirect kiss as well, but it seems like Bandit doesn't mind.

"Yeah! I'm sure! Ice cream always makes you feel better." Bandit smiles brightly in my way. I decide to take the ice cream and enjoy the vanilla flavor ice cream with a chocolate sprinkle.

"Thank Bandit! This ice cream really does make me feel better." I smile.

"Oh yeah! Bunny! I have come up with the first two line for my song now!" Bandit suddenly jumps up and down in excitement.

"Really! Tell me!" I also feel excited. Bandit whispers the first two line and I smile.

"Is this from your telephone crush?" I tease at Bandit. Bandit blushes a little. Bandit can be so cute without knowing. I bet that person would be Bandit's girlfriend soon.

"I guess you really are set on a love song." I laugh.

"Hehehe!" Me and Bandit continue to talk to each other along the way until we reach the company. To meet with Butch and Boomer grinning from ear to ear. They both sure look annoying when they stand with each other. (-_-')


	18. You Like Her! I Don't Know

Chapter 18

Bandit's POV

'Your like my alarm clock, that can make me smile.'

'I just want to kiss you through the phone, to show you how much I love you.'

"I am almost done!" I cheer as I have been getting more ideas lately.

"Nice lyric dude, it is because for your crush." Butch suddenly pop out of nowhere and I quickly jumps up in surprise. I quickly cover up my lyrics even though, I know that it's no use.

"You know it is no use right?" Butch grins mischievously. I just blush in embarrassment.

"So is Bandit really having a crush on some girl through a phone?" Blaine spoke up from behind. Which surprised me again.

"Why do you guys pop out of nowhere?" Bandit heaves a sigh of frustration.

"We were here the whole time, you were just too absorb into you are writing." Brick is laying on the sofa and spoke to show that he exist. "Boomer is also here too."

I turn around to see Boomer at the corner of the room listening to music. He waves to me to show that he exist as well.

"Don't try to run away from my question." Blaine looks at me, giving me a mischievous glare.

"Er…" I think frantically because I am not sure myself, I just have to answer bluntly. "I am not sure if I like her or not. I just wrote some of them because of the theme love song."

Brick sigh loudly which made me feel uncomfortable a little since I didn't expect Brick to poke into my business. I guess this is his payback.

"And someone says that I am dense." Brick words are directing towards me.

"Hmm… I know that you are telling that to me." I tried to sound smart even though that doesn't help at all.

"Just saying." Brick shrug and closed his eyes to go back to his sleeping.

"Seriously! You don't know!" Butch looks at me in bewildering.

"You will understand when you come to a situation like mine sooner or later." I point at Butch to show that this is serious.

"We will see about that." Butch grins, showing that he is really confident.

"You guys sure are a good friend." I sarcastically said.

"I am going to describe your feeling for you through a song." Butch still grin from ear to ear. Then suddenly he drags Boomer, Blaine and Brick and whisper them the songs. They nodded in agreement and they take positions and starts to sing.

 **MAROON 5**

 **"Sugar"**

 **Brick: I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down**

 **I need your loving, loving**

 **I need it now**

 **When I'm without you**

 **I'm something weak**

 **You got me begging, begging**

 **I'm on my knees**

I raise an eyebrow because I didn't expect Brick to start first. I can smell revenge from Brick.

 **Blaine: I don't wanna be needing your love**

 **I just wanna be deep in your love**

 **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**

 **'Cause I really don't care where you are**

 **I just wanna be there where you are**

 **And I gotta get one little taste**

 **Boomer: Your sugar**

 **Yes, please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **I'm right here, 'cause I need**

 **Little love, a little sympathy**

 **Yeah, you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little sweetness in my life**

 **Your sugar**

 **Yes, please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **Brick: My broken pieces**

 **You pick them up**

 **Don't leave me hanging, hanging**

 **Come give me some**

 **When I'm without ya**

 **I'm so insecure**

 **You are the one thing, one thing**

 **I'm living for**

 **Blaine: I don't wanna be needing your love**

 **I just wanna be deep in your love**

 **And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,**

 **'Cause I really don't care where you are**

 **I just wanna be there where you are**

 **And I gotta get one little taste**

 **Boomer: Your sugar**

 **Yes, please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **I'm right here,**

 **'Cause I need**

 **Little love, a little sympathy**

 **Yeah, you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little sweetness in my life**

 **Your sugar! (sugar!)**

 **Yes, please (yes, please)**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **Butch: Yeah**

 **I want that red velvet**

 **I want that sugar sweet**

 **Don't let nobody touch it**

 **Unless that somebody's me**

 **I gotta be your man**

 **There ain't no other way**

 **'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day**

 **I don't wanna play no games**

 **You don't gotta be afraid**

 **Don't give me all that shy ….**

 **No make-up on**

 **That's my**

As expected, Butch would take that part since this was his idea.

 **Brick: Sugar**

 **Yes, please (Boomer: please)**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me (Boomer: down on me)**

 **I'm right here (Boomer: right here), 'cause I need (Boomer: 'cause I need)**

 **Little love, a little sympathy**

 **So, baby, (Boomer: yeah) you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little sweetness in my life (Boomer: yeah)**

 **Your sugar! (Boomer: sugar!)**

 **Yes, please (Boomer: yes, please)**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me?**

 **Blaine and Butch: Sugar**

 **Yes, please**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me? (Boomer: Down - Down on me)**

 **I'm right here, 'cause I need**

 **Little love, a little sympathy**

 **Yeah, you show me good loving**

 **Make it alright**

 **Need a little sweetness in my life**

 **Brick, Blaine, Boomer and Butch: Your sugar! (Boomer: sugar!)**

 **Yes, please (Butch: yes, please)**

 **Won't you come and put it down on me? (Blaine and Brick: down on me, down on me)**

"And this school is pointing to my friend Bandit!" Butch points at me.

"Nice song but I will follow my own feeling." I got up and leave my friends in the room with a different expression on their face.

Blossom's POV

'Bunny is way into texting lately.' I am currently having another hang out with Bunny and another friend of mine which we are waiting.

"Bunny! Earth to Bunny!" I wave on Bunny's face but she seems to focus on her phone. I decide to just take her phone to get her attention.

"WAH! Blossom!" Bunny is surprised to see that I would actually dare enough to take her phone away. I take a sneak peek at her phone a little to see something interesting.

Buddy: It's okay! Even though I don't know what you look like but I bet you are beautiful.

Violet: Buddy! That is very embarrassing! XP

Buddy: But you are fun to text with! I am glad that we are text buddy! :)

Violet: Yep! Me too!

Bunny quickly take her phone back, since she knew that I was reading her text message.

"Blossom, give me some privacy please." Bunny gives me pleading eyes.

"Fine… but how are you sure that this Buddy guy isn't tricking you or something." I asked feeling cautious for my friends.

"First of all, he is the same age as me because this is from my school project that already end. We both know the other school so we can confirm that it is safe." Bunny gives me an explanation.

"Just be careful," I told her sounding worried for my friends. Then suddenly something else caught my eyes. I see a girl with a white hair and white pair of eyes looking around lost. I quickly wave to signal her to come to our table. When she finally see me, she gave me a smile and sit next to me.

"Bell, how it's going with the soundtrack." Bunny asked straight to business the way that I like it.

"It is going fine but I really need your lyric Bunny. You shouldn't delay any further." Bell give Bunny scornful looks even though they can tell that Bell is doing it playfully. But Bunny goes along anyway.

"Bell don't give that looks! You know how guilty it would make me feel." Bunny pretends to whimpers.

"You deserve it, but it has been a long time since you are stuck." Bell gave Bunny a worried look.

"I have to agree with Bell on this one. Bunny answers me honestly. Have you been having trouble with your love life?" I asked since Bunny only shows this stuck mode when her love life isn't stable. Bunny has a date some guys and we can see a pattern. If Bunny relationship is really good then she can write like hundred songs and each of them are really unique. When Bunny's relationship is going to a downfall, she won't be able to write any song at all. If Bunny isn't dating then she would be able to write normally and would always meet the deadline with good quality. But her number of songs would be lesser than the one that she is in a relationship with.

"Er… I don't have a boyfriend you guys know that!" Bunny quickly answers.

"Then… you have a crush on someone, that you knew that you won't be able to get?" Bell somewhat state or asked.

"Er… not really that…" Bunny's eyes start to wonder around and avoiding eye contact with Blossom and Bell.

"We need to solve this problem fast or else Bunny would be stuck like this for a long time," I whisper to Bell, who nodded in understanding.

'I hope that I can find the Buddy guy soon because we really need him.' I think to myself.

Brick's POV

'Hmm… Buddy… Bandit… Buddy… Bandit…' I am getting this odd feeling because I have seen that name Buddy before. I have been thinking about who is Buddy because one Blossom has been thinking really hard about it. Two when Butch steals Bunny's phone there is a guy call Buddy. Three Bandit have been staring at his phone all day, the same as Bunny. There is no way that can be a coincidence.

'I am going to take Bandit's phone to confirm my theory.' I got up and look at the clock. It reads 23:46. I look around to see that most of my friends are already asleep, I decide to take this chance to grab Bandit's phone. After being a roommate of four other guys, I have gotten used to everyone's daily routine. I even took note on who is a heavy sleeper and who is a light sleeper. It is a good thing that Bandit is one of the heavy sleeper or else I have to think of a more careful plan.

I slowly walk across the room to reach Bandit's corner of the room. The look around Bandit's surrounding and try to think like Bandit.

'If I were Bandit… Where would I keep my phone?… When I am so addicted to it…' I think really hard and the look in the drawer near Bandit's bed. That was obvious. I slowly walk toward the drawer and tried to pull the drawer as lightly as possible to reveal Bandit's phone. Bandit didn't lock his phone since he wants to be able to answer his telephone crush (Bandit hasn't admit that but it was clear to everyone) as fast as possible.

I turn off the volume so that when I enter the screen there won't be any sound. I look at the most recent chat room to see that it was in Gmail. I open the tab and to see what I have expected.

I smile really widely and decide to keep it to myself longer since this development should be an interesting one. I bet that they both still don't know that they are texting to each other even though they are only one room away from each other. I carefully place back the phone and go to sleep nicely knowing that I have solved the mystery.

Bandit's POV

"We are going to have a party to promote our new song," Blossom announce.

"New song?" Boomer questions, "But I thought Bandit isn't finished yet."

"He isn't that is why in order to make Bandit work faster, I decide to hold an event and finally set a deadline." Blossom turns to me to give me a very stern look.

"I am almost finished!" I quickly interject in so that Blossom wouldn't keep on glaring at me.

"Well, we are still going to hold this party anyway to spread our words even further." Blossom still state the fact.

"I still think we should do something more than just holding a party." Brick suggest while thinking. Blossom raise an eyebrow wondering what Brick is thinking.

"What are you trying to suggest Brick?" Blossom asked in her professional tone. I still can't believe that Brick and Blossom manage to separate between professional the personal life. I have to give credit to them for that.

"We should crash some prom!" Butch shouts out.

"Yeah, we should just crash some prom since prom is coming soon." Blaine nodded in agreement.

"Hmm… that is good, but how are you going to crash into prom without anyone knowing about you guys." Bunny asked.

"We just have to sing other songs that aren't ours as the start. Then later we start to sing our own song. We should, at least, crash about three proms a day." Brick did some calculate. "We should stay about an hour."

"So which school prom is we going to crash first?" Blaine asked.

Everyone turns to Brick and Blossom.

"I guess we all know that answers." Bunny giggles.

"How did you guys even know when is our school prom?" Blossom questions.

"From me!" Boomer sounds really proud for knowing something, "Since some girls in your school ask me to be her prom date but I reject."

"I feel so sad for that girl." Bunny shakes her head along with Blossom.

"You should have seen how many girls Boomer reject during prom year, he is really popular." Butch laugh while patting Boomer's back.

"Let's start rehearsing before prom starts next month!" Blossom cheers and everyone cheers as well.


	19. NightClub

Chapter 19

Blaine's POV

I am casually walking down the streets heading toward the company with Boomer until something unexpected happens to us.

"Is that Blaine and Boomer from RRB?"

"Yeah! I definitely recognize that white pair of eyes."

"Of course, those blue eyes and blonde hair Boomer can pull it the best."

"Let's go asked for their autograph."

"Boomer I think we should run," I whisper to Boomer as I am preparing myself because along the way I overheard some conversation.

"What did you say?" Boomer removes his earphone.

I was going to tell Boomer to run but girls start to surrounds us for our autograph already.

"Er…" I am really bad at this while Boomer just smile away giving each girl the autograph they want. I guess Boomer has a lot of experience dealing with this. I look at the time to see that if we don't leave soon Blossom is going to punish us.

"Sorry but I need to go. Bye!" I grab Boomer and starts to push out of the crowd. The crowd of girl seems to notice our escape and so the wild goose chase begin. This is so not fun. I turn a sharp corner into a back door of a building and Boomer came in with me. We both walk a little bit deeper into the dark room and hide behind a box. When the sounds to the girls' scream die down we sigh a relief. We both got up ready to leave when…

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" A big husky man is facing both me and Boomer.

"Er… home?" Boomer answers and he felt really intimidated.

"WHAT! HOME! This like five in the afternoon, you boys have to work! Go put on your uniform and start moving that lazy butt of yours." The big husky man point to the changing we both can't object since we were too scared.

We quickly put the uniform on and wear a mask (it comes with the uniform). When we both walk out of the changing room, we are meet the same man who point toward another door which lead to the busy sound of the nightclub life that is soon to begin. I gulp at the sight know that first I am underage, and second I was drag into this.

Blossom's POV

'Where could have Blaine and Boomer be? This is already like eight at night?' I walk the room feeling really nervous while Brick just looks at me walking around. Then my cell phone rings I quickly pick it up to answer.

"Hello?" I was hoping that it would be Boomer or Blaine.

"Blossom! Help! We were forced to work at some night club!" Boomer whispers in a pleading voice.

"Where are you guys?" I am trying to contain myself from shouting.

"At the nightclub about three block away from your company." Blaine answers instead, since Blaine took the phone away from Boomer.

"HEY YOU KIDS WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET BACK TO WORK!" Another voice can through the phone and that person does not sound friendly.

"Okay, I will be right there." I hang up the phone.

"So… they are at a night club? How?" Brick asked.

"I don't know but we have to get them. Wear disguise to look older and then let's go rescue those two." I order.

"YES! This is like a mission in spy where we go uncover to get the information we want." Butch starts to imagine wildly.

"Cool!" Bandit's eye twinkle after hearing Butch's imagination.

"Can I join?" Bunny asked.

"Sure, let's get ready." I take Bunny to another dressing room for girls while the boys go to their dressing room.

…

Brick's POV

We are all dress up differently but still fit the nightlife. I am dress like a college students that likes to party all night long like there is not tomorrow. Since I don't want to loose my cap, also my cap made me look like a kid. The youngest in the nightclub would be college student so that is how I am.

Butch is a motorbike gangster, and he paint some picture on his arm to look like tattoos. Just hope that Butch doesn't get soak since it will give away the biker gangster aura.

Bandit is dress as a business man along with Bunny who is an office worker woman. Those two looks like a couple who is ready to hit the nightclub having the time to their life.

Blossom is dress as a rich girl who is going to spend her money on the nightlife that everyone is going to go. Also trust me, Blossom looks really sexy and I can't take my eyes off her.

"Someone is drooling over their own girlfriend." Butch grins. "But sorry bro, your girlfriend tonight is way out of your league."

I quickly snap back to reality to glare at Butch.

"Come on let's go before who knows what would happen with Blaine and Boomer." I wave my hand and everyone is out the door heading toward the nightclub.

Boomer's POV

I still can't believe that we are working at this nightclub. Me and Blaine have been trying to escape this place for like the fifteenth time already. The boss just seem to think that we really do work here or something. I don't even know the name of the drink! I have been surviving till now because I was distracting the person who order into something else.

"*Sigh* when will Blossom get here," I said to myself.

Bunny's POV

"Okay let's split up, Bandit and Brick you both go together. Butch you go alone while me and Bunny will go together. This should be the nightclub so let's spread up, meet here in fifteen minutes. AND I REPEAT DON'T DO ANYTHING RECKLESS!" Blossom warn the boys.

"Yes ma'am." The three boys said in unison. Then they quickly go to different direction.

"Where should we go first?" I asked Blossom.

"Hmm… find a bartender then." Blossom suggest. We were both going to walk toward the bar when a spotlight hit us.

"LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO THESE TWO LADIES WHO WILL BE OUR GUEST SINGER!" The DJ shouts.

We just look around confuse, since people seems to be very impatient here. They push us toward the stage and we got our own microphone.

"What song would you want to sing?" The DJ asked. I think really hard and then one song hit me. I whisper to the DJ and then he gives me a thumb up. I wink at the DJ as a response to thanks.

"What song are we singing?" Blossom asked sounding worried.

"Just look at the screen, don't worry. You also know this song anyway." I smile to comfort Blossom.

 **KE$HA**

 **"TiK ToK"**

 **Bunny: Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P-Diddy (DJ: hey what's up girl)**

 **Grab my glasses I'm out the door I'm gonna hit the city (DJ: let's go)**

 **Before I leave brush ma teeth with a bottle of Jack**

 **'Cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back**

I start out so that Blossom would know what song that I have chosen. I think this song fit tonight very much since we are in a nightclub.

 **I'm talking pedicure on our toes toes**

 **Trying on all our clothes clothes**

 **Boys blowin' up our phones phones**

 **Drop top and playin' our favorite CD's**

 **Pullin' up to the parties**

 **Tryna get a little bit tipsy**

I turn to Blossom and nodded to her to sing the chorus with me.

 **Bunny and Blossom: Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

We both never sing together before but it seems like we fit in together well. I think that Blossom looks as surprised as me and I saw her eyes to light up hot pink.

 **Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

The crowd is jumping up and down to the song that I have chosen to sing.

 **Blossom: Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer**

 **Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here**

 **Now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger**

 **But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger**

 **Bunny: I'm talkin' bout - everybody getting crunk, crunk**

 **Boys tryna touch my junk, junk**

 **Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk**

 **Now, now - we goin' 'til they kick us out, out**

 **Or the police shut us down, down**

 **Police shut us down, down**

 **Po-po shut us - (down)-man**

 **Bunny and Blossom: Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

I look around the crowd and spot Bandit is staring at me in amazement along with Brick. I guess they didn't expect me and Blossom to be singing up on stage today.

 **Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Bunny: DJ, You build me up**

 **You break me down**

 **My heart, it pounds**

 **Yeah, you got me**

 **With my hands up**

 **You got me now**

 **You got that sound**

 **Yeah, you got me**

 **Blossom: You build me up**

 **You break me down**

 **My heart, it pounds**

 **Yeah, you got me**

 **With my hands up**

 **Put your hands up**

 **Put your hands up**

 **Bunny: Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in**

 **Bunny and Blossom: Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Don't stop, make it pop**

 **DJ, blow my speakers up**

 **Tonight, Imma fight**

 **'Til we see the sunlight**

 **TiK ToK, on the clock**

 **But the party don't stop no**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

 **Whoa-oh oh oh**

"Bunny I think I spot Blaine and Boomer with Butch now." Blossom whispers. I nodded to show that I am listening. "You should try to be an idol too you know."

"The same goes for you but we both have our reason as well." I respond to Blossom's compliment. We all quickly leave the night club so that we won't get into anymore trouble.


	20. I Like Two People At The Same Time

Chapter 20

Bandit's POV

Buddy: Hey! Violet! I am going to go crash your school prom!

Violet: What?

Buddy: This will be our chance to get to see each other now. :)

Violet: Hmm… that is a good idea but why does it have to be prom night?

Buddy: I have a plan with my friends.

Violet: You are not going to tell me the plan?

Buddy: Nope!

Violet: Buddy is having soooooo many secrets from me! I am angry now!

Buddy: Aw… I know what to cheer you up!

Violet: Hmph! You will never be able to calm me down.

Buddy: I LIKE YOU!

"WAAAHHH!"

I quickly lift my head to hear someone scream. I run toward where the last time the sound could come from. It didn't take me long to find the owner of the voice. It was Bunny, she is down on the floor and a red face.

"Bunny! Are you all right?" I quickly help Bunny up. Bunny quickly took her phone and hid it from me. Still I can see that the cause is her phone. I help her up which she didn't mind and accept the help.

"Yeah… I am fine, just something surprises me that's all." Bunny smiles to me sheepishly and her face is blushing red.

"Hmm? Are you sure?" I suddenly felt a little bit jealous. Whoever this guy is, and made Bunny blush this hard is so lucky.

"Yep! Yep! I'm fine!" Bunny quickly panics when seeing my skeptical face. Bunny is so cute… WAIT! Who do I like then… Violet or Bunny… ERG! This is so hard… What should I do! I can't like two girls at the same time! Oh no…

"Bandit? Bandit?" Bunny waves her hand in front of my face as I zone out.

"What!" I blink a couple of time to regain back my sense.

"You kind of zone out, also can you let go of my hand now?" Bunny is still blushing and, this time, I also blush too.

"Sorry!" I quickly let go of my hand and we both go back to that weird silence.

"Butch! Where are we going?" There is a girl's voice that I don't recognize called Butch's name.

"You'll see just be patient." Butch answers.

I look around my surrounding to see that I am in the guest room. I look at Bunny confuse to why she would be in a guest room. Then there are two footstep starts to come closer. I grab Bunny and the hide under the cover of the bed where there are a lot of toys inside.

"Wait… why are there a lot of toys in here?" I turn around to Bunny.

"I have no idea." Bunny shrugs at my question.

We made a little opening to see what is going on to see Butch comes into the room with a girl. The girl has brown hair and blue eyes. Butch then is coming toward us and I grip my hand harder on Bunny as I feel scared. Bunny squeeze back to show that I am not alone. Butch then move his hand into the cover and I move a little bit to avoid Butch's hand. Butch grabs one of the dolls under the blanket to show to the girl. The girl screams in delight seeing a cute doll in front of her.

"This is so cute!" The girl squeal, I could have swear that my eardrum is going to break. "Thank you!" The girl jumps up to give Butch a light kiss on the cheek. Butch blushes at the kiss and the two walk out the room. I breath out a relief and turn to Bunny.

I actually just notice how close we are, since our shoulder touches each other. When I turn around I can smell her hair. I feel a little bit tempt and decide to touch her hair. Bunny is surprised to see my reaction, but she didn't brush me away. I move a little bit closer to play her hair and Bunny move closer to play with my hair now. Bunny's hair is so soft and nice, I want to touch it forever, but then Bunny stop since we are a little bit too close.

"Er… Bandit…aaa." Bunny is blushing really hard. She burst out of the cover and I can see that we both are sweating a lot. Since under the cover is very hot. "Ha… that is a relief. I thought I will die from being under the cover for too long." Bunny fan herself using her hand.

"Yeah… I just notice that being under the cover is very hot." I nodded my head in agreement since I have a lot of sweat.

"I will go take a shower now, and you too." Bunny got up and leave the room. I follow behind but check my phone just in case.

'…'

'…'

'Nothing… Did I scare Violet that much? At least, I know that she isn't angry at me anymore. Maybe I should tell her that I was joking. Nah…Or else she would be even angrier at me.' I look at my phone satisfied and then leave the room to take a shower.

Blossom's POV

"BLOSSOM!" Bunny came running to me while holding her phone really tightly. The Bunny the jump onto me which surprises me.

"WAH! BUNNY!" I shout at Bunny telling her to get out of my back. When Bunny finally got off my back, I sigh and the ask Bunny. "So…What's wrong?"

"Can we talk somewhere privately?" Bunny asked while looking to her left and right.

"Sure…" I feel uneasy but in the end, we did.

We went to a cafe to talk Bunny's so called problem.

"Blossom… Erm… How did you react when Brick confess to you?" Bunny asked shyly.

"Hmm… At first, I was going to cry, then later I became happy and jump to hug Brick." I think really hard remembering every word that Brick uses to confess to me.

Bunny looks at me, taking in every word that I just spoke out.

"And what does this relates to you?" I asked.

"Er… Buddy confess to me…" Bunny took out her phone to show me the text message.

'I LIKE YOU'

"(O_O)" My eyes grow really wide to see that text message.

"I didn't reply because I don't know what to do, also…" Bunny hesitate a minute.

"What?" I asked, trying to get Bunny to continue her sentence.

"I don't know if I like Buddy or not." Bunny finishes her statement.

"What… (— O —)" My mouth gapes open, surprise to hear this from Bunny.

"Yeah… I… er… maybe like someone else…" Bunny stumble during her sentences.

"Who?" I take a sip of my strawberry juice and continue to question her.

"…" Bunny didn't answer she just stay silent.

"Bunny, just tells me. I will know it sooner or later." I am trying to make Bunny tell me.

"I may also like Bandit." Bunny answer straight forward.

"Now… that wasn't so hard wasn't it?" I smile brightly to congratulate Bunny.

"I do feel better." Bunny nodded.

"Now you just have to choose between Bandit and Buddy. My advice would be to follow your heart… that sound so cheesy." I know that my advice is so cheesy, maybe watching too much romance movies made an effect on me.

"Yeah… that advice is what every person tell someone who is struggling with liking two people." Bunny sighs.

"Good luck then, maybe you should go take a walk. You may find your answer by walking." I suggest, Bunny nodded and got up to start her walk. I smile seeing at Bunny's state since I know that I use to be like that too.

"Hey…"

I look up to see Brick smiling.

"(-_-?)" I gave Brick a confused look, since he seems very happy. "What's wrong Brick?"

"Nothing… I just solve the mystery." Brick just keep on smiling. Now he is going to leave me in suspense.

"Brick come on tell me!" I whine trying to let Brick tell me.

"Hmm…Sure… But you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Brick give me a stern look. I roll my eyes at his look.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone." I smile playfully.

"Good! Now who is Violet!" Brick asked.

"Bunny… obviously… I already told you that didn't I?" I question him but Brick ignore it.

"Bunny is Violet. Violet is chatting with a guy called Buddy. Correct?" Brick looks at me. I guess he is making me think.

"Yeah?" I am trying to process what he is trying to lead me.

"Now… who do we see staring at their phone all day other than Bunny?" Brick continue his question.

'Other than Bunny… Butch…no…Boomer…no…Blaine…not even close… BANDIT!' I quickly get it.

"Bandit! It is Bandit!" I shout out. Now everything makes sense, Bunny likes the same guy!

"Bingo! That is why I like you! You are smart." Brick compliment me which I blush.

"I bet you don't want to tell them because you want to see what will happen next on their own. Correct?" I smile.

"Bingo again! I feel so happy right now to have you as my girlfriend." Brick smile brightly at me.

"You sure really are in a happy mood. I like this happy mood Brick because he compliments me a lot." I smile and got up from my seat, lean down and kiss Brick's cheek. Brick blush when I kiss his cheek and I giggle. We decide to go on a date and enjoy each other company.


	21. My Telephone Crush!

Chapter 21

Bandit's POV

"FINISH!" I jump up to cheer on my success. "MY FIRST SONG!"

"So what are you going to call it?"

"WAH!" I scream from hearing Brick's question, "Why do you guys have to always appear out of nowhere. That is really creepy you know."

"So what are you going to call it?" Brick is clearly ignoring my comment.

"Hm… Not sure yet." I look around my surround to see Butch, Boomer and Blaine is behind Brick.

"I know! I know!" Boomer jumps up and down excitedly to give a title for my song.

"Just spill it already," Butch grins since he seems to also know what Boomer is going to suggest. My gut feels like it has a bad feeling about it.

"MY TELEPHONE CRUSH!" Boomer particular shouts out the name in my face. I guess he is very excited to say it.

"I agree!" Buch quickly agrees the title two votes already.

"I object!" I quickly object the name. I look at Brick and Blaine to help me but sadly… they agree to the name.

"I guess the title of this song is my telephone crush." Brick nodded in amusement.

"I hate you guys…" I grumble.

"It is your fault for writing about it in the first place." Blaine comments.

"You should go tell Blossom because she is getting impatient." Brick pats my back.

"Yeah!" I nodded and quickly run away from my friends.

Blossom's POV

"BLOSSOM!" Bandit opens my room and shout my name loudly. This cause me and Bunny to jump in surprise.

"What is it, Bandit?" I quickly calm down.

"I finish the song!" Bandit hands me his lyric sheets. I smile brightly since it is almost time for prom.

"Good! Now expect to be practicing really hard now." Bunny cheers along.

"I also have a request." Bandit suddenly said. I look at him confuse for a moment. "I…er… want to be the lead for this song. I want to sing it for someone…" Bandit trails off a little bit…

I grin knowing that Bandit is going to sing for Violet since his Violet is Bunny. I look at Bunny to see her eyes are full of mischievous at the same time sadness. I guess I have to make Bunny's school the second location for the RRB to crash to.

"Okay then! As long as the other boys agree." I answer, not long the door open to reveal all the RRB member.

"Er… We agree to have Bandit be the lead singer for this song." Brick quickly answer to break the awkwardness. I look at Brick and shake my head in disproving since he just reveals that he just ease drop on the conversation.

"That is decided then Bandit will lead this song." Bunny cheers but for some reason I can tell that her voice sounds sad. This is going to go so bad… I need to quickly think of something.

"Hey, Bunny I need your help with my lyrics for a moment." Brick suddenly spoke out.

"Hm? Sure?" Bunny walks out the door and Brick turns to me to signal me to do what I need to do. I smile since I felt like I have the best boyfriend right now.

I waited for Brick the close the door nicely and then wait for all the boys to sit on the sofa.

"Since our first location is my school, the second location should be decided. I was thinking of going to this school…" I point to a picture and look at Bandit to see his eyes glitter with excitement immediately. "Then later we will go to…" I continue to point each location until the end to make it looks like I am innocent and not planning it on purpose for Bandit.

"I guess I will tell Brick later," Blaine spoke out.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Bandit what is the title of this song." I asked. Immediately Boomer launches himself on Bandit and Butch answer instead.

"I am honor to announced the title of the song is My Telephone CRUSH!" Butch shouts happily while Bandit's face is really red. Boomer sits back down properly and smiles innocently like nothing happens.

"Okay then… Now off you go to practice we don't have much time left!" I shooed them away.

'My Telephone Crush…' I think to myself and looks at the lyric. 'It does fit nicely.'

I typed down the lyric into my computer to make an official record of this song. This should work out for Bandit and Bunny just fine.

Bandit's POV

'Hmmm… weird… Violet hasn't been texting to me after I just type I like you… Maybe she took it seriously… Hmmm… I do like her but I'm not sure since I also kind of like Bunny as well. I should know who is this Violet girl, then I will be able to figure out who I really like.' I think carefully of my plan. I am getting the chance to perform this song to see who is Violet.

I place my phone back to my bag and hope that I will be able to see who is Violet.

Bunny's POV

"So Brick? Where is the lyric?" I asked since I am getting curious to why would the mighty Brick wants my help. He would only ask Blossom.

"I think you know well that I asked you out not because I needed help lyrics anyway." Brick just looks at me with a bored look.

"So… then what do you want to ask me then?" I asked getting more curious.

"I heard that you like this Buddy guy." Brick said straight to the point. I blush a little when he said that. "But I also heard the Bandit likes you." Brick finishes causing me to blush even harder.

"So who are you going to choose? Bandit or this Buddy guy who may be a gangster." Brick continues.

"He is not a gangster! If he is, he won't have asked for my help in writing a lyrics." I quickly defend Buddy. Brick raise an eyebrow at my statement.

"Hmmm… I guess you do trust him, but it still isn't safe." For some reason, Brick's word doesn't sound so serious at all. I can feel that he is hiding something from me. I let it slide for a moment.

"Thank you for being worried about my safety Brick," I said sarcastically.

"Don't forget what I have told you, Bandit likes you." Brick turn around and wave me a goodbye. I felt like I am going to tear apart since I also like Bandit.

"I don't know what to do…" I mumble to myself and walk down the hallway.

'You have got a message.'

I quickly take out my phone to look at the message.

'Buddy have change the chatroom wallpaper to violet.'

'Violet Color?'

Violet: Why are you changing it to violet color?

Buddy: Isn't that obvious. Because Violet is your name! (^_^)

I can tell that my face is turning red since this is embarrassing. Buddy surely knows how to make me blush all the time. Maybe I like Buddy,

Buddy: You also finally reply to my text too!

'Oh yeah… I almost forgot to that I have been avoiding Buddy's text lately.'

Buddy: Why did you avoid me?

'What should I do! What should I do! I don't know how to answer!'

Violet: Nothing!

I only answer that and turn off my phone immediately. I continue to ignore Buddy's text again.

'I am so sorry Buddy… I need more time to think.'

I heave a sigh and then I heard someone starts singing I decide to follow to see it was Bandit. Bandit is leaning against the wall and listen to the song while singing at the same time.

 **CHARLIE PUTH**

 **"We Don't Talk Anymore"**

 **(feat. Selena Gomez)**

 **Bandit: We don't talk anymore**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't laugh anymore**

 **What was all of it for**

 **Ohh, we don't talk anymore, like we used to do...**

 **I just heard you found the one, you been looking**

 **You been looking for**

 **I wish I would have known that wasn't me**

 **Cause even after all this time**

 **I still wonder**

 **Why I can't move on**

 **Just the way you did so easily**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Kinda dress you're wearing tonight**

 **If he's holdin onto you so tight**

 **The way I did before**

 **I overdosed**

 **Shoulda known your love was a game**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **Ohh, it's such a shame**

 **That we don't talk anymore**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't laugh anymore**

 **What was all of it for?**

 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

As he continues to sing I feel familiar with the lyrics, I lean against the wall and decide to join.

 **Bunny: I just hope you're lying next to somebody**

 **Who knows how to love you like me**

 **There must be a good reason that you're gone**

 **Every now and then I think you might want me to**

 **Come show up at your door**

 **But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **If you're looking into her eyes**

 **If she's holdin onto you so tight the way I did before**

 **I overdosed**

 **Should've known your love was a game**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **Oh, it's such a shame**

Bandit is surprised to see me singing along but he didn't think much and continues to sing.

 **Bandit and Bunny: That we don't talk anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't laugh anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **What was all of it for?**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **Like we used to do**

 **Bandit: Don't wanna know**

 **Kinda dress you're wearing tonight**

 **If he's giving it to you just right**

 **The way I did before**

 **Bunny: I overdosed**

 **Should've known your love was a game**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain**

 **Bandit: Oh, it's such a shame**

 **Bandit and Bunny: That we don't talk anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **We don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **We don't laugh anymore**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **What was all of it for?**

 **(We don't we don't)**

 **Oh, we don't talk anymore**

 **Like we used to do**

 **(We don't talk anymore)**

 **Don't wanna know**

 **Kinda dress you're wearing tonight (Oh)**

 **If he's holding onto you so tight (Oh)**

 **The way I did before**

 **(We don't talk anymore)**

 **I overdosed**

 **Should've known your love was a game (Oh)**

 **Now I can't get you out of my brain (Woah)**

 **Oh, it's such a shame**

 **That we don't talk anymore**

Bandit looks at me when the songs end.

"Er… so…" Bandit didn't know what to say since it feels weird.

"I will be going now." I wave goodbye and walks down the hallway trying to push the thoughts of Bandit and Buddy out of my head.


	22. Behind The Telephone Screen

Chapter 22

Bandit's POV

I'm so excited right now! I am at Violet's school ready to crash her prom. We already crash Brick and Blossom school. We gain a lot of attention as well and many people have been very curious about the next school that we are going to go. I guess many people have already figured it out that we are heading toward Violet's school. I wonder if Violet already figure out who I am already since it is on the front page of the newspaper.

"Yo! Earth to Bandit! Are you listening to me?" Butch is waving his hand in front of me, which I quickly snapped out.

"Sorry…" I apologize since I have been dozing off from Butch's conversation for a while now.

"*Sigh*, you can just tell me that you were thinking about the girl you know," Butch grins seeing my embarrass face.

"I was not!" I quickly object even though it was clearly a lie.

"Yeah… yeah… yeah… tell it to your red face." Butch stills have his signature grin on.

I lower my purple cap and walk into the school. I can hear Butch chuckle from behind. I hope that Butch is the next one having trouble with girls. I can't wait to get back at him, now I can understand Brick's feeling.

I take out my phone and message Violet immediately because I want to meet her in person.

Buddy: Violet? Are you at your school prom?

Bunny's POV

'You have a message.'

I was startled and quickly took a glance at my phone. I look to my left and right, as I am in an isolated area of the prom.

Buddy: Violet? Are you at your school prom?

Violet: Why? Are you already at my school?

Buddy: Yep!

My eyes grow wide as I read the text that Buddy has sent to me.

'This is my chance to know who is Buddy already! Now I can decide who do I like.' I thought to myself and then sneak out of the room. I look around to see which spot is the best to meet Buddy. Also visible enough for other people to see if Buddy turns out to be a dangerous person. The I found the school field that is close to the prom area. People inside the prom can look through the window and see me and Buddy.

Violet: Let's meet! At the field outside prom, I want to meet you in person.

Buddy: Where is it? ('_'?)

I quickly type out a detail description of the direction as I walk down the hallway. I can feel my heart beat faster and faster every time I am closer to the destination.

When I finally reach the destination I wait for a while and listen carefully to the sound of the footstep. But as the time continues to tick, I find myself to be asking a lot of question about Buddy.

'What does Buddy looks like? Will he be a nerdy guy? Or maybe a jock? Maybe he is gangster or mafia student. Oh no! Buddy maybe a playboy and just toy girls around and I have become a victim too!' My thoughts are broken when I heard footstep louder and louder.

"Violet? Are you here?" Buddy shout out my name.

'Wait… that sound so familiar…' I think to myself. I slowly come out from my hiding stop to reveal myself to Buddy. When I finally come face to face with Buddy, I am in a great shock.

Bandit's POV

 **SOULJA BOY**

 **"Kiss Me Thru The Phone"**

 **(feat. Sammie)**

 **Bandit: Soulja Boy Tell Em**

 **Bandit: Baby you know that I miss you**

 **I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**

 **And that's the issue**

 **Girl you know I miss you**

 **I just wanna kiss you**

 **But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **I'll see you later on..**

 **Kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you when I get home**

 **Bandit: Baby, I know that you like me**

 **You my future wifey**

 **SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie**

 **I could be your clyde**

 **You could be my wife**

 **Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah**

 **All that, everyday I need ya**

 **And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper**

 **I miss ya, I miss ya**

 **I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

 **Bandit: Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two**

 **(678) 999-8212**

 **Bandit: Baby you know that I miss you**

 **I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**

 **And that's the issue**

 **Girl you know I miss you**

 **I just wanna kiss you**

 **But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you later on..**

 **Kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you when I get home**

 **Bandit: Baby, I been thinking lately**

 **So much about you**

 **Everything about you, I like it, I love it**

 **Kissing you in public**

 **Thinking nothing of it**

 **Roses by the dozen**

 **Talking on the phone**

 **Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely**

 **I love your complexion**

 **I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya**

 **I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

 **Bandit: Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two**

 **(678) 999-8212**

 **Bandit: Baby you know that I miss you**

 **I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**

 **And that's the issue**

 **Girl you know I miss you**

 **I just wanna kiss you**

 **But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you later on**

 **Kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you when I get home**

 **Bandit: She call my phone like**

 **(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)**

 **We on the phone like**

 **(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)**

 **We taking pics like**

 **(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)**

 **She dial my number like**

 **(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)**

 **Bandit: Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two**

 **(678) 999-8212**

 **Bandit: Baby you know that I miss you**

 **I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**

 **And that's the issue**

 **Girl you know I miss you**

 **I just wanna kiss you**

 **But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you later on**

 **Kiss me thru the phone**

 **(kiss me thru the phone)**

 **See you when I get home**

The crowd erupts in an applauded and I take out my phone and kiss it as I search the crowd for my Violet. No,…it isn't Violet, but my Bunny. When I spot Bunny at the center of the stage, I can make out that she felt really shy about it. I smile knowing that I was the one who can make her feel shy. I was the one who she likes as well.

Flashback…

"Bandit? How did you know about Violet?" Bunny looks at me confuse and surprise.

"I should be asking you too." I look back Bunny in surprise.

"I am Violet." Bunny points at herself.

"What…." My mouths open very wide as I try to take in the news. So Bunny and Violet is the same person. I HAVE BEEN LIKING THE SAME PERSON THIS WHOLE TIME!

"So… Are you Buddy?" Bunny shifts awkwardly.

"Yeah… I am…" Then everything hits me. BUNNY KNEW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON HER NOW! "Er…"

"So do you like me?" Bunny blushes really hard while asking that question.

"Er… Yeah…" I also blush really hard in embarrassment.

"So does that mean that the song that you are writing was more me?" Bunny continues to ask since she wasn't sure if it's true.

"Yeah…" I start to mumbles because I can't take anymore embarrassing moment anymore.

"I'm glad." Bunny sighs a relief.

I quickly look at Bunny confuses by her words.

"What do you mean?" I asked immediately.

"Because… I also like you too." Bunny lowers her head while confessing her feeling for me.

I quickly pull her into a hug as I can't help but feel really happy about it.

"Wah! Bandit not here! There are a lot of students that can see us." Bunny quickly pushes her out of my embrace.

"Fine…" I pout in disappointment, but I hold her hand instead.

As we are walking along the road toward the stage, I did a sneaky move and kiss Bunny on the lips along the way. Bunny blushes really hard and the lightly punch me, as I chuckle at her reaction.

"I didn't expect you to be this kind of guy." Bunny's face is red but at the same time, she is smiling really wide.

"I didn't expect I have it in me. I guess this is what love does to you." I reply and squeeze Bunny's hand really hard.

"I guess so…" Bunny giggles and squeeze back.

Flashback End…

"So we officially have two couples in the band now." Boomer spoke out after we finish performing.

"Make that three," Butch interjects.

"What?" I quickly look at Butch in confusion.

"I also have a girlfriend." Butch grins.

"Butch doesn't count, he still doesn't understand how it feel to actually like someone." Brick wave Butch off.

"What! I do! I really like this girl!" Butch quickly defended himself.

"So what is her name then," Blaine asked.

"Er… Lizzy?" Butch thinks really hard.

"See what I mean." Brick said, "Butch has already had a lot of girlfriend for the past week already."

'I have no idea.' I look at Brick in surprise.

"You were too busy with Bunny to notice," Brick explains.

"So I still have a chance to see Butch struggle with getting the girl that he likes?" I asked in hope of getting revenge.

"Yep." Brick also looks satisfied as well.

"I don't think it will be anytime soon." Bunny comments.

"I also agree with Bunny." Blossom joins.

"Why?" Both me and Brick asked at the same time.

"It's just a feeling," Bunny said and Blossom nodded in agreement.

"How long would that be?" Boomer finally spoke up after the long conversation.

1 year later…

"Happy Birthday Butch!" Everyone cheers.

"Thanks, everyone," Butch smiles widely as he blows out the candle.

"Hope your wish comes true." Bunny clapped cheerfully along with Bandit.

"So what did you wish for?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Sorry, I won't tell you guys." Butch stuck out his tongue.

'My wish would be to find the perfect girl.' Butch thought to himself as he finally turns sixteen along with Brick, and Bandit. Blaine's and Boomer's are coming soon too.

In another places…

"Yo! BC head up!" A boy shouts as he kicked the ball really hard toward BC.

"Got it!" A raven hair and green eye color boy catch the ball in time.

"Nice!" The boy gives the green eye boy a high five. "Why are you already pack?"

"I have somewhere to go Mitch." BC reply.

"Aw…so you won't be coming to practice anymore," Mitch whined.

"Yeah… sorry… I have to start working to be able to earn some cash for myself." BC smiles to Mitch apologetically.

"Don't lie to me… you just want all the girls to yourself." Mitch jokes.

"Hahaha! Maybe I am." BC jokes back.

"I still can't believe it that girls like you even though you are short and have a very girly face. You could just disguise yourself as a girl and go peep any girl toilet without any worried." Mitch looks at BC jealously.

"Hahaha! I guess that's why girls want me more." BC waves goodbye. Along the road BC chuckles and think to herself. 'Girls like me because I am a girl too, I understand what they want, I am not a boy, and I am not a lesbian.'


	23. BC or Buttercup

Chapter 23

Bunny's POV

"Huhuhu…!" I laugh to myself as I see a figure approaching me.

"Why are you laughing like that?" Blossom looks at me giving the creep out expressions on her face.

"I can see another couple coming," I smile brightly as the figure is coming closer.

"Yo guy!" A tall black hair and green eyes girl greet us.

"Buttercup!" I jump up to hug her as how I would usually do.

"WAH!" Buttercup screams from being hug too tight by me.

"Are you still attending an all boy school?" Blossom looks at Buttercup's uniform.

"Yeah… Well, it can't help." Buttercup shrugs it off.

"At least you can be the boys dance choreographer from now on. So… you want to be introduced as a boy in front of them?" Blossom asked.

"Yep! Let them call be BC, it's my boy's name." Buttercup casually answers.

"Wait… I don't get it… why would Buttercup have to be introduced as a boy?" I asked since I felt like I was left in the dark.

"Because one of the boys are in the same school as Buttercup." Blossom answers immediately.

"Who?" I continue to ask questions.

"Butch." Blossom and Buttercup answer at the same time.

"Oh…." Then I start to smiles wider.

"What is with that creepy smile?" Buttercup shivers seeing my smile.

"I guess I know the next couple now." I continue to smile brightly.

"Let's go in, the boys are waiting." Blossom pushes my back into the building with Buttercup trailing behind.

'Butch will finally understand the struggle now.' I continue to smile brightly until Buttercup is introduced to the boys.

Brick's POV

'… Why do I have a weird feeling about our dance choreographer?' I think to myself, then looks at the other. The other doesn't seem to notice about our dance choreographer that much. To describe our dance choreographer well… he is short and did not hit puberty yet. I guess he must be a late bloomer, like very later bloomer.'

"So BC will be your new dance choreographer from now on. He can't make it at first because of his school curriculum." Blossom explains.

I look closely to see that our dance choreographer is as tall as Blossom and Bunny like about 166 centimeters tall. For a girl, it would be tall but for a boy, that is short. Not to mention he is very thin but at least he has some muscle I think… I need to talk to Blossom.

"We have a flower boy as our dance choreographer? Wow… Hey, Boomer! You are not the only flower boy in this building now." Bandit laughed and then smacks Boomer's back really hard.

"At least Boomer is taller I think." Blaine looks at Boomer and then at BC.

"Boomer, can you stand next to him?" I asked because I want to see the height difference.

"Brick…" Blossom's voice is dangerous threatening but I stayed strong because I want to get some answers.

Boomer reluctantly stands up and stand next to BC. BC only reaches Boomer's ear. Boomer is like the shortest among us too. He is about 176 centimeters tall. While Me, and Butch is like 182 centimeters tall.

"Boomer! Congrats! You are not the shortest boy in this group now!" Bandit clasp while Bunny couldn't hold her laughter.

BC looks like he is very angry, but he is keeping it in.

"You look familiar…" Butch for once looks like he is in deep thoughts.

"Duh! We are in the same school Butchie boy." BC gave Butch a look saying 'You are stupid'. BC voice also hasn't cracked yet too.

"Oh… It's you…" Butch does not look please with the name.

"I guess everyone should be able to work with BC nicely then." Blossom clasp signaling everyone to leave. I stayed at the spot and I guess Blossom knows that we are going to have a talk anyway. This is the perk of dating for one year and having a smart girlfriend.

"BC is strange Blossom." I quickly say what's on my mind.

"Define your strange then." Blossom looks like she is trying to stall. I guess she is hiding something.

"Strange as in… the looks, size both weight and height, and voice." I slowly try to think about BC physical appearance. "It's just that… something is fishy about it."

Blossom let out a very long sigh. "You will figure it out sooner or later anyway."

Blossom step closer to me and then gesture me to come closer. Then later she whispers something into my ears.

"BC is actually a girl." Blossom whispers, "Don't tell the other boys. I trust you with this because I know that you will figure it out sooner or later. So now you must help BC to hide her gender from the other boys."

"Why would BC need to hide her gender?" I whisper back.

"She is in an all boy school which Butch is in. Her father is the head of the school that is why she is able to get into the school." Blossom whispers.

"I see…" I part my face away from Blossom and then nodded.

"I trust you and hope that you wouldn't spill. All right? This means a lot to BC." Blossom give me a stern look.

"Yeah… Okay…" I walk away back into my shared room with the other guys.

Buttercup's POV

"I am so angry right now." I slam the cup of water on the table.

"Now…Now…It's all right." Bunny trying to calm me down. "You are a girl so you shouldn't get too over reacting about it. They don't know that you are a girl so you can't help it."

"I bet one of them already know that I am a girl anyway." I huff a frustrated sigh.

"Who?" Bunny looks at me confuse.

"A red eye boy. He looks at me strangely like he doesn't believe that I am a boy." I look at myself in the mirror. I have already cut my hair short and wear the boys' uniform. The only problem is my face and height, but the rest should cover up nicely.

"You mean Brick right? Then you don't have to worry, he is Blossom's boyfriend. She can handle Brick." Bunny waves like I shouldn't worried.

"That makes sense, Blossom won't date a stupid guy anyway. I still can't believe that Blossom has a boyfriend since she can be uptight about something sometimes. It would make sense to see Brick and Blossom date each other." I comment.

"You may also have a boyfriend you know," Bunny smiles mischievously at me. "I also have my boyfriend from this band also. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to have another girl in this group."

"You know I am known as a boy right now right? Also, lower your voice. You are going to blow my cover now. (-_-)" I give Bunny a threatening look.

"Sorry… I am just excited!" Bunny squeals and starts to jump up and down again. She sure is hyper about other's love life.

"Well, your excitement wouldn't be so long since I am so not going to fall for anyone." I make a clear statement.

"We may never know…" Bunny just keep on smile mischievously.

…

Butch's POV

"…."

"…."

"Well, this is weird," I spoke up when I saw BC walking down the hallway. We stop midway as we see each other.

"I know Butchie Boy," BC smirks while I twitch at the name.

"I guess I am going to call you shorty then." I chuckle and starts walking except the back of my head is met with small feet.

"Don't call me shorty!" BC shouts at me as I am laying down on the ground feeling the pain. I got up and my face is all red and I cannot stand to be on the losing side. I got up and ready to punch BC but I was stopped by another student who is no other than Mitch.

"What do you want, Mitch?" I glared at him.

"Are you sure you want to get in trouble with the principle's son." A student warns me, he also earns a kick from BC.

"I don't care if he is the principle's son or not. No one gets away with calling me Butchie Boy." I glared at BC while his face is boiling red and he is so ready for a fight. BC then launch himself and starts to attack me.

I have to admit he is a really good fighter, but he's strength is very little compared to me. I was going to attack when I heard a whistle causing both BC and me to stop.

"Stop fighting!" The gym teacher came and then stay in the middle between me and BC.

"This is not your fight old man." I spat at my gym teacher.

"Yeah, just get your butt out of here already." BC glared at the gym teacher.

"YOU BOTH ARE GETTING A DETENTION!" The gym teacher shouts and the grab our collars and drags us to the detention room.

"I hate you…" I growl at BC.

"I feel the same way." BC glared at me.

'BC is nothing but trouble.' I thought to myself. 'I will never cooperate with this guy.'

…

"Why do I have to cooperate with him?" I point at BC.

"You both will be cleaning up this place together. No one is slacking off, so start cleaning. This is your detention from now on." The gym teacher had our cleaning equipment to clean the school storage room. You have no idea how bad it is, they should really let the janitor come up here and starts cleaning. The teacher then walks out of the room and closed the door. Leaving only two of us in this room.

"Let's start cleaning if we don't want to get yelled at Blossom." BC immediately takes the equipment and starts cleaning.

"You are not the boss of me." I sit down on the floor and just watch him do the cleaning.

"I will be when I think up of dance moves for you guys. You will follow my orders sooner or later." BC shot back and not missing out the chance to glare at me. "Now get your butt up and start cleaning."

"Stop talking like you are my mom," I spoke up and not long I come face to face with the broom.

"I guess I will be the mom and you will be the kid then." BC sure looks really angry right now. And then he smacks me with the broom.

"OW! I am going to get a head damage because of you. You are so going to pay the bills too." I whine.

"Sorry, I'm not rich so don't expect me to pay you any bill sooner or later." BC whack me with the broom again and this time, I got up.

"Fine… fine… Mommy~" I really emphasize on the word mommy since it sure annoys him a lot.

"You really want to die don't you." BC give me a deathly look.

"People say that I am hard to die so I won't be dying anytime soon. I guess you can't do anything about it. Mommy~" I smirk and pick up some equipment. BC took the chance to whack me again but this time, I dodge causing him to loose his balance. He quickly grabs onto something that is close to him and that would be me. So we both end up falling onto the ground together.

"OW! I am in pain for three times in a row already." I complain.

"Just shut up already. NOW GET OFF OF ME!" BC screams at my face.

I look at BC to notice how smooth his skin is and for some reason I understand why people call him a flower boy. To tell you the truth I actually just thought that BC is a junior that just cause trouble. I didn't even think he deserve the title of flower boy, but now I change my mind.

"Are you gay Butchie Boy~" BC sure likes to take every chance to humiliate me.

I quickly get off of him and starts cleaning, but during the cleaning session, I have been thinking of his smooth skin and how I want to touch it.

'I am not gay.' My last thought of the day.

Buttercup's POV

"STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream at Bunny and Blossom who is chasing me down the hallway. Today the boys are gone so there are only the three of us and for some reason, Blossom and Bunny are taking me somewhere which requires me to dress up.

"WAH!" I am finally caught and Bunny and Blossom quickly drag me into the dressing room. They put makeup on my face, do my nails, give me a long black wig and get be into a green dress.

"Why do I have to wear this!" I point at my outfit.

"We are going to a meeting with one of the most influential person in town. This person can help us with media and make the boys more famous. So all of us need to dress formally." Blossom said.

"But can't I just dress as a boy?" I whined.

"No! This person already knew that you are a girl, so you shouldn't dress as a boy to disrespect the person." Blossom shot back.

"Fine…" I sigh in annoyance.

"WE'RE BACK!" Suddenly one of the boys shouts out.

"I thought you guys said that they won't be coming back in two hours," I clutch my teeth while saying.

"You have no idea how long we have been chasing you and dressing you up. I basically take up the two hours." Bunny shrugs.

I pull my wig a little bit lower to cover my face so that the boys wouldn't recognize me.

"Wow… who is this new girl." Boomer spoke out wide eyes.

"Her name is Buttercup." Bunny introduces me. I quickly shot Bunny a glare but Bunny just brush it away.

"She's hot, care to give me your number." Butch eyeing me up and down which I shivers.

'I bet you wouldn't say that when you actually know who I am.' I thought to myself as my anger starts to boil up. Then an idea hit me, he needs to know his place.

"I think you're cute and I actually have a song for you too," I smile sweetly to Butch. Blossom and Bunny look at me wide eye at my voice. I didn't care, we all walks to the karaoke room and I choose one of the songs. I smile when I found the song.

 **BRITNEY SPEARS**

 **"Womanizer"**

 **Buttercup: Superstar**

 **Where you from, hows it going?**

 **I know you**

 **Gotta clue, what you're doing?**

 **You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here**

 **But I know what you are, what you are, baby**

 **Look at you**

 **Gettin more than just re-up**

 **Baby, you**

 **Got all the puppets with their strings up**

 **Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**

 **I know what you are, what you are, baby**

 **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**

 **You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**

 **You're a Womanizer, baby**

 **You you you are, You you you are**

 **Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You got me goin'**

 **You're oh so charmin'**

 **But I can do it**

 **Womanizer**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **I got your crazy**

 **You're nothin' but a**

 **Womanizer**

 **Daddy-O**

 **You got the swagger of champion**

 **Too bad for you**

 **You just cant find the right companion**

 **I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**

 **It could be easy, who you are**

 **That's just who you are, baby**

 **Lollipop**

 **Must mistake me, you're a sucker**

 **To think that I**

 **Would be a victim not another**

 **Say it, play it how you wanna**

 **But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby**

 **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**

 **You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**

 **You're a Womanizer, baby**

 **You you you are, You you you are**

 **Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**

 **(Womanizer)**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You got me goin'**

 **You're oh so charmin'**

 **But I can do it**

 **You Womanizer**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **I got your crazy**

 **You're nothin' but a**

 **Womanizer**

 **Maybe if we both lived in a different world**

 **(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)**

 **It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl, but I can't cause we don't**

 **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**

 **You're a Womanizer, oh Womanizer oh**

 **You're a Womanizer, baby**

 **You you you are, you you you are**

 **Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer**

 **(Womanizer)**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You got me goin'**

 **You're oh so charmin'**

 **But I can do it**

 **Womanizer**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **You say I'm crazy**

 **I got your crazy**

 **You're nothin' but a**

 **Womanizer**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Boy, don't try to front**

 **I know just what you are**

 **Womanizer, Woman, Womanizer**

 **You're a Womanizer**

 **Oh Womanizer oh**

 **You're a Womanizer, baby**

When I end the song everyone was surprised to see me singing even Blossom and Bunny. They didn't see me singing for a very long time. I even dance to the song too and I have gained a lot of respect and attention from the boys especially Butch. Butch got up from his seat and walk dangerous close to me.

"Well then… This is going to be fun the next time I see you." Butch smirks.

'Next time you see me, you wouldn't be having fun.' I think to myself while giving Butch a look of annoyance.


	24. Bet Mix With Study

Chapter 24

Buttercup's POV

"BC! WAIT UP!" Mitch shouts as he is running up to me. I stop for a moment so that Mitch can catch up. "Wow… never thought to see you going to school early."

"Well… I sort of gotten myself in a morning detention." I sheepishly answer.

"Wow… You always keep on getting detention don't you. You really are a magnet for trouble at the same time a magnet of ladies too. Look around you! Girls keep on looking at you as we pass by." Mitch swing his arm over my shoulder, which make us closer. "So what are you doing in detention this time."

"Cleaning up the school storage room," I answer.

"Wait… isn't that for the afternoon?" Mitch asked in confused.

"I asked to change for a morning, that is why I am coming to school thirty minutes earlier than usual," I answer in irritation because I don't like waking up early.

"Well, good luck then." Mitch pats my back and then we both went separates ways when we have finally reached the school gate.

I heave a sigh and brace myself to see that Butchie boy in thirty more minutes after this clean up.

'I really can't tolerate him any longer. I need to get back at him.' I think to myself as I am trying to form a plan of revenge. My plan was almost a complete when something hard hit my head.

"OW!" I shout in pain.

"Stop daydreaming and starts cleaning," Butch said.

"What! Why! How! You aren't supposed to be here." I finally said.

"I am here so deal with it," Butch said and throws me the broom.

"I plan to come to morning detention so I won't see you during the afternoon. So go and do the afternoon detention alone." I tried to shoo Butch away.

"Wow… we both sure think alike. I also plan on morning detention so that I won't have to see your face during the afternoon." Butch said while still glaring at me.

"*SIGH*" I sigh really long and loud this time.

"Just stop sighing already and start cleaning, the faster we finish with this detention, the faster we won't have to tolerate each other's face," Butch said and start cleaning.

"This is a rare sight to see Butchie boy comes to school early and doing hard work," I smirk. Butch stops what he is doing and walk up close to me. Too close to be exact.

"You really are an annoying shortie," Butch growls at me, causing me to shiver because his breath tickles. Not only that Butch being closer to me sure is intimidating, but that doesn't stop my pride. Still I feel like my heart starts to beat a lot faster than usual.

"Look at yourself first, you are a womanizer and as stupid as a block." I look back at him.

"I am not stupid! What about you! You sure think that you are smarter than me!" Butch looks at me with dangerous eyes.

"Of course, I do! Then let's make a bet then!" I shout back, to show that I am not scared of him.

"This should be interesting." Butch finally moves his face farther away from me. Cause my heartbeat to come back to normal.

"The next test is in a month, which is our midterm test. So whoever score lesser than the other have to be punished." I said while sounding very confident.

"The loser has to dress up as a maid and serve the winner for a whole day," Butch states proudly.

'It's a good thing that I am a girl, since wearing a maid outfit wouldn't hurt my pride that much.' I grin seeing Butch in a humiliating maid outfit.

"Fine! Bring it on!" I agreed and we both shakes hands to make it official.

'I am so winning this! I just have to get Blossom to help me.' I thought to myself.

Butch's POV

'I am so winning this! I just have to get Brick to help me.' I thought to myself while I am shaking hand with BC.

I look down at our shakes hand to notice how small his hands are.

'It looks for fragile and precious.' I thought to myself, 'What am I thinking! Weird…'

"It is official! One month, no cheating on the test, a tutor is allowed. Good luck then." BC grins with confident. I look closely at BC face to see that his grin sure shine bright. I look around the room to see it brighter than usual.

'Everything around BC sure is brighter than usual… WHAT! I hate myself…' I quickly turn around and went back to work.

'I am being weird! Focus! Focus on the next test.' I think to myself while rubbing my hair to make myself concentrate. 'I have got to win this.'

Blossom's POV

"Blossom! Please, please, please help me!" Buttercup begged me while I am drinking a strawberry smoothie.

"Help you with what?" I asked curiously.

"Help me get full marks on my midterm test next month," Buttercup said as she sits down. I guess it will be a long conversation.

"When did you become interest in studying? I thought you only want a passing score?" I tilt my head a little to show my confusion.

"I…er… made a bet on my midterm test score," Buttercup said while looking down.

"Oh… I see… that made sense. Okay, then I can help you." I nodded.

"YES!" Buttercup screams with joy.

"What are the subjects for this midterm test?" I asked.

"Math, Biology, Physic, English, and History." Buttercup listed out her subjects.

"I think we will need Bunny's help in this…" I said since I can't handle all of this subject alone.

"What subject is Bunny good at anyway?" Buttercup asked having doubts on Bunny.

"She is good in History and English since she reads of books about history during her break time and for some inspiration on her lyric writing too," I answered.

Then the cafe door rings, we turn around to see Bell coming in. I quickly wave Bell to come over since I think Bell can help Buttercup with her academic.

"Did you have a meeting with Bell today?" Buttercup asked.

"No, we didn't, it was really coincident." I shrugged and Bell takes a seat next to me.

"Why did you call me to sit with you? We didn't have a meeting today." Bell asked.

"You are good in Biology right?" I asked.

"Yeah, so what's about it?" Bell still blank about the current situation.

"We need your help to tutor Buttercup on Biology for one month. Do you think you are available for this month? Bunny will be joining later anyway." I asked Bell.

"Sure! I'm glad to help! This should be fun!" Bell sounds excited.

I look at Buttercup to see a relief fill her eyes, I wonder who did she made a bet with anyway.

Brick's POV

"BRICK! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEE! PLEASEEEEEE!" Butch has been begging me for about two hours already. I sigh since I knew that Butch wouldn't leave me sooner or later.

"Fine… so what can I help you." I sigh again since I knew that I am going to regret it soon.

"Help me with Math, Biology, Physic, English, and History. Since I am having a midterm test in one month. I need full marks on it." Butch quickly explains. I quickly raise an eyebrow at Butch's statement.

"When did Butch became interested in getting a full score?" Blaine said while reading a magazine

"Wow… I will never see the day Butch is trying to get a good score. This really is a rare sight." Boomer said.

"Well… savor this moment since it will only happen once." Bandit joins in. This really shows that everyone in the room was listening to Butch's annoying plead.

"I am not doing this alone," I said and look at everyone else in the room. "You guys will be helping me tutor Butch."

"What…" Boomer and Bandit gape while Blaine just raises an eyebrow.

"Boomer is good in English while Bandit is good in History. Blaine should be able to help with Biology, I will help you with Math and Physic." I quickly made a plan out for Butch.

"When did we agree to this?" Blaine asked.

"You are forced to be in this since we are bandmate aren't we?" I said in a clearly innocent tone.

"Why do you even care about your score anyway Butch?" Bandit asked since this is a really rare sight, "I thought you said that you will care about it when it is the last year of high school."

"I made a bet that I cannot loose, I do not want to dress as a maid," Butch explains. Everyone quickly shivers at the maid outfit on Butch ideas. Even though some of the guys may want Butch to loose but it is just too weird to see Butch in a maid outfit.

"Let's get this workload done," I said and everyone starts preparing Butch for his midterm test.

No One's POV

Girl's side…

"Buttercup, sine is the opposite over hypotenuse, cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse and tangent is sine over cosine which is equal to opposite over adjacent. Did you get that?" Blossom asked Buttercup.

"Okay, sine is the opposite over hypotenuse, cosine is adjacent over hypotenuse and tangent is sine over cosine which is equal to opposite over adjacent. Got it." Buttercup nodded.

"What is the treaty called that end the WWI?" Bunny asked.

"It is the Treaty of Versaille." Buttercup answers.

"Correct!" Bunny cheers.

"What does ATGC stand for and which are pair up with which?" Bell shoots Buttercup a question.

"A is Adenine, T is Thymine, G is Guanine and C is Cytosine. Adenine is pair with Thymine and Guanine is pair with Cytosine." Buttercup answers.

"Good!" Bell continues to looks at her notes.

"What are the two types of wave and what are the difference?" Blossom asked.

"Transverse wave and Longitudinal wave. Transverse wave vibrations are perpendicular to the direction of the wave while longitudinal waves i parallel to the direction of the wave." Buttercup answers.

"Great!" Blossom clapped.

"Buttercup, remembers whenever you looks at a sonnet, there will be a rhyme scheme o g," Bunny said.

"Okay, s g." Buttercup nodded in understanding.

Boy's side…

"STOP! TOO MUCH!" Butch screams in pain.

"Hmm… we need to make Butch brain more relax." Boomer points out.

"I guess so…" Bandit looks at Butch.

"Let's sing and dance, that should make Butch feels more relax," Blaine suggests.

"That is a good idea. I think I know a song that will be great for Butch." Brick smirks.

 **SHAWN MENDES**

 **"Something Big"**

 **Brick: 1, 2, 3, 4**

 **Brick: Oh, whoa, oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Brick: Play the lotto you might win it.**

 **It's like 25 to life so you bust out of prison.**

 **Something's in the air, something's in the air**

Everyone immediately knew the song and everyone looks at each other to see who would be after Brick. Everyone quickly pulls their finger up indicate the number of order that they will be going which everyone seems to be cooperating just fine.

 **Bandit: It's like that feeling when you're just about to kill it,**

 **Take your last shot you know you're gonna hit it.**

 **Something's in the air, something's in the air**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh**

 **Boomer: Something big I feel it happening**

 **Out of my control**

 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**

 **Feel it in my bones like**

 **Everyone: Whoa oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big I feel it happening**

 **Everyone: Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big**

 **Butch: It's like that feeling when you're 'bout to win the medal,**

 **And you worked so hard that you knew you wouldn't settle,**

 **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**

 **Blaine: When they hear you when you thought they wouldn't listen,**

 **It's like an anthem that the whole world's singing,**

 **Hands are in the air, hands are in the air.**

 **Whoa oh oh oh oh**

 **Brick: Something big I feel it happening**

 **Out of my control,**

 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**

 **Feel it in my bones like,**

 **Everyone: Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big I feel it happening**

 **Everyone: Oh whoa oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh whoa. Oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big**

 **Butch: Whoa**

 **Yeah, yeah**

 **Bandit: If we stomp our feet,**

 **The ground will shake**

 **If we clap our hands,**

 **The walls will break**

 **Yell so loud won't forget our names**

 **'Cause something big is happening**

 **Boomer: Take this spark**

 **And start a fire**

 **Raise this up**

 **We're feeling high**

 **They can't tell us anything**

 **'Cause something big is happening**

 **Blaine: Something big I feel it happening**

 **Out of my control**

 **Pushing, pulling, and it's grabbing me,**

 **Feel it in my bones like**

 **Everyone: Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Something big is happening whoa**

 **Everyone: Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh**

 **Butch: Something big I feel it happening oh**

"I feel refresh again!" Butch shouts in joy.

"Let's get back to studying we don't know how good your opponent will be anyway." Brick clap his hand to get everyone back to helping Butch again.

"Why did you choose this song?" Butch asked in confusion.

Brick just grin in response and Bandit seems to catch on but Blaine, Boomer, and Butch just look at them with puzzled looks.

"I can't wait… I mean… FIGHTING!" Bandit shouts

"FIGHT!" Everyone shouts together in unison as they all enjoy this study session.


	25. Maid Outfit

Chapter 25

Butch's POV

Exam day…

"Good luck Butch!" Boomer cheers brightly.

"Don't you dare show me a score that is lower than 95% got it," Brick said to me playfully.

"Let's win the bet, even though we aren't dragged into it." Bandits cheer weirdly.

"Good luck, now we are going now." Blaine pushes the rest out of the way since they are starting to gain attention.

We are famous so people recognize us, but they do respect from privacy at school. So I was able to study.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the exam as I walk in but I heard some familiar voice not far away from me.

"Good luck BC." Blossom patted BC's back.

I quickly turn around to see BC is surround by Blossom, Bunny, and some strange white hair girl.

'Brick and Bandit won't be happy about this… that boy sure has a lot of girls surround him.'

I walk up from behind BC, the girls seems to looks at me confuse.

"You sure like to hang around with girls," I spoke out.

I can tell BC's expression is full of irritation.

"Got a problem with that?" BC said and push pass me. He walks confidently into school leaving me with the girls.

"Don't tell me that you help her." I turn around facing Blossom, Bunny, and the strange white hair girl. "And who are you?" I said while pointing at the white hair girl.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot that we haven't introduced Bell to you guys yet." Bunny clasps her hand when she finally remembers.

"This is Bell, she is the composer." Blossom made a brief introduction.

"Why didn't you introduce her to the team yet?" I asked in confused.

"She still isn't a permanent member yet. She only does this as a part-time." Bunny explains.

"I think you should go to school now, the bell is about to ring." Bell spoke up and wave to me, "It is nice to meet you, Butch. Good luck with your exam also."

'Bell sure is the polite type.' I think to myself and wave goodbye to the girls. I brace myself and enter school.

Buttercup's POV

'That exam was easier than I thought… maybe I should study more… Nah! I sound like Blossom now.'

I walk out room feeling confidence that I am going to get a full score. I turn around to see Butch with the same expression as me. I have an uneasy feeling.

"So how was the exam shortie? (^_^)" Butch smiles brightly. That really is weird.

"It was easy." I shrug and starts to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Butch grabs onto my arm.

"Going home. (-_-)" I answer plainly.

"Hm… Already?" Butch is really creeping me out. "I am going to go too!"

"WHAT!" I screamed. "NO WAY!"

"The score is going to be send to us through mail tonight. There is no way I am going to miss the chance to see your expression when I win." Butch said with confidence.

"Fine! Let's go to the agency then." I said in a competitive tone after knowing why Butch is acting weird.

…

It wasn't a long walk before we reach the agency. Me and Butch decide to stay in dancing since his are already occupied by the other boys. We both open our laptop and wait for the mail to come.

It was really quiet and I guess Butch couldn't handle it.

"I'm bored!" Butch jumps up.

"So what…" I answer and continue to listen to my music. Then out of nowhere Butch starts to sing.

 **2 CHAINZ**

 **"We Own It"**

 **(with Wiz Khalifa)**

 **Butch: It's Young Khalifa man**

 **2 Chainz!**

 **Money's the motivation,**

 **Money's the conversation,**

 **You on vacation, we gettin' paid so**

 **We on paycation, I did it for the fam**

 **It's whatever we had to do, it's just who I am**

 **Yeah, it's the life I chose**

 **Gunshots in the dark, one eye closed**

 **And we got it cooking like a one-eyed stove**

 **You can catch me kissin' my girl with both eye closed**

 **Perfecting my passion, thanks for asking**

 **Couldn't slow down so we had to crash it**

 **You use plastic, we 'bout cash,**

 **I see some people ahead that we gon' pass, yeah!**

I decide to join in with Butch's song. I have to admit that he can rap nicely too. I start singing trying to make my voice as low as possible since it isn't that hard. I can sing just like a boy.

 **Butch and Buttercup: I never fear death or dying**

 **I only fear never trying**

 **I am whatever I am,**

 **Only God can judge me, now**

 **One shot, everything rides on tonight**

 **Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **A I'm not to be played with**

 **Because it can get dangerous**

 **See these people I ride with**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **Butch: And the same ones that I ride with, be the same ones that I die with**

 **Put it all out on the line with, if you looking for me you can find Wiz**

 **In the new car or in the crowd with**

 **My new broad, that's a fine chick**

 **And the wonder squad, I'm down with**

 **(ain't no way around it)**

Butch then points at me cue me to rap. I go and I didn't back out since I can rap too.

 **Buttercup:What you say? Tell me what you say**

 **Working hard, repping for my dogs, do this everyday,**

 **Taking off, looking out for all, making sure we ball,**

 **Like the mob all you do is call**

 **Catch you if you fall, Young Khalifa**

Butch seems to look a little surprised at my speed of rap to be able to catch up with him. But he later grin.

 **Butch and BC: I never feared death or dying**

 **I only fear never trying**

 **I am whatever I am,**

 **Only God can judge me, now**

 **One shot, everything rides on tonight**

 **Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **A I'm not to be played with**

 **(I ride or die for mine)**

 **Because it can get dangerous**

 **See these people I ride with**

 **(I ride or die for love)**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **BC: This the biggest day of my life**

 **We got big guns, been graduated from knives**

 **It's the day in the life and I'm ready to ride**

 **Got the spirit, I'm feeling like a killer inside**

 **uh, financial outbreak, I'm free but I ain't out yet**

 **Riding with the plugs so I'm close to the outlet**

 **At the red light, rims sitting off set**

 **I look better on your girl (than her outfit)**

 **Butch: Stuck to the plan, always said that we would stand up, never ran**

 **We the fam and loyalty never change up**

 **Been down since day one, look at where we came from**

 **Jumping out on anybody who try to say something one thing about it**

 **Got a problem, I got the same one**

 **Money rose, we fold**

 **Plenty clubs we closed,**

 **Follow the same code**

 **Never turn our backs, our cars don't even lose control**

 **Butch and BC: One shot, everything rides on tonight**

 **Even if I've got three strikes, I'mma go for it,**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **A I'm not to be played with**

 **(I ride or die for mine)**

 **Because it can get dangerous**

 **See these people I ride with**

 **(I ride or die for love)**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **This moment, we own it**

 **I ride or die for mine**

 **I'm ride or die material**

 **One life to live so here we go**

 **This moment, we own it**

'BING!'

We both quickly turn around to look at our mail. We both smile when the score is out. I quickly open and scan through the list starting from the bottom. The list is very long until it reaches the top five score. I look at my score with wide eyes.

"No way." Butch breath outs.

Bandit's POV

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly someone screams. Me and my friends all jump up at the sudden screams. All of us quickly run to the direction of the voice and barge into the door. To see BC and Butch. BC is on the floor looking like a dead person while Butch is jumping on the bed in a victory dance.

"Er… what happen?" Brick asked.

Not long Bunny and Blossom also appears.

"Is anyone hurt?" Blossom asked.

"No one is hurt. Just BC screams and Butch jumping on the bed." Blaine casually answers.

"Can some just answer my question already," Brick said.

"I WON THE BET~" Butch shouts and land on the floor near BC. The he turns the screen around for everyone to see the score.

Butch: 497/500

BC: 495/500

"Wow, that was close." Boomer looks at the score in surprise.

"I am impressed Butch." Brick grin feeling very proud.

All of us hug each other as we are all proud of Butch for being able to score very high and win the bet.

"I guess you made a bet with BC. So BC will be wearing a maid outfit tomorrow." Boomer said while smiling.

"BC it's all right, everything will be fine." Bunny and Blossom is trying to comfort BC.

"You did you best, and we proud that you were able to earn a very high score to." Blossom rub BC's back.

Suddenly Butch nudges me and whispers into my ears.

"Dude, are you going to let that boy take your girl?" Butch whispers to me softly while asking.

"What are you talking about? Bunny already classify BC as a friend, so I trust my Bun Bun~" I smile while looking at my girlfriend gentle side. Butch made a disgust looks at me for calling Bunny that.

"What about you Brick?" Butch whispers.

"BC isn't Blossom's type of guy." Brick answers plainly.

To be frank, I thought Brick would be jealous but he seems cool about. Too cool about it to be exact. I am a little bit jealous but I know full well that Bunny love me a lot.

"I am going to get the maid outfit now." Bunny suddenly jumps up and run out the hallway. Now that's my girl, always ready to tease other people. I smile to myself causing to looks at me strangely.

"Man… does falling in love with someone, will make you look weird?" Boomer comments.

"I won't be falling in love anytime soon," Blaine said.

"HEY! I am not weird." I shout out to defend myself. "You guys won't understand the feeling since none of you experience it yet. It would be you feel special when you fall for someone."

"Wow… Bandit sure is saying some deep words today." Butch said in amazement. "I didn't feel like that at all."

"You didn't fall for someone. You just go around and date every girl that you think is pretty." Brick said.

"Who is your current girlfriend? Is it the blond hair girl?" Boomer asked.

"No! It was a brunette." I said remembering the events with Bunny.

"I thought it was a redhead," Blaine said.

"Did Butch date that many girls?" Blossom asked and annoyed.

"Butch get the title of a womanizer in school so it not a surprise," BC comments after recover from his gloomy state.

"I hope this doesn't affect the image of the band." Blossom thinks feeling worried.

"No need to worry, there is always one playboy in a group. For some reason some girls out there like it." Brick said to reassure Blossom. Those two sure knows how to back each other too.

"I'M BACK!" Bunny shouts while holding a maid outfit.

BC looks at the outfit in horror and hesitantly took the outfit.

"Wait don't forget this," Butch said while throwing cat ears to BC. He grumbles at the cat ear and walks out the door. Butch seems to be enjoying himself a lot.

"You really are enjoying yourself aren't you." Bunny smirks. I know that smirks clearly, it is the smirks whenever she is doing a matchmaker. I wonder who is she pairing with?

"Yep," Butch said with a big grin on his face.

It wasn't long before BC came walking in wearing a maid outfit. For some reason, it made him looks even more like a girl.

"I never though that BC can look even more feminine," I comment which earn a kick from BC straight to the stomach. I immediately fall to the ground and Bunny quickly comes to my aid.

"What would you like, master?" BC mumbles while giving Butch a deathly glare.

"Hmm… Let's go to my room first." Butch said as he walks out with Buttercup trailing behind.

"I hope BC is all right," Boomer said looking at BC in sympathy.

"Who's side are you on?" Blaine asked.

"Hmmm… I don't know." Boomer just shrugs.

"I hope that they don't destroy the building," Brick said and walks out the door casually. While caused everyone in the room to panic from his statement.


	26. Green Paint

Chapter 26

Butch's POV

"I'm bored…" I spoke out as BC gives me an annoyed look.

"I am so not going to entertain you." BC quickly say.

"But you are my maid," I grin while look at BC outfit, for some reason it fits his body nicely. He really does suit the title of a flower boy. But I feel like he looks more like a girl.

"Well, what would you like to do master…" BC's sound so bitter.

"I want to annoy someone," I smile evilly. BC suddenly light up.

"Wait here… I got just the item." BC smiles mischievously which causes my heart to skip a little. BC got up and quickly run outside to get something. It didn't take long to reveal the item that is on her hand…it's a water gun…

"Water gun… hmmm…" I think carefully.

"I know, water is just too plain. I think paint would be better, especially the color green." BC smiles, and I am starting to like his idea more and more.

"So… who is our first target?" BC asked me.

"The purple couple." I immediately say and BC doesn't protest, he just throw me the paint gun. We both put in color green into the gun.

"Ready my master?" BC asked.

"Of course." I run out the door with BC following behind. We both start to look around to see the purple are talking about the lyric. We both tried to aim carefully not hitting the lyric or else that would have gone terribly. We decide to just hit their hair or face.

"1…2…3… FIRE!" I shout and we both start shooting green paint at the purple couple. The couple was taken by surprise and quickly hide behind a coach. We only fire for a good five minutes until we have to quickly run away to see Blaine walking down the hallway.

BC seems to read my mind as we both aim and fire at Blaine white hair. Since I want to see Blaine with a different hair color. And I still can't believe that someone can have white hair, I think green hair suit Blaine nicely~

Blaine was also surprised and at the same time very angry at us. Now we have Blaine chasing after us. For some reason cause BC to start singing.

 **SET IT OFF**

 **"Partners In Crime"**

 **(feat. Ash Costello)**

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

BC turns around to at Blaine as he is still chasing us.

 **Butch: We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

 **Butch: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 **BC and Butch: Partners in crime**

 **Butch: Partners in crime**

I like this song since I do feel like we both are Partner in Crime when annoying someone. I turn around to see Bunny and Bandit is chasing us.

 **Butch: This, the tale of reckless love, living a life of crime on the run,**

 **I brush to a gun to paint these states green and red,**

I take aim at them again with BC as we stop running for a moment.

 **Butch: Everybody freeze**

 **BC: Nobody move,**

 **Butch: Put the money in the bag**

 **BC: Or we will shoot,**

 **Butch: Empty out the vault and me and my doll will be on our way,**

Then we shoot at them as green paint continues to stain their cloth which Bunny isn't happy.

 **BC: Our paper faces flood the streets,**

 **Butch: And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we'll play with fire 'cause...**

As everyone is coming closer to us, BC saw a stack of paper and pushes the paper out of the table. Causing the paper to fly everyone blocking everyone vision.

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

 **Butch: We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**

BC looks at his masterwork as everyone is coming out from the hurricane of paper. But he still has to keep on running.

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

 **Butch: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

Boomer was passing by and we both decide to shoot as we sing. Boomer wasn't able to dodge due to him being too absurd on his phone. The paint lands on Boomer's phone so Boomer quickly looks up at us to see us running pass him. Boomer then joins in the chase.

 **Partners in crime**

 **Partners in crime**

 **(BC: Oh, Just try and catch us!)**

 **Butch: Here we find our omnipotent outlaws fall behind the grind tonight,**

 **Left unaware that the lone store owner won't go down without a fight,**

Suddenly Blaine and Bandit pops out of nowhere to block our path as Boomer and Bunny are behind.

 **BC: Where we gonna go,**

 **Butch: He's got us pinned**

 **BC: Baby, I'm a little scared**

 **Butch: Now, don't you quit**

 **BC: He's sounded the alarm, I hear the sirens closing in,**

We both fire our paint again at them which some of them we able to dodge but they still get paint. We barely made an escape.

 **Butch: Our paper faces flood the streets,**

 **And if the heat comes close enough to burn then we're burning this place to the ground 'cause...**

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

 **Butch: We swore that death will do us part**

 **They'll call our crimes a work of art**

 **BC: You'll never take us alive**

 **Butch: We'll live like spoiled royalty, lovers and partners**

 **Partners in crime**

 **Partners in crime**

I took a glance behind again to see that those four still hasn't given up yet.

 **(BC: police department. Come out with your hands up, we have the place surrounded. Put your weapons down, put your weapons down! Ready, men? Aim... Fire!)**

We quickly fire our shots but to our luck, the paint runs out. We have no choice but to keep on running.

 **BC: The skies are black with lead-filled rain,**

 **Butch: A morbid painting on display,**

 **BC: This is the night the young love died,**

 **Butch: Buried at each others side,**

 **BC: You never took us alive**

 **Butch: We swore that death would do us part**

 **So now we haunt you in the dark,**

Blossom and Brick appear which I think they are really lucky since we ran out of paint. Blossom does not look happen at all. BC and me quickly run toward another direction to see that we are surrounded.

 **BC: You never took us alive,**

 **Butch: We live as ghosts among these streets,**

 **Lovers and partners**

 **Partners in crime**

 **Partners in crime**

 **Butch and BC: Partners in crime**

Brick grab a hold of me while Blossom holds onto BC.

"What is going on?" Blossom looks really angry at me and BC.

"Nothing… we are just having fun with our paint gun that we got carried away." BC is a really good liar but Brick just have to detect the lies.

"Another prank?" Brick said.

"What! We never prank!" I quickly said while sounding very hurt, "Why would I prank my friends?"

No one believed my words at all even BC just gave me a look that I am stupid.

Then out of nowhere Blossom start pitching my ear and BC's ear as a punishment.

"AAWWW!" We both cried in pain.

Blossom sure has a hard pitch, she is going to be a very strict mother someday.

"You both start cleaning now." Blossom order and then Blaine came out walking with a broom, which he throw it at us.

"What! More cleaning! And I was already out of the cleaning detention." BC complains.

"This is what you get for shooting green paint at everyone in the building," Blaine said while point at his now green hair. Trust me everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. Even Brick and Blossom find it to be funny but they just have to hold it in.

"Everyone go wash up now while BC and Butch will be cleaning the place." Blossom orders, it didn't take long before everyone quickly go to their work.

Brick's POV

"I told you that they are going to destroy the place," I said while Blossom just sigh.

"BC and Butch sure have a lot in common." I point out as BC and Butch are cleaning frantically since Blossom is supervising them.

"Are you on Bunny's side?" Blossom asked.

"Hmm… Maybe?" I just shrug while Blossom looks at me curiously.

"I never knew you would play a matchmaker." Blossom grins.

"I can if I want." I just look at Butch and BC when they are making fun of each other.

'This should be an interesting one too.' I think to myself.

Boomer's POV

'I feel so nervous right now…' I think to myself.

We are currently prepared to be on a variety show. This is the first time that we actually appear on this kind of show. I bet the guys are as nervous as me.

"Does anyone feel nervous?" I asked and everyone just nodded saying that they are nervous.

"Don't worry guys, you will do fine." Bunny cheers, "You all just have to dance and sing to show your talent."

I am starting to understand why Bandit always say he feel really at ease with Bunny. Bunny sure brings out the whole comfort while Blossom brings more of an orderly kind. But we all know that we can always rely on Blossom.

"Ready? You are on in 3…2…1… Go!" Blossom said and then push us onto the camera as the host introduces our band.

The shows go along fine until we have to do a Random Dance (Disclaimer: I do not own this).

"Random Dance?" Blaine questions.

"If all of you are able to dance randomly to your song in one try, we will grant your wish." The host said.

"I want to have a pet rabbit!" I quickly said.

"I want to have separate rooms from these guys," Blaine said.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your hair color back to white?" The host asked, which cause everyone to laugh. I feel sad for Blaine since he can't wash off all the green paint.

"I am sure I want to have my own room more." Blaine states.

"I want to have a sports car," Butch said.

"I think I will go with having free candy and pizza," Bandit said, which made Bunny lighten up.

"I want to have a perfect spot for a date," Brick said, causing everyone to go ooooh and awwww.

"We still don't know who is the lucky girl that caught Brick's interest, but this show isn't about gossip, it's about showing the idol's talent. Now let the random dance START!" The host shouted.

The song starts with 'Rising Diamond' this is the first song that we have ever dance to. All of us feel so familiar with it, but then later it changes to 'My Telephone Crush' all of us panic for a moment but manages to get to our places. After about some minutes on the song 'My Telephone Crush, ' it suddenly fasts forward which cause us all to be in a daze. Only Butch and Bandit manage to get back to their place but… it was too late. We were caught.

"Aaah! We caught you!" The host smiles, "I guess you won't be getting you wish then."

"Give us one more chance!" I plead using my puppy dog eyes.

"All right but we have to lower the standard of the wishes. The staff decides to cut out Bandit's and Butch's wishes because it is the most expensive." The host said mischievously. "Let the music BEGIN!"

The song went back to 'My Telephone Crush' again but the second verse. We all dance nicely until it suddenly changes to 'Rising Diamond' at the beginning. I have to quickly run from one side to another side since the dance formation changes for each song. The song just keeps on changing when it changes back to 'Rising Diamond' at the ending, only Brick quickly run to dance while the rest just looks confused. This means that we fail again…

"Oooooh! That so close!" The host said in pity.

"One more!" I quickly scream.

"I guess we just have to cut away Brick's wish then." The host said. Brick just shrugs since he doesn't mind much.

The third attempt starts and we finally succeed which everyone was really happy.

"I got my rabbit!" I shout in joy as the staff is holding a cute looking rabbit on my way. When I got the cute little rabbit everyone looks at me in awe. I look to see Blossom's eye turn hot pink while Bunny is taking a lot of pictures. Bandit is also cheering for his food parade and shares it o everyone.

"Well then, the RowdyRuff Boys have succeeded on their third trial. So continue watching us, see your next favorite idol." The host smiles to the camera.

"CUT! That is a wrap." The director said and show his appreciation for us. We all thanks him too until something strange happen…

"BRICKY!" Suddenly a woman with red hair and crimson eyes like Brick came hugging him. Causing everyone to look at him confuse. Even Blossom looks surprised.

'Who is she?' I think to myself.


	27. Silent Butch and the Grumpy MC Brick

Chapter 27

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the variety TV shows idea, this is from Running Man episode 195. I took the idea and made it to PPG. Go watch Running Man! It's really funny._

Boomer's POV

"BRICKY!" Suddenly a woman with red hair and crimson eyes like Brick came hugging him. Causing everyone to look at him confuse. Even Blossom looks surprised.

'Who is she?' I think to myself. 'Wait… she looks familiar… IT'S BERSERK FROM PPNKG!'

I look at Brick and Berserk to see they are on the floor and Berserk still hugging Brick.

"Looks! It's Berserk from PPNKG!"

"Do you think we can get her autograph?"

"I hope so…"

The crew starts to chatter as the unexpected mega star just appears out of nowhere.

"Berserk… you're heavy…" Brick said while trying to push Berserk away.

"What did you just say to me!" Berserk got up and she looks really angry.

"Your heavy." Brick just say it bluntly.

"How dare you!" Berserk points at Brick and then slap his head. "You know better not to say I am heavy in front of me!"

"You made it sound like I care…" Brick just looks plainly at Berserk.

"You should care! I am your older sister!" Berserk said to Brick which causes everyone's eyes to go wide open.

"Wait… Brick is related to a famous star Berserk…" Butch said speechlessly.

"I did not know that…" Blaine just looks confused.

"Then why is Blossom so surprise," I ask as I look at Blossom to see she is slowly sneaking away.

"Blossom?" Berserk head snap to see Blossom almost at the exit, "My sister in law!"

Berserk the grab Blossom into a painful hug.

"Aw…" Blossom trying to say something but at the same time, her face is red from hearing the word sister in law. Even Brick is blushing.

"I guess I get to see — OOF" Berserk was suddenly quiet by Brick's hand.

Brick quickly whispers something to Berserk which Berserk later nodded in understanding.

"Oh… I guess I get to see the person who was able to force my younger brother into a band!" Berserk sounds really excited.

"Hold on… Blossom… you knew that Brick has an older sister and you never told us!" Bandit said in surprise.

"You guy never brought up the topic," Blossom said.

"I can't believe I am seeing one of the PPNKG." Bunny was starstruck

"I heard that Berserk almost finish college even she is just 19." Blaine whispers.

"I bet Brick's family is full of genius…" Butch whispers. Both me and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"If she is here… shouldn't her band be also here." Bandit questions.

It didn't take long before the others girls in PPNKG showed up.

Everyone was starstruck, even Blossom's eyes show sign of a mega powerful star.

"Berserk, are you finish reuniting with your brother yet?" Brute said.

"We really need to go now, we are going to see them soon anyway," Brat said. "I don't think Bear would be happy if we keep her waiting. We all know what happen when Bear didn't drink her coffee in the morning.

"Aw…. fine…" Berserk said as she gives Brick one big hug again and quickly runs back to her friends.

"What did she mean by we will see them again?" Blaine questions.

"You guys will be appearing in another variety shows that joins with the PPNKG and GanGreen Gang," Blossom said.

"That makes complete sense," I said.

"WHAT! GANGRENE GANG!" Butch immediately shouts after that.

"I completely forgot about Butch's hatred toward Ace," Bandit spoke out while eating his prize.

"You were too busy with Bunny to remember." Blaine points out.

"It's been a year since we last saw them face to face too." Brick mentions.

"Maybe Ace change…" Bunny suggest which immediately backfired.

"CHANGE! CHANGE! NO WAY!" Butch reject Bunny's kind suggest

'That is really odd for Bunny suggest.' I think to myself.

"Well… I was trying to make Ace looks nice but it didn't work so… You can humiliate Ace in this variety tv show." Bunny smiles devilishly.

'Now that is the Bunny we all know and love for some reason…' I feel weird thinking that.

"Tell me! Tell me! What is that variety tv show about immediately!" Butch looks like Bandit when he eats too much candy… wait let me say that again. Butch and Bandit both looks really excited for different reason. Butch is for beating Ace while Bandit just happens to have too much candy that he won to know his girlfriend scary pranks.

"This show is mostly base on running, and there will be many activities, and they title of the episode is Idol Cup. It's basically Idol group compete with each other to gain the title of the best. That is all." Blossom shrug likes it's nothing.

"We have got to win," Butch said in a competitive tone.

"I think we should get going, the boys still have a photoshoot after this." Bunny quickly suggests seeing how pump up Butch is.

"Let's go." Blossom wave to all of us and we all leave to our next photo shoot.

Buttercup's POV

'Weird… Butch isn't bothering me today… Weird…' I think to myself while looking at everyone practicing their dance.

"1…2…3…4….1…2…3…4…" I just keep on shouting while the boys dance to the rhythm.

Currently, I am with the boys in the dance practice room. I have already choreographed the dance move and teach them. So it is up to them now to memorize. I think I have been doing this for already three weeks already. During the past three weeks Butch would always complain about my dance move but in the end, he has to go along with it anyway.

But today… Butch just stay quiet and practice quietly. I never expect that day to come so fast. Even his friends feel strange about it too. Butch must have something occupied in his mind.

"Stop! We need to do this part again." I said while expecting Butch to complain but… nothing…

Everyone nodded their head and Butch did the same. Okay! This is just too weird. The practice keeps on going with Butch being weird and the dance practice for the first time is peaceful. I am not sure that I am going to get used to this anytime soon.

Blossom's POV

'I hope this works… If Butch causes any uproar with Ace, I hope Buttercup can manage.' I look nervously around the set as Butch is sending glare to Ace and Ace gladly return a glare too. Buttercup just sighs at this childish behavior. So she smacks Butch before the shows begin. Butch rub his head in pain as the director is counting down.

"5…4…3…2…1!" The director shouts. Everyone got to their position.

"Wait don't start!" Brick shouts in protest.

"Start!" The director shouts out without caring about Brick's opinion.

"Why do I have to be the MC again?" Brick grumbles.

"Because your team has six people while the rest has five so we need one of your group to be cut out." The director explains.

"And why does it has to be me?" Brick continue to talk while not know that they have already started filming this part.

"Because you pick the shortest straw." The producer explains.

"You could have pick Boomer and his rabbit!" Brick protest.

"Blame your luck, also, you do know that we are filming now right?" The producer said.

Brick quickly get back to his position but continue to protest.

"At least let me wear a decent clothe." Brick mumble into the mic which everyone can hear. Brick is currently wearing a three color shirts his left sleeve are the color of bright green, the middle is bright blue and the right sleeve is bright pink. All three colors that made Brick feeling like he is going to vomit. But Brick still resume to his duty as being the MC.

"Hello everyone. I am Brick from the RowdyRuff Boys band, I guess that you must have already known who is going to compete in this Idol Cup since I am here. Well, it won't be a surprise so let's welcome my friends." Brick looks behind to reveal exploding smoke.

Boomer, Butch, Bandit, Blaine and Buttercup appears on stage.

"You know, you could introduce us more enthusiastically, like this…" Bandit takes the mic from Brick.

"LET'S WELCOME THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS AND THEIR DANCE CHOREOGRAPHER!" Bandit said, then music start to play one of their songs. Everyone quickly gets into position with Brick too and starts to dance along until the ending.

"If anyone is wondering why we have our dance choreographer as our team,…Well that is because Brick is more suitable for the MC. So we asked our dance choreographer to join us instead." Bandit said into the mic and Brick quickly take it.

"Let's go to the next group," Brick said and look at the paper with a bitter face. "Let's Welcome the PPNKG group."

Smokes explode again to reveal the PPNKG group.

"Aw… Bricky~ Can't you introduce us better." Berserk pout as she walks like a model to Brick. Then later give Brick a pitch on the cheek. "Not to mention you look really good in that outfit too little brother! You should introduce us like this LET'S WELCOME PPNKG GROUP AND THEIR MANAGER."

Berserk sure likes to tease Brick, Brick quickly gives to the signal to start the song. Then the song starts cause Berserk to immediately sprint back to her friends and start to dance to her song until it ends.

"PPNKG group has their manager because they are only a group of four girls and they need one tough guy so their manager is the best." Bandit took the mic from Brick again. Brick then has to take back his mic again.

"Our last group is the GanGreen Gang," Brick said still in his normal tone.

The smokes explode and GanGreen Gang arrived. Brick quickly signal for music before anyone can complain. The GanGreen Gang dances nicely to their music until the end.

"Now since everyone is introduced let's go to the obstacle." Brick quickly shoo everyone to their car.

I look at my small mirror to see my eyes is shining brightly.

'I can't believe that Brick is doing a good job as the MC, even though it looks terrible. He still manages to pull it off. Brick sure is amazing…' I think to myself as I question my bright pink eyes.

Brick's POV

The RRBs are wearing the color blue, the PPNKGs are wearing pink and the GGG are wearing green.

"In this cue card said that there will be five stations and it a relay race so… find your station." I just plainly say it since I do not like this job at all. "Just walk around for one hundred meters each and just try to find the flag for your station. Also, the winner of this round will get an advantage card for the last round and have their MV playing on this giant screen for the whole day." I point at the screen behind me, which is very big and it is stick on the top of the mall. Many passersby can see the screen.

"You are not doing a very good job you know, and I even recommend you too." Berserk grumble. I knew it! It was Berserk that made me this stupid MC. I grumble while my sister sticks her tongue at me, as she skips down the road.

I drag Bandit to whisper "You have got to win this."

Bandit gave me a salute and went back to his starting position as he goes first.

"Here is a bicycle for you Brick, so that you can follow the racer." One of the crew gave me a bicycle. I look at the bicycle in horror. The bicycle is full of colorful strings of bright pink, bright green and bright blue.

'I hope you suffer more than me Berserk.' I think to myself as I sit on the bicycle.

Bandit's POV

"Lady's first." I extend my hand to show Bear that she can be five steps in front of me. Big Billy also agrees with me so Bear didn't hesitate to be five steps ahead of us.

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" Brick shouts out and we all quickly sprint.

'I have got to win this round.'


	28. Round 1!

Chapter 28

Bandit's POV

"On your mark! Get set! GO!" Brick shouts out and we all quickly sprint.

It wasn't long until both me to pass Bear. So Bear and Big Billy is neck a neck, as I am sprinting I heard a bicycle that pedals along my side. I turn around to see Brick riding the bicycle that is bright colors of pink, blue and green. I couldn't help but laugh really loud.

"Focus on the mission! We have got to win. Now go into that cafe and order an American Coffee." Brick order me by shouting into a microphone which is really loud.

"Got it!" I shout back and run into the cafe, Brick stop his bike and park it to take a good view of what I am doing. Big Billy came next and Bear was last to enter.

Everyone quickly ordered American Coffee but in the end, we have to wait. So we all decide to have a nice chat while waiting.

"I still can't believe that Brick is actually wearing that for the whole day." Bear use her hand to cover her eyes as Brick's shirt is too bright.

"Hahahaha!" Big Billy starts to laugh at Bear's reaction to Brick's shirt.

"WELL! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD MY SISTER THAT! IT WAS HER IDEA!" Brick shouts in angry causing the rest of us to laugh really hard.

"At least you will be getting a lot of attention from now on," I said while patting Brick's back.

"This is so not funny." Brick brush my hand away.

"But… still… can't you be gentlemen and let a lady have to American Coffee first?" Bear said while making a really innocent face.

"Wait… didn't we already let you go first when we run?" I said.

"But… I'm a very fragile lady you know…" Bear said in a very helpless voice.

I can see Big Billy blushing at Bear's cute reaction.

"Well… Since you said you are a lady…then… no can do!" I answer simply.

"WHAT!" Bear reacts to my answer.

"You are older than me so… you can handle it yourself." I said, "And anyone… haven't you ever heard of taking care of younger one too?" I innocently make a comeback while standing up. Both me and Brick high-five each other because of the comeback.

"One American Coffee!" The waiter shouts and immediately everyone broke into a run for the cup which I got first because I stand up in time.

"Bye bye lady~" I wave to Bear innocently as I quickly run with the tray and the cookie. Brick go outside and quickly get on his colorful bicycle.

When I reach my end I saw Boomer getting ready to pass the baton which is a recording tape of our MV to Boomer when…

"Wait! You have to finish drinking the coffee and throw that cup of coffee into that bin." Brick shout into the microphone and point to a green bin. I sigh and start drinking but… IT'S REALLY HOT!

"AAAHHH! HOT!" I scream in pain.

Not long Bear came out and saw me drinking coffee which causes her to immediately brighten. Big Billy wasn't far behind and he was already drinking the coffee as he is running. I guess he must have overheard Brick.

Bear finish her coffee before me as me and Boomer are sharing the coffee. Bear later tries to throw the cup into the bin but… her aim was really bad. I can tell that Brat is really frustrated. I finished my coffee before Big Billy. And I quickly took aim which was in the bin in one shot. Boomer cheers and took the baton and start to drag a giant dog with him.

Boomer's POV

I am loving my part of the race since I get to be with a dog. The dog nicely obeys me as he is running wild down the direction that I want. I look behind me to see Lil'Arturo is behind and Brat was the farthest away from me.

I guess Bear must have a very bad aim…

I look ahead of me to see Butch and BC is already in a piggyback position. I find it to be weird since I didn't expect Butch and BC to cooperate with each other.

I nicely hand the baton to Butch and he just sprints off with BC behind him. Lil' Arturo came after me and gave his baton to Ace. As Ace is carrying Grubber behind his back. Brat didn't take long to pass her baton to PPNKG's manager, Blaze.

For some reason, I had this feeling that Berserk and Blaze are dating each other or something. Since Blaze looks really comfortable with Berserk on his back. Maybe it was just my imagination.

Butch's POV

I am so glad that we get to leave that area since Berserk was talking about how she was so worried about her weight. While Blaze was trying to calm Berserk down, Ace just keep on glaring at me and I just glare back. In the end, I got smack on the head by no other than BC. BC also order me to carry him. I was going to protest but BC said if I complain it means that I am a wimp. I just obediently carry BC.

To tell you the truth… BC is lighter than I thought. I did say that and also earn myself a smack on the head too. For some reason, I feel quite comfortable carrying BC.

"Come on go faster!" BC shouts.

"I know already shortie!" I shout back as I quickly run faster before the red light.

We both pass the red light street nicely. I look behind to see that the other two team wasn't luck since they were stuck at the red light. I chuckle seeing Ace's losing face.

RING! RING!

'Wait… where did that bell come from…' I think to myself. Suddenly BC burst into a laughter. I turn around to see some random biker is riding a bright colorful bicycle while wearing a bright color shirt.

'That guy sure has weird taste in clothing.' I think to myself

But as the biker came closer I look closely to see Brick is the biker. I couldn't help but laugh since the bike and the shirt with Brick's face were really funny.

"NICE BIKE BRICK!" I shout as I am running.

"Focus on the game." Brick shout back as we finally reach our destination.

I was going to hand the baton to Blaine but before that, I laugh first. Since Blaine is wearing a penguin flippers. Brick also chuckle.

"Look at yourself first Brick." Blaine counter back while chuckle.

I was going to hand Blaine the baton properly but Brick stop me.

"Wait!" Brick quickly shout, "You have to answer my question first."

"What!" Both me and BC shouts at the same time.

"Just listen carefully, the question is Electricity is _ and the crude material is _. You should see this answer along the way you know." Brick said while having a big smirk on his face.

"I didn't look around!" BC panicked, "I was too busy laughing at Brick to notice."

"We should go back then," I said and quickly lift BC into a piggyback ride. This cause a great heart attack to BC since he wasn't expecting it. When I was carrying him, I can feel his body temperature suddenly increase.

'Weird…Why does his heartbeat have to beat so fast! This really going to make me nervous.' I think to myself as I can feel his heartbeats are beating faster than the first piggyback ride. But that isn't the only strange thing.

Brick's POV

I am currently waiting anxiously for the other player to come since I can feel many people are taking a picture of me. I have never felt so embarrass in my life. I bet my mom is going to hang this picture of me in some part of the house. And I have to look at it for the rest of my life.

"GET AWAY FROM US YOU GGG!" Berserk is shouting at Ace.

'My sister can be very competitive…(—_—)' I give my sister a blank look when she arrives.

"What is the question?" Berserk immediately asked.

"What are the last three digits of HanJun Electric's Customer care number? There are three digits. You should see this when you pass by." I answer which cause Berserk to groan.

"I am going to have to guess." Berserk thinks carefully.

Then Ace arrives with Grubber.

"What is the number of that bus stop that you just pass by? There are five digits. You should see this when you pass by," I immediately asked them a question. They just gave me a blank look. Ace sigh and pick up Grubber and quickly went back to the bus stop.

"555?" Berserk asked

"No," I answered.

"345?"

"No."

"647?"

"No. (—_—)""

"945?"

"No (｀Д´)!"

"217?"

"No ( ╬◣ 益◢)!" I am starting to get annoyed of this and Blaze can tell too.

"321?"

"No (;¬_¬)" I sigh as Berserk keeps on guessing.

"ARG!" Blaze shout out in pain. "Just go back then."

"Fine…" Berserk sigh in defeat but didn't stop to say one last three digits, "123?"

Blaze face-palm at the answer.

"Correct." I was really surprised to see my sister guess correctly. Blaze looks at me in surprise, as he thinks that I am crazy. I showed him my cue card with the number '123' as the answer in bold.

"YAY!" She screams in joy and hug Blaze.

Then Butch and BC came back to say their answer. As Butch looks really exhaust.

"Electricity is domestic and the crude material is imported." They both answer in sync.

"Correct," I said in impress.

Brute has already taken the baton away and Blaine quickly took the baton follow Brute behind closely.

"Wow…Blaine sure is fast." Butch whistles to see Blaine is catching up Brute even though Brute has a head start.

Ace and Grubber came back to say their answer in sync "14-307"

"Correct." I just look plainly at them.

Ace quickly hand the baton to Snake and Snake also sprint really fast. Snake is really fast with those flipper causing the GGG to be closely behind the PPNKG.

I quickly get onto the colorful bicycle to catch up with the other three runners that are wearing flippers, as it is my duty to tell the viewer of each racer current state of the race.

Blaine's POV

I hate this so much right now. I am currently in the lead since Brute accidentally trip during her lead. And I am not a gentleman so I just run pass her, but Brute still manage to get up fast enough to be on my tail.

As I am running in flipper of pain Brick suddenly was by my side.

"You sure look happy to be wearing that bright clothe and wearing that colorful bicycle," I comment.

"At least I don't have to suffer wearing flipper while running," Brick said back at me while he is grinning.

I look up ahead to see that there is a white line to say that we can take out our slipper. I quickly cross it and take out the slipper. Throwing it away sloppily and just run to the station where the big screen tv is. Brick turn to the other to see the result through the screen.

Brute and Snake are both closely behind me, as they run I can see them fighting with each other to be at the second place.

"Get out of my way!" Snake shouts.

"You should get out of my way!" Brute shouts back.

'I am so glad that I wasn't behind them.' I sigh a relief to myself.

I have been barging in through many doors going to the shortcut but I couldn't open the last final door, this causes both Brute and Snake to catch up with me. All of us tried to open the door but it couldn't. That is because the door is locked, so we have to take the long way.

All three of us are shoving each other trying to get to the control room. It is really dangerous since we are all running down the stair. I still can't believe that Brute have so much power. I almost forgot that she was a girl for a moment.

'I can't loose just yet!' I think to myself as I shove the other racer.

Buttercup's POV

"Now this big tv screen will determine the winner of today marathon race," Brick shout into the microphone. "In 3…2…1!"

I look at the screen anxiously with the other member praying that it would be their team. I hope that Blaine didn't fail us. I have to go through Butch carrying me, he can't fail the team.

The screen turn black to reveal the winner. Everyone's eyes grow wide at the winner's music video on the screen.

"NOOOOOOOO!"


	29. Round 2!

Chapter 29

Brick's POV

"NOOOOOOOO!" Berserk scream out as she sees our music video is playing on the screen. I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

"The RRB wins, so the band will get an advantage for the final game," I announce proudly.

Blaine, Brute, and Snake came out so I decide to asked them what happen. Brute and Snake points at Blaine so that he could explain, which Blaine gladly to do so.

Flashback…

Blaine's POV

'I can't loose just yet!' I think to myself as I shove the other racer.

Snake and Brute was pushed back at my sudden attack, which gave me an advantage on them. I quickly sprint down to a white door and open it to see that it isn't lock. Then later I quickly closed the door behind me and lock the door.

Brute and Snake starts to bang the door really loud, but I couldn't care less about them. I just keep on running down the aisle of many worker until I reach the last person on the aisle. I quickly hand our team music video and he just accepted it not caring who it was. He smoothly slides for music video into the slot and I look at the screen to see our music video is playing.

Now our group is being promoted very well since this is going to last all day long.

Flashback End…

Brick's POV

Everyone quickly tackles Blaine to a hug. Everyone cheers for a while until I interrupt.

"Sorry to cut into this happy cheering but there are still two more runs left." I speak into the microphone. The other groups were really relieved to here that while our group sigh.

Everyone gets into the car and head out to the next destination.

Boomer's POV

"Today we will be playing…guess your MC." Brick looks at the cue card intensively after finish reading it out.

"Er… what is that?" I asked since I don't understand at all.

"You will see during the first round then." Brick said as he points that some room on the table, "Your goal is to guess which food I will choose to eat. I will be four out of five. Those who choose the one that I don't eat will get eliminated. This is also survival game."

"OH…" Everyone said at the same time.

"Then it won't be fair for those who doesn't know you at all." Snake points out.

"Well,… Life isn't always fair. You made it sound like I want to be stuck wearing this all day." Brick said in irritated voice. "Now will you all please wear that giant ball thing to show that you are still in the game. Also pick the flag that you think I will eat."

Everyone starts to prepare themselves as they wear the giant ball thing.

"Here are the foods!" Brick reveals to show

Number 1 is Ramen

Number 2 is Chocolate Ice Cream

Number 3 is Fried Chicken

Number 4 is Soup

Number 5 is Salad

I quickly set my eyes on the salad since I knew that Brick like to keep himself healthy at all cost.

"On you mark! Get set! GO!" Brick shouts as everyone quickly runs to get the flag number that they want to take. Brick has his back turn so that he can't be bias. I quickly pick up Number 5 and then sit at the position near the salad.

Currently, the status would be

Number 1 is Ramen = Lil' Arturo, Blaine

Number 2 is Chocolate Ice Cream = Butch, Bear, Big Billy

Number 3 is Fried Chicken = Bandit, Blaze, Grubber

Number 4 is Soup = Buttercup, Brat, Ace

Number 5 is Salad = Berserk, Me, Snake, Brute

"Has everyone finish choosing?" Brick questions.

"YES!" We all screams together.

Everyone looks at Brick attentively since some of us don't even know what Brick likes to eat.

Brick immediately goes to Number 5 where the salad is. My section cheers as I knew that I am one of the survival. Brick didn't waste much time and choose the Ramen next. Blaine and Lil' Arturo cheers but they weren't as loud as my section.

"Wait… why are you eating the ramen second?" Butch questions.

"I don't want the noodle to get soggy." Brick just answer and he looks at Number 2, 3 and 4.

Brick took the Chocolate ice cream and you can hear Butch screams of joy really loudly.

"This sure is a nerve wrecking game, even though the game is so simple," Blaine comments as he rubs his temple.

Brick must have felt a little full as he took a small spoon of soup and a small piece of fried chicken. Brick was fooling around but in the end, he chooses the soup. This means that Bandit, Blaze, and Grubber are out.

"On the bright side, we don't have to wear that huge giant ball for long." Bandit thinks positively.

"You sure are positive." Blaze looks at Bandit strangely.

"Now on to the next round." Brick said as he take out a toy crocodile, "As you all can see, this is a toy crocodile that opens its mouth very wide to reveal its teeth. Whichever teeth that I choose and suddenly got bitten, then you will be out. You will order by the flag that you have chosen. Now please go back to the sideline to run and get your flag number. On you mark! Get set! GO!"

Everyone quickly dashes to a number and then line themselves up in order. I got number 3 without knowing. Berserk was the first one and follow behind her was Brat.

"Hello Bricky~" Berserk starts to tease Brick again. Brick groan as he sees Berserk giving him a cheeky grin.

"I hope that I get bitten by this toy crocodile." Brick said and start to play around with the fake teeth of the crocodile. Brick finally land on one teeth and press it but… nothing happen. Berserk is safe.

"YES!" Berserk shouts and starts to jumps around in joy.

Brute was next and Brick just quickly choose one tooth, which results with nothing to happen.

It was my turn next and Brick looks a little bit nervous. He looks around trying to find the teeth that won't get me out. I am starting to feel nervous since this really would help our team. Brick hesitantly press the teeth. In no time the crocodile close it mouth which means Brick is bitten and I am out.

"This really is a nerve wrecking game," Blaine said again as he is the fifth person.

I just sigh, knowing that I have bad luck.

Blaine's POV

The game goes on and the people that are out, they were only Boomer and Lil' Arturo. Bad luck for Boomer I guess. Speaking of luck, the PPNKGs are really luck today too.

Both the GGG and our team are at the disadvantage since we are one member lesser than them.

"For the last round for this activity, you have to guess how many push up I can reach. I will sent a number for myself and you all have to guess if I will make it or not." Brick said.

"When was the last time that you did a push-up?" Brute asked.

"Yesterday." Brick answer simply, "I am planning to do thirty push-ups."

"Wow!" Everyone gasps at the number.

Everyone starts to scatter around to the yes and no side.

The yes sides are Me, Buttercup, Berserk, Bear, Brat, Snake, and Ace.

The no sides are Big Billy, Butch, Brute.

Brick has his back turn so he can't be biased about his push up.

"I am going to start now," Brick said and starts doing push-ups.

Brick was doing fine until he reaches 26, this cause many people to be tense.

"27…" Brick shouts out.

His hand starts to shake.

"28…" Brick sounds really tired.

"You can do it!" The yes side start to cheers.

"Give up already!" Butch shouts out, which for some reason motivated Brick.

"29…" This was really thanks to Butch.

Everyone starts cheering from the yes side and the no side since 29 is a major number now. If Brick pass then the yes side win. If he doesn't pass then the no sides win. This is also a battle in Brick himself between pride and fatigue. I think that his pride wins.

"30!" Brick shouts out and collapse the yes sides all cheers.

Brick looks behind to see his sister is on the yes side.

"The winner is the PPNKG!" Brick didn't waste any time to head to the next location.

…

No One's POV

"The last location is tag elimination!" Brick announce when we have arrived at the location, "Please go to your respective room to prepare for the race."

Butch's POV

"Hello RRB, one of you will be eliminated." The Director said to us.

"WHAT!" I jump up in surprise.

"The last game that PPNKG has played and won get the chance to eliminate one of the member in anytime and they choose your team." The Director explains. "You will be eliminated by drawing out a ball from this box. The ball with an X marks means that you are eliminated."

BC was the first one to draw. BC looks at the ball to see an X mark on it. Everyone quickly laughs, since the X mark ball was drawn out so fast.

"BC will not be able to participate in this race." The Director announced, "For your team, one of your members gets the chance of revival."

We all cheers, and we let BC pick the one who will be getting a second life. BC looks at the ball and sigh.

"Boomer…" He said. "I actually want Butch or Bandit since there is a more likely to win."

"I will try my best," Boomer said.

"Now please pick the order of who will go first. Since this will be a one - one - one elimination round. One member of each team will have to fight each other, that is what it means by one - one - one elimination." The Director gave us another box and we all grab the ball to reveal the number of order at each of us are going to go.

The result of the ball:

Boomer - 1

Blaine - 2

Butch - 3

Bandit - 4

"Good luck!" BC cheers for Boomer as he timidly walks out the door to face against the two members of a different team.

"The first person that I see is Snake from the GGG team, so Snake is the first one from GGG team," Brick announce and everyone is surprised.

"Wait… is this lived!" Bandit said wide eyes.

"No way…" BC said.

"And Brick is doing all the broadcast," I said.

"Snake is heading down to the first floor now… wait… he is changing to another direction. Snake remains on the second floor." Brick continue to do his job as the announcer.

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Snake shouts which was here through the broadcast.

"I think we shouldn't go close to Brick since he will expose our location," BC said and warn us all.

"Boomer! Couldn't walk you more confidently?" Brick said.

Everyone in the room face palm.

"Boomer is so doom," Blaine said.

Boomer's POV

I am currently facing Snake and I felt really scared.

"Currently Boomer and Snake is going for a face off. Who's tag will be eliminate first? And I still can't believe that I am wearing this shirt for a whole day already." Brick is sure doing a good job with the live thing. "I wonder who is the first person to appear in the PPNKG."

"Er…" I am trying to make a conversation but Snake quickly tackle me and we both starts to fight to get the other's tag behind their back.

Brick was really surprise at this and starts to said through his microphone.

"Boomer got Snake's name tag but wait… Snake also got Boomer's name tag!" Brick announce, I think that Brick starts to like doing this.

I shut my eyes and pulled Snake's name tag really hard at the same time Snake pulls out mine.

RIP!


	30. Last Round!

Chapter 30

Boomer's POV

RIP!

"Boomer you are a disappointment." Brick said into the microphone since it is broadcast. "Boomer is out."

I open my eyes to see that Snake is holding my name tag while I have only rip halfway of Snake's name tag. I got up and look at Brick to see his disappointed face while speaking on his microphone.

"Boomer lost this match, this is a great disappointment to the team. Even for me." Brick continue to talk while looking at me.

I look down on the ground and walks toward my room where everyone in the team is staying. When I open the door, I can feel everyone looks at me in disappointment.

"Hehehe…Sorry…" I said before sitting on my table.

"I guess I'm next." Blaine got up from his seat while doing some stretches.

"Get at least one person out, and don't show any mercy on the girl's team too." BC shout out. Blaine nodded and walk out the room.

Blaine's POV

'Where could Snake be?' I look around while thinking when I bump into Bear.

"EEEK!" Bear scream and starts to run.

'I guess Bear is the first one up for this game.' I quickly run after her and rip her name tag in a flash. Bear just pout at me for ripping her name tag ever fast.

"Blaine is so mean!" Bear said.

"So?" I just look at her not caring about her opinion.

"You could at least let me leave longer!" Bear protest.

I just shrug my shoulder and keep on walking while having Bear following behind.

"You won't get a girlfriend if you don't give me back my name tag," Bear said.

"What does having a girlfriend involve with you name tag?" I questions and keep on walking up the stairs. But I met up with Brick. Brick looks at me in surprise. I showed him Bear's name tag.

"Bear is out of the game. I guess Blaine didn't have to fight much." Brick announce. Then Snake not long appear behind Brick. Brick just step to the side to let me and Snake have a showdown. To be honest I didn't expect Snake to be this strong, since he looks really weak.

We both grab on to each other's shoulder and then spin around a little. Snake then starts to jump up and down to get my name tag but I got a good grip on his arms. So he wasn't able to reach the back.

Suddenly out of nowhere I heard a ripping sound.

"Wow…Brat came out of nowhere and rip Snake's name tag." Bricks announce. I quickly back toward the wall to protect my name tag while Brat quickly run away from the scene.

"What are you doing! Just run and grab her name tag!" Brick shouts into the microphone.

I quickly obey Brick's command and run after Brat. While having Brick not far behind me, he is sure works hard. Even though he doesn't like being a MC.

Brick's POV

Blaine didn't have to run so long to take out Brat's name tag which isn't a surprise. I decide to walk somewhere else, by somewhere else I mean by toward my sister's team room.

I open their door to see Berserk is missing.

"Attention everyone, Berserk is the next player up. Blaine get her and rip her name tag." I announce causing the team to groan.

"You really want to revenge your sister don't you," Bear said.

"Yup, nothing is better than sibling revenge." I answer and walk out the door to the GanGreen Gang's room.

I just nonchalantly open the door to see Big Billy is missing.

"Blaine is going to have a hard time since Big Billy is out on the battlefield. I hope that Big Billy find Berserk first and rip her name tag." I said out loud and I am aware that I have a microphone.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Big Billy doesn't want to her girls." Ace said.

"You may never know." I just shrugged. And I just walk out the hallway looking for the battle, when I have come across my sister, Berserk. "Attention everyone, Berserk is currently in front of me on the first floor."

"Will you stop already!" Berserk shouts at me.

"Quickly come to the first floor and I am following her right now." I continue to talk while following Berserk.

"Urg! This is really your revenge isn't it." Berserk sent me a glare. I just grin in response when Big Billy appear.

"Big Billy is now with Berserk." I announce and Berserk starts to run while Big Billy just stand there doing nothing. I gave me a confused look.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to rip her name tag off?" I asked.

"Big Billy doesn't want to hurt girls." Big Billy said.

"Berserk I think it is a good idea to just rip his name tag." I said into the microphone. Berserk stop running away and quickly come back to easily rip Big Billy's name tag.

"YAY! I just rip a name tag." Berserk cheers.

The Blaine came out of nowhere to rip Berserk's name tag.

"NO!" Berserk moment of victory has vanished.

"Big Billy is out, and Berserk is out also. Blaine still remain strong." I said with a smile.

Berserk just sticks her tongue out at me.

"Blaine you sure are on fire today." I pat Blaine's back while complimenting him.

"I still can't believe that you have been wearing that shirt for the whole day." Blaine points out after my compliment.

"I also can't believe that I am wearing this shirt." I said with a sigh. Then I spot someone from the corner of my eyes.

"Blaine someone is behind you." I quickly say and then Ace jumps at Blaine. Blaine struggles because it was a surprise attack. Then Brute cam running to face Blaine and Ace is holding on to each other.

"Blaine quickly broke out of Ace's grip. Now Ace and Brute is forming an alliance! This should be interesting." I continue to announce the progress while feeling really excited. "I wish that I can join this game."

The Blaine's name tag was finally ripped since it is two against one.

"Blaine is out… I don't think it is a good idea for Blaine to be out. Since Ace is still here… This should be interesting." I said while looking at Ace and Brute. They both are still an alliance so I didn't think much, since I know that Butch can rip their name tag easily.

"EEEK!" Brute screams out loud when Butch suddenly run up a surprise at which he easily rips Brute's name tag.

Ace quickly put his guard up and I think that Butch has a look of anger inside. That surely is scary.

Butch's POV

'I am really loving this game. Since I get to rip Ace's name tag. This is going to be fun.' I think to myself while smiling evilly.

I tackle Ace and we both are on the ground rolling back and forward trying to get each other's name tag. Until Blaze came, which an idea form in my head.

"Blaze we need to join an alliance! The GGG still has two members left while I only have one and you have none. We need to take Ace out first." I shout out and Blaze find it to be reasonable since he grab hold of Ace and quickly take out the name tag.

"So who's left in that Green team." Blaze asked.

"Lil' Arturo and Grubber," I said knowing that they both are not much of a problem.

Bandit's POV

"Lil's Arturo is out!" I listen carefully to the speaker with a sigh of relief. Since after Butch has joined an alliance with Blaze I have this uneasy feeling.

"Grubber is out!" Brick said into the microphone.

"What! That is way too fast." Boomer sounds surprised.

"I guess alliance is very effective in this game." Blaine comments.

"Who do you think will win? Butch or Blaze?" I asked.

"I have no idea." Boomer answers.

"But don't you guys think that Blaze's name sound familiar." Blaine points out.

"Hmm?" I look confused.

"His is a sport celebrity, he is very good in basketball and football. I heard the his team went to the championship three years in the row already but the team eventually retired. Since each member went to college now." Blaine said, we both then nodded in understanding.

"So Blaze is also older than us," I said.

"Wouldn't he be smarter than Butch?" Boomer said.

"I think that Blaze is going to win Butch," Blaine said with a serious face.

"If Blaze can win Butch wouldn't we already loose since Butch is the most athletic person out of all of us." Bandit sounds really panic.

"If only Brick was on our team, since Brick would have be able to go in a head to head match with Blaze." Blaine sighs.

"I guess so." Boomer sounds really scared.

"Butch is out!" Brick said and we all immediately feel scared.

"I am going then," I said while sounding really scare since I didn't expect Butch to loose.

As I walk down the hallway I pass by Butch.

"Blaze is really smart and strong, he is like Brick's older version," Butch warns me and I quickly go.

Blaze was waiting for me on a sofa and from my view he looks like a tiger in its cave, ready to hunt its prey. Brick just stand casually outside waiting. Brick actually looks like the smaller tiger. Blaze and Brick really does looks like a big brother and littler brother kind of impression.

"Blaze vs Bandit!" Brick sounds really excited for some reason, and I thought that he hate this job.

Blaze got up and crash hi knuckle which I find it to be really scary. While Blaze is stretching I just sit there looking at him dumbfound, since I don't know what to do. All I know is that I am like a rabbit waiting to be eaten at any moment.

When Blaze finishes is very intimidating stretch he jumps at me and we both starts to hold onto each other's arm.

"You really are as hard as a brick." I said and Brick suddenly looks at me. "I didn't mean to say your name."

Brick just shakes his head in disapproving. The out of nowhere Blaze flip me upside down and rip my name tag in a swift movement. I was really scared when I got down to the floor.

"Wow… Bandit is out… Blaze sure is a tough opponent." Brick said in admiration, I can actually see Brick doing that in the future.

"Bring out the last one already." Blaze said as he looks like he is ready to rip something apart.

"Wait… you knew that we still have one player left?" I asked.

"Of course, you win one game and since my team gets to get rid of someone. The opposite of getting rid of someone would be adding. So your team gets to add a member. I have already planned out anyway." Blaze said nonchalantly.

"You really are like Brick." I got up and Boomer was walking to me while shaking. Since he is very intimidated by Blaze.

"Good luck Boomer! You gonna need it." I said while waving to Boomer.

Boomer's POV

'I have never felt so much pressure right now…' I think to myself as the atmospheres grows, even more, heavy every step that I make.

"Boomer is finally here," Brick said with Blaze behind him looking at me with that scary looking eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Blaze said and then he quickly run toward me. That cause me to run away from him. I start to run with all my might, I look behind to see Blaze and Brick is behind me. Brick is just running to looking at the situation. I am the faster than Blaze so that is a good thing. I think that I can just tired out Blaze by running.

I thought that plan would work when I look behind me to see no one. This cause me to let my guard down.

"He's gone?" I look to my left and right to see that Brick is catching up to me.

"Where is Blaze? Did you get him out?" Brick asked. I quickly shake my head at his interpretation.

"How can I even get Blaze out! He is really strong!" I think I look really panic since my voice starts to shake a little.

"I'm here." Blaze said as he is walking from another direction. "I think we shouldn't run around, we should just get it over with the ripping the name tag."

When Blaze finishes his sentence, Blaze immediately grabs onto one of my arms. I grab onto his other arm so that he wouldn't be able to grab me. Both of our arms are swinging back and forward and Brick looks really interested.

We were holding each other for a very long time until Blaze for some reason has a sudden burst of energy. He leaps up and grab onto my name tag. He violently rip the name tag which cause the fabric of the clothe to come off. Now my bare back is showing everyone. Brick looks at Blaze in amazement at his strength. I immediately fall down since I felt really scared by that powerful strength.

"Good game, Boomer." Blaze said while shaking my hand.

"The winner is PPNKG!" Brick announce while feeling really bitter since his sister's team win.

Buttercup's POV

"I am so glad that everything is over, the game looks fun too! I wish I wasn't eliminated." I said in regrets.

"We can let Blossom arrange this again you know." Bandit cheers.

"You and Bunny do fit together, you both sure are positive about everything," I comment at Bandit enthusiasm.

"Let's go home, I bet Butch is happy that the GGG didn't win any game right?" Boomer said as he turns around to see Butch in deep thoughts.

"What's the matter, Butch?" I asked since Butch has been really quiet, everyone thought that he will start talking about ripping Ace's name tag but he didn't say anything.

"Nothing." Butch continues to keep on being quiet. This is really weird… Not to mention he has been staring at me for quite a while too.

'What is he thinking?' I think to myself as I look ahead.


	31. Jealous

Chapter 31

Buttercup's POV

"Hey BC, let's do wrestling," Butch said out of nowhere.

"Why?" I gave him a questioning look, "We are in the middle of practicing your new choreography."

"I know, but I can just practice it myself later." Butch continues to get me to wrestle with him.

"We can wrestle later." I continue to look at the rest of the boys practicing the choreography.

"Now," Butch said in a very persistent voice.

"Later," I said while waving my hand to shoo him away.

"Now."

"Later."

"Now."

"LATER!"

"NOW!"

"LATER!"

"NOW!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Brick shout since he was really annoyed with the conversation.

"Just wrestle already and the faster this end, the less time you two waste," Blaine said.

"That make sense." Butch nodded.

"Fine…" I grumble since I wasn't in the mood. "But we are going to do the Korean style wrestling."

"I'm okay with that." Butch shrugs. Then he looks around for something that looks like long enough for a rope, which is some of the guys' clothe. We both tie it around our body and then to our right leg.

"I will be the judge." Brick said while the rest starts to sit on the sideline.

I grab hold onto Butch's right leg and his back, while resting my head on his left shoulder. Butch did the same as me too so that we both can slowly get up.

"3…2…1… Start!" Brick said and in no time, Butch starts to attack me.

To be honest I have already known that I will loose to Butch since he is stronger than me and not to mention I am not heavy. Butch lift me up and the immediately pin me down. When he pinned me down for some reason my chest feels hurt. So I look down to see his right arm is pressing onto my chest. My eyes grow wide a little since this would have already exposed my true gender to Butch. I quickly look at Butch to see that he just got up nicely having a proud smirk on his face.

"You really are light," Butch said pulled me up.

"So you want a wrestling match just to see how light I am?" I question.

"Nope, I just want to beat you at something," Butch smirks again.

I just rolled my eyes at his childish behavior but for some reason, my gut tells me that it wasn't the only reason.

Butch's POV

'It sure feels nice to beat BC at something.' I think to myself while laughing.

Currently, I am at school walking down the hallway, and still thinking of yesterday event.

'That face when I pin him down was priceless.' I continue to grin until I heard someone talking behind the wall.

I slowly creep up and to hear it was from Mitch and BC. I don't know why but I immediately walk toward them which stop Mitch and BC.

"Hey BC! I want to talk to you about something." I quickly said and just grab onto BC's hand without listening to his opinion.

"What are you doing?" BC said confuse.

'I am as confuse as you… why did I drag BC out from Mitch anyway?' I think to myself and then it quickly struck me, 'Am I jealous?'

"I want to talk about the choreography from yesterday." I lied.

"Or maybe you just want to rub it in my face about how you beat me at wrestling," BC said thinking that he can see through me lies.

"You know me too well," I smirk again and then turn around to see BC has a little tint of pink on her cheek.

'Why is he blushing?' I think to myself again.

"How long are you going to hold on to my hand?" BC said, and I look down to see I am holding onto BC's hand like a couple would do.

I quickly release my hand from BC. That is weird to do it with a guy…

"I will be leaving now since I don't want to hear your brag," BC said and the walks away from me.

I sigh a relief when BC is out of sight and the look to my left and right.

"What is wrong with me?" I slump to the ground thinking about my behavior a minute ago.

Buttercup's POV

"BC are you going to come to a party this afternoon?" Mitch whisper since we are in class.

"Yeah, why?" I whispered back not wanting to get a detention not the day of the party.

"Well… don't forget to bring some girls along with you." Mitch asked with a grin on his face. I just rolled my eyes since all Mitch can think about is girls.

"At least I know that you are excited about tonight," Mitch smirks and looks at the front.

'I have to admit, I can't wait for the party since I can finally relax.' I think to myself and lean my chair back a little.

Brick's POV

"Brick? Can I asked you something?" Bandit walks up to me out of nowhere which I find it to be odd.

"What?" I reply while still not leaving my eyes from this book.

"Why aren't you jealous of Blossom being around with BC a lot?" Bandit asked which it is an interesting one too.

"Ermm… because I don't think BC is Blossom's type. BC is the same height as Blossom and I think Blossom prefer a guy that is taller than her. Since you have to admit Blossom isn't short." I reply even though I know fully well why Blossom isn't into BC since BC is a girl.

"Do you think Bunny like short guys?" Bandit asked.

"Seriously? Bunny likes you and you shouldn't worry. Anyway if it makes you feel better, I think Bunny is making a present for your anniversary thing." I said since I can see Bandit feelings gloomy. But after the mention of anniversary thing, Bandit quickly light up and just run away to find a gift.

I thought that I was going to be able to read again when Boomer walks up to me.

"Brick, I can ask you something?" Boomer asked me using his puppy dog eyes.

"Fine… just make it short and go straight to the point." I just sigh.

"Is BC a girl?" Boomer quickly asked.

"What makes you say that?" I question since I didn't expect Boomer to realize it.

"Well… I have been noticing lately that BC and Butch has a thing. At first, I thought that Butch turn gay but when I meet Buttercup. Buttercup looks exactly like BC and I have already check that BC doesn't have any close relative. So I assume that Buttercup and BC is the same person, which made sense. That cause me to think that BC is a girl." Boomer ends his somewhat long explanation.

"Okay…" I just said that since I have no idea what to do until Blossom walks along, "I think you should ask Blossom about it."

"Hmm?" Boomer looks at me confuse and then I point at Blossom for Boomer to go asked her.

"That is a good idea." Boomer then quickly runs toward Blossom and asked the same question. Blossom doesn't look surprised and just answer casually that BC isn't a girl but a boy. Boomer then lets go of the suspicion for now.

'Buttercup isn't doing a good job at hiding her gender now.' I shake my head and continue reading this time with Blossom close by doing her work.

Butch's POV

I step into the party at one of my friend's house. They are the host of the party this time and let's just say IT IS REALLY AMAZING! There are not alcohol or any other illegal thing that is underage for us. It was fun, there is rock music and everyone is dancing like crazy. But… I felt paranoid. Since I can't find BC and a lot of girls are staring at me.

I was looking around for a while when one of my friends stop me and starts to drag me onto the stage.

"Butch you are the honor of our guest, let's hear you sing!" He shouts into his microphone and then those is it to me. I look around again to spot BC next to Mitch. This really annoys me but I casually hide it.

"Sure why not! I already have a song that I want to sing anyway." I grin there are girls screaming for my name. I look down and just pick some random girl and starts to sing.

 **CHRIS BROWN**

 **"Five More Hours"**

 **Butch: What you wanna do baby?**

 **Where you wanna go?**

 **I take you to the moon baby**

 **I take you to the floor**

 **I treat you like a real lady**

 **No matter where you go**

 **Just give me some time baby as you know**

I give the girl a wink and she turns really red which satisfies me, and I decide to walk down the stair.

 **Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you**

 **Five more hours 'til the night it's ours and I'll be back with you**

I walk around a little until I reach the center of the dance floor. I look that BC's direction and I think we both look at each other for a moment until I continue to sing.

 **This right here is my type of party**

 **Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **This right here is my type of party**

 **Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **(BC: Five more hours we're just getting started)**

BC joined me out of nowhere and I saw him holding a microphone which he is far away from Mitch now. I start to break dance in the middle of the dance floor since I felt really happy that BC is away from Mitch. This time, I let BC sings.

 **BC: How you wanna feel baby? What you wanna know?**

 **Just pour another drink baby, come on pour a little more**

 **I'll treat you like a real lady, I'll keep you out the cold**

 **I'll give you all my time baby, you know**

 **Even when we're apart I know my heart is still there with you**

 **Five more hours 'til the night it's ours and I'll be back with you**

BC starts to walks toward me and joining me in the center of the floor. Giving me the cue for me to sing.

 **Butch: This right here is my type of party**

 **(BC: Oooh oooh Yeah, Yeah)**

 **Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **(BC: Oooh oooh Oooh)**

 **This right here is my type of party**

 **(BC: You know this is my type of party)**

 **Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **(BC: Five more hours we're just getting started)**

We both starts to dance together and enjoying the time.

 **Butch: I follow the sound of your heartbeat**

 **How it always calls me, finding my way back to you**

 **I'm feeling it more now than ever**

 **I'll do this forever, just to spend a night with you**

 **(BC: This is)**

 **Butch: This right here is my type of party**

 **(BC: OH! Oooooh ooooh)**

 **Butch: Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **(BC: Oooooh ooooh)**

 **Butch: This right here is my type of party**

 **(BC: Oooooh ooooh)**

 **Butch: Five more hours we're just getting started**

 **(BC: Five more hours we're just getting started)**

I smile proudly since BC is next to me and Mitch is nowhere to be seen.

"Glad you could join." I smirk happily, "I know you couldn't resist singing."

BC just stick his tongue out at me as a reply.

Then Mitch came to BC which only allows me to enjoy my happiness for the shortest amount of time. BC then just walks away with Mitch and I couldn't resist but to follow them. Until they stop at a corner which I decide to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"BC… I like you." Mitch said.

My eyes grow wide and I didn't hesitate to walk right into their conversation.

"No, you don't," I said and pulled BC away, leaving a surprise Mitch behind.


	32. The Truth is Revealed!

Chapter 32

Blaine's POV

"It feels so great not have Butch here right now," I said while laying down on the bed in our five people shared room.

"True, he would be really noisy at night until he is not out." Boomer nodded in agreement.

"Butch should be at the school party until midnight or something since Blossom sent Butch a curfew," Brick said.

"Let's enjoy while it lasts. Oh yeah, what time is it anyway." Bandit asked.

I look at the clock to see it is 9:47 pm.

"It's only 9:47 pm, it will be a long time before Butch is home anyway," I said.

*BAM*

We all quickly turn our head to see Butch at the front door. Looking really angry which is a new look from my opinion.

"Wow… what happen?" Boomer asked.

"Nothing," Butch said.

"I thought you are going to a party? Why are you back so fast?" Bandit asked.

"He is only at the party for like one hour. I never expect that to happen." Brick chuckle which earns a glare from Butch.

"I agree with Brick," I said and Butch just throw the pillow at me.

"You look so mess up." Boomer points out and he also earns a pillow on his face.

"Will you guys just be quiet?" Butch said and lay down on his bed.

"I think the world is going to end soon," Bandit said while faking a scared look.

"That is like one of the most beautiful sentences that I have heard all day, and it's from Butch." Boomer said while looking really happy.

"You guys sure are helpful," Butch said sarcastically.

"Stop messing around with me

I know you like me

Because I can see

That little disguise of yours

Ms liar liar liar."

We all turn around to see Butch mumbling something.

"Did you just rap?" I asked really confuse.

Butch just shrugs at my question and continue to mumble.

"Your eyes should only see me

I know you like me

Since I be

The perfect guy for you

Ms fake fake fake."

"Who is fake?" Boomer question and I look around to see Brick looking at Butch really serious.

"Butch why don't you get a glass of water," Brick suggest.

Butch shrugs again and walks out the door.

"What's his problem?" Bandit looks at the door that is still wide open. Butch didn't bother to close the door.

"Who knows, maybe he actually like a girl." Boomer jokes, but no one laugh because I can feel that it may be true. "Why isn't anyone laughing?"

"I actually think that it may be true," I said and I earn a nodded of agreement from Bandit and Brick.

'This is weird and interesting to see.' I thought to myself while a walk to the door to closed it tightly.

Buttercup's POV

'Butch knows… He knows… Mitch also knows…' I keep on thinking this over and over.

Since Mitch made a shocking confession to me at the party, and then Butch overhear everything. I think they know.

"BC? Are you okay?" Blossom is outside the door, her voice si full of concern. I lock the door since I need privacy.

"…" I didn't answer and only stay quiet. Not long I can hear Blossom's sigh which is the cue that she is leaving.

I look around the room and the sigh to myself. Then decide to sing some songs to get it off my chest a little bit.

 **SHAWN MENDES**

 **"I Know What You Did Last Summer"**

 **(with Camila Cabello)**

 **Buttercup: Ah**

 **Hey-ey**

 **Ah, ah**

 **Ah**

 **Hey-ey**

 **Ah, ah**

I heard some footstep but I thought it was Bunny this time but I continue to sing.

 **Buttercup: He knows**

 **Dirty secrets that I keep**

 **Does he know it's killing me?**

 **He knows, he knows**

 **D-d-does he know**

 **Another's hands have touched my skin**

 **I won't tell him where I've been**

 **He knows, he knows, he knows**

Suddenly someone was breathing really hard at the front of the door but I continue to ignore and sing.

 **Buttercup: It's tearing me apart**

Suddenly Butch sings out of nowhere and I continue to sing my part.

 **Butch: She's slipping away (Buttercup: I'm slipping away)**

 **Butch: Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

 **Both: The pictures on her phone**

 **Butch: She's not coming home (Buttercup: I'm not coming home)**

 **Buttercup: Coming home, coming home**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Buttercup: ah-ah)**

 **Butch: Just lie to me there's no other**

 **(Buttercup: he-ey)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Both:Tell me where you've been)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Buttercup:ah-ah)**

 **Butch: Look me in the eyes, my lover**

 **(Buttercup:He-ey)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Both: Tell me where you've been)**

I scoop a little closer to the door to heard Butch singing since it actually sounds good.

 **Buttercup: I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know**

 **Butch: I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know**

 **Buttercup: I didn't mean it, no**

 **I didn't mean it, mean it, no**

 **Butch: Can't seem to let you go**

 **Can't seem to hold you close**

 **I know**

I stop for a moment since I know that it is Butch's part. This song really make me feel painful since I can feel that Butch is actually singing it from his heart.

 **Butch: When she looks me in the eyes**

 **They don't seem as bright**

 **No more, no more, I know**

 **That she loved me at one time**

 **Would I promise her that night**

 **Cross my heart and hope to die**

 **Butch: It's tearing me apart (Buttercup: It's tearing me apart)**

 **Butch: And she's slipping away (Buttercup: I'm slipping away)**

 **Butch: Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

 **Butch: The pictures on her phone (Buttercup: the pictures on my phone)**

 **Butch: And she's not coming home (Buttercup: I'm not coming home)**

 **Butch: Oh, na, na, na, oh yeah**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Buttercup: ah-ah)**

 **Butch: Just lie to me, there is no other**

 **(Buttercup: he-ey)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Both: Tell me where you've been)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Buttercup: ah-ah)**

 **Butch: Look me in the eyes, my lover**

 **(Buttercup: he-ey)**

 **Butch: I know what you did last summer**

 **(Both: Tell me where you've been)**

I look at the doorknob since I felt like I really want to open the door. I just want to see Butch's face for some odd reason.

 **Butch: I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know**

 **Both: I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know (Buttercup: no, no, no)**

 **Butch: Can't seem to let you go,**

 **Can't seem to keep you close**

 **(Buttercup: hold me close)**

 **Butch: I can't seem to let you go,**

 **I can't seem to keep you close**

 **(Buttercup: you know I didn't mean it though)**

 **Butch: Tell me where you've been lately**

 **Tell me where you've been lately**

 **(Buttercup: just hold me close)**

 **Butch: Tell me where you've been lately**

 **Tell me where you've been lately**

 **(Buttercup: don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)**

 **Butch: I can't seem to keep you close,**

 **I can't seem to let you go**

 **(Buttercup: I didn't mean it, though)**

 **Butch: I know you didn't mean it though**

 **I know you didn't mean it though**

 **(Buttercup: I don't wanna let you go)**

 **Butch: Tell me you didn't mean it, though**

 **Tell me you didn't mean it, though (Buttercup: no, no, no)**

 **(Buttercup: can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)**

 **Butch: I know you didn't mean it, though**

 **I wanna know you need it, though**

 **(Buttercup: hold me close)**

 **Butch: I know you didn't mean it, though**

 **I know you didn't mean it, though**

 **(Buttercup: just hold me close)**

 **Both: I can't seem to let you go,**

 **Can't seem to hold you close**

We both seems to be singing louder and louder as it really came from our heart.

 **Both: I know what you did last summer**

 **(ah-ah)**

 **Just lie to me there is no other**

 **(he-ey)**

 **I know what you did last summer**

 **Tell me where you've been**

 **I know what you did last summer**

 **(ah-ah)**

 **Look me in the eyes, my lover**

 **(he-ey)**

 **I know what you did last summer**

 **Tell me where you've been**

I turn the doorknob and open the door to reveal Butch in front of me. Butch immediately came into the room and closed the door behind him and we both sings along.

 **Both: I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)**

 **(he-ey)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)**

 **(he-ey)**

 **I know, I know, I know, I know**

 **I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)**

 **I know**

The songs end and we both continue to stare each other for a moment.

"So… you know?" I asked making sure.

"I know that you are a girl," Butch said it straight to me face.

We both became silent for a moment, Butch trying to hold my gaze while I avoid his.

"Look me in the eye," Butch said as he steps closer toward me. Out of instinct, I pushed him away, which cause Butch to be surprised. He didn't even step closer to me after that. The atmosphere is tense and let's just say it's not pleasant.

"I see… you a liar." Butch said and closed the door behind him really hard. I slide down the door and just regret my decision that I open the door.

'I know that I lied about my gender to everyone but I didn't expect to fall in love.' I thought to myself while I am still on the ground thinking about Butch's words.

Bandit's POV

"I guess Butch and BC like each other a lot," I said while the other is peeking behind a wall to see Butch came out of the room in an, even more, foul mood.

"So how long did you guys know that BC is actually a girl?" Blaine asked.

"The moment she steps into this building," Brick said.

"What! And you lied to be the other say that BC is a boy." Boomer said, "So I was right!"

"Yep, but I have to keep it a secret," Brick said.

"Don't worry Boomer, Brick also lied to me," Bandit said trying to comfort Boomer.

"How about you Blaine?" Boomer asked.

"Hmm…. I think it's during the variety show that we appear on." Blaine said.

"I don't think Butch is going to get this straight since Butch likes BC even before the variety show." Brick said, "Not to mention Butch even thought he was gay. And it's because of BC or should I say Buttercup."

"I am so glad that I can finally say Buttercup." Suddenly Bunny appears out of nowhere which scared everyone.

"Were you also watching?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, I saw the whole thing. I was going to comfort Buttercup but the Butch beat me to it." Bunny said while giving her little devious smiles.

"I am so glad that Buttercup is a girl since I have been feeling jealous when Bunny is around Buttercup." I sigh a relief and Bunny giggle while hugging me.

"I will always love you~" Bunny said and kiss my cheek. And I smiles brightly.

"My eyes are burning!" Boomer said dramatically.

"Can you do this other time, spare some feeling for us too. You know it's awkward to see a couple doing it in front of you." Blaine said.

"You will get a girlfriend don't worry," Bunny said mischievously.

Blaine just shakes his head.

"Want to bet how long those two would be in this awkward phase?" Brick said.

"Sure!" I said since it does look interesting.

"Money then since we all earn money now too," Blaine suggested.

"Okay, I think 100 dollars then," Brick suggest. Everyone just looks at him like he is crazy.

"That much!" Boomer protested.

"This would be more interesting," Brick said with devil horn on his head.

"Then I will write down the number of weeks each of your guesses then," Bunny said and then that out her iPhone to note down.

Boomer - 1 week

Blaine and Bandit - 2 weeks

Brick and Bunny - 3 weeks

"Why do I get this feeling that Brick and Bunny will be correct?" Blaine said in hesitation.

"But 3 weeks are too long," Boomer said.

"It doesn't matter we just have to let times take its course then." Bandit brushed it away.

"I can't wait for the money to be flying to be now," Bunny smiles evilly.


	33. Clear Up

Chapter 33

Blaine's POV

'This is so awkward…' I think to myself. Currently, everyone in the room just sits around doing nothing due to some little drama of Butch and BC… I mean Buttercup. Butch and Buttercup just turn on each other back and just sit there doing nothing, which also leaves the rest of us also doing nothing.

"So when are we going to start dancing?" Boomer asked.

"This is the first time that I actually prefer dancing to just sit around doing nothing," Brick said.

"I agreed, I think dancing should lighten up the mood more." I nodded.

"Don't get your hopes up Boomer, I don't think we will be dancing anytime soon," Bandit said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Brick questions using his commanding voice.

"Somewhere that is more refreshing. You guys can come with me if you want to." Bandit suggested, and in no time everyone just got out of the room. Since none of us want to be in that room at all.

Buttercup's POV

'ARG! I am so awkward with Mitch and Butch. I can't be possible! I am Buttercup! I don't let this stupid feeling bother me.' I think to myself as I continue down the school yard by myself. 'Stupid confession' I kick a rock to hit Bunny….Wait…Bunny?

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Well, sorry for being worried." Bunny rolled her eyes at my greeting.

"I think you already know the reason for my worries anyway," I said and continue to kick another rock in another direction.

"You like him, and just reject the other guy already." Bunny went straight to the point.

My mouth open wide and my eyes grow wide.

"What are you talking about?" I said while my face starts to heat up a little.

"Come on! It's so obvious that you and Butch like each other!" Bunny rolled her eyes at my reaction.

"You think too much." I quickly answer.

"Just reject that guy first. That should at least get you to be in good term with at least one friend." Bunny cross her arms, "And I am here because you haven't been doing your job well. And you know that the boys will be having a live performance soon."

"You sound just like Blossom." I sighed since Blossom is really bossy and having Bunny doing the bossy thing isn't a good thing.

"That was what Blossom told me a minute ago so I just repeat her words." Bunny shrugs.

"Ah… that made more sense." I nodded.

"But seriously go straighten your problem already and school is almost over too." Bunny starts pushing me back to school entrance so that I can go back to class.

"How did you even get into my school anyway?" I question.

"It's a secret~" Bunny smiles, which made me shiver a little. "Good luck~"

Then I was push back into school entrance, to see Mitch standing there.

'I bet Bunny told Mitch to wait there for me.' I groan a little but I know that I have to answer that sudden confession. I took a deep breath and walk up to Mitch.

"Mitch…" I quietly said his name which is so not me.

Mitch quickly looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"So you know about my secret?" I asked since I can not jump into conclusion.

"Yes, I know that you are not a boy." Mitch nodded in confirmation. "I am going to get reject aren't I?"

"I only see you as a friend," I said.

I can see that Mitch looks a little shatter but he keeps it in, to not lose his man pride.

"I guess so, friends?" Mitch extended out a hand and I shake it. We both smile and I felt like the tension around us lift a little. I know that there will be some awkwardness but this is the first step.

"Also Mitch, I actually know a girl that you will like," I said.

"Hahaha! Thanks for always looking for girls for me." Mitch laughed.

'Now I have another problem to fix.' I think to myself.

"See you later Mitch!" I wave goodbye and Mitch wave back.

Butch's POV

'For some reason, Buttercup has been trying to approach me but I keep on avoiding her. Since I don't want to be involve with her again.' I think to myself and then spot Buttercup running up to me again. I quickly took another turn and run away. I think this has been gone for about a good two weeks already.

School is over and Buttercup has more opportunity to chase me down. This is just great (Strong sarcasm)! I have been missing out a lot of dance practice too, and got a lot of scold from Blossom. But thanks to the other guys, I was able to catch up.

Then Buttercup appears in front of me again which I nicely dodge her.

'This is getting ridiculous.' I think to myself but I just keep on avoiding her. 'This is surely very weird… I thought that guys are supposed to chase girls… never mind, I don't care.'

I walk into my room to see the guys are all talking about something, which I am curious so I asked them what they are talking about.

"What is going on?" I asked as I sit down on one of the beds.

"We are going to have a new place to stay!" Boomer cheers.

"Really!" I asked while my eyes are wide.

"Yep! Now we don't have to cram together in this room. We would also have a more independent home now." Bandit cheers.

"There will be two bedrooms and two bathrooms." Brick said, "So one room will have two people and another room has three people."

"I guess it is better than being with four guys." Blaine is thinking optimistically.

"So… how are we going to set up the roommate?" Boomer questions.

Everyone was quiet for a moment and think really hard.

"We need to balance out everyone like who can tolerate loud noise, or how one person needs to go outside the toilet frequently at night," Blaine said while looking at everyone.

"Okay… so… who can tolerate Butch's snore?" Boomer asked.

Bandit raises his hand, which result with the pairing of the room.

"Well, that settles it, Bandit and Butch will be in the same room," Brick said.

Butch and Bandit high five each other since they don't have to tolerate with a lot of guys in the same room.

"Wait… I think that room is going to be very noisy." Blaine took notice.

"Of course, it will, with me and Bandit together!" I cheer since I am not stuck with those good kids.

"Ha…I don't think we will be able to see their room very well." Boomer sighs while picturing the room.

"I feel sorry for the maids." Blaine sighs.

We all continue to talk about new apartment excitingly and arrange a time on who is in charge of what.

Bunny's POV

'Three weeks already! Time to push Butch now.' I think to myself as I knew that Buttercup and Butch need me to be together. That is why I am not worried about losing my money at all. I walk to the boys new apartment to summon Butch.

I ring the doorbell and in an instant, Bandit came to the front to greet me. I smile at Bandit and give him kiss on the cheek then walk toward Butch.

"Butch!" I smile somewhat brightly that cause Butch to shivers.

"Hello?" Butch sheepishly answers.

I walk toward Butch and starts pulling his ears.

"AWW" Butch screams in pain, "BANDIT GET YOU GIRLFRIEND TO STOP PULLING MY EAR!"

I continue to drag Butch out of his room, then later told wave Bandit goodbye. Leaving Bandit with a confused face, I mouth out 'I will explain later' to Bandit which Bandit nodded back in response.

I put on some masked, and tuck my hair into a black cap, and wear a big jacket. The later force Butch to do the same time.

"Where are you taking me to?" Butch asked sounding very nervous.

"Back to the building of course, and since you are famous, you can't be seen in public." I state the fact, "I also need to talk to you about something."

"I am so not going to like this," Butch said.

"Just confess to Buttercup that you like her." I went straight to the point as I continue to push Butch.

"That is —" Butch was only able to say halfway.

"Don't deny it." I quickly cut in.

"Fine." Butch sighs a defeat.

"Since you admit then stop running away from Buttercup. Do you have any idea how disappointed I am in you?" I think that I am starting to nag.

"What! What was I supposed to do! Since Buttercup would obviously choose Mitch since they both have been friends since like forever. While I just happens to have a decent conversation this year. Not to mention I was going to confess to Buttercup but she pushes me away! Isn't that already a sign of rejection?" Butch rant out everything, which help me to process the situation.

"Wait…You almost confess but you were pushed by Buttercup?" I asked blankly since I didn't think Butch would actually think of doing that, "And you think Buttercup pushing you is a sign of rejection?"

"Of course! Doesn't that make sense?" Butch tone tells me that he thinks I am stupid.

"I see…" I nodded now understanding the situation then punch Butch.

"AW! What was that for!" Butch whined.

"For giving up so fast! You are obviously as dense as Brick when he has a crush on Blossom. Buttercup likes you!" I just spill the bean so that I can finally get Butch and Buttercup together. It has been a sour sight to see those two being awkward and all.

"Really!" Butch quickly turn around to look at me.

"Yep now go and chase her!" I said and point to the building of the 'Rising Diamond.'

Butch sprints into the building and looks for Buttercup.

'I win, along with Brick.' I smile devilishly.

Buttercup's POV

'Should I go with Plan E or I? Hmm… I need to think of a way to break into that apartment or try to climb into the window.' I think to myself as I am trying to write down plans on how to get the message to Butch. Since he has been avoiding me lately, and I have to admit Butch is good at disappearing.

"I guess breaking into that new apartment shouldn't cost that much." I nodded and stand up from my table to see Butch burst into the door.

"No need for the break in thing." Butch quickly said.

"Wait… you heard what I said?" I asked.

"Yeah, since you weren't that soft and anyway let's get straight to the point." Butch closed the door and looks at me.

"…"

"…"

'This is weird…what happen to get straight to the point. Maybe I should start first?' I open my mouth to see that Butch just hug me.

"Erm… Are you all right?" I mentally slap myself for my awkwardness.

"I…" Butch whispers something which I couldn't.

"Sorry, but what did you just say?" This is so not me right now.

"I like you, no, I love you," Butch said a little bit louder and buried his head on my shoulder. I bet he is blushing right now since I am also blushing. Not only that it warms my heart too.

"I love you too," I answer back which Butch tighten his grip since he is obviously full of joy.

"YES!"

"NO!"

We both quickly snap our head and Butch open the door to see our friends looking happy and sad.

"My money!" Bandit cried.

"High five Brick!" Bunny raise up her hand and Brick gladly respond.

"Pay up," Brick said and the rest who lost just grumble, and Brick and Bunny did a split of cash too. Blossom is the only one who didn't participate so she just shakes her head in disapproving.

"Congratulation Buttercup and Butch," Blossom smiles and look at Butch and me.

Butch smiles proudly while holding my hand really tight.

"I won't stop teasing you guys about your girlfriend and future girlfriend. Even though I also have a girlfriend, I will still annoy you guys." Butch laugh while I just smile.

Two Years Later…

No One's POV

"Hello Everyone, this is 'Idol's Luck!'. Today we will be testing which Idol is the most luckiest among them. Today our guests are very special. They have already debut for three years and have been very popular around the world. Let's welcome the RowdyRuff Boys!" The MC shouts into his microphone as the RRB appears.

"We are RRB!" The boys shout in unison.

"Let's test out who is the luckiest member shall we?" The MC smiles devilishly.

Everyone nodded since they are all excited for this events.


	34. The Luckiest Person is ?

Chapter 34

No One's POV

'Not to mention, exposing some of your secrets too.' The MC silently thinks.

"The first game for today is simple, the member will pick a number. The number that the member receive is the level of punishment. Also, there will be one member that will survive the punishment for each round." The MC smiles.

Everyone nodded and each person starts to pick a number.

"Now please reveal your number." The MC looks at the boys.

Boomer - 1

Bandit - 2

Brick - 3

Butch - 4

Blaine - 5

"I have a bad feeling about being number 1." Boomer mumbles quietly.

"Okay then let's reveal what does each number means." The MC continues his annoying smile. "Number 1, will have to wear a skirt for the rest of the day."

"That is so not a punishment," Butch complains.

The staff brought out a really puffy skirt that has glitter all over and the color is neon pink. The boys look at the skirt in amazement.

"What kind of girl where that puffy skirt!" Boomer looks at the skirt not very please at all.

"I guess this is a good punishment enough." Bandit nodded looking at the skirt.

"On to number 2, the punishment is let the member put on makeup." The MC said and in no time everyone quickly grabs hold of Bandit and Boomer start using his artistic.

"Make it s joker's face," Brick suggests. Boomer nodded and starts to make Bandit more 'beautiful'.

After the beautiful is done, the four boys admire their work and then starts laughing. Bandit looks at the mirror and felt really shock to see his face.

"Number 3 and Number 4 give each other a kiss on the cheek." The MC looks at the card.

Brick's and Butch's face gone pale immediately.

Boomer and Bandit hold onto Butch while Blaine holds onto Brick.

"There is no way I am going to kiss that guy!" Butch screams.

"I also don't want to kiss you either." Brick shouts back.

"Boys, if you don't do this punishment, I won't be playing your music on the radio broadcast." The MC said in a little bit of threatening voice.

Brick and Butch think for a moment then sigh. They both wrap their arms around each other's neck.

"I have never been this close to Brick before." Butch comments.

"And you will never be this close to me ever again." Brick glared a Butch's comment.

They both just stood there since they felt really awkward. Until Boomer got impatient and just push Brick's head to give Butch a peck on the cheek.

"ARGGGG!" Brick and Butch both screams at the same time, as they think it is so not manly.

"Now Butch gives a peck on the cheek for Brick," Boomer said innocently.

This time, Bandit just grab hold onto Butch's and Brick's head, the pushes Butch's head onto Brick's cheek so this can get over with.

"ARGGG!" They both scream again since this is so disgusting for them.

"Now for number 5… There is no punishment." The MC looks at the card blankly.

"WHAT!" Brick, Butch, Bandit and Boomer screams at the same time.

"The lucky one for the first round is Blaine!" The MC said excitingly.

Blaine claps happily while the other just sent some glare toward Blaine's direction.

"On to the next round. Round Two!" MC quickly cue the staff to bring out eggs, "This round, is to tell whoever get hit by raw eggs first will be eliminated. They won't be able to go to the next round. The first round is just a test to see who is more likely to escape. Now it is time to eliminate."

The five boys sit around the table with about 100 eggs on the center. There is about 1 percent chance of getting the raw eggs.

"Raw eggs are bad while boil eggs are good. If you get boiled egg you must answer the questions along the way. Now Starts!" The MC said.

"We will start from Brick, Butch, Blaine, Bandit, Boomer and then back to Brick again." The MC points at each other boys.

Brick just take the egg and hit it with his head. He has a lot of confident that he wouldn't get a raw egg and he was right since he got boiled egg.

"Okay, the first question for Brick." The MC looks at the card, "If you are a girl, who would you choose to date among yourself not counting you."

"Blaine, because he is the most mature one out of the four," Brick answer without any hesitation.

"I am hurt!" Butch fake a hurt looks, while Brick just responds by rolling his eyes.

Next was Butch, Butch just keep on stalling until Brick was tired of if and take Butch's egg and smack it onto Butch's head. It is also a boiled egg.

"Is it true that you are a womanizer." The MC asked which cause everyone to look at him, as it starts to get serious.

"No," Butch answer with a confident smile. "I only have one girl in my heart."

"Oooohhhh." Everyone was looking at Butch in amazement.

"Now it is time for Blaine, the one who was lucky from last round." MC looks really excitingly.

Blaine just picks and egg and doesn't care, which result in getting a boiled egg.

"Who is the most annoying member from your opinion?" The MC continues to ask.

"Butch." Blaine also answers without hesitation.

"Hey! I am nicer now!" Butch shouts out.

"So?" Blaine just looks at Butch like he cares.

"I have never felt this hurt in my life." Butch fake some tears.

"This is boring," Bandit said blankly and just pick an egg to get a boiled egg as well. "I don't think that we will be getting that raw egg anytime soon."

"Describe each member with one word." The MC looks at his card and then at Bandit.

"Brick is a Dad, Butch is the Monkey, Blaine is a rock and Boomer is the rabbit," Bandit said.

"Could you explain some more about these words." MC continues.

"Brick is a dad because he keeps on bossing us around. Not to mention he nags a lot when it comes to cleaning the room. Even though we are the same age, he acts like a dad. For Butch, since I am his roommate. We both would also play around and jokes around with each other. For Blaine, he is rock because… he prefers to stay in a peace and quiet place. Not only that he can stay in one spot for an entire day. Once he just sits on his bed for 24 hours without moving. We all almost thought that he was a statue or something. For Boomer, he is a rabbit because he is the cutest and I like small animals such as rabbit." Bandit ends his long explanation.

Boomer picks up and egg.

*SPLAT*

Everyone's eye grow wide seeing Boomer pick out a raw egg.

"I spoke too soon," Bandit said while looking at Boomer's face covered with the slimy yellow from raw eggs.

"I am so bad at these games." Boomer sighs.

"I guess Boomer has the worst luck among us." Butch chuckles.

"That end faster than we all thought as well." The MC looks at Boomer's that is still cover with yellow liquid. "Boomer is out!"

"I guess we should go to the next game." Brick looks at the MC.

"Okay…ROUND 3!" The MC continues being happy by himself. "Choose between big or small."

"What for?" Brick questions.

"I won't tell until you all decide on one." The MC just continues to smile evilly.

"Big." Brick and Butch said at the same time.

"Small!" Bandit raises his hand to show that he choose differently. Blaine thinks for a while then decide to choose the same as Bandit.

"All right then, please go stand on one of the boxes that you all have decided." The MC points toward a muddy field where there are about four boxes waiting for us. The box is on top of the mud and having a big one would be better than a small one.

Butch looks at the size of the box that he has chosen happily and immediately forcefully place his foot onto the box very hard. But who knows that the giant box would be fragile, because in no time Butch land into he mud as the box is broken.

"What the —" Butch got up from the mud.

"You finally got a mud bath like you wanted." Brick grins. Butch looks at Brick in annoyance than he suddenly lights up like a light bulb.

Brick stand onto the big box that he has chosen and looks to his right to see Bandit and Blaine are both trying to balance themselves as they can only stand on one leg.

"So the big box are more risky than small boxes…" Brick spoke to himself when Butch suddenly throw a handful of mud toward Brick. Brick quickly jumped up almost barely avoid the incoming mud.

Butch was not over yet, he continues to throw mud at Brick until the MC blows a whistle.

"Butch you are already out!" The MC blows the whistle again.

Butch leaves the mud field while feeling unsatisfied that Brick was able to avoid his mud attack. Then the staff starts to set up something. It is like a box shaper figure except doesn't actually cover up the boys. The balloon is hanging on the top and is visual to everyone. The three remaining boys look at the balloon nervously.

"What is inside that balloon?" Bandit asked.

"I think mud and some rotten food." The MC answers it simply.

Everyone's eyes grow wide at the mention of the content inside the balloon.

"The rules are to say the number three at most. Example the first person say 1, then second person can say 2 and 3, the third person can say 4. Then it rotates until the number that Boomer has drawn out is mention, the balloon will pop." MC looks at Boomer, who Boomer was surprised to hear his name. "So if you say the number that Boomer has drawn out, you can blame Boomer for it."

"Wait…" Boomer trying to fix himself but the MC already force Boomer to choose a number in the mysterious box. Then the MC shows the number to the camera but not visible for the boys that are still standing on the box.

"Let the counting START!" The MC points at Blaine to go first.

"1," Blaine said.

"2," Bandit looks nervous.

"3, 4 and 5." Brick said three numbers which made Blaine and Bandit to panic a little bit.

"6, 7 and 8" Blaine wasn't going to back down after Brick's daring moves.

"Seriously…9, 10 and 11." Bandit quickly said it and brace for the balloon to be pop but it didn't to his relief.

"12 —" Brick was going to say another number when *POP*. The balloon broke and Brick is covered in mud and rotten food.

Boomer quickly runs away out of sight while Brick got down with a really angry looks on his face.

"I am going to take a shower now," Brick said and walks around awkwardly while Butch cheers.

Everyone quickly changes to the last location which is a tall building.

"The LAST ROUND!" MC smiles, "The two remaining boys can choose the three floors out of any 12 floors in this building. In this building there will be a good thing and bad things waiting for you. It is best for you to get good things. 6 floors are safe while the other 6 floors are not. Now go!"

Bandit and Blaine go into a different elevator.

Bandit's POV

'I think 7, 10 and 12 should be good. It is luck 7 after all.' I think to myself and press the elevator button.

7th Floor…

The elevator door slowly open to see a guy holding a flower in front of me. I sigh a relief and thank him.

10th Floor…

The slowness of the elevator is very nerve wrecking since I wouldn't know if I am going to be safe or not. A guy holding a water gun suddenly starts to spray at me.

"AHHHHH!" I screams and starts to use my hand to block the water gun, but it's not use.

12th Floor…

I brace myself and prepare to be attack again which I was correct when a guy walks up to me holding a permanent marker.

I sigh and knew that my face isn't going to look great.

"Can you at least draw a bunny on my face." I plead, at least this guy was nice enough to draw a bunny on my left cheek. But the rest of my face… I don't want to talk about it.

Blaine's POV

'4…7…11… this should be all the luck number that I know.' I look at the button intensively. And pray that I will be safe.

4th Floor…

I start whistle and walk around the elevator since it is really slow and I am not that patient. Then some guy brace into the elevator and start splashing red paint on me. It was only about one minute of torture when that guy quickly leave.

I did a face palm at myself because I just remember that 4 is not a lucky number in Chinese.

7th Floor… (Same Floor as Bandit)

I wait patiently this time because I am starting to feel scared of the bad luck thing. When a guy just hand me a flower and clap. Then I clap along and quickly closed the elevator door, in fear of some kind of trick.

11th Floor….

It happens the same as the seventh floor and a guy just hand me a flower and starts to clap. I just look confused and came out to see Bandit having permanent marker on his face and he looks soaking wet.

"Wow… what happens to you." Bandit looks at me who is covered in red.

"4th Floor." I answer and Bandit nodded in understand.

"Mine is 10th and 12th floor." Bandit answered.

"Wait… does that mean I win?" I look since I was only got one bad floor.

"Blaine is the most luckiest guy in the RRB." The MC said out of nowhere and everyone applaud for me. I even receive a gold four leaf clover. "Not only that you will receive a fortune teller."

The MC pushed me into a tent that is nearby and I felt really uneasy.

The room around me looks really dark and creepy and an old lady is sitting in front with some cards.

"I see you have a successful career for three years now, and you will continue to propers." The old woman said.

"I already know that so I think this is really useless." I quickly said and want to get out of here because I don't really trust fortune teller. I was rip off when I first met a fortune teller and I never trust them again.

"WAIT!" But the lady shouts at me halting me from moving. "You should be prepare to meet your lover. Since this will be a bumpy rode for you two due to having great opportunity."

"You mean I am getting a girlfriend this year?" I look at here confuse since I barely know any girl except for Blossom, Bunny and three already dating with my friends anyway.

"There will be a new member joining your team soon." The old woman just smiles at me and I quickly leave. This time the women didn't even stop me.

'Weird lady…' I think to myself and walk out with the member are really eager to heard my fortune, which I just brush it away.


	35. Tinkling Bell

Chapter 35

Bandit's POV

"When will you two have a girlfriend?" Butch starts whining while rolling his head on the dining table.

"When will you start cleaning your room?" Blaine retort back.

"It's clean!" Butch said.

"Really?" Blaine looks at Butch then at me, "Is it really clean?"

"…No…" I hesitate but eventually answers, Butch looks at me like why did I just expose his secret or something.

"At least my room is more fun than yours." Butch exclaimed happily, "Right Bandit?"

"Yep!" I cheer on that because it's true.

"I think you mean by loud." Blaine corrects.

"Then I will just ask Boomer then." Butch turns to Boomer, "Do you think that rooming with me and Bandit is more fun than Brick and Blaine."

Boomer looks at Butch side then at Blaine side.

"…Er…" Boomer thinks carefully of his choice of words, "Butch's room is more fun… but I like being the same room at Brick and Blaine. They take care of me very well."

"You know, we have been staying together for so long that I think I know you all too well now." I jump in since I think the conversation starts to become a little bit tense.

"That means that I can sense that Blaine is going have a girlfriend soon," Butch grins goofily.

"You know Butch, I thought that you having a girlfriend would help you at least change some point of view in messing with this topic. But I was so wrong." Brick said as he looks at Butch, "Didn't you remember how you actually were really worried or sad when Buttercup 'reject' you for a moment."

Everyone starts grinning while Butch's face was red from embarrassment.

"Why does everyone keep on bringing that up?" Butch's face is still red while looking at his friends.

"That is what you get for spying on me and Brick," I answered.

"You make it sound like the rest of you didn't spy on me." Butch pouts and looks at everyone.

"You were the one who started it." Blaine continues.

"Fine! I was wrong but you have to admit that it was fun." Butch said while looks at Boomer and Blaine side.

"Time sure flies by fast, we are all going to graduate soon too." Boomer said while having his eye looking at the ceiling.

"We have like one month before graduation." Brick said with a smile, "I guess our new theme for the song is graduation. Since all of us should graduate around the same time."

"I can't believe that we all pass the exam without trouble." I said in amazement, "Even though we have concerts to attend with but we still manage to pass it like it's nothing."

Everyone laughs and enjoy a good quality time together.

Blossom's POV

"So Bell, did your parent approve of you working with us now?" I asked eagerly since I didn't introduce Bell due to her parent.

Bell is from a wealthy family so music wasn't what her family wants her to go into. Bell is just doing it secretly right now.

"I think they have approved since I was able to keep my grade and I got an honor roll too. I think they let me free when I graduated." Bell smiles happily.

"That is great!" Bunny cheers.

"Wow… I almost thought that Bell's parent would never leave her. Consider how we met them before." Buttercup said and shivers a little bit.

"Welcome to the team! We are going to make RRB the even more famous. They are in the international rank but they are not number 1. We will make them succeed." I said in determination.

"YAY!" Bunny cheers along.

Then the waiter came toward us and brought drinks that we have ordered.

"Cheers to the boy another adventure," Bunny said happily.

"CHEERS!" We all cheers.

"Now since we all know that we and the boys are going graduating soon. We need to celebrate something big for the fans too." Buttercup said, as usual, her ideas never fail to surprise us. After Buttercup has joined the team and when the whole Buttercup and Butch relationship is stable. Buttercup works really hard on the band, but she can feel a little bit embarrass when we ask her why she works so hard. Since we all know that reason.

"We need a new image," Bunny said seriously.

"They won't be high school boys anymore, they will be entering college now." Buttercup continues.

"So what does that mean?" Bell looks at the two in confusion.

"We are going to make the boys look more mature, and still have some bad boy looks. I am also going to make the choreography even harder and stronger to show the power of RRB." Buttercup looks excited for some reason. I bet she is going to make the boys dance until they die.

"That does sound interesting. Since sweet high school, the bad boy is gone now." I nodded.

"Let's introduce Bell to the boys, since now they will know who is actually the composer of their song," Bunny smirks which made me feel a little bit uneasy.

"Or you are just going to create another couple again. The same way you did to me." Buttercup looks at Bunny.

"What! That is so not true, but you have to admit you like him." Bunny grins back mischievously. Buttercup just didn't say anything because she already knew that she lost this argument.

'Bell with who…' I wonder to myself since there is a possibility.

Blaine's POV

'I am having this strange feeling right now and I don't like it. Blossom toward us to come meet her at the studio but… she is late. Blossom is never late.' I think to myself and looks at the other who seems to be laying on the couch comfortably.

*DLING DLING*

I look to see it was just another staff. Whenever someone opens the door there will be a sound of the tinkling bell.

"You sure look really uneasy just because Blossom is late." Bandit comments. I was a little bit surprise that Bandit understands what I was thinking. It's not only Bandit but everyone knew what is on my mind. This is what happen when you see that person 24/7 and talk to them all the time. I guess this is a bond that I will treasure, but I so not going to tell that to the other guys.

*DLING DLING*

I turn to look again to see someone else walks out the door and it isn't Blossom.

"Blossom is never late and you all know that," I answer.

"I don't think you should worry that much, Brick isn't worried. Right Brick?" Bandit turns around to look at Brick who is sitting on the couch comfortably. He looks at our way and noted to answer Bandit's questions. "See?"

"Fine…" I have no choice but to sigh.

"Maybe something is going to happen to Blaine." Butch said and move from his seat to sit next to Bandit, so that he is closer to me, "You have an uneasy feeling and you are the only one…that means something is so going to happen big time."

I just look at Butch like he is crazy.

"Isn't that the same to you Bandit?" Butch nudged Bandit to answer him.

"Hmmm… not sure…" Bandit thinks really but gave up to a shrug instead.

"We'll see." Butch continues to think something strangely by himself since he has been doing this when his relationship with Buttercup has stabled. I bet he just want the next person which is me or Boomer to have a crush on a girl so that he can tease at least one of us. Since we are the only two left. Then everyone became quiet again.

"I know how we can pass time even faster," Bandit suggested since the quietness wasn't that comfortable to be in.

"I guess singing is a good idea." Boomer nodded.

"We should have a telepathy test one day since we knew what each other us are thinking way too much," Brick said.

"So what song?" I asked since I like the idea of singing.

"Hmmm…" Everyone starts thinking until someone has an idea.

"Let's try out our Korean lesson," Boomer said.

"We never really sing any Korean song before…" Butch thinks, "Hmmm… we should try it out."

"That sounds like a good challenge," Brick grins at the challenge.

"I know just the song," Boomer smiles and whispers to Butch. Butch nodded and starts to sing.

 **BTS (방탄소년단** **) LYRIC**

 **"War of Hormone"**

 **Credit to: ColorCodeLyric MikeIshiGaki**

 _(A/N: As you all know, I am not Korean but I have been addicting to K-Pop lately. I recommend watching the music video of this song because the meaning behind it, fits in with my story.)_

 **Romanization**

 **[Korean Translation]**

 **Butch: jonjaehae jwoseo (cham) gamsahae**

 **[Thank you for existing]**

 **jeonhwa jom haejwo naega (ham) bap salge**

 **[Please call me, I'll buy you food]**

 **a yojeum michin michin geo gata gichim gichim**

 **[I think I'm crazy these days]**

 **hage mandeuneun yeojadeul otcharim**

 **[Girls wear things that make me cough cough]**

 **da bichim bichim**

 **[See right through, see right through]**

 **(Very Much) Thank you! nae siryeogeul ollyeojwo**

 **[(Very much) thank you! For improving my eye sight]**

 **(jayeollasik) don deuril pillyo eobseo**

 **[(Natural LASIK) Don't need to spend money on that]**

 **I'll be in panic I'll be a fan**

 **And I'll be a man of you you you you babe**

I have to admit Butch is getting better in Korean. I didn't actually expect him to be able to rap in Korean.

 **Brick: jakkuman nuni doragane yeojadeurui bae (Yup)**

 **[My eyes keep turning to the girls (yup)]**

 **yeojadeureun bangjeongsik uri namjadeureun hae (Yup)**

 **[Girls are like an equation, us guys just do them (yup)]**

 **ttam ppilppil gwaenhi bilbildaege dwae**

 **[Wear them more]**

 **deo manhi jom sineojwo Highheel heel**

 **[Your high heels]**

 **nado yeollyeodeorp al geon da areo**

 **[I'm 18, I know what I need to know]**

 **yeojaga segye choegoran geot mariyeo**

 **[I know that girls are the best things in the world]**

 **Yes I'm a bad boy so I like bad girl**

 **illu wabwa baby urin jal doel geol**

 **[Come here baby, we're gonna hit it off]**

As expected Brick never fails to not be good in something, at least we know that he can't go up against Blossom.

 **Bandit: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Bandit: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Bandit: Tell me what you want right now**

 **Bandit: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Bandit: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Bandit: Imma give it to you girl right now**

Bandit quickly takes this part because it's in English. Bandit is also good but not as good as Butch.

 **Boomer: nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego**

 **[You're not mine but you're the best]**

 **ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom**

 **[My body twists and turns in front of you]**

 **nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo**

 **[I want to approach you but you're seriously too beautiful]**

Boomer is the best among us when it comes to speaking multiple languages, even Brick can't beat Boomer in this area. I prepare myself since I got the easy part.

 **Boomer: yeojaneun choegoui**

 **[Girls are the best]**

 **Blaine: seonmuriya seonmuriya**

 **[Present present]**

 **Boomer: jinjja nae sowoneun**

 **[My real wish is]**

 **Blaine: neoppuniya neoppuniya**

 **[Only you, only you]**

 **Boomer: nan neoramyeon I'm ok**

 **[If it's you, I'm ok]**

 **Oh jajega andwae maeil**

 **[Oh, I can't hold back every day]**

 **Blaine: aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego**

 **[From your head to your toes, you're the best]**

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Blaine: aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Blaine: meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego**

 **[From your head to your toes, you're the best]**

We all starts to up around since this part is easy so we all sing loudly and confidently.

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Blaine: aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Blaine: georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego**

 **[Even your walk is the best]**

 **Bandit: eorim banpuneochi eobtji handu beonssik**

 **[It's completely ridiculous]**

 **nolda heeojil yeojadeuregen gwansim eobtji**

 **[I don't care about girls I'll play with once and say goodbye]**

 **geunde neol bomyeo baewo body geonchukhakgaeron**

 **[But I learn when I see you, Body 101]**

 **mukjikhage jeunggahaneun naui teseutoseuteron**

 **[My testosterone heavily shows up]**

 **horeumongwaui ssaum igyeonaen daeum**

 **[After winning a war of hormones]**

 **yeonguhae neoran jonjaeneun**

 **[I'll do some research, your existence]**

 **banchigiya paul**

 **[Is against the rules, a foul]**

 **mijeok gijuni badamyeon**

 **[If the standard of beauty is in the ocean]**

 **neon jom simhae geu jache**

 **[You're the Seriously Sea 1]**

 **gukga chawoneseo**

 **[A mini cultural asset]**

 **gwallihaeya doel mihyeong munhwajae**

 **[That should be taken care of on a national level]**

Bandit sighs a relief after knowing that he didn't make a mistake and we all smile proudly at Bandit.

 **Butch: geunyeo meori badi heori dari**

 **[Her hair, body, waist, legs]**

 **mal motaneun beomwikkaji**

 **[Even her other unspeakable parts]**

 **gwansim eopdan mari namjaroseon manhi eoisangsil**

 **[Saying I don't care would be ridiculous as a guy]**

 **jageun jeseuchyeo hanaedo ppeogi gaji**

 **[I lose it just at her tiniest gestures]**

 **Girl ni yuhoge bammada jikyeo**

 **[Girl, your temptations keep me away]**

 **nae keompyuteo jari**

 **[From my computer every night]**

 **geunyeoreul wihan lady first**

 **[For her, it's lady first]**

 **yeojan chagaun bingsan? Let it go**

 **[Girls are like cold ice mountains? Let it go]**

 **nal michige haneun female nal jageukhaji maeil**

 **[A female that drives me crazy, provoking me every day]**

 **oneuldo horeumongwaui ssaum hu**

 **[After fighting my hormones again today]**

 **nae yeodeureumeul jjae**

 **[I'll pop my pimple]**

Butch sing unusually loud, I bet it's because of the meaning behind those words. He never fails to make things sound terrible.

 **Brick: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Brick: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Brick: Tell me what you want right now**

 **Brick: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Brick: Hello hello (Everyone Else: what!)**

 **Brick: Imma give it to you girl right now**

Now Brick took the easy part and I am starting to feel a little bit competitive in getting the easy part now.

 **Boomer: nae kkeon anirajiman neon choego**

 **[You're not mine but you're the best]**

 **ni apeseo baebae kkoineun nae mom**

 **[My body twists and turns in front of you]**

 **nege dagaseogo sipjiman neomu simhage areumdawo**

 **[I want to approach you but you're seriously too beautiful]**

I think Boomer is the only one who doesn't care if he gets the easy part or the hard part. Since he thinks language are easy.

 **Bandit: yeojaneun choegoui**

 **[Girls are the best]**

 **Blaine: seonmuriya seonmuriya**

 **[Present present]**

 **Bandit: jinjja nae sowoneun**

 **[My real wish is]**

 **Blaine: neoppuniya neoppuniya**

 **[Only you, only you]**

 **Boomer: nan neoramyeon I'm ok**

 **[If it's you, I'm ok]**

 **Oh jajega andwae maeil**

 **[Oh, I can't hold back every day]**

 **Butch: aptaedo choego dwitaedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego**

 **[From your head to your toes, you're the best]**

Boomer starts to pose cutely and continue to dance around the room while singing. The rest of the guys starting to look a little bit tired.

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Brick: yeoja ttaemune**

 **[(Because of who?) Because of girls]**

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Butch: horeumon ttaemune**

 **[(Because of what?) Because of hormones]**

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Bandit: namjagi ttaemune**

 **[(Because of what?) Because I'm a guy]**

 **(Blaine: namjagi ttaemune?) Boomer: yeoja ttaemune**

 **[(Because I'm a guy?) Because you're a girl]**

I like my part now since I just have to repeat one sentence over and over.

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Everyone: yeoja ttaemune**

 **[(Because of who?) Because of girls]**

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Everyone: horeumon ttaemune**

 **[(Because of what?) Because of hormones]**

 **(Blaine: nugu ttaemune?) Everyone: namjagi ttaemune**

 **[(Because of what?) Because I'm a guy]**

 **(Blaine: namjagi ttaemune?) Everyone: yeoja ttaemune**

 **[(Because I'm a guy?) Because you're a girl]**

 **Butch: yeojaneun choegoui**

 **[Girls are the best]**

 **Blaine: seonmuriya seonmuriya**

 **[Present present]**

 **Butch: jinjja nae sowoneun**

 **[My real wish is]**

 **Blaine: neoppuniya neoppuniya**

 **[Only you, only you]**

 **Boomer: nan neoramyeon I'm ok**

 **[If it's you, I'm ok]**

 **Oh jajega andwae maeil**

 **[Oh, I can't hold back every day]**

 **Blaine: ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego**

 **[From your head to your toes, you're the best]**

Butch looks at me and pointing toward the microphone the later at me. I understand completely that he wants to sing my part so I let him do it.

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Butch: ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **Brick: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Butch: meoributeo balkkeutkkaji choego choego**

 **[From your head to your toes, you're the best]**

 **Everyone: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Butch: ap taedo choego dwi taedo choego**

 **[Your front is the best, your back is the best]**

 **Everyone: La la la la la la la la la**

 **Butch: georeumgeori hanakkaji choego choego**

 **[Even your walk is the best]**

"WOOO! WE DID IT!" Boomer shouts in joy.

We have been trying to sing some Korean song but we only succeed sometimes. We all went back to sit down since we are tired from singing and jumping around.

*DLING DLING*

I turn to look this time to see Buttercup opens the door while smiling strangely, which is never good. Buttercup smiles mean death to us since she rarely smiles.

"Wow… why is my Butterfly smiling so happily today?" Butch looks at Buttercup strangely, "It's either to plan a revenge on someone or to torture us."

*DLING DLING*

Then Blossom and Bunny walks in to see the rest of the guys are still looking at Buttercup strangely.

"Why is everyone looking at Buttercup like she was suspect for murdering someone?" Bunny asked which made everyone turn their attention to Blossom and Bunny.

"We will introduce you to our new member to the team. She is the composer of all your song, now she is able to participate full-time now." Blossom cutting in since she doesn't seem like interest in hearing our answer.

Then a girl walks in she has white hair and white eyes. She is wearing a black headband and walks toward us smiling happily.

"My name is Bell Lambert, and I am your song composer. I hope we all can get along." Bell bowed toward the boys and everyone seems to smile.

We all give each other a glance, it's mostly everyone is giving me a glance.

"We hope you enjoy working with us as well," Butch said with a hint of mischievous tone in it.

Bell doesn't seem to notice and smile brightly.

"Good luck," Boomer whispers to me and I just facepalm.

'This is not real.' I think to myself, 'I hate that fortune teller.'


	36. Awkward

Chapter 36

Bell's POV

The moment I am introduced to the boys. The boys start to look at Blaine, I am well aware of the boy's name already so I don't need them to introduce themselves. I look at Blossom, Buttercup, and Bunny to see what they are thinking and each of them shows different expression. Blossom just shakes her head and just sigh at the boy's reaction. Buttercup just looks at somewhere else other than the boys. Bunny is grinning very widely like she just gets what the boys are thinking. To be honest, I really don't know what the boys are thinking, all I know is that they all just keep looking at Blaine.

"AHEM!" Blossom cough really loudly which made it obvious that it was a fake cough. The boys stop looking at Blaine and turn to Blossom. "I think everyone is clear about your song composer, now Buttercup has decided to make the choreography even harder. You all should be prepared."

Blossom end and everyone scattered away. I look at everyone as they all walk toward different directions.

"Blaine!" Blossom suddenly call. Blaine turns around to look at Blossom confused at her sudden request. "It's your turn to write the lyric got it."

Blaine nodded and was about to leave when Blossom stops Blaine again.

"And you don't need to go through Bunny to give the lyric to the composer. You can just come directly to Bell. If any of you need help with lyrics Bunny will help you." Blossom said and Blaine nodded again. This time, he walks away and Blossom doesn't stop him.

"Good luck Bell, I am very glad that you were able to join us now." Blossom looks at me and smile, her eyes start to turn hot pink.

"I can't wait to make the RowdyRuff Boys even more famous," I reply back to Blossom with a smile.

Blaine's POV

The moment Blossom said that the meeting has come to an end. The first thing that I did is … RUN! I run toward my home and lock the door of my shared room with Brick and Boomer. I don't care if they can come into the room, I am being selfish right now for the moment. The other guys also follow me since they knew the reason why I am running away.

*BANG BANG*

'I bet its Butch who is banging the door.' I think to myself.

"Blaine~ White little bear~ Come out~" Butch said sweetly and I knew why he is talking in that tone.

"Go away! And stop calling white little bear!" I replied back feeling a little bit irritated with the name.

"But it made you sound cuter~" Butch said and I could tell that he is grinning very widely.

"You know locking yourself in the door doesn't solve the problem Blaine." Brick said being the smart one in the room.

"At least it will solve the problem for about two more hours," I reply back.

"I really want to get something in the room right now," Boomer said with little depress tone.

"Not going to open the door!" I said since I bet Boomer is acting. Boomer has been a good actor recently too.

"But I really need to get something." Boomer starts using his cute tone.

"Just tell me and I will get it for you," I answer and starts to look around the room.

"My iPhone charger, it should be near my pillow," Boomer answers with a detail explanation.

I walk over to Boomer's bed to here a click sound. I quickly turn around to see Butch holding a pin and smile really deviously. Next to Butch is Bandit and Boomer. They both are having the same expression as Butch. Brick push passes Butch and walks into the room casually. He set himself on his bed and just read. He made it looks like nothing is going to happen at all. I envy him sometimes.

"Now Blaine~ Let's have a nice talk shall we?" Bandit said sweetly which is even more creepy.

I shake my head and quickly push pass Boomer since he is the easiest to push pass. I continue to run until I bump into someone.

*CRASH*

"Aw…"

I was stun for a moment since the voice belongs to a female and that doesn't always end well.

"Sorry!" I quickly said an apology, to see that it is Bell in front of me.

"It's all right. I should have been more careful." She smiles shyly at me. "May I ask why are you running around?"

"Er…" I was at lost for words until Butch caught up and saw that I am with Bell. Butch didn't hesitate to back out and run back to his room with Bandit and Boomer.

"Are they bothering you?" Bell continue to ask, seeing how Butch, Bandit, and Boomer quickly runs away.

"Yeah… they always do." I said while looking at the three. "So what brings you here?"

The atmosphere has never felt this awkward. Since I am not good with this kind of conversation at all. I didn't know that it would be this hard to make a conversation.

"Bunny told me to come check you since you suddenly run away." Bell answers, which I knew immediately what Bunny is up to.

'I hate you Bunny!' I thought to myself, 'Why are you joining that side!'

"I'm fine." I give her a short answer, which results with the awkward atmosphere again.

"I should go tell Bunny that, see you later," Bell said and quickly walks away.

Not long the rest of the member came out of hiding.

"Nice move, nice~" Bandit said hiding a chuckle.

"You are even more terrible than Brick," Butch said.

"Hey! I —" Brick was going to say something but Boomer cut in.

"It's all right Blaine! You will get her to be your girlfriend sooner of later. You just have to find something in common." Boomer cheers.

"I don't plan on having a girlfriend," I said with a little bit of a growl to my voice.

"We'll see," Bandit said with a grin.

I just shake my head and walk back toward the home.

Bell's POV

"WHAT!" Bunny jumps up in surprise.

"You are overreacting again." Blossom said while sipping her strawberry smoothie.

"But!" Bunny think for a moment but couldn't say anything.

"Now can we go back to watching the dance moves that I have come up for the boys," Buttercup said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"You sure are really excited about this new project," I comment and giggle a little bit.

"Love life is also important too," Bunny said and went back to sipping her chocolate smoothie.

Everyone just rolls their eyes at Bunny's childish behavior.

"I think the boys are lacking something," I comment which earns everyone's gaze.

"What do you mean?" Blossom questions.

"They look like they lost their motivation… even though they have this really cool move that Buttercup thought up. But… I still feel like they need to recharge again." I suggest which made everyone think really hard.

"Recharge… how?" Bunny has forgotten about her shipping and concentrates on the matter.

"I know! Let's go camping during the weekend then." Buttercup said, "That should get them recharge and new."

"That may work…" I said agreeing to the idea.

"YAY! Camping trip!" Bunny cheers, "I bet something interesting is going to happen."

Bunny then looks my eye when she finishes talking. I panic a little and shake my head.

"I hope this trip turns out great." Blossom said a little bit worried.

"Blossom you are overthinking things, nothing is going to happen during this camping trip," Buttercup said proudly.

Bell's POV

The day of the Camping trip…

*FLASH*

*BOOM*

*CLASH*

"EEEEEEKKKK!"

"Buttercup, you were saying?" Blossom turns to look at Buttercup who is just sitting behind her.

"It's not my fault! You should blame the weather man. He clearly says that today would be one hundred percent sunny." Buttercup defends herself.

"On the bright side, we are in the car and still haven't reach campsite yet. That means we have shelter." Bunny thinks positively.

*FLASH*

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

"EEEEEK!"

"Whoever that scream is, be quiet or I will put a duct tape your mouth," Brick said a little bit annoyed since he is trying to drive in the rain. Blossom could only comfort him on the passenger seat to calm him down.

*BOOM*

No one scream but Boomer jumps up from his seat and hug Blaine who is sitting next to him. I actually didn't expect it would Boomer who is scared of thunder. Currently, Boomer is sitting between me and Blaine. While Bunny and Bandit is at the back and Buttercup and Butch is in the front seat. I pat Boomer's back to comfort him.

"I still can't believe that you guys talk me into this," Blaine said while rubbing his forehead.

'I actually didn't expect everyone to come, to be honest.' I think to myself.

Flashback…

No One's POV

"Well will be having a camping trip!" Buttercup announced the boys looks at Buttercup wearily.

"Camping trip?" Brick questions.

"We need to get you all refresh and new again since right now sitting in this room is not getting you all any more refresh." Buttercup points at the five boys who is just sitting on the couch either reading or watching TV.

"Ssssh! The show is starting!" Butch shush Buttercup which is a bad idea. Buttercup has a visible tick mark on her forehead and went to grab Butch's hair, "AAH!"

"You were saying?" Buttercup looks at Butch.

"Hehehe… I love your idea!" Butch quickly said which earn Buttercup's smile.

"So Butch has agreed, so are you all okay with it too?" Bell asked.

"I'm going!" Bandit raises his hand while Boomer follows.

Then everyone looks at Brick and Blaine. Blossom gives Brick a look which Brick could only sigh in response.

"I will go…" Brick sigh again and this time, Blaine got all the attention.

"Blaine?" Bunny asked looking at Blaine.

"…" Blaine was quiet and hesitant.

"Blaine I think it's a good idea for you to go with your friends," Bell said nicely which Blaine looks nervous a little bit. Bunny nudged Bell to keep on talking which Bell get the message.

"Not only that the girls are going too, so you don't have to worry about being with only around guys. This would be a nice bonding trip too. Not to mention this is the chance for me to get to know all of you more." Bell smile shyly and this cause Blaine to look uneasy.

"Blaine, are you really going to reject Bell's offer?" Bandit emphasizes a little on this sentence.

"I… I'll go." Blaine just sighs too just like Brick.

"You won't regret it, Blaine," Bell said looking at Blaine with a determination expression which made Blaine to look away.

"Sure." Blaine only answers in one word and went to his room to start packing.

End of Flashback…

Blaine's POV

'Ahh… Now I remember why…' I thought to myself and take a quick glance at Bell while feeling a heavy load on my arm due to Boomer being a scary cat. 'Bell does look pretty…hmm…*sigh*'

"Blaine, are you all right?" Bell suddenly asked me.

"I'm fine." I just answer that and we both continue to be awkward again.

'How long are we going to be awkward?' I thought to myself as the rain starts pouring harder.

*SCREEEECH*

The car suddenly came to a stop.

"We are going to stop for a moment since I can't see the road anymore." Brick said while looking at the back.

'Well, this is just great. I have the best luck right now.' I thought to myself sarcastically.


	37. Stuck in the Rain

Chapter 37

Bell's POV

"It's a good thing that we went to the gas station during half way." Blossom sigh a relief, "Since we have some food supply and everyone went to the toilet before hand."

"Now all we need is something to pass the time since, one there isn't any internet connection and two, I AM BORED!" Bunny complains.

"I would rather get out of here before Butch gets any funny ideas," Buttercup said while Butch is already grinning.

"Let's play a game." Boomer suggests.

"Games? In this car?" Blaine questions.

"No problem! I got just the game." Butch said devilishly.

"Oh no, you don't!" Buttercup quickly said and tackle Butch.

"So who else got a game?" I asked while looking at Buttercup who is trying to cover Butch's mouth.

"Maybe let's go with a ghost story since this weather does give off a good vibe," Bandit suggested.

"Let's go with a ghost story then we can come back and think of a game." Bunny cheers.

"So who is going to tell a ghost story," Boomer asked innocently.

"ME!" Butch finally got Buttercup to uncover his mouth.

"Since none of you want to play my game, then I would do the honor of telling you all a ghost story then," Butch smiles.

"Butch is the worst at telling a ghost story." Brick said while looking at the mirror to see everyone.

"I have improved!" Butch turn around and shout in order to face Brick, "Now time for my ghost tell skill to shine!"

Butch's eyes start to sparkle and then Brick turn off the car light while Butch turn on only a flashlight while placing under his face.

( _A/N: Do not worry for people who is scared of ghost story because I am not good at telling scary ghost story._ )

"Beware my scary ghost story~" Butch said in a spooky tone.

"Just get on with it," Blaine said since he is already bored.

"You sure like to ruin the mood, can't you see Boomer is already shivering," Butch said while pouting and went to hug Buttercup for comfort. This cause Buttercup to blush and push Butch away but Butch is stronger. So Buttercup is stuck with Butch hugging her until his "scary" ghost story ends.

"Time to begin," Butch said and use one of his free hand to flash the flashlight under Blaine's face.

Boomer jumps away from Blaine and went to hug Bell since it looks much scarier on Blaine than on Butch.

"There was once a man." Butch pauses for a moment to create some dramatic tension, "He went on camping by HIMSELF!"

*BOOM*

"Wah!" I was surprised when the sudden volume and the thunder. Then I can feel someone grab hold of my hand, I guess Boomer was really scared. So I squeeze back in order to comfort him. I think that Butch grins since he manages to frighten two people now.

"He was going on a simple car ride just like this one, and not only that the rain starts to pour down really hard~" Butch stretch some words along the way, "He didn't stop because he thinks that he can go through it —"

"That sounds so like you." Brick cuts on along the way.

"Ssssh!" Butch shush Brick for ruining his perfect atmosphere.

"But then there was a squirrel blocking the man's path!" Butch said in an outburst.

"No! The squirrel." Boomer whimpers.

"The man quickly turns his wheel and let the slippery wet floor guide him down the cliff, which results to his DOOM!" Butch said dramatically.

"EEK!" Bunny seems to be scared as well and hug Bandit tightly.

"Now whenever someone was driving down this road during the day of … er…" Butch looks at his phone, "The day of today, they will hear a knock and a cry of help from a distant."

"HELP~"

"WHA!" Blossom screams and I think Blossom just grabs Brick's hand really hard until he couldn't feel his hand again.

"HAHAHA!" Buttercup laugh because it was her voice, "Nice one!"

Butch and Buttercup high five each other and Brick turn on the car light. Everyone can now see each other's face again.

"I see some new couple here~" Bunny said quickly.

"What?" I look at Bunny confuse.

"Aren't Blaine's hand warm Bell?" Bunny teases.

'Blaine's hand? I thought it was Boomer?' I look down to see that Boomer was using both of his hand to hug my arm while I am actually holding Blaine's hand.

'Wait… if Blaine grab my hand then…' My thought was broken when Blaine quickly pull away his hand from mine, and we both didn't look at each other.

"This is such a romantic way to start by listening to a not so scary ghost story." Bunny sighs happily and she went back to sit properly next to Bandit.

I think I blush a little at Bunny's teasing since it does make me feel weird.

"So are we going to play games?" Bunny asked.

"We won't be playing a game when Butch is here. He is going to mess it up or just make things turn crazy later and especially in this small area. It is best not to play games." Buttercup said in a warning.

"Fine…" Bunny groan.

"Let's sing a song to pass the time then." Blossom suggests.

"Great idea! Who's going to start?" I question.

"I know a song!" Bunny said and whispers to Bandit, "I want everyone to sing this song! Me and Bandit will start first."

 **OWL CITY**

 **"Good Time"**

 **(with Carly Rae Jepsen)**

 _(A/N: I haven't been listening to Pop recently, since I have only been listening to K-Pop so beware! There will be more K-Pop now! It took me hours to find this song… my playlist is full of K-Pop now (—_—) )_

 **Bunny: Whoa-uh-oh**

 **Bandit: It's always a good time**

 **Bunny: Whoa-uh-oh**

 **Bandit: It's always a good time**

 **Bandit: Woke up on the right side of the bed**

 **What's up with this Prince song inside my head?**

 **Hands up if you're down to get down tonight**

 **'Cause it's always a good time**

By now everyone knows the song so Bandit lets the next person sing.

 **Butch: Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care**

 **Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere**

 **I'm in if you're down to get down tonight**

 **'Cause it's always a good time**

Butch looks at Buttercup, as a signal for Buttercup to sing which Buttercup happily joins in even it's not her style.

 **Buttercup: Good morning and good night**

 **I'll wake up at twilight**

 **Butch and Buttercup: It's gonna be alright**

 **We don't even have to try**

 **It's always a good time (Bunny: Whooo)**

Buttercup points up which means it time for everyone to sing together.

 **Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**

 **Blossom: Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

 **Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

 **Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

 **'Cause it's always a good time**

 **Brick: Good morning and good night**

 **Blossom: I'll wake up at twilight**

 **Brick and Blossom: It's gonna be alright**

 **Brick: We don't even have to try**

 **It's always a good time (Bunny: Whooo)**

 **Everyone: Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **We don't even have to try,**

 **It's always a good time.**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **We don't even have to try,**

 **It's always a good time.**

Blaine looks at me and I knew that he wants me to also sing together with him which I nodded in agreement.

 **Blaine: Doesn't matter when**

 **It's always a good time then**

 **Bell: Doesn't matter where**

 **It's always a good time there**

 **Blaine: Doesn't matter when,**

 **It's always a good time then**

 **Everyone: It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **We don't even have to try,**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh**

 **It's always a good time**

 **Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

 **We don't even have to try,**

 **It's always a good time.**

The songs end and everyone starts to enjoy the fun of being stuck in this rain.

*Zzzzz*

I turn to look to see Boomer is sleeping nicely between me and Blaine. Currently, I feel so happy that Boomer is between us.

"Awww…. Boomer is so cute when he is sleeping." Bunny looks at Boomer in awe.

"It makes me want to draw something on his face," Buttercup said while with a devilish smile as she is holding a permanent marker.

"Hohohohoho!" Butch rubs his hand together and everyone except for Blaine, Blossom, Brick and me start to draw on Boomer's face.

They stop when Brick can continue to drive since the rain starts to become lighter.

"Stop drawing on Boomer's face already, I am going to drive now," Brick said and he didn't hesitate to step on the peddle which cause some people who are standing like Blaine to lose balance. Blaine was standing because Buttercup took his seat to be able to draw on Boomer's face. So Blaine falls on top of me and our faces are too close to my liking. Our lips are only 5 centimeters from each other.

Blaine quickly gets up and just took Buttercup's seat instead. So now I am sitting with Buttercup and Boomer as Boomer still remain seating between Buttercup and me.

I turn to look out the window so that no one can see my pink face since I just notice how good looking Blaine is. And I couldn't help but feel fluster about it.

'Why couldn't I stop blushing already?' I scream my thought in my head since I don't want anyone to notice, but I bet Bunny does.

'I guess Blaine is scared of thunder… or he was just trying to comfort me.' When I thought of this, I couldn't help but smile.

Bunny's POV

'I SAW EVERYTHING! ONE OF THE BEST MOMENT YET!' I scream in my head out of excitement, 'I am so going to tease Bell about it.'

We have finally arrived at out campsite and the boy went on to set up the tent while the girl starts to get the fire so that they can have dinner.

The sky has already clear up and it's already afternoon so it's a shame that the sun is going to set soon.

'Now is my chance to test Bell.' I think to myself as I start to scoot nearer to Bell as she is getting the food ready.

"Bell~" I look at Bell sweetly.

"…" Bell remain silent and just continue to do her on business.

"Bell! Don't ignore me~" I whine a little so that Bell can give in since Bell doesn't like anyone whining.

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just concentrating on setting up the food," Bell states as if it is a fact which it is.

"Let's talk about something~" I said sweetly.

"I hear something interesting," Buttercup said while joining in.

"There is nothing interesting here," Bell answers back calmly.

"Yay~ Buttercup is going too!" I cheered.

"Why are you all crowd here?" Blossom asked as she almost close to us.

"We are going to talk about something interesting," I answer which cause Blossom to raise her eyebrows looking at me suspiciously.

"I think I should leave," Blossom said and I immediately grab onto Blossom's arm.

"NOOO! Buttercup is staying so we all should talk together!" I said dramatically.

"Fine…" Blossom sighs in defeat, "Why are you joining them Buttercup?"

"I am already finished so I have nothing to do. So what is this interesting thing you are going to talk about." Buttercup asked naively which Blossom just shake her head in disappointment.

"Bell almost kissed Blaine~" I said in a low whisper.

Buttercup spits her drink and Blossom's eye grow wide. While Bell almost drops one of the food.

"Hold on Bunny, I wasn't going to kiss Blaine." Bell quickly defend herself.

"But both of your lips are about 5 centimeters apart." I tease Bell which her face are clearly showing a shade of pink.

"I didn't know that Bell would be this bold." Buttercup sounds surprised, "I guess this is interesting after all."

"I have to admit too that this is interesting." Blossom nodded.

I silently cheer as I have finally got all of them reel into this conversation.

"Not only that they were holding hands as well~" I said while smiling really brightly toward Bell. Bell couldn't only respond with a blush.

"You two hold hands?" Blossom sounds, even more, surprise.

"That was fast." Buttercup was somewhat surprised since she thought that Bell wasn't the type who like touching other people.

"You were all thinking too much." Bell continues to defend herself.

"Don't defend yourself too much, that was also how Buttercup and Butch start liking each other as well." I said happily which earn Buttercup a glare and a red face, "I bet it's the same as Blossom as well."

"You also don't have the rights," Buttercup said toward me.

"Hmm… True…" I think carefully, "But isn't it nice though~"

Everyone thinks carefully for a moment and just walks away from me.

'My shipping is so accurate~' I thought to myself and just leave Bell for now.


	38. By the Campfire

Chapter 38

No One's POV

"Look! The sun going to set now." Bunny said as everyone gathers by the campfire as they all enjoy the view of the sunset.

"This sure is a beautiful sight," Bandit said as he wraps his arms around Bunny.

"We should wake up early in the morning and look at this too." Blossom said and she is already snuggling with Brick.

 **THE WANTED**

 **"Glad You Came"**

 **Blaine: The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

Blaine suddenly starts singing which is a surprise to everyone since Blaine rarely starts to sing first.

 **Butch: You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no-one else can see, you and me**

Butch joins in so that Blaine wouldn't look weird being alone. At the same time looking at Buttercup while directing his gaze.

 **Bandit: Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time,**

 **Time is slipping away,**

 **Away from us so stay,**

 **Stay with me I can make,**

 **Make you glad you came**

Brick and Boomer then joins later during the chorus part as everyone sings at the same time.

 **Everyone: The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **Brick: You cast a spell on me, spell on me**

 **You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me**

 **And I decided you look well on me, well on me**

 **So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**

 **Boomer: Turn the lights out now**

 **Now I'll take you by the hand**

 **Hand you another drink**

 **Drink it if you can**

 **Can you spend a little time,**

 **Time is slipping away,**

 **Away from us so stay,**

 **Stay with me I can make,**

 **Make you glad you came**

 **Everyone: The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **So glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

The boys sing the chorus happily as when the ending finally come to an end, everyone starts to quiet down letting Blaine take the solo ending.

 **Blaine: The sun goes down**

 **The stars come out**

 **And all that counts**

 **Is here and now**

 **My universe will never be the same**

 **I'm glad you came**

 **I'm glad you came**

The sun has finally set and the only source of light they have, is the campfire.

*GRRUGHHH*

Everyone looks around to find to source of the sound.

"Let's start eating!" Buttercup said as she tried to hide her growling stomach.

Everyone laughs and knew that is was Buttercup who's stomach was growling. Everyone starts eating as everyone starts to joke around the campfire.

"Let's start the game!" Bunny declares.

"YAY!" Bandit, Boomer, Buttercup and Butch cheers.

"Maybe we should do a simple game first, I think telephone should be good." Blossom suggest which everyone agrees since no one knows what game to play first. Blossoms starts as she whispers to Brick.

Brick nodded and then went to Butch, who pass on to Buttercup. Buttercup passes on to Bunny and then to Bandit. Bandit onto Bell and then to Blaine and lastly ends with Boomer.

"So what is the message Boomer?" Blossom asked.

"I ate a cat?" Boomer said wearily since he didn't expect Blossom to be thinking of some strange sentence. Everyone looks at Boomer confuse.

"Wait… wasn't it 'I saw a bat'?" Bandit questions.

"No! It was 'I like your hat'!" Buttercup said confidently.

"NO! It was actually 'I don't want to see that red hat'!" Blossom said while looking at Brick knowing that he change the sentence on purpose, except for the rest of people in the group they just easily forget.

Everyone laughs since Brick still wouldn't stop wearing that red hat even though it has been many years already.

"That game turn out a disaster." Buttercup said as she starts to already come up with another game, "Let's make a story and everyone has to continue it until everyone got a chances. Whoever was not able to continue the story fast enough would have their butt kick. I will start first! There was once a …."

Buttercup thinks carefully as she looks around.

"There was once a little boy, who was born smelling like a skunk…" Buttercup points at Boomer to continue the story.

"Fortunately, that boy was born with a gift to be able to sing…" Boomer quickly continues and look at Blaine.

"Unfortunately, the boy has amnesia…" Blaine made a short statement and then point at Blossom.

"Fortunately, the boy was called Gold for his gift to be able to hold all the knowledge around the world…" Blossom said and looks at Brick.

"Unfortunately, Gold dies from having too many knowledge…." Brick said and pass it on to Bell.

"Fortunately, Gold was revive again by an angle…" Bell said and look at Butch.

"Unfortunately, that angle turn into a witch which curse Gold to be ugly forever!" Butch said and pass it on to Bunny.

"Fortunately, Gold managed to find a beautiful girl to fall in love with him…" Bunny said happily.

"Unfortunately, the beautiful girl disappears one day leave Gold without a reason…" Bandit said wearily as Bunny is giving him a glare, "Fortunately, Gold went to a nightclub to party so that he has a wonderful time." Bandit quickly added so that Bunny would at least feel a little bit of please.

"Unfortunately, Gold bought so much drinks that he ends up in debt and have to work at the nightclub for the rest of his life being as stinky as a skunk." Buttercup ends the story happily while other seems to debate whether to comment about this song or not.

"Let's change game." Bunny suggests as she thinks everyone was starting to become quiet.

"Why don't we play The Winking Assassin?" Bell suggest and everyone couldn't help but wanting to try it out.

"I will draw a star, so whoever gets the star would be the assassin." Blossom said and quickly fold the paper and draw a star on one of them.

Everyone each picks one and Buttercup decided to turn on the music.

"Let's make this a very relaxing game while we girls will sing a song," Buttercup said.

 **MEGHAN TRAINOR**

 **"Better When I'm Dancing"**

 **Buttercup: Don't think about it**

 **Just move your body**

 **Listen to the music**

 **All the Girls: Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 **Buttercup: Just move those left feet**

 **Go ahead, get crazy**

 **Anyone can do it**

 **All the Girls: Sing, oh, ey, oh**

The songs start with Buttercup singing and the boys seems to be enjoying it. Butch was surprised to see Buttercup singing a sweet song too.

 **Blossom: Show the world you've got that fire (Bunny: fire)**

 **Feel the rhythm getting louder**

 **Show the room what you can do**

 **Prove to them you got the moves (Buttercup: hey!)**

 **I don't know about you,**

*Wink*

Boomer was the first one to fall down onto the ground but the girls still continue to sing, the same as the boy.

 **Buttercup: But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **Bunny: And we can do this together**

 **I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**

Everyone was a little bit weary since the assassin isn't winking yet… But everyone just dances around the campfire swiftly.

 **Bell: When you finally let go**

 **And you slay that solo (Bunny: solo)**

 **Cause you listen to the music**

 **All the Girls: Sing, oh, ey, oh**

 **Bell: 'Cause you're confident, babe**

 **And you make your hips sway**

 **We knew that you could do it**

 **All the Girls: Sing, oh, ey, oh**

*Wink*

Buttercup drops down and so there are only three girls singing.

 **Blossom: Show the world you've got that fire (Bunny: fire, baby)**

 **Feel the rhythm getting louder**

 **Show the room what you can do**

 **Prove to them you got the moves**

 **I don't know about you,**

*Wink*

Butch falls down which he decided to roll near Buttercup. Buttercup noticed Butch and decide to kick him, stopping him before he is doing something that is going to be annoying.

"Try to be more dead." Boomer whispers as he just witnesses the scene, his whispers earns him a glare from Buttercup.

 **Bunny: But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **And we can do this together**

 **I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah (Blossom: hey~)**

*Wink*

Bandit falls down and Bunny just jump over him as though he was just a log. Since Bunny is singing happily to the song as well.

 **Bunny: I feel better when I'm dancing**

 **I'm better when I'm dancing, aye, oh ey oh**

*Wink*

Blossom drop down onto the floor which left Bell and Bunny to sing the last part as well.

 **Bell: Feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah,**

 **Don't you know**

 **We can do this together**

 **Bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah**

 **(Bunny: you got the moves, babe)**

Bunny points to Bell so as a signal for Bell to ends the song.

 **Bell: I feel better when I'm dancing**

 **I'm better when I'm dancing, hey**

 **Feel better when I'm, yeah, yeah**

Bell sing the last part nicely as everyone clap even though they are supposed to pretend to be dead.

*Wink*

"GOT YOU!"


	39. The Starry Night

Chapter 39

No One's POV

*Wink*

"GOT YOU!" Bell said as she points at Blaine, "You are the winker!"

"You have sharp eyes." Blaine smiles as he admit to being the winker.

Everyone got up from their 'dead' positions and then went back to sitting at the log.

"I think we still have enough time for the last game." Bunny said as she looks at the time.

"I know!" Boomer got up and immediately was pulled down by both Blaine and Brick.

"I bet its something to do with Kpop." Blaine said and Boomer just smile even bigger.

"I knew it." Blaine said again looking at Boomer.

"Guess the Kpop song!" Boomer said and Bunny clapped along as she also likes the idea.

"We all know Kpop song anyway so it would be much more fun. Also it's in Korean so it would take us a longer time to guess the English title." Bunny agrees so everyone in the end has to give in, "Whoever guesses the song gets to eat this delicious piece of beef!" Bunny said as she open up the hidden food. Everyone's mouths immediately water.

"I will be the one operating the song!" Boomer seems to be quite commanding when it comes to song that is foreign language.

"You don't want to eat the beef?" Butch asked.

"Nope, I can't eat beef." Boomer said and turn on the music.

 **EXO**

 **"LOTTO"**

 **Credit to: ColorCodeLyric**

 **Romanization**

 **[Korean Translation]**

 _(A/N: You all have been warn about my Kpop addiction!)_

Boomer skips the first part and just play the second parts.

 **byeol gwanshimi eomneun cheok shiseoneul pihaeseo ga**

 **[Pretending not to be interested, avoiding your eyes]**

 **ihaehae modeun geol georeoyaman hal tenikka**

 **[Please understand, I have to risk my all]**

 **seucheoman bwado Oh yeah**

 **[Just passing by, oh yeah]**

 **dareun yeojawaneun hwak dalla**

 **[I can see that you're way different from other girls]**

 **dwidorabwado bunmyeong naege chajaon Luck**

 **[I look back and luck will still find me]**

 **Lipstick Chateau wainppit Color (Lalalala)**

 **[Lipstick, Chateau, wine color (Lalalala)]**

 **hayan Champagne beobeure Shower (Lalalala)**

 **[White champagne, shower with bubbles (Lalalala)]**

 **pyeongsaenge han beoniljjido molla**

 **[It might only be once in my life]**

 **kkuk chamatteon bonneungi twieo olla**

 **[My pressed down instincts are popping up]**

"EXO LOTTO!" Butch shouts happily as he was the first one to be able to figure out the song, and eat the beef deliciously.

Boomer nodded happily and start playing the second song.

 **BLACKPINK**

 **"BOOMBAYAH"**

 **Romanization**

 **[Translation]**

Boomer skips the first part again since it always gives out the hint of the artist and the title of the song.

 **Click-clack**

 **Badda bing badda boom**

 **muneul bakchamyeon modu nal barabom**

 **[When I kick open the door, they all look at me]**

 **gudi aesseo noryeok an haedo**

 **[Even if I don't try that hard]**

 **modeun namjadeuleun kopiga pangpangpang**

 **[All guys get nosebleeds, pangpangpang]**

 **pangpang parapara pangpangpang**

 **jigeum nal wihan chukbaereul jjanjjanjjan**

 **[A toast for me right now, clink, clink, clink]**

 **Hands up nae sone**

 **[Hands up, in my hands there's a]**

 **Bottle full o' henny**

 **nega malloman deuddeon gyaega naya Jennie**

 **[The girl you've always heard about, that's me, Jennie]**

"Black Pink, Boombayah." Buttercup answers without hesitation.

Everyone turns around looking at Buttercup like she just said something weird.

"I like Jennie from Black Pink, I like her style of rap." Buttercup answers which everyone then nodded since Buttercup likes to rap too. Buttercup takes the piece of meat and she breath out a sigh of relief.

"There are three more left so three more songs." Bunny said excitedly.

"I will go back to an even older song of Kpop." Boomer told everyone and they prepare themselves.

 **BIG BANG**

 **"BANG BANG BANG"**

 **Romanization**

 **[Translation]**

 **nan kkaeeona kkaman bamgwa hamkke**

 **[I awake with the black night]**

 **da deureowa damen nugu charye**

 **[Everyone come in, who's turn is it next?]**

 **han chi apdo bol su eomneun makjang gerilla**

 **[It's an unpredictible, crazy guerilla]**

 **gyeongbaehara mokcheongi teojige**

 **[Bow down in worship till your voice explodes]**

"Big Bang, Bang Bang Bang!" Bandit quickly cut in before anyone can answer since this is an easy song to recognize. Bandit bite the beef in half and give Bunny the other half. Bunny couldn't help but blush as Bandit's cute action which Bunny give peck on the cheek as a thank you to Bandit.

"I should have done that with Buttercup." Butch said as he looks at Buttercup, which Buttercup give a look of digest back at him.

 **Got7**

 **"Girl Girl Girl"**

 **Romanization**

 **[Translation]**

 **noryeokhaji anhado wae geureonji molla**

 **[I don't have to try, don't know why]**

 **naman bomyeon jajireojyeo nolla**

 **[Just seeing me makes them go crazy]**

 **nae Look nae Style nae Swagger**

 **[My look, my style, my swagger]**

 **Oh amu geotdo an haedo geunyang naega john**

 **[Oh, I don't do anything, just love myself]**

 **chyeodabomyeo gabyeopge dagaga geunyang**

 **[Just give a glance with a casual approach]**

 **Hey Girl! How you doing?**

"Got7, Girl Girl Girl." Brick quickly answer after hearing just one English word.

Brick answer which did the same as Bandit with the beef, which sharing it with Blossom whom happily eat the beef.

"Last Song!" Bunny said and give Boomer the cue to start.

 **Shinhwa**

 **"This Love"**

 **Romanization**

 **[Translation]**

 **The Red Light meomchwobeorin**

 **[The red light, in this stopped time]**

 **sigan sok neomanui hyanggi**

 **[only your scent remains]**

 **ggaeji anheul kkumgyeolcheoreom**

 **[Like a dream I'm not waking from]**

 **jeomjeom deo ppajyeodeureo**

 **[I'm falling more and more into you]**

 **The Green Light michyeobeorin**

 **[The green light, I have gone crazy]**

 **nan neoege jiljuhalkka**

 **[should I rush to you?]**

 **teojil deuthan simjangsorin**

 **[My heart sounds like it'll burst]**

 **neoegeman ddwigo isseo**

 **[it races only for you]**

 **Like Satellites And Shootings Stars**

 **taeyangeul bon byeolcheoreom**

 **[like a star that has seen the sun]**

 **ni juwireul dolgo dora**

 **[I revolve around you]**

 **ddeugeowodo dagaga**

 **[though you're hot, I approach you]**

 **neol machimnae angoseo (Holding Your Heart)**

 **[Finally, I hold you (holding your heart)]**

 **nunbusige taolla**

 **[and dazzle as I burn up]**

This song everyone was quiet as Boomer stops before the hook part.

"Shinhwa, This Love." Blaine answers, knowing that everyone was a little bit daze. Some of them even wonders how did Blaine know.

"That band is very old now isn't it." Bell questions.

"Yeah, the same as Big Bang." Bandit said.

Blaine takes the beef, about to take a bite when Bunny cut in.

"Blaine~ Why don't you share with Bell, since she is the only who didn't get the chance to get the delicious beef yet~" Bunny said, "Just share it in half like what Bandit did~"

"(-_-)" Blaine can just give Bunny a bored look. Blaine went out of his way to find a knife and then cut the beef in half. Blaine the hand Bell a chopstick so that she can pick up the beef and eat it. They both bite the beef and a look of satisfaction can be seen in both their eyes.

"This is delicious." Bell said amazed, and look at Bunny to see her pouting face.

"Let's go to sleep now everyone." Blossom quickly said before Bunny could protest about her shipping in front of the boys.

Blossom pulled Bunny and lead her to the girl's tent while Buttercup and Bell follows behind.

Blaine's POV

"So… are we really going to go back with sleeping in the same room with the five of us again?" I question which everyone turns around to look at me as they just realize it as well.

"Ahhh… the good old time…" Butch said as though he was thirty years old.

"I am having a mix feeling of happiness and a little bit scare." Boomer said as he look back.

"What is to be scare about Boomer?" Bandit questions which Boomer gave a look to Bandit and then to Butch.

"(^_^?)" Bandit just gave a confused look Boomer couldn't help but sigh.

"I am not sleeping next to Butch!" Brick suddenly shouts.

"Bandit you sleep next to Butch." I quickly said and then run toward the tent.

"Butch is sleeping at the far corner of the tent!" Boomer shouts out as Brick starts to run.

I jump into the tent and take the sleeping bag to a far corner, Brick enters with Boomer only a little bit behind. They both set up there sleeping bad to be close to me so that there would be a distance between our sleeping bag and Butch's sleeping bag.

Bandit just casually follows behind, and then lay the sleeping bag next to Boomer. Butch was the last and he has that weird grin on his face. Instead of moving to a far corner like what Boomer said. Butch move close to Bandit to everyone's annoyance. So Butch basically has the biggest spot in the tent. It's a good thing that I don't require a lot of space but Boomer must be feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

'I hope I get some sleep tonight.' I think to myself and closed my eyes.

Bell's POV

"*YAWN*…." Buttercup let out a loud yawn and then she stretch.

"Goodnight everyone." I said as I have already set up my sleeping bag.

"Yeah… Good… night…" Bunny was the first one to fall asleep which wasn't surprising to everyone.

I closed my eyes and starts to dream nicely.

2:00 am…

*Rustle*

I open my eyes as I heard something strange outside. I quietly unzip the tent, as I turn around, everyone is still fast asleep. I slowly step out from the tent and starts to scan the surrounding, using only my phone as my flashlight.

*Rustle*

I quickly turn around as I heard another rustle.

"Who's there?" I whisper since I don't want to wake up anyone.

I step closer and closer toward the direction that I think that sound came from. The closer I step, I saw a shadow.

"Don't come any closer!" Suddenly someone shout/whispers at me.

"Blaine?" I asked quietly.

"…"

We both became quiet for a moment and then after about a good one minute of silence. Blaine walk closes to me in my range of vision.

"Er…What were you doing?" I asked as I tried to avoid his eyes.

"Erm… Doing my business." Blaine answers which I immediately get it.

"Oh… I see…" I nodded in understanding, "Wait… then why didn't you use the stall that is not far from here."

"It's stinks and it's an emergency too." Blaine answers and then we are both in silence.

I look up at the starry night sky, as I admires each star that shines brightly.

"Wow…" I look at the sky in awe. Blaine the look up as well, seeing my reaction he must have been curious to what fascinate me.

"The star sure is beautiful at night." Blaine said.

"Yeah, the star is beautiful." I said, trying to not make the conversation end short.

We both stand side by side now and continue to admire the star the shine brightly up the sky.

"I hope that in ten years time we can come back and see this sky again." I said.

"In ten years?" Blaine questions.

"Yep! Why don't we make a promise? So in ten year time we would come back together again and watch this starry night." I turn around and look at Blaine.

"Isn't ten year a little bit too long?" Blaine looks at me wearily.

"I think it's just the right time, since in ten year anything can happen. It would be interesting to see how we grow up in ten years, and when we meet again, we can talk about our life." I suggest as I feel a little bit excited.

"Why don't we mark a spot so that in ten year we can find this spot again? Since I think we will forget." Blaine suggests and found a stick to stick onto the ground.

"I will use my headband to make the stick more unique." I pulled out my headband wrap it around the stick.

"I hope this will stay for ten years." Blaine mumbles.

"I think it will." I said as I smile brightly at the stick that is stuck onto the ground, even though it may look plain and simple. But it shows the starting bond of me and Blaine.

"Let's go back to sleep." Blaine spoke up and we both walk together side by side. We both separate later to go to our respective tent.

'Ten years…At least I will be able to see Blaine in ten years later too.' I thought to myself as I couldn't help but smile.


	40. Wake Up!

Chapter 40

Buttercup's POV

"WAKE UP!" Blossom shouts into the microphone.

'My alarms clock never fails to wake up me…Arg…How I wish that alarm clock has a snooze button but nooooo it just has to be a human.' I groan to myself as I continue to hide in my sleeping bag.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Blossom starts to come closer to me as I can hear the volume of her voice getting louder.

'Why does my alarm clock has to have arms and legs?' I continue to complain in my head until Blossom unzips my sleeping bag, bringing sunlight shining brightly into my eyes.

Blossom would look like an angle from the way the sun is shining toward her if she wasn't trying to wake me up.

"I got it, I getting up." I groan and starts to get up.

"Good, now help me wake up the boys," Blossom said and I gave her a look.

"Wait… you have been shouting all this time and the boys are still asleep." I question her which she nods in response.

"Good~" I take out a can of whip cream and shake it a little bit, "Time for some fun."

I walk out the tent to see Bunny just came out of the tent while holding a permanent marker. I grin at the sight and showed her my whip cream. Bunny lightens up and told me to quickly come. Not long after I start to decorate the boys a little bit more. Bell came in with feathers which I am surprised to see Bell joining in.

"So what are you going to do with the feather?" I whispered quietly.

Bell ask for my whip cream and then spray it on each other boys' hands. Then later she told us each to hold a feather to tickle the boys' nose. I still can't believe that Bell is joining this. If only Blossom would join.

Bell for some reason starts to hum a little bit of the tune.

 **ARIANA GRANDE LYRICS**

 **"Dangerous Woman"**

 **Bell: Oh, yeah**

 **Don't need permission**

 **Made my decision to test my limits**

 **'Cause it's my business, God as my witness**

 **Start what I finished**

 **Don't need no hold up**

 **Taking control of this kind of moment**

 **I'm locked and loaded**

 **Completely focused, my mind is open**

Bell quietly sing as I went to tickles Butch's nose while Bunny decide to do it to Bandit and Brick. While for Bell it is Boomer and Blaine. Not long one of the boys sneezes then…

 **Bell: All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

*SPLAT*

Then I decided to join in along with Bunny.

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

The first one of has whip cream on their face are… Blaine!

 **Bell: Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

It wasn't long until a row of splat sound was heard which we all couldn't but view all of them as Whip Cream Boys. This cause all of us to stop singing for a moment as we all starts laughing see their face half awake and still trying to process what just happens.

"What is going — Hahahaha!" Blossom came in, to see our masterpiece as she couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"I think you all should go take a shower," Bell suggest while trying to stop laughing.

They all quickly get up and went out to take a bath. Then later Bell continues to sing.

 **Bell: Nothing to prove and**

 **I'm bulletproof and**

 **Know what I'm doing**

 **The way we're movin' like introducing**

 **Us to a new thing**

 **I wanna savor, save it for later**

 **The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker**

 **'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature**

 **I live for danger**

We all smiles and walk out the boys' tent and continue to sing along.

 **Bunny: All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

 **Blossom: Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Buttercup: Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Bell: All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath, like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **Blossom: All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath, like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

The boys came back but we all didn't stop as we continue to sing.

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 **Bunny: All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **Buttercup: All girls wanna be like that**

 **Bad girls underneath like that**

 **You know how I'm feeling inside**

 **Everyone: Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 **Bell: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Bunny: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Buttercup: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Blossom:(somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)**

 **Blossom: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Buttercup: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Bunny: Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 **Bell: (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

The boys just look at us, as we all continue to cheers in a victory of our wake up.

"So… dangerous women…" Boomer said and step out a little bit.

Blaine's POV

"Good luck to you guys." Boomer whispers and walks away while we all starts glaring at Boomer.

"He made it sound like he isn't going to face the same situation as us." Brick said while Boomer is already back in the tent hiding from the girls.

"And when did me and Bell became a pair?" Blaine questions.

"The moment when Bell joins your life." Bandit answers which earn the three boys a grin.

"(-_-)" Blaine just gave his friends a bored look, "I wonder when will this stop."

"Hmm… the moment you end up like us." Butch answers.

"What are you boys talking about? And get Boomer out of the tent." Blossom demands while the rest of the girl gives us a look of demand.

"That is one scary group," Brick comments which we all nodded in agreement.

"I still can't believe that they are our girlfriends," Bandit said.

"She is not my girlfriend," I said which Butch quickly adds on.

"Don't forget the word yet," Butch said with a proud smile.

"I am going to go now, talking to you guys are useless." I quickly run away.

I walk over to the tent so that I can get Boomer out but for some reason, I smell something like burning.

"What's that smell?" Boomer came out from the tent which is good since now I don't have to get him.

"Is something burning?" I question as we both look around.

"Everyone! The forests are on fire! And it's coming our way." Bunny shouts from somewhere, "We need to surely pack our things as much as possible."

In a flash we all starts running around, packing things, and it is a little bit messy but no one cares in this situation.

"Is everyone ready?" Blossom ask which we all nodded.

Then not long we heard a helicopter noise. We all look to see a light blue helicopter descending down, which it throws out the ladder.

"Everyone climbs up!" Blossom shouts as she already starts climbing the ladder like she has been doing it everyone.

We were all a little bit hesitate but then the fire starts coming closer so we all have no choice but try to climb up the ladder.

I was the last one which in front of me is Bell. To be honest, I don't know what I should feel like right since this is going to be a little bit weird.

'At least Bell is wearing jeans.' I try to think positively but the way the sunshine at Bell, she looks…good… no, I am lying…she looks beautiful which I quickly look down. We all eventually manage to climb up the ladder and sit down nicely.

"Blossom what about the car?" Boomer asked.

"It is already consumed by the fire. I still can't believe that the forest was on fire. I wonder who causes it." Blossom thinks carefully.

"I think the firefighter should be able to handle it." Brick answers while sitting on the chair comfortably.

"How did you get this helicopter anyway?" Butch questions as he looks around to see the color mostly light blue, "I don't think you own it since you don't seem like the person who likes this color. If this is pink, it would make more senses."

"I know a person, who I can ask for a helicopter anytime." Blossom answers.

"Wait… is this the same helicopter as the one during our promotion in the amusement park?" Boomer questions which Blossom nodded.

"Wasn't there like a blonde hair and blue eyes girl?" Butch asked which made Buttercup look at him strangely.

"How did you remember that?" Buttercup sounds a little bit jealous.

"I also remember that I met you in the amusement park as well. We both even sing together." Butch said smoothly which made Buttercup happy.

"You sure have a good memory," Buttercup said while lightly punch Butch.

"You really are going soft on me." Butch smiles which Buttercup just looks away.

"So much love in this helicopter," Bunny said in awe while she is holding hand with Bandit.

"Blonde hair and blue eyes, it would be funny if that girl was Boomer's future girlfriend," Bandit suggests which for some reason the some of the girls flinch a little bit while the other just move a little bit from their seat.

"Wow… that reaction…" Butch comments.

"Let's play some games while we are in the helicopter to pass some time." Bell suddenly changes the topic and everyone immediately forget.

'But still… I wonder who is that girl that made everyone a little bit surprise.' I thought to myself as the game start.

"Bell…" I lean closer to Bell which she looks a little bit surprise, so she leans back, "You have something on your hair."

I said and pick out a grass out of her hair.

"Oh…" Bell just looks at me and then went back to playing games.

'I am so doom!' I just realize that they won't stop annoying me AGAIN!


	41. New HeadBand

Chapter 41

Blaine's POV

'One day, one night, one event that I will never forget.' I think silent as some lyrics starts to flow into my head, 'The string of fate that would tie us together like a ribbon'

"Never expect the words to come into my head that fast…" I mumble to myself.

"YAY!" Butch suddenly screams in joy.

"What are you so happy about?" Brick questions looking at Butch annoyed as usual.

"That song that I have written about Buttercup is still at the top of the list!" Butch cheers happily.

"Was the song called 'Ms. Liar'?" Boomer asked since all the boys have been writing so many songs that they start to loose track of what is the name of each song.

"Yep!" Butch said proudly.

"I guess Blaine is going to take your crown away when he finish his song right?" Bandit said and look at me.

"…" I remain quiet as I am still not sure if that is going to happen.

"Blaine? Why are you suddenly quiet?" Bandit asked since Blaine would usually have a respond to him.

"It's just the song…I'm not sure." I just shrug in response.

"You will get more inspiration when you are with Bell." Brick said which made everyone in the room grin.

"You all have way too much free time. And you all have already experienced it so why it has to land on me." I groan and got out of the room since these guys are enjoying way too much already.

I decide to take a stroll but I have to wear a wig and a sunglass so that no one would recognize me. As I continue to walk around leisurely, something caught my eyes which are a little shop down the street that is selling ribbons and headbands. I walk closer to the shop in order to take a closer view of the ribbon's design.

The shop employee must have seen my curious face as I have been standing in front of the glass window to look at the variety of ribbon for a long period of time already.

"May I help you?" The employee smiles politely.

"I would like to see some of the ribbon design or a headband would be fine," I answer.

"Are you buying for someone?" The employee asked curiously.

"Yeah, this is for someone," I answer bluntly.

"I see, these are popular right now." The employee showed me to a glass case, where there are many colorful designs of headband and ribbons, but none of the looks like it would fit Bell.

I closely look at each design and tried to picture them on Bell, until I found on a simple black headband but with a white glittering bell design on it.

"I would like to have this one." I point to it which the employee look impressed by my choice for some reason.

"Of course." The employee open the glass case and then hand the item to me, she tells me the price and I paid it with no hesitation.

'This should look good on Bell.' I look at the small plastic bag again and comfort my opinion, 'If it was Brick he would already be confident about it and just give it to Blossom immediately.'

Just my luck, I found Bell in a drinking a vanilla smoothie. For some reason, something told me to just go inside and give her the present already since recently Bell isn't wearing any headband for some reason. And I thought that she would have a lot of headbands, or maybe she only has one and use it to mark back at the camp.

*DLING*

The sound of the bell of the door rings when I enter, and I look around to find Bell. It didn't take me long since Bell stand out a lot with her white hair. Not only that some of the guys keep on taking a glance at her which made me feel uneasy.

I casually sit down in front of Bell, which surprises Bell since I know that she is waiting for someone else.

"Blaine —" Bell was going to say something but I cut her.

"Bell, I bought you a new headband." I bluntly spoke out and take out the headband from the plastic bag. I casually wrap it around Bell's hair and I let myself enjoy a combing Bell's nice silky hair.

I can see that Bell must have felt a little bit embarrass about this, which is a good sign for me. I took out my phone to be Bell's mirror. Bell looks at the design and then gave me a shy smile.

"Thank you, Blaine," Bell said to me sincerely.

"As expect, it suits you just like what I pictured," I said to myself proudly but Bell heard it which made her smile even more.

"Hey, Bell! Sorry —"

I look up to see Bunny and Buttercup is running toward Bell and stop midway when they saw me.

"Oops…" Bunny said and tried to back away but I immediately got out of my seat and signal them to sit with Bell since I have already finished my business with Bell.

I walk away and take a last glance at Bell and her new headband which I smile happily at my choice.

Bell's POV

'Blaine…' I think about him and suddenly blush which Bunny does not fail to not notice.

"Someone is in love~" Bunny cooed in awe, "Did Blaine get you that new headband since it suit your appearance too."

I just nodded since I couldn't help but feel fluster about it.

"Bunny I think we should focus since the deadline is coming closer." Buttercup isn't the one that likes doing work but she hates this lovey dovey stuff even though she does it sometime… wait not sometimes but rarely with Butch.

"Fine…" Bunny said in disappointment.

"Here are the design that Bubble has just send to me for the boys' graduating uniform," I spoke out, and take out my phone to show Bubble's designs.

"Wow! Bubble never fails to give us good designs. The boys will look both sexy and handsome!~" Bunny looks at the uniform happily as she pictures Bandit in it.

"I am impressed as well." Buttercup grins.

"Are you also picturing Butch in it?" Bunny teased Buttercup, which Buttercup's response is a little pink face.

I look at the design again and immediately Blaine's image with the uniform fits him perfectly. Not to mention, he looks good in it as well.

"So when will this arrived?" Buttercup asked.

"From what Bubble said, she orders it just two days ago. I think we need to pick it up instead since Bubble is busy with her work as an actress as well. We shouldn't bother her too much." I suggest.

"It's all right, so if she just orders it two days ago. The design does not look too complex, it should take around one week. Hmm… But I wouldn't be here next week, I need to go to a writing contest." Bunny thinks carefully.

"I also have to retouch the boy's latest album as well, so I don't think can get it," I said a little bit dejectedly.

"I will tell Blossom to pick it up then since I need to practice the dance choreography with the boys for this week," Buttercup said.

"I guess it is settled then. Now…" Bunny looks at me with that huge smiles, which I have a bad feeling about this.

"Buttercup!" Bunny shouts and I can see that Buttercup twitch a little bit but then suddenly grab me hold of me. Buttercup starts dragging me as she follows Bunny to a shopping mall.

"It is shopping time for your date with Blaine!" Bunny cheers and I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Wait! I don't have a date with Blaine!" I quickly correct Bunny.

"Nonsense! I am planning it for you two now." Bunny declares and starts going through many stores which, to be honest, they all look beautiful if only I wasn't force into this.

"FOUND IT!" Bunny screams which Buttercup groan from Bunny's high pitch voice.

"Can you be quieter. I am not having fun shopping here. I could have just stayed at home or …"

"Or you just want to spend more time with Butch!" Bunny teases which Buttercup just brush it off, "Bell, here you go! I found it a while ago and I just couldn't help but thinks that it would fit you nicely. Not only that it also fit with your new headband as well."

I look at the dress that Bunny has picked out for me, the dress is a mixture of black and white color. The dress is knee length long while it only has one white color strap. Leaving the other side bare. Then later Bunny showed me a black purse which fit with the dress nicely.

"You know, if I wasn't forced to come here, I would have really loved the dress," I said while looking at the dress in awe.

"So is that a yes?" Bunny questions, which I nodded in response.

"YAY!" Bunny cheers and hands the dress to the clerk.

The shopping trip was short since Buttercup force Bunny to come out of the shopping due to their deal was just to stay in the mall for no more than one hour. As we walk home I also see Blaine with a grumpy look as he is hanging out with Bandit and Boomer.

'I wonder what did they force Blaine into?' I question as I can see Blaine coming closer to me.

Blaine's POV

"BLAINE!" Bandit suddenly called me when I was about to go into the building.

"What is it?" I asked since Bandit looks like he is in a rush.

"We need to get you a tuxedo, Bunny said that it is for a photo shoot for our next song," Bandit said.

"What? When did our song relates to wearing a tuxedo?" I asked since it is really weird.

"Bunny said that our new theme would be more mature now since we are going to graduate soon." Bandit answers.

"But wouldn't a uniform look better or a graduation robe?" I continue to asks, then Boomer joins along.

"Let's go get that tuxedo," Boomer said.

"But aren't we supposed to have our own designer as well, to make our tuxedo look unique?" I am so not going to stop asking.

"Bunny already ordered the tuxedo from the shop since it is usually where we get our cloth, so don't worry about that," Boomer said happily.

"All right then." I just shrug and I walk with those two.

The shopping was fine and everything until the employee slip out something to my surprise.

"Good luck with your date." The employee smiles.

"What?" I question since I never heard anything about a date.

"Hm? Didn't you know that your tuxedo is a matching outfit for your girlfriend." The employee continues to smile.

"…" I just remain silent and look at my tuxedo which is a simple black and white color with a white rose. I walk out the store and then smack Bandit's and Boomer's head.

"AW!" They both groan at the paint the same time.

"You both trick me!" I look at them dangerously.

They both were about to say something when…

"THOSE ARE THE RRB BOYS!" A girl's screams and I just notice that when I smash Boomer's and Bandit's head, I also smack their glasses off too.

We both quickly run out the store and starts zigzag around the place until finally lost track of the fans. We all walk home feeling very tired and I can see Bell with Bunny and Buttercup in front of my talking while laughing.

"Blaine, I need you to go to this restaurant to meet a client on Saturday," Bandit said as we continue to approach the girls closer.

"I am going to go on a date with Bell this Saturday?" I whisper since it felt weird for them to here and I knew what is Bandit's actual intention.

"Yep! Good Luck!" Bandit and Boomer pat my back as an encouragement.

'I guess Bell was drag into this as well…' I thought to myself as I start to make a conversation with Bell that does not involve about the upcoming date.

Bell's POV

"I'm home!" I spoke to my butler as he bows to me.

"Your mother would like to speak to you." He said and bows to me again.

I gave him a small smile and walk toward my parent's room to find my mom sitting down while enjoying her tea.

"Bell, come and sit down. We need to talk about something." My mom smiles at me.

I sit quietly and wait for my mom for a moment.

"Bell, you are going to end school soon so I think it is the perfect time to find you a suitor." My mom said straight to the point, "So this Saturday there will be a ballroom event, and I have already signed you up so you are not going to skip this."

I nodded and then something hit me.

'My date with Blaine! Since Bunny said that it would be on this Saturday as well.' I was going to say something but then become quiet again since my mom doesn't look like she wants to hear my complaints.

I walk to my room while having a heavy feeling on my shoulder at the same time my heart seems to sting from the disappointment.


	42. Ribbon of Fate

Chapter 42

Bunny's POV

"Saturday~ YAY!" I said happily as I am waiting for Bell.

"You are way too excited about this," Buttercup comments as she looks at me dancing around.

"Heheheh!" I only giggle in response while Blossom is busy with the RRB project.

*BUZZ*

My phones vibrate and I look at the screen of my phone, to see a message from Bell.

Bell: Sorry Bunny! I won't be able to go on a date with Blaine.

That short sentence was the end of my life.

"NOOOOOO!" I shout out causing Buttercup to spill her chocolate smoothie while Blossom to almost drop her notepad.

"What's wrong! And I hope that it isn't one of your crashed shipping." Blossom asked somewhat worried, while Buttercup starts to clean up her messes.

"Bell can't go on a date with Blaine!" I answer dejectedly.

"(-_-)" Both Buttercup and Blossom just gave me a look and went back to what they both are doing.

"But Blaine —"

"What about me?" Blaine cut in and I quickly turn around to see Blaine dress as casual as ever.

"BLAINE!" I shouted as Blaine covers his ears, "Bell can't go on a date with you."

Blaine just gave a normal look and then walks away.

"Wait!" I grab on to Blaine shirt, "You cannot go! I will make you both go on a date no matter what."

"Bunny, you are overreacting and Bell must be busy. And we both didn't even want to go on a date from the start." Blaine said trying to calm me which isn't working.

"NOT TRUE!" I particular shouts at Blaine's face, then later us my phone to navigate where Bell is heading. When I saw the location my eyes immediately light up.

"Everyone~ I have another idea to present the boys." I said evilly as everyone seems to feel creep out, "You all go and dress formally NOW!"

Blaine breaks free from my grip and runs away telling the other boys.

"Blossom, we need a limousine," I said to Blossom and showed her the location. Buttercup walks over to see as well and they both seems weary.

"This may work…" Blossom seems a little bit hesitant.

"No need to worry, I can go and persuade them easily," Bunny said happily.

"Well… What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Buttercup got up from her seat which she immediately regrets it when Bunny showed her what she will be wearing.

One Hour Later…

"I regret my decision," Buttercup grumbles as she feeling very uncomfortable wearing a frilly dress.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that you look beautiful?" Butch smirks since he like seeing Buttercup in girly clothe.

"No." Buttercup answers but there was a tint of pink which clearly amuses Butch.

"I see…" Butch still couldn't stop his evil smirk, "Well then…"

Butch swoop Buttercup into a bridal style and Buttercup couldn't help but have a girly scream, which is so not Buttercup.

"Never knew that you had it in you Butterfly." Butch continues to grin happily.

"Be quiet." Buttercup was too embarrass to say anything.

"Love is in the air~" I couldn't help but cooed at my shipping as I lay my head on Bandit's shoulder.

"Only in private, and since we all will be in public. Everyone and I mean everyone has to be professional. So no love scene or else it will cause a scandal." Blossom warns.

"Yes, ma'am." Everyone solute likes a soldier jokingly.

"On to that ball!" I shout excitedly and drag Bandit with me which he doesn't mind.

"Bell is so going to be surprised." Boomer said while he gets in the limousine.

"Your right and I can't wait to see her face." Butch smiles evilly while taking some glance at Blaine who is looking at little bit concern.

"This is interesting." Brick mumbles and I couldn't help but agree.

Bell's POV

'So many people…' I am at the corner of the room trying to avoid as many people as possible, to be frank, they are all nice but… I just don't want to find a suitor. And I think I may like someone…It's also a good thing I am wearing a mask too and most people in here are around my age. It looks like prom except more of the high-class social gathering just for the rich kids to come and greet their future business partner or husband/wife.

"I see a beautiful maiden and I would like to know your name." A guy walks up to me and bows his head politely.

I was a little bit surprised since I thought that being in the corner wouldn't attract anyone's attention.

I was going to say something when the lights turn off and everyone in the room starts to panic a little bit. I was going to go look around when someone grabs my arm and pulls me away.

"What is going on?" I asked but that person remains silent, until we are at the back of the room, while the light is back on.

My eyes grow wide to see Blaine holding my hand with everyone else behind him. They are all wearing a smug grin seeing my surprise face. The boys are all wearing a nice cutout suit and I have to admit that they all look great!

"We are going give these people some more fun entertainment." Bunny winks at me and then Blaine lets go of my hand to join the other four to form a team.

 **BRUNO MARS**

 **"Marry You"**

 **Blaine: It's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

Blaine starts the opening as he took a glance at me since I am watching from behind the curtain.

 **Boomer: Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **Butch: Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,**

 **No one will know oh oh oh,**

 **Oh, come on, girl.**

 **Bandit: Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,**

 **Shots of patron,**

 **And it's on, girl.**

 **Everyone: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

The boys join together perfectly as if they have been practicing even though I knew very well that they didn't.

 **Brick: Cause it's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

I look at Blossom as her eyes start to turn bright pink and I couldn't help but felt relieve as the boys are doing a great job.

 **Blaine: Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

Bunny suddenly whispers something into my ears.

"I think Blaine is singing that sincerely from his heart, and I think I know who he wants to marry~" Bunny tease as she looks at me. I couldn't help but blush at her comment.

 **Butch: I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

 **So what you wanna do?**

 **Let's just run girl.**

 **Boomer: If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

 **No, I won't blame you;**

 **It was fun, girl.**

 **Everyone: Don't say no, no, no, no-no;**

 **Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;**

 **And we'll go, go, go, go-go.**

 **If you're ready, like I'm ready.**

 **Bandit: Cause it's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **Butch: Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **Brick: Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**

 **Tell me right now baby,**

 **Tell me right now baby, baby.**

 **Boomer: Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**

 **Tell me right now baby,**

 **Tell me right now baby, baby.**

Brick and Boomer looks at me like a signal to accept Blaine's proposal at the beginning of the song.

 **Blaine: Oh, it's a beautiful night,**

 **We're looking for something dumb to do.**

 **Hey baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

 **Is it the look in your eyes,**

 **Or is it this dancing juice?**

 **Who cares baby,**

 **I think I wanna marry you.**

"Will you marry me?" Blaine said at the end causing many girls to scream in joy.

Everyone claps at the boys amazing since it wasn't too informal and it was just appropriate for this dance. Some of the guys already start talking to boys about sponsors and other business while the girls want the RRB signature since it was really obvious it was them.

"Now I would like to almost promote our next coming song as well." Blaine said and looks at the crowd as if he really looks forward to it, "They song is called Ribbon of Fate."

Then the boys disappear leaving the crowd hanging by the title of the song. I was a little bit surprise since I knew very well that they song would be about me and I couldn't help feeling my heart starts to beat very fast.

"Bell, let's quickly leave," Blossom whispers as she pulls me away.

Blaine's POV

'I still can't believe that I actually said that.' I think to myself while couldn't help but blush. I look out the window as the car continue to move, taking us all back home.

"Blaine is growing up so fast. And I didn't have to force him to say that." Butch starts giving a fake tear like a proud father.

"But what about my mom since she wants me to find a suitor at the event." Bell suddenly cut in as she just realizes something.

"Don't worry, we have already taken care of her," Buttercup said, which made me weary.

"Don't worry Bell, we didn't beat her up." Boomer said reassuring me, "We just introduce Blaine to her. And Blaine even asked your hand in marriage!"

"I didn't ask her hand in marriage!" Blaine quickly cut in, "I just…"

I trail off which made Bell curious.

"Blaine just asks Bell's mom permission to date Bell. That's all, and it is a good thing that Bell's mom knows Blaine's reputation or else it would have taken three hours of negotiation." Brick answer for me which I continue to blush.

"So… my mom agree?" Bell sound surprise.

"Yep, so you two are dating now!" Bunny claps happily.

I think I see Bell blushing really badly and I can tell that our face is as red as Brick's redshirt right now.

"Are you fine with it?" I asked since I wasn't sure if Bell actually likes me or not.

"I will say yes to your proposal earlier… and I love you, Blaine." Bell said straight to me since I didn't expect Bell to be this bold.

Everyone in the car seems very absorb as they look at my response.

"I… love you too." I think we both continue to blush even more which everyone continues smiling very widely.

"This is way too much lovey-dovey." Boomer comments which everyone's head immediately turn to him.

"Oh yeah! Boomer is the last one!" Butch just somehow realized as he was too absorb in my love life.

"Boomer prepares yourself," I comment with an evil grin.

Suddenly the car stops and me and Bell were kicked out of the car.

"Don't come home too late." Blossom said motherly, then the car drove off leaving us two alone which I don't mind.

I grab onto Bell hands which she doesn't mind, we both take a stroll in the park. While ending with a nice kiss where there is a bell ringing at a church nearby.

…

No One's POV

"Let's break up." Brick stared intensively at Blossom's eye.

"So… that's your final decision…" Blossom continues to look at Brick but her vision starts to blur.

Brick just nod, while his face remains stoic.

"All those years…" Blossom trails off and decides to stop talking as her tears start to glide down her face.

The room was tense and quiet as the two redheads just stayed their position. Until Blossom muster up all her energy to say one last word to Brick.

"Goodbye," Blossom said and walks away leaving Brick behind.

Unknown to Blossom, Brick was holding back his tears as the first time in Brick's life has he cried over a girl.

"Goodbye." Brick mumbles and walks away not taking a glance back or else he would suffer even more.


	43. Candid Wake Up

Chapter 43

Boomer's POV

"Let's break up." Brick stares intensively at Blossom's eye.

"So… that's your final decision…" Blossom continues to look at Brick but her vision starts to blur.

Brick just nod, while his face remains stoic.

"All those years…" Blossom trails off and decides to stop talking as her tears start to glide down her face.

The room was tense and quiet as the two redheads just stayed their position. Until Blossom muster up all her energy to say one last word to Brick.

"Goodbye," Blossom said and walks away leaving Brick behind.

"Goodbye." Brick mumbles and walks away not taking a glance back or else he would suffer even more.

"Hahahaha!" Butch suddenly laugh out loud.

"How is that funny? That was sad!" Bunny said while her eyes are full of tears. Bell nods in agreement as he also wipes her tears.

"Brick's crying face was priceless." Butch continues to laugh and start rolling on her ground.

"BRICK!" Blossom shouts out angrily.

"What?" Brick just gave her a blank look.

"You cried too slow." Blossom said while rubbing her forehead while at the same time wipe Brick's tears.

"What!" Brick said a little bit annoyed since he had been trying to fake tear but it isn't working.

Brick and Blossom looks at the screen intensively trying to help Brick improve in his acting skill.

"See… here, you should cry the moment I turn my back on you. This is a breakup scene for the viewers would be very engrossed in." Blossom said teaching Brick.

"I think I have said before but… Blossom you should really join the entertainment industry so that you don't have to boss me around." Brick said while casually put his arm around Blossom.

"And I think I answer you this before which is, I am not interested." Blossom said a matter of factly. Brick just gave her a look telling her that he wasn't interested in this too but she drags him in.

"Why don't you just let Boomer go into the acting business? He is better than me after all." Brick groan.

"True… Boomer!" Blossom suddenly turn to look at me.

"What!" I was a little bit surprise since I didn't expect them to call me.

"Give me a fake tear." Blossom immediately instruct.

I quickly try my best as everyone stares at me.

"Look! There is a tear already." Bandit said surprisingly.

I touch my face to see that it is wet which I felt happy.

"I told you so." Brick stating the fact.

"Hmm… I guess giving Boomer the lead role would be good." Blossom said to herself but everyone heard it anyway.

"So… is Boomer going to be in the lead role instead of Brick?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, Boomer you are going to be the main character in a romance drama!" Blossom declared, "I will tell this to director since he requests one of the RRB that is the most suit for the lead role in this drama. And I think choosing Boomer would be the best."

Blossom said happily while typing on her phone.

"Let's watch Butch and Buttercup scene next!" Blossom ordered.

Butch and Buttercup got up from their seat and start acting out on the script. Butch lay down on the floor while Buttercup holds on to his foot. Butch is in a position ready to do a sit up.

"Okay,…1…2…3…ACTION!" Blossom shouts which Blaine quickly starts recording.

Butch starts doing sits up as Buttercup counts.

"1" Butch just looks at Buttercup.

"2" Butch went back down and up again.

"3" Butch stop his sit-up midway to get a better look at Buttercup.

"What are you slacking for?" Buttercup growl as Butch's face is very close to her.

"Hmm…Coach, when did you become so pretty?" Butch said innocently with a smirk on his face.

Buttercup pushes Butch back down.

"Hey! What did I do wrong?" Butch questions while still looking at Buttercup with his signature smirk.

"For being a pervert." Buttercup answers which Butch was silent for a moment.

"Wait! That wasn't in the script! And that would have been the character's fault for being a pervert for saying that to a coach who is a girl but disguise as a boy!" Butch quickly jumps up while defending himself.

"Who said that everything has to be part of the script? I wasn't answering to the character, I was answering to you." Buttercup sticks her tongue out at Butch.

"CUT!" Blossom shouts out, "That was good, but Buttercup seriously did you forgot the lines again."

"HA!" Butch said while pointing at Blossom.

"Come on! I want to eat something!" Buttercup groans while changing the topic, "I heard that the buffet is already open too!"

"Really! Then let's go!" Butch jumps up.

"Stop!" Blossom ordered, "Butch wear a disguise before you leave."

Butch nodded and got a wig and a sunglass. Then those to leave the place in no time.

Currently, we are in a hotel since we are all going to be an idol that can act. So we are all heading toward Citiesville but on our way, we stop at a hotel to rest.

"I want to see Bunny and Bandit next," Blossom said as if she the director.

Bunny and Bandit nodded and start getting into their position. We all continue to work on our acting skill before the day of the rehearsal.

…

No One's POV

"Good morning my lovely fans~" Butch whispers quietly into the camera, "Currently it is 5:40 in the morning. Since many of you want to see us wake up in the morning. I decide to be the host."

Butch continues to whispers.

"Let's first go to Boomer's room," Butch said with a grin while slowly open the hotel door where he was given the master key.

Butch shows the camera a nice hotel, with Boomer belonging being scattered on the desk. Butch walk deeper into the room to see that Boomer is still sleeping soundlessly. He is hugging his toy which Butch still couldn't believe that he brought it. Butch zooms the camera in so that it can see Boomer's face up close.

"Our youngest member is still young at heart as well. Currently hugging the toy like it is the most valuable thing." Butch dramatically moves the camera from Boomer's face to Boomer's toy, "Now… let's wake him up."

Butch places the camera down and slowly sneak up on Boomer. Suddenly a rabbit pop out of nowhere.

"Wow!" Butch half whispers half shout, which he immediately cover his mouth, "Why would Boomer bring the rabbit with him…wait… what is that rabbit wearing?"

Butch looks at the rabbit closely to see that it is wearing a tuxedo and it is nicely groomed too.

"That rabbit sure dress better than I do." Butch spokes to himself then later continue his mission while putting the rabbit somewhere else.

"Boomer~ Wake up~," Butch said while shaking Boomer. Boomer tries to push Butch away but Butch is stronger, "You are going to be late and Brick is going to kill you~"

Boomer quickly got up after hearing Brick's name. He then looks at the clock to see that it's only 5:45 in the morning.

"Butch… why do I have to wake up so early?" Boomer said with a yawn to see that the camera is capturing his every move. Boomer the finally made see of what is going on.

"Oh… you are going a Candid Wake Up." Boomer groan and went back to sleep, "Mr. Fuzzy!"

The rabbit known as Mr. Fuzzy jumps onto Boomer lap and he starts to stroke the rabbit's back.

"First one a success!" Butch cheers then walk out of Boomer's room to Bandit's room.

"Wow… the room is sooooo messy!" Butch whispers as he goes through some of Bandit's clothe the moment he opens the door, "Well, he is my roommate so there is no surprise there."

When Butch finally reaches Bandit, he sees his half naked friend spreading his arm and leg out. Butch couldn't help but grin.

"Bandit~" Butch whispers which he knew that it wouldn't work.

Butch pretend to make the camera Bandit's girlfriend. So Butch lay down next to Bandit while zooming into Bandit's face.

"Bandit~ I love you~," Butch said with a high pitch voice.

"I love you~" Bandit smiles while saying it out loud.

"Bandit has a tendency to repeat whatever that person is saying." Butch whispers to the camera, "Bandit~ Will you marry me?"

"Will you marry me?" Bandit repeats after Butch which Butch couldn't help but laugh and then fall out of bed.

Butch land on the ground a little loud causing Bandit to wake up.

"What? Butch? What are you doing in my room? And it's only 6:00 in the morning." Bandit questions, then look down to see a camera filming him half naked. Bandit quickly covers his body with the blanket.

"Want to do the Candid Wake Up call with me?" Butch asked which Bandit pick up one of the clothes on the floor and wear it properly.

"Let's go!" Bandit cheers.

They both walk out toward the next room, which is Blaine's room.

"I still want to go to Boomer's room again." Bandit groan knowing that Butch already did it.

"You can do that when we are home," Butch answers as he opens the door.

Blaine's room barely have anything. Since Blaine already finished packing for the trip. The only thing Blaine didn't pack is his toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Blaine is fast." Butch comments.

"Well, he is the slowest to wake up, so he has to prepare this beforehand," Bandit states a matter of fact.

"Then let's go and wake him up then," Butch said with a grin.

Butch let the camera see Blaine sleeping as if he is dead because Blaine isn't even moving.

"This is going to hard." Butch comments.

"I know a way." Bandit slowly creeps up on Blaine and hug Blaine from behind.

Blaine doesn't seem to budge so Bandit needs to try harder.

Bandit lifts Blaine out of bed and starts shaking Blaine, which results with Blaine still asleep. Bandit did everything he could to wake up Blaine but Blaine is still asleep.

"I think we need to retreat," Bandit said in exhaust.

"All right then." Butch shrugs.

"So Brick is last?" Bandit asked and Butch nodded.

They were about to go in when Boomer approaches them.

"The guys!" Boomer waves which he immediately hushed, "Sorry. So you guys still haven't finished the wake-up call? It's already 6:30 in the morning."

"Well… we waste too much time on Blaine." Butch answers.

"We only have Brick left." Bandit continues.

"Are you guys sure that you want to go and wake up Brick?" Boomer said hesitantly since he is Brick's roommate.

"Come and join us," Butch said evilly.

"No thank you, I am going to go down and eat breakfast," Boomer said and walks away.

"Suit yourself." Butch and Bandit just shrugs and opens the door.

"Wait… the lights are on!" Bandit said.

"No! He couldn't have already woken up!" Butch panics.

"Who woken up?"

Butch and Bandit turns around to see Brick only in his towel while his hair is wet. Then Brick saw the camera and immediately run back into the bathroom.

"Edit that part out!" Brick ordered.

"This is even better than the wake-up call," Butch said giving a thumbs up to the camera.

"Well then… this is the end of RRB Candid Wake Up!" Bandits and Butch shout together. The moment they turn off the camera, Brick came out of the bathroom while dressing properly. Brick is surround by a dark aura which Bandit and Butch knew it would lead to their doom.

"MERCCYYYYY!" They both screams as Brick starts to beat them.

Boomer's POV

After being rudely wake up in the morning. I decide to get my morning breakfast instead. I look around the buffet while greeting some people who are also a celebrity like me.

I sit properly on the table after picking out my food. I was going to take my first bite when something caught my eyes.

'She is beautiful!' I think as I continue to stare.


	44. Graduation Memories

Chapter 44

Blaine's POV

"Let's quickly go get our breakfast since Boomer is waiting for us," I said since Butch and Bandit is walking really slow while Brick just walks at his normal pace.

As we all enter the dining area of the hotel we immediately spot Boomer since he chose a seat that is stand out a lot. But as we walk closer to Boomer we notice that Boomer is in a daze.

"Boomer?" I wave Boomer's face which caught his attention.

"What?" Boomer looks at me with a daydream looks.

"What are you looking at?" I look at Boomer's vision to see a painting on the wall.

"The painting is so beautiful! Isn't she beautiful?" Boomer's eyes lighten up as he looks at the painting.

I look closer at the painting to see a triangle and rectangle everywhere. I look at Boomer again with a puzzled face.

"Err… how are rectangle and square beautiful?" I question.

"That is a woman!" Boomer exclaims in a surprise at my comment.

"Wha…?" My mouth open wide while looking at the painting again, since I don't see any women. I tried to look harder but I just gave up, "I don't understand art."

I walk away leaving Boomer to view art by himself which I also just notice that the rest of the guys left me to get food before me.

We all have a nice chat about the day, Butch and Bandit talks about the Candid Wake Up which I didn't know when did they enter my room. I just listen as they showed Blossom the clip. Blossom seems to like the clip and decide to upload in our fan website to show them another side of us. Brick seems to reject the idea a lot since he was half naked but Blossom just brushes it away.

"No need to worry Brick, we are just going make it a bonus package for those people who bought the full album." Blossom said with a hint of mischievous in her eyes, "And anyway, the fan loves how you all became mature for this album."

We all have finished our graduation album and we all graduated already which is good but bad at the same time. Now Blossom gives us more work to do since we don't have school anymore. We all go to the same university which mostly focuses on performing arts. So it doesn't affect our schedule that much.

"But I still can't believe that we all finally graduated." Butch cheers happily, "No more homework!"

"I can still remember everyone's graduation," Bunny said happily.

Flashback…

No One's POV

Boomer's Graduation…

"Boomer, can I have your button?" A girl approach Boomer which he just looks at the girl confuse.

"Sure." Boomer takes a button from his shirt and gives it to the girl. The girl squeals in excitement and quickly runs away. Not long a group of girls approaches Boomer asking for his autograph or to have on of his button. Boomer has to take a while to be able to handle the girls.

During the ceremony, where Boomer takes the certificate, he can see many of his juniors especially the girls were crying. Boomer couldn't help but to sweat drop seeing how everyone is going to remember him. But at the same time, he knew that he is going to be chased home.

Brick's Graduation…

"I still can't believe that everyone votes me as the valedictorian of the class." Brick said while holding the certificate.

"Neither do I since you miss a lot of class." Blossom agrees.

"And I wonder who's fault was that," Brick said looking at Blossom.

"I also miss class too, so we both are even." Blossom huff.

Brick find it to be cute and take Blossom hand pulling her closer to him. It is a good thing that no one is around, so Brick was able to give Blossom a peck on the cheek.

"Still acting cute even though we aren't high schoolers." Brick grins.

"I wasn't trying to act cute." Blossom defend herself as she crosses her arms while puffing her cheeks. Brick pokes onto Blossom's cheek while chuckling.

"Got it, Pinky," Brick said and Blossom couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go, Brick, since we need to take a picture of our graduation," Blossom said and they both walk side by side.

Butch's Graduation…

"YES! FINALLY, WE WILL GET TO SEE GIRLS!" The boys all shouts in joy since it is still an all boys school. Buttercup has to move out since the rest of the school have found out that she is a girl. So Buttercup has no choice but to attend another school, but this doesn't stop Buttercup to come visit the school.

"Congratulation boy!" Buttercup claps for the boys as she is their friend too. Her classmate looks at her with a blush on their face. Also, Buttercup has become very popular with the boys after her identity has been exposing. Now they look at Buttercup different to Butch's dismay.

"Hey, keep your eyes off her." Butch glared at his friends as he stands next to Buttercup, "You shouldn't be here."

"But this is my old school. How could I not come and visit? And I got my certificate anyway." Buttercup said happily.

"Hmm…" Butch thinks to himself and he knew full well that he is jealous. Buttercup can see that clearly so she decides to cheer Butch up.

"And… I want to see you in your graduation uniform." Buttercup said with a blush on her face since she usually doesn't say sweet things. Butch immediately lighten up and scoop Buttercup's up in a bridal style.

"Well then, let's go somewhere private so that I can kiss you!" Butch smiles happily and immediately run out of everyone's sight.

Bandit's Graduation…

The moment Bandit has taken his certificate and take some pictures. He immediately runs away to see Bunny's graduation. Bandit didn't even bother to change out of his graduation uniform. When Bandit arrives at Bunny's school, he was being stared by many students.

Some student still hasn't recognized Bandit yet since he covers his face with his hat. The student only stared at him because of his different uniform. Bandit decided to text to Bunny.

Bandit: Bunny! Let's go see the other's graduation :D

Bunny: Okay!

Bandit: I am waiting for you at the front of your school.

Bunny: I am running to the front of the school now. So wait for me~ XD

Bandit went back into the car, to hide. Not long Bunny arrived recognizing the car the Blossom provide for the boys. Bunny hops in, and hug Bandit to congratulate each other graduation.

Blaine's Graduation…

"Senior Blaine, can we have your autograph?" Blaine's juniors start to crowd around me as Blaine has to write an autograph for each of them. Blaine was about to get out when suddenly he sees a familiar figure.

"Hey, Blaine!" Bandit waves happily which cause much more students to crowd around.

"Nice going Bandit." Blaine sighs.

"I didn't expect to see many fan clubs here," Bandit said with sheepish tone.

"Did you bring the getaway car that Blossom provide for us before hand?" Blaine whispers.

"Yep, I have come to pick you up." Bandit answers quietly, "But first we need to get out from here."

"Do you have a plan?" Blaine asked.

"Nope!" Bandit said happily, while Blaine slaps his forehead for ever thinking that Bandit would have a plan.

Then out of nowhere, someone pulled both Blaine and Bandit out of the crowd. They both turn around to see Bell is the one responsible.

"Bell!" Blaine said happily as they both starts running following Bell.

"Hello, Blaine!" Bell smiles happily to see her boyfriend. The reunion was short since the fangirls are chasing Blaine and Bandit now. All three of them quickly get into the car and drives away.

End of Flashback…

Blaine's POV

"The graduation day wasn't much of a graduation. It's more like we were all running away from the fangirls. And I don't even remember how I feel when I got my certificate." I said while thinking back.

"But some of us also get to enjoy the time with our girlfriends, right Brick!" Butch turns to see Brick enjoying his meal and nodded, Blossom then blushes a little to see Brick easily agree.

It wasn't long before everyone finish eating and head out to the studio to make our debut as an actor.

Boomer's POV

"Wow… so this where they mostly film movies." I look around in awe.

"I still can't believe that we will be part of this," Butch said.

"I also can't believe that Boomer is brave enough to take the main lead," Blaine said while looking at me.

'To be honest, you all force me into getting this role.' I think to myself.

"What are you part anyway?" Brick asked, "Mine is being Boomer's older brother."

"I will be Boomer's rival, always trying to take the girl from him," Butch smirks at the thought.

"I am just Boomer's friend," Blaine said.

"I am friend with Boomer's love interest," Bandit said.

"Your friend zone!" Butch laughs at Bandit's role.

"Mine already has a girlfriend." Bandit points in the script to see that he also has a partner.

But Butch still continues to laugh, while everyone starts looking at the script.

"This is a good story plot, especially the ending." Brick nodded in acknowledgment.

"I look forward to that scene the most," Bandit said happily.

"We all just have to see Boomer's acting skill," Butch said with a smirk.

"Wait… Did you guys already finish reading the script!" I look at them all surprised.

Everyone nodded, which made me think where did they find the time to read the script. Or was it during the car ride when I was sleeping… maybe that.

"I bet Butch skips to the end while Bandit got a summary from Bunny. And we all know that Bunny just love romance drama, novel or comic book." Blaine explains to me which I felt a little bit relieve.

"Then did you finished?" I asked hoping that Blaine would be on the same page as me.

"Only halfway through and then skips to the end since Butch showed the ending to me. And I would like to wish you good luck." Blaine pats my back which is a sign that is never good.

I couldn't hold my curiosity and decide to just flip to the end. I read out the line carefully but didn't find anything unusually when…

'The lead male character kisses the lead female character'

Everyone looks at me to see my reaction. I can feel my face heat up, and I couldn't help but starts to sweat a lot.

"I-I h-h-ave to k-k-i-ss!" I stutter since I am very nervous, not only that it is my first kiss after all.

"No need to worry Boomer, just pretend that you are still in school where all the girls keep on flocking around. You are gentlemen so treat your partner like a princess." Bandit advises me which I couldn't help but feel a little bit less tense.

"Hello? Which one of you are going to play my partner?" A girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes approach us.

No One's POV

The first thing to come to everyone's mind except Boomer is that…

'Boomer is going to have a hard time acting around this girl since she is way too good looking. But my girlfriend is the same level as her.'

Then the second thing that comes to everyone's mind except Boomer is…

'She is going to be Boomer's future girlfriend.'

While for Boomer, he is just stunned at how beautiful this girl is.

"Boomer here is going to be playing as your partner," Bunny said which made everyone break out of their thoughts.

"Bunny! It has been a long time!" The blonde hair with blue eye girl went up to hug Bunny.

"Glad to see you all healthy too Bubbles." Bunny hug back causing the boys to look at those two.

"I guess it's true, pretty girls stays in a group," Butch said without giving it much of a thought.

"So I guess he is Buttercup's boyfriend right?" Bubbles giggles seeing Butch's personality fits Buttercup very well.

"How did you know!" Bandit said in surprise since no one knows yet that the boys are dating. There are rumors which they want to keep it that way for now.

"You and Bandit go really well together, Bunny." Bunny couldn't help but smiles at the comment as Bubbles didn't answer Bandit's question.

"She is a friend with our girls, what do you expect," Brick answers Bandit's question instead.

"I guess that is Blossom's boyfriend, since Blossom like smart boys." Bubbles and Bunny giggles, "Then Blaine should be with Bell since he is quiet for most of the time like Bell."

Blaine nodded to Bubbles in acknowledgment.

"And so that's why Boomer is pair up with me." Bubbles giggles.

"That would be part of the reason," Bunny said.

"I look forward to working with you Boomer." Bubbles extends out a hand to Boomer which Boomer politely shake her hand.

'She sure has a small hand.' Boomer couldn't help continue to look at Bubbles, which is not ignored but the other four guys ready to tease Boomer to their heart content. Bubbles and Bunny didn't notice since they were both too busy reuniting.

"And where are Blossom, Buttercup, and Bell?" Bubbles asked Bunny as the boys continue to listen to the conversation.

"They are all at the director's office discussing boys' roles right now," Bunny explains.

"I see then, nice seeing you Bunny and all of you boys too." Bubbles smiles brightly waving everyone a goodbye.

Then the moment that Bubbles disappears, everyone starts teasing Boomer.

"I am starting to feel Blaine's pain now." Boomer comments.

"Welcome to how I experience before getting a girlfriend," Blaine said with a welcoming tone.


	45. Acting

Chapter 45

Butch's POV

"What should I do? What should I do?" Boomer starts to panic as we just finish rehearsing the lines.

"What? You did a good job. So just relax." Bandit said casually.

"But…But… The kiss scene!" Boomer said as he looks like he is going to be torn out limb by limb.

"What is so bad about it?" Brick just looks at Boomer like he is over dramatic.

"I…I… have never kissed before…" Boomer mumbles softly.

"Oh yeah…" Everyone said at the same time as they just realize Boomer actually never kiss a girl before.

"And how does that affect the kissing scene anyway?" Blaine questions.

"I don't want to disappoint the director since he said this is the most important scene where the two main characters have to leave each other." Boomer states.

"Wait… why is that kiss scene so important?" I asked in confusion.

"Simple, because the heroine is secretly hiding a secret from the hero. And that secret is that she is going to leave him to an unknown place. Since she is too afraid to tell him so she decides to leave without telling him." Bandit said proudly.

"And? They could have just called each other later on." I said, which earn a smack by Bunny who overheard the conversation.

"The girl is gone. The boy doesn't have the girl's contact since the girl didn't give the boy his cell phone number. So it's a teenage tragic love story which I couldn't help but cry. But they both will meet again after 10 years later." Bunny said while looking sad, "So Boomer do not fail that scene."

I think that Bunny just pressured Boomer even more, which an idea suddenly pops up in my head.

"Why don't you try kissing Bubble first, like a test run!" I said proudly and Boomer's face is as red as Brick's hat.

"I-I-I couldn't do that to her!" Boomer seems very close to shouting at me.

"And that is a very stupid idea, Butch," Brick said backing up Boomer.

"You couldn't just take a maiden's kiss," Bunny said and cross her arm in disapproving matters.

"Well? Any better idea to get Boomer stop being nervous about that kiss scene." I look at everyone so that they can know that I am serious about this. Also I think this is a win-win kind since we all get to tease Boomer. At the same time Boomer can overcome the nervousness of kissing Bubble, "And I bet that Boomer has kiss plenty of other actor before. She wouldn't mind….er…I think?"

I start to hesitate with my words when Bunny starts glaring at me. That is a sign for me to shut up and walks away from the conversation.

'But… is a kissing scene that scary?' I think to myself as I walk away from those people who are trying to comfort Boomer. As I aimlessly walk around I found Buttercup on the way. I pulled her with me and we both hide in the corner out of everyone's view. I plant a nice kiss on her lips which she is a little bit surprise but she happily returns.

"What was that for?" Buttercup asked me since I wouldn't usually just do that out of nowhere. I would prefer to tease her first.

"Just wondering what a kiss scene would be like," I answered.

"And kissing me is part of a kiss scene?" Buttercup questions since she doesn't see any camera around.

"I guess not." I just shrug and then look at Buttercup, "Where is the snack bar? I want to those sausage that you have on your lip."

Buttercup covers her mouth in embarrassment and use her other free hand to show the way. I grin at Buttercup's cute little action and decide to give a nice peck on the cheek then later runs toward the snack bar.

Boomer's POV

'Deep breath in…Deep breath out… Deep breath in…Deep breath out…' I look at the mirror as the makeup artist continues to wipe my sweat.

"Boomer please calm down, if you sweat too much it would ruin your hair." The makeup artist warns me, as she starts to turn on the fan to keep my face cool.

"Sorry," I mumble an apology, then my mind starts to wonder off thinking about the kiss scene. But then my thought was immediately interrupted when Brick quickly shook me to hurry up for the filming.

I am sitting on the bench in a garden while Brick is hiding behind on of the trees as he prepared himself to appear.

"ACTION!" The director shouts.

Brick throws a paper at me and I look up from what am I doing.

"What?" I look around feeling confused and pick up the paper.

The paper read: 'Look behind.'

I turn back and then Brick jumps to scares me. I jump out of my seat and land my butt on the ground really hard. This is so not acting, this is me actually feeling really scared.

"Hahahaha! You are still easily scared as always." Brick laugh and I can tell that it's not even close to acting.

"And you are mean to me as always," I grumble loud enough to be heard.

"I am just trying to toughen you up." Brick extend out a hand and help me up, "And speaking of being a man…"

Brick trailed off a little bit then grab my arm to pull me down.

"What?" I shout in surprise.

"Time to make you grow into a manhood," Brick said as he points out somewhere. I follow where he is pointing and then I lock eyes with Bubble. We both hold onto each other's gaze until…

"CUT!" The director said, which I sigh a relief, I got up and the makeup crew starts to wipe my sweat again. The Butch and Bandit decide to come see us for some odd reason.

"That so not acting at all." Butch laughs and Bandit too. Brick joins along and high five with Butch.

"That was really surprising you know," I shout in defense, but the rest are still laughing.

"But that was a really good wrap up of the first meeting between Jake and Alisa," Blossom said out of nowhere and we were all a little bit startled.

'Why are these girls keep on popping up out of nowhere?' I question as Blossom looks at the list.

"Since we have finished that up. The next would be a fight between Boomer and Butch and then later it would be the kiss scene." Blossom said telling the schedule to me which I am surprised.

"The kiss scene! Already?" I am quite surprised since that part of the story almost the end.

"We are pre-recording so it isn't a surprise that they would jump from one part to another part." Blossom just shrugs like it is nothing, "And I heard they found the perfect spot too, which that spot is going to be demolish soon so the faster the kiss scene is recorded the better."

I gulp, feeling more pressured than before. And I start to wish for them to stop pressuring me.

"Come on Boomer! Let's fight!" Butch seems to be very excited about this scene and I just hope that he doesn't actually punch me.

…

"OOF!" I fall back down as Butch 'punch' me.

"She's mine," Butch said as he glared at me.

"No…I will make her mine." I mumble at first and starts to speak louder, "I LOVE HER!"

I 'punch' Butch back, Butch wipe some fake blood off his lip and glared down at me even more. The fight was starting to heat up even more when Bubble cut in.

"Stop!" She screams out and stands between the two of us, as she has her back turn on me. Butch just looks down at Bubble and let out a grunt and walks away.

"Jake?" Bubble turns to me with pure innocent eyes and I couldn't help but be taken back a little bit. At the same time trying not to blush at the sight.

"…" I just remain silent and look everywhere except her eyes.

"Jake?" Bubble repeat again, I look at Bubble and reach for her hair and lean my head close to smell her hair.

'Smells like cotton…sweet cotton.' I think to myself as I smell her hair, and I kiss her hair first before I say my lines.

"Nothing is wrong Alisa." I smile to Bubble and then rub her hair making it a mess.

"Jake!" Bubble whine as her hair is a mess now. Then I grab on to Bubble's hand and drag her away.

"CUT!" The director shouts with big smiles on his face.

That was also a good signal too, and I was able to release Bubble's hand, as I start to feel very embarrassed. The crew starts to pack up and move to a location for the most important scene, which I couldn't help but sigh.

"You did a good job there, Boomer."

I look up to see who is praising me, and it from Bell. Bell smiles for me and then I look behind to see Buttercup also nods in approving matter.

"Thank you." I thank Bell shyly since it still feels weird for being complimented about acting for the first time.

"You did a good job, it almost makes me think that you really like Bubble back there," Buttercup said with a grin.

"Thanks." I rub the back of my neck feeling a little bit embarrass now since getting a compliment from Buttercup is really hard.

"So are you ready for the next scene?" Blossom came up to me and asked, and Bell and Buttercup seems to be very interested in my answers.

"…" I just remain quiet since I wasn't sure what to answer.

"You should be honored to take Bubble's first kiss." Bunny was behind Blossom and say it with that mischievous grin of hers.

"Her first kiss? But… isn't she and actress?" I question.

"She is but this is also her first romance drama too," Blossom said like this isn't something surprising.

"I just feel more pressured already." I start to drift toward my gloomy expression already while the girls like look at my depress state.

"You made a kissing scene look like the hardest thing to be done," Buttercup said while giving me her bored expression.

"You can do it!" Bunny cheers and Bell nod showing her support.

'Can I really do it?' I think to myself as the girls try to cheer me up.


	46. Kiss Scene

Chapter 46

Boomer's POV

'How to make a good kiss scene…' I question to myself as it is still break time and I have about two to three more hours until the dreadful kiss scene. I look up at my phone searching for an answer until I found one that may help, 'I have to get to know my partner better….Oh no! I have to do it fast!'

I jump out of my seat and quickly run around trying to find Bubble, which wasn't hard because she stands out a lot. I immediately grab Bubble's hand, in order to have her full attention.

"Bubble, let's get to know each other better for the next scene." I bluntly said it, and I can see Bubble's look of amazement.

"Sure!" She smiles brightly back at me and then we both became silent.

"Er…" I tried to say something but I really don't know what to say. So I just drag Bubble to a nearby seat so that we can talk a bit.

"Let's play a game then so that we both can get to know each other faster." Bubble suggests and I nodded my head quickly in an agreement.

We both start to talk to each other about many random things, and it made me realize how much with having in common.

'This isn't going to be hard.' I couldn't help but smile when being near Bubble.

Blaine's POV

"I can't believe that Boomer is growing up. My left-hand man…(fake sob sound)." Butch said while wiping away his invisible tears as the setting is being set.

"And you are going to spy on your left-hand man later aren't you," I said while looking at Butch who returns me with that smirk.

"Maybe~," Butch said in his annoying tone as usual.

"But Boomer really has to do this in one shot or else we have to wait for the next day to film it again," Brick said as he looks really serious.

"Boomer looks like he is being pressured." Bandit points out as Boomer seems to walk around the set without rest.

"I think he is more nervous since his first kiss would be gone to his girlfriend." Butch just shrugs as if it is nothing.

"But we are not even one hundred percent sure if it's her or not. There may be another girl pop up." I point out since sometimes I don't believe that Butch's prediction would be always correct.

"I am always right!" Butch just end the conversation with that narcissistic sentence.

Bubble's POV

'I am so nervous, I don't know if Boomer is going to be all right kissing me since… this is also my first…' I couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"What are you thinking~"

I jump up and turn around to see Bunny smiling brightly at me.

"Erm…" I hesitate since I am not sure what to answer.

"Are you thinking about kissing Boomer?" Bunny asked.

"What?" I am quite surprised to see Bunny able to read my mind.

"It is written all over your face." Blossom suddenly joins in, this made me, even more, embarrass as my cheeks start to flare up.

"If you don't want to do this, I can talk to the director with my fist." Buttercup joins in as she clutches her hand.

"I'm fine!" I quickly reject Buttercup's offer since whenever Buttercup says something, it would usually happen.

"Then time for you to be on set," Bunny said and push me toward where everyone is waiting for me.

I took a deep breath in and then out again as I start remembering my lines for this scene, I slowly become absorb into my characters. I look up at Boomer and focus on him carefully, fully prepared for this scene.

"ACTION!"

"Alisa…I…" Boomer stutters a little.

"Jake…" I look up at Boomer and is a little bit taken by surprise how good the view look behind him, but I continue to remain in my character.

"I want you to be mine." Boomer starts to blush as he said those words, and I also feel my cheek burning a little bit. And this is not even acting.

"What?" I look at Boomer surprised.

"I want you to only look at me. Don't look anyone but me, because… I love you." Boomer leans closer to me and whispers the last part into my ears. My ears feel a little bit ticklish, as his soothing voice seems to sound like music. Well, he is a singer so that isn't a surprise.

Boomer pauses a little bit and I knew immediately that next part is the kiss scene. But for some reason, Boomer seems to pause a little bit too long so I need to ad-lib a little bit.

"I love you too," I whisper loud enough for Boomer to hear and then starts to step forward a little bit. This is taking a lot of my energy since I am really nervous.

Boomer wraps his arm around me and then use his other hand to hold onto my chin. We both stare into each other eyes for a while, and my heart seems to be flustered by this. I closed my eyes, and not long I can feel the warm touch on my lip. This kiss was a little bit long for the sake of the movie.

When I open my eyes again, Boomer's face seems to shine brightly with his smile.

"There's only one thing I want to change about you." Boomer looks deeply into my eyes.

"What is that?" I asked giving Boomer confused looks.

"That would be your last name. I want to stay with you forever." Boomer then embraces me, I look at the camera that is moving toward me. Tears start to flow out of my eyes since I can feel the character's pain of leaving the one she loves right now.

"CUT!"

Boomer quickly breaks apart from me and his face is really red, as red as Blossom's bow. And I look at the director to see a satisfied look on his face.

"Let's wrap up everyone!" The director shouts and everyone all smiles brightly since they thought that they need to take the second shot due to the two leads being inexperienced in love.

"I am glad that works out really well." Boomer sighs a relief.

"Yeah, I am glad as well. Boomer, I think you have a really good acting skill. I hope that we can continue to take care of each other." I smile at Boomer, but Boomer can't seem to look at me in the eye.

"Please take care of me." Boomer nods and walks away.

"Hmm…?" I just look at Boomer fleeting figure.

'I hope that Boomer is okay.' I silently think to myself as I look at Boomer who is talking to his group of friends.

Brick's POV

"Wow, I never knew that sunburn would happen in less than five minutes." Bandit jokes as Boomer came up to us with a really red face.

"Having a crush on someone already?" Butch smirks seeing his prediction to be correct.

"No…" Boomer denied immediately.

"You're just embarrassed about that cheesy line that you have to say don't you." I half ask, half state.

Boomer nods confirming my point to be right.

"It's only a few lines, don't be that embarrassed," Butch said while trying to brush it off.

"Then you should try it," Boomer said and search some cheesy pickup line for Butch to say.

"Let's see…Your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" Butch said without feeling a sense of shame, while the rest of us just shivers.

"Why don't you all try this on your girlfriends?" Butch suddenly has an idea spark in his head, then pick out each one for us to say.

"You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room," Bandit said and I can see him getting a little bit of goose-bump.

"Was your dad king for a day? He must have been to make a princess like you." Blaine said in a monotone voice and everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"My love for you is like dividing by zero…arg…because it cannot be defined." I spoke out and everyone laugh even harder since it suits me. But I am so not going to say that to Blossom.

"That is really good for Brick." Bandit continues to laugh.

"There is no way am I going to say that to Blossom. She is going to laugh at me, and it is going to be very embarrassing." I protest.

"I agree, I can already picture Bell giving me a confused face." Blaine nods as he is agreeing to my idea.

"I think Bunny is going to like it, maybe I should say that to her sometime." Bandit thinks while he couldn't help but smirk.

"I am so going to use it on Buttercup," Butch said in determination.

"I bet she is going to roll her eyes at you, and you wouldn't get the kiss that you want." Blaine points out.

"Well, I will try it later and I will tell you guys the result," Butch smirks mischievously.

"You guys!" Blossom shouts out and we all immediately focus on her, "You have a fan meeting tonight so move your butt already!"

We all quickly run toward the van, since we didn't want Blossom to start lecturing us.

Blaine's POV

"Thank you for coming!" Butch shouts happily as he sees a flood of fans lining up waiting.

"Let's open up with a song." Boomer suggests.

"Good idea!" Butch shouts happily and cues Boomer to starts.

 **Remady & Manu L **

**Feat J-Son**

 **"Single Ladies"**

 **Boomer: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

Everyone decides to join along and everyone is in harmony.

 **Everyone: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

The crowd starts to go wild with the music and we are all enjoying this moment.

 **Butch: I got money in the bank so we order couple of drinks**

 **Matter of fact, just bring the bottle throw it up, throw it up**

 **Rock the boat until we sink, lot of fishes in the tank**

 **Bandit: Face around like we be down, but I tell them tear it up**

 **Butch: Baby I huff, I puff, I'll blow your house in**

 **In the building like constructions, we don't need no introductions**

 **Single ladies need no drama, they already baby mamas**

 **Bandit: So the focus for tonight is just put it on the floor**

 **Brick: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

 **Blaine: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

 **Bandit: She was glancing by the bar, she unknown but she a star**

 **Come to et's after party, yeah I space shipped at my car**

 **Got my system all equipped we get louder than the club**

 **Butch: Face around like we be down, but I tell them tear it up**

 **Bandit: Easy coming easy go, I'm ready to hit the road**

 **All you ... pimping biznes cause it's all around the globe**

 **Pretty girls they don't get down, yeah I heard it all before**

 **Butch: When they turn around and flip it, right down put it on the floor**

 **Boomer: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

 **Brick: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa whoa**

 **Butch and Bandit: Oh my my, can't stop it right away**

 **Let's get it popping, I mean right away**

 **…**

 **And so together we should fly away**

 **Blaine: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa**

 **Everyone: Hey single ladies, I know you like to party**

 **Girl come and kick it with me**

 **Calling all single ladies here tonight**

 **Let's get it started, whoa, let's get it started, whoa whoa**

The songs end and the crowd cheers.

"Well then, we won't keep you all waiting anymore," Brick said and then the fan meeting events starts.

Most of the fan come up to me and asks about my relationship, the movie, and the next song. I would just tease them since I am not allowed to tell them. I took a glance toward Boomer who is happily talking to another fangirl.

'Wait… is Boomer flirting!' I think to myself in surprise at how Boomer is starting to flirt with a girl for the first time, 'He is sure good at fan service.'

The events continue and everything went smoothly until the end. We all went back to one of the hotel that we are staying in but along the way Butch just has to do something stupid.

"Buttercup, your lips look so lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" Butch grins widely while wiggling his eyebrows.

We all immediately looks at Buttercup's reaction seeing that she has a tick mark, which means she is annoyed. Her fist is already ready to punch Butch stupid grin out of his face.

'3...2...1...'

*WHACK!*

"PAIN!" Butch screams in pain but something unexpected happens. Buttercup kisses on Butch's cheek where she just punches Butch. That leaves everyone speechless, especially Butch. Blossom was the one that took us all back to reality with a surprise announcement.


	47. Closer

Chapter 47

Boomer's POV

"Everyone, I have great news!" Blossom clasps her hand happily, which caught everyone attention, "All of you will be singing and original sound track the drama that you are all acting in."

"So… do we compose the song ourselves or…" Blaine was about to ask when Blossom cut in.

"Of course we are going to compose the song ourselves. RRB is known to be one of the few boy band that can compose the song themselves." Blossom states proudly, "So at least one of you should write a song for the original sound track. This would be a great opportunity to promote the RRB even more!"

"Hmm… we should nominate someone to write the lyric for this drama." Brick thinks and immediately about one-second later everyone's finger is at me.

"Boomer is going to do it," Butch said without hesitation.

"WHAT!" I shout out in surprise.

"You are the lead, you should be able to understand the character's feeling the most," Bandit said, making me looks like I am the best candidate for the job.

"I am the lead so I have the most work. I think it should be passed on to someone that has lesser work than me." I tried to counter back but… no one is listening to me.

"I think Boomer is best for the job." Bunny nods.

"Boomer already wrote many lyric, I guess it is better than having Butch and Bandit to write it." Bell comment earning a 'Hey!' from Butch and Bandit.

I feel myself blushing from embarrassment since everyone is complimenting me, which I couldn't help but accept the job for some reason.

"Okay, I think I can do it." I sheepishly agree and everyone claps happily at my agreement.

"That is settled then! Good luck Boomer!" Blossom said happily, "And you have to finish it in three months."

"What! That is longer than what you have given me." Brick protest.

"Hmmm?" Blossom just smirks at Brick who just grumble something about not fair.

The girls left the room leaving only us guys now. It only took a second before everyone starts going back to what they are doing.

I decide to use this time to start with the lyric, by taking out a notepad and start at the piece of paper.

'I start to imagine what it is like to date.' I start picturing myself with a girl, but then that girl pop up as Bubble, which made me immediately to stop thinking, 'That plan just back fired.'

I look at the guys around the room, even though this my hotel room, for some reason they like to hangout here whether I welcome them or not.

"What does it feel like to date?" I asked out loud not pinpointing anyone since they all are dating anyway.

"Physically painful," Buch answers with one word.

"Demanding." Brick continues.

"Always happy!" Bandit said happily.

"Peaceful," Blaine said calmly.

I just look at everyone's different answers since they are all like opposites.

"Why are you asking? Is it for the song?" Brick asked which I just nod in response.

"Asking us isn't going to help since everyone's dating style is different." Blaine said giving me advice, "It seems that all of our answers clash against each other."

The guys all nods in agreement.

"I bet Boomer thinks a relationship is sweet, right?" Butch looks at me with his evil smirks.

I only give him a blank face because I actually don't know what a relationship is like… but sometimes I think that relationship is sweet.

Everyone just went back to back they were doing beforehand as I just stare at the paper.

'Hmm… the protagonist is going to loose the girl later…hmm…' I think for a moment, 'Don't leave me, turn the footsteps of your heart back to me, I really want you, It's gonna be you _(A/N: I did not make the lyric this time, I actually got it from an OST from Korea Drama called Hwarang. It somehow fit with this storyline which I didn't expect it)_.'

The moment the lyric came into my mind, I quickly write down the lyric and look at the sentences on the page.

'Nice! But I need to write the beginning of the events too…I will just back it the hook part then.' I closed the notebook since that is all that I got so far, at least it is faster than when I first start.

"I guess you must have got something written down." Brick looks at me and I just notice he was looking down at me since he is standing. And I bet he must have seen those lyrics too, "Nice lyrics by the way."

'Brick sure have sharp eyes.' I comment in my mind but I can't help but feel proud to have Brick complement me.

"Thank!" I replied to Brick feeling proud.

"Go to Bubble and you will get more inspiration," Blaine said and Brick turns to him while grinning.

"You're using the same word I told you when you were with Bell." Brick chuckles.

"Of course, I am not missing the chance," Blaine said with a mischief in his eyes and looks me.

I quickly get up and leave since that would be the best, and that was how Blaine escape last time too.

'Maybe I should go meet with Bubble…She maybe able to help just like what Blaine said. It actually works with him, so why not?' I absently walk toward Blossom's room since I think she should know where Bubble is, it didn't take me long to find her room since Blossom is our manager and she always be there for us.

I knock on the door to which Blossom immediately open the door.

"You finish?" Blossom looks surprised and I shake my head telling her that I still haven't finished yet.

"Do you know where Bubble stay?" I asked going straight to the point.

Blossom looks at me strangle at first then later turns into a grin.

"I will give you the address." Blossom quickly write down on paper and hand it to me, while still have that grin on her face. Blossom then gave me a hat, sunglass, and a scarf, then she push me to the elevator to make me got o Bubble faster, "Bye Boomer! Good luck with the song!"

I wave to Blossom goodbye seeing how cheerful she is.

'She sure looks forward to the song.' I think absently, as I pull up the scarf and then wear the sunglass. When the elevator open, I pulled down my hat and walks out the elevator, heading toward Bubble's place.

Bubble's POV

"Hmmm… which color… yellow or blue?" I look at my latest design for the boy's next stage concert.

"Blue, it looks better."

I turn around to see Boomer standing behind me looking at the sketch of their concert.

"Okay then." I nod my head and starts to color.

"Er… sorry to interrupt but… what is this sketch for?" Boomer asks shyly.

"This is for your next concert clothe," I reply to Boomer with a smile. Boomer then looks at me surprise like I just said something weird.

"Wait… you are our designer!" Boomer said in surprise which I find it to be cute so I giggle and nods, "But aren't you an actress also?"

"Yes, but I am actress that like to design clothes. I just recently start designing three years ago. And you guys are the first people to wear the cloth that I have design." I said proudly at my work, "Oh yeah! You came at the right moment too! I need you to be my model!"

I quickly run around and take out many clothes that I have created so far and gave it to Boomer.

"There are about eight of them so wear them and show me one by one. This is all your size so you don't have to worry." I look at Boomer happily and push him to a fitting room.

"Wait!" Boomer stops me from pushing him into the fitting room and grabs my arm, "In exchange, can you help me with writing the original sound track for the drama that we will be in?"

I blink for a few moment and then think deeply since I have no idea how writing lyric works.

'But…Boomer is going me so I should help me too.' I look at Boomer to see his eyes looks at me with a bright gleam in it.

"Okay then, it's a deal." The moment I arrive Boomer release my arm and went into the fitting room to start changing.

1 hours later…

"Thank you for trying the outfit and help me to improve. I would usually ask Buttercup for help." I bow to Boomer, thanking him.

"Buttercup?" Boomer questions.

"Yeah, since she wants to test if you guys can dance with those clothe, since she doesn't want to have any malfunction on clothes. Since you guys don't seem to like dancing to slow song, you all mostly have fast song." I answer while start putting the clothes back on the shelf.

"Let's start with the lyric then, I have already got the chorus but I still haven't been able to write the beginning," Boomer said and he lay out the piece of paper on the table.

We both just stare at the paper for a good one minutes until Boomer breaks the silence.

"Let's go out for ice cream." Boomer suddenly suggests out of the blue.

"What?" I look at Boomer confuse, and he didn't wait for my answer.

Boomer pulled my hand gently telling me to follow him, which I don't mind. I grab a hat and wear a mask before going out. The walk wasn't long because there was an ice cream nearby which is very lucky. Boomer's eyes glint with joy and went over to the ice cream stand.

I couldn't help but smile at Boomer's cute face. I look at Boomer who hand the ice cream with only his one hand. I look at his other hand, notice that it has been holding my hand all this time which made my cheek to be a little bit warm.

"Thank you." I thank Boomer and let the ice cream to block some part of my face.

I concentrate on eating the ice cream, but my eyes still wonder to Boomer's hand that is holding mine. I don't want to break apart since Boomer's big hand made me feel like he is protecting and I like it too.

"Bubble is something wrong?" Boomer suddenly asks and I just notice that Boomer finished his ice cream already while it looks like I barely touch my ice cream.

"Nothing is wrong." I quickly and starts to eat my ice cream a little faster, I think I took about three bites, to hear Boomer chuckles.

"You got ice cream on your cheek now." Boomer said and use his finger to get the ice cream off my cheek. I didn't blush from the contact that Boomer made but I think my cheek starts to warm when Boomer lick the ice cream off his finger. Then he gave me an innocent look which I can feel my stomach just did a backflip.

'Boomer sure looks like a lost puppy.' I think in my mind so that my cheek won't get any warmer.

Bunny's POV

"Oh my — !" Someone quickly covers my mouth as I struggle to be uncovered.

"Sssh… Don't fangirl now, they will found out." Bandit whispers in my ear which it tickles too, this causes me to giggle and I was able to hold back my scream.

"Stop flirting already and take a good picture of Boomer and Bubble," Butch said through the phone.

Me and Bandit are currently spying Boomer and Bubble, while the rest have to stay at the hotel. That is because too many people would attract attention, especially those boys that is why Bandit is disguise very well right now.

"I never knew Boomer had it in him," Bandit said and uncover my mouth.

"Move it up more," Butch said and Bandit lifts up his phone more since it is a video call.

"This is so cute," Blossom said from my phone.

We have two video call since my phone is for girls while Bandit is for boys. We don't want everyone to scram into one phone because there are six other people that cannot join, by splitting three and three should be fine.

"Boomer shouldn't do any funny business, and if he does he will be getting a black eye from me," Buttercup said in a threatening voice.

"Don't worry Buttercup, this is Boomer we are talking about," Butch said.

"Yeah, Butch's right. You have to be more worried about yourself more since who knows what funny business Butch is up to." Brick said cause everyone to laugh except for Butch.

"Ssssh!" Blaine said from Bandit's phone.

"They are moving! Let's go!" I whisper shout and continue tailing behind the soon to be a couple.


	48. Mr Fuzzy the Cupid

Chapter 48

Boomer's POV

"Mr. Fuzzy! You look as good as always." I said while staring at the cute little rabbit who is in a nice pink t-shirt while wearing a heart shape sunglass.

"Boomer, how did you even get that rabbit to wear a sunglass and a pink clothe." Butch looks at Mr. Fuzzy who is dressed neatly.

"He was the one that chooses to wear it; I didn't even force it," I said while starts grooming his fur.

"So you're saying that the rabbit wants to dress like that? What about the one in a Superman clothe?" Bandit questions.

"That was during Halloween!" I answered.

"Then what about the angle costume?" Butch asked.

"That was during Christmas." I continue to answers back.

"Then what about the Santa Claus one?" Bandit questions.

"The angel is Christmas Eve, while Santa Claus is on the Christmas," I answer back while remembering it clearly.

"Then what about the clown outfit." Blaine joins in seeing the conversation starts to get interesting.

"That is for New Year," I answered.

"How does clown and New Year fit together?" Butch asks with Bandit and Blaine who has a questioning look on their face.

"Mr. Fuzzy wants to have a Happy New year, and clowns bring happiness to everyone," I answer back.

"That rabbit sure dress cute…" Bandit comments while looking at the rabbit who look oddly happy to be groomed.

"You two should follow that rabbit example; it never made a mess around the dorm and even here," Blaine said while looking at Mr. Fuzzy with a satisfied smile.

"Hey! Are you suggesting that the rabbit is smarter than us!" Butch retorts while Bandit supports.

"Judging by how that rabbit knows where to poo and put all the clothes in the laundry basket then… it is smarter than you." Blaine thought carefully and didn't hesitate to answers.

"The rabbit cannot dance!" Bandit is defending himself.

"The rabbit cannot sing as well!" Butch continues to save his dignity.

"True, the rabbit will learn someday," Blaine argues back.

"If you want to be smarter than the rabbit, just put your use clothe in a basket instead of laying it on the floor." Brick joins in the argument since he wants to end it but…he made it even worse.

I decide to take Mr. Fuzzy outside my hotel room since everyone is just going to argue non-stop until someone wins.

'Still… I don't know why would Mr. Fuzzy wants to wear pink today…' I think to myself while holding my rabbit.

"Let's go for a walk today then," I said to Mr. Fuzzy as I pulled up my scarf and pulled down my hat.

During these past few days, I have noticed my odd behavior. I like to walk around either in the hotel or outside; I don't stay in my room for longer than one hour anymore unless I am sleeping. I wonder why I would adapt this new habit. I continue to walk until I found a simple building.

'Is Bubble here today?' I start to wonder and decide just to walk in, in case she is there.

I open the door to have a sweet smell of cookie being blast into my nose.

"Cookie?" I spoke out loud, which Bubble's head suddenly pop out of the corner.

"Boomer! What brings you here today?" Bubble's face is a little pink, and I couldn't help but stare at her face even more.

"Oh! I want to…show you...my pet rabbit." I said with a big smile, then I extend out Mr. Fuzzy out for Bubble to see him more clearly.

"So cute!" Bubble squeals and holds the rabbit.

I sigh a relief seeing how I was able to come up with an excuse this time.

"Are you baking cookie by chance?" I ask since the smell of cookies are making my stomach growl, even though I did have a nice lunch before this but… the cookie just smells so good.

Bubble's face turn red, and I guess it must have been my questions. Bubble give Mr. Fuzzy back to me and quickly dash into the corner. I put Mr. Fuzzy down seeing how he wants to move around freely. I walk around the place as if it is my home now since I have been here more than five times already.

Bubble came out with a tray of cooking in front of her; I couldn't help but drool a little. She nicely places the tray of cookies in front of me as my eyes grow wide at how delicious it looks.

"Can I eat it?" I ask first since I don't want to be rude.

"Of course! I bake this for you as a thank you for treating ice cream that time. Since you won't let me pay back for the ice cream." Bubble chirped as she looks at me to see my reaction to the cookie that she bakes.

I took the cookie and didn't hesitate to take a bite. The sweet flavor starts to flow around my mouth; my tongue starts to play around the cookie trying to get as much flavor as possible. I didn't notice how absorbed I was after eating a cookie that I just realized the whole cookie is already gone.

"It's delicious Bubble!" I said excitedly, and I starts to take in the second cookie.

"That is a relief. I thought that it wouldn't taste good." Bubble heaves a sigh of relief.

I continue to keep on chewing the cookie while we both starts to talk. The moment was right until…

*Scratch scratch scratch*

I quickly get up following the sound of the scratching sound, which ends up with Mr. Fuzzy is scratching on one of Bubble's design clothes.

"No!" I shout out and grab Mr. Fuzzy, "You are not going to be punished later!"

I look at Mr. Fuzzy with a scolding face.

"Oh no!" Bubble is behind me and sees her design clothes being torn a little.

"Bubble, I am so sorry. I will help you fix it since you did teach me a little on how to repair a clothe." I quickly said and started getting the equipment.

"You will need the fabric, and I already run out. We need to go out and buy it." Bubble said, and this made me feel even more guilty.

"I will go buy for you then, just tell me the name of the fabric, and I will be back," I suggest, Bubble nods agreeing to my idea. When Bubble hand me the paper, I look at Mr. Fuzzy and decide to grab him with me but… Mr. Fuzzy is clinging on to Bubble.

Mr. Fuzzy's POV

'There is no way I am going to let my owner going alone. The girl has to go with him whether they both like it or not.' I start to cling on to the girl as my owner tries to pry me off her leg. Since I am a stubborn rabbit, my owner, and the girl, just have to go together.

'Muhahaha! My owner can never win me.' I couldn't help but do a dance while being carried by the girl. We are all outside buying something which I 'destroyed.'

'Hohohohoho! I couldn't help but laugh. My plan is working as well since I did notice how my owner change when being around this girl. Being a good pet I am, I decide to make my owner spends more time with this girl.'

'I knew for sure that after he finishes eating those delicious looking cookies, he would go home. Now that is no fun! I bet I have to see him in a glum look for not being able to be with this girl for a longer time if he left early.'

'I think he will reward me later. I hope he would give me those delicious looking cookies or just give me more carrots. But still… I wish I could understand what they are saying because all I can hear is blah blah blah.'

'Human language is hard to comprehend sometimes. I only know my owner because he has different pitches. There is a particular pitch that he uses to call me too, at first it will be a monotone, then it will go higher and lastly his tone would stretch out. That means that he is calling me.'

I have been thinking for so long that I didn't notice we are already back. I start to panic and decide to jump out of the girl's gasp and starts running away.

'This should buy some more time.'

Bubble's POV

"Mr. Fuzzy!" Boomers call out, but the rabbit just keeps on running away.

"Let's quickly go get him," I suggest, and we both are already running after the rabbit.

"Mr. Fuzzy is acting weird today… maybe he was famished. Hmm…" Boomer starts to think while I stay focus on the rabbit until it disappears into a bush.

"Boomer! It went into that bushes." I shout out to snap Boomer from his thoughts, which he nods.

We both start to search around the bush but then I think I trip onto something.

"Eek!" I scream out before I fall on the ground, at the same time I also closed my eyes. I was ready for the impact to be hard but… I land softly.

I open my eyes again to see Boomer is below me, and he heaves a sigh seeing I am all right.

"It's a good thing I am in front of since I was able to catch you… if only I were able to stand up while catching you." Boomer sheepishly laughs as he lays on the ground.

I quickly get up after understanding what he meant, which allows Boomer to get up now. The rabbit then appears with a carrot.

"I guess I didn't feed you enough Mr. Fuzzy," Boomer said sheepishly.

"You should give it more carrot from now on Boomer, or else Mr. Fuzzy would start to cause more trouble," I said, and Boomer nods sheepishly.

"Let's go back now." Boomer stands up straight extending out a hand to help me get up on my feet.

We both walk back to the study hand in hand as if it is something natural.

*SNAP* *SNAP* *SNAP*


	49. Scandel

Chapter 49

Blaine's POV

"What are you reading?" Bandit asks while looking at the cover of the book.

"Just some story about a crazy teacher that traps students in a school, why are you interest?" I said like the book sounds very normal. I look up at Bandit's expression to see that he has this weird look sending it toward me. I could only roll my eyes and continue reading…well…I hope to continue reading, but someone just has to interrupt.

"STOP SLACKING BRICK!" Buttercup shouts.

I look up from my book to see Buttercup yelling at Brick for messing up the dance moves. The song is pretty hard to master, so I wasn't surprised to see Brick struggling. Even Butch struggle and he is like the best dancer. I already have my share of struggle with the dance moves, right now I am just on a break.

"1…2…3….4….1…2…3…4!" Buttercup shouts out loudly at Brick, and I can see a determination in his eyes.

To be honest, there are only five people that can yell at Brick and get away with it. Those fives are his mom, dad, Berserk, Blossom and Buttercup. Brick would just remain quiet and let them give him an earful shout. Bunny sometimes did, but Brick eventually yell back. The rest of the people in the world wouldn't dare to shout at him, without being risk having a death wish. His scary glare is already enough.

"Hohohoho! I am loving the view right now." Butch chirped seeing how Brick struggle.

We all enjoy seeing Brick being shout at since none of us gets the chance without earning a scary glare.

"I wish it would last forever." Bandit sighs and I couldn't agree more.

The three of us just sit on the dance floor admiring the event in front as it starts to unfold. The time pass by quickly when Brick finally masters the moves to our dismay.

"Next!" Buttercup shouts.

We all turn our head to an empty seat next to Brick since we all have already gone to practice with Buttercup. The only one that didn't go up yet is…Boomer.

"Where is Boomer?" Buttercup said trying to stay calm, but we all know that she doesn't like anyone to miss her dancing lesson. She looks at us with fiery in her eyes, demanding an answer from one of us.

"Boomer said he feel sick so he couldn't make it." I lied to Buttercup, and she seems to believe my lies too.

"I will just have to go to his room and get his butt down here, even if he is sick." Buttercup said in determination and started marching out toward the door.

This made all of us to panic since we all know that Boomer isn't sick at all. In fact, we have kick Boomer out of the room to slips Bubble. I look at everyone signaling them to stop Buttercup from finding out.

Brick immediately push Butch out of his seat to go and get his girlfriend. Butch looks at all of us with a look that said 'I don't want to die!'. We all just shrugs leaving Butch to sigh since he doesn't have a choice.

Butch grab Buttercup and lift her up into a bridal style. Buttercup did not hesitate to starts struggling as she is trying to break free.

"Wish me luck!" Butch shouts with an angry Buttercup who is screaming out some colorful vocabulary along the way.

"He is our hero." Bandit said with a big smirk on his face.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have to do plastic surgery someday." Brick just heave a sigh.

"Boomer better makes it worth it, since Butch is sacrificing himself," I said and went back to reading the book since I finally got my silence back.

Bubble's POV

"Boomer, what do you think of this?" I said showing my painting while smiling brightly at Boomer's direction.

Boomer has been coming here more often now, and I couldn't help but feel closers to him. We both talk a lot together even during filming; this made me feel euphoric.

"It looks beautiful!" Boomer lights up and we both smiles.

This is a very comfortable moment as we both bask in each other's smiles. Boomer's eyes seem to be fixed on mine, and I can feel his face coming closer.

'Is he going to kiss me?' I start to flush a little as his face starts to come even closer. I was about to close my eyes when…

"BOOMER!"

We both were startled and turn our head to the source. To see Blossom walking toward us with Bunny and Bell behind.

"What is going on?" Boomer asks with a scared tone since Blossom's face does not look happy at all.

"This happen!" Blossom said and took a magazine from Bunny, showing Boomer the cover of the magazine. Reveal as a picture of Boomer and me both enjoying ice cream while holding hands.

"Boomer and Bubble spot on a date." I read the title out loud while feeling my face heats up a little.

"…EH!" Boomer was quiet at first but then finally was able to process his mind, realizing the situation.

"I don't mind if you two are on a date but couldn't you both do it for secretly!" Blossom said while rubbing her temple.

I start to have a little bit of a mixed feeling since I don't know if Blossom likes it or not.

"Is everyone reacting to it positively or negatively?" I asked since I hope I didn't ruin Boomer's reputation.

"It is like a mix between positive and negative," Bell said while playing her tablet on the table, and she starts scrolls down lists of comments.

"'I find Bubble and Boomer to be a cute couple~'" Bunny starts to read out different comment, "'Boomer is mine! Bubble should just die!'… That hurts… 'Nooooo! Boomer can't be taken!'… 'They both look so cute together! I look forward to the drama even more!'… There sure are a lot of colorful comments, I don't think I should read out some of them."

I gulp at some of the comment that happens to be a threat toward me. Boomer seems to notice my fear as he slip his hand into mine and squeezes it.

"It will be all right Bubble." Boomer whispers quietly only allow me to hear it.

"Bubble cannot be out for a while, she can do only little bit of her work. I will have to cancel her small work due to her current attention." Blossom said while focusing her attention on me.

"But you know, when this drama ends, I think more people would ship Boomer and Bubble." Bunny chirped with sparkles in her eyes.

"Let's hope that in the future since it would be good for them too." Bell nods in agreement.

"Boomer and Bubble, this drama will depend on your future career. So you both must do well." Blossom looks at both of us sternly, which causes the two of us to not hesitate in agreeing with her.

'I feel so pressure already.' I sigh, wishing that I wasn't so careless.

Blossom's POV

"Again!" The director orders as I look at Boomer and Bubble who are soak from head to toe.

Currently, the filming is set to be during the raining season, for some reason Boomer seems to struggle with getting the right expression. The director does not look pleased at all. I look around to see the crew has to set up the raining scene again. I couldn't help but pray that Boomer and Bubble wouldn't get sick along the way.

"How many time did Boomer have to act this out anyway?" Bandit asks as he also sees Boomer's poor state.

"I think it is already the twenty-eighth time." Blaine said as he keeps on counting, "This should be the twenty-ninth time."

"Boomer isn't going to survive after the thirty-fifth time." Brick said while everyone could see that Boomer is already shivering.

"Instead of looking at Boomer, I think you should see the director's face first." Butch points at the director's red face.

"I wish that his face is red because he is excited and not because he is angry." Bandit whispers.

"You wish." I look at Bandit who is thinking way too positive, and then I turn my attention to the other three boys to see that they are all trying not to laugh.

"Break!" The director shouts and his face is, even more, redder than usual.

Boomer came walking toward us with a glum look on his face. He avoids looking at all of us for a while but when he lift his head, he looks at my eyes.

"What happen? You would mostly be able to do those scene in about four to five trials." Brick asked worriedly, but it isn't visible on his calm face.

"I stink didn't I?" Boomer said and sigh, "Blossom's eyes does go bright pink too… this means I did a terrible job and holding everyone back."

"Stop thinking about the scandal already and get yourself together! Everything will work out eventually." Bandit slaps Boomer's back comforting him.

"But… it affects the RowdyRuff Boys' name also." Boomer said gloomily.

"When we finish this drama, there will be a press conference before the drama air. So I think it would be best if we make everything clear that it is just a friendly outing unless…you actually did take Bubble on a date." Blaine said with a sly tone.

Boomer immediately turns around from left to right to see if Bubble is nearby. To his relief Bubble isn't nearby, so she didn't overhear the conversation.

"It was just a friendly outing." Boomer said quietly, but no one seems to believe him.

"Yessss~ 'Friendly outing'" Butch said with a sarcastic tone.

"It was!" Boomer seems to catch on with Butch's sarcastic tone.

"You were flirting with her, especially that classic ice cream thing. That was smooth." Butch said proudly.

"This is not something to be proud of Butch. It is on like the second page of the magazine cover. This is not good." I interject and smack Butch's head.

"I agree with Blaine's solution. The press conference is the best option, so you need to clear with Bubble first what she thinks. Later on, no one would get hurt." I order and Boomer nods, "Now quickly finish this drama so that the rumor wouldn't get even worse."

Boomer dash back to the set and gain back his determination again.

'This is going to be risky, the RRB's name is in Boomer's hand, also take good care of Bubble.' I couldn't help but feel anxious seeing the chemistry between Boomer and Bubble while acting, 'Hmmm…maybe having at least one RRB relationship being exposed wouldn't be so bad.'


	50. After Party

Chapter 50

Boomer's POV

'The moment I met you, you are an angel from the sky. When I approach you, you seems to get farther away, what are you hiding from me. Don't leave me, turn the footsteps of your heart back to me, I really want you, it's gonna be you. Even ten years past my love for you will still remain. No more secrets, there are only the two of us in this world.'

"I finished!" I shout happily after writing the last hook down.

"Congrats Boomer, I guess the scandal helps you finish the song faster," Blaine said while clapping for me.

"I can show Blossom my work now; I hope she likes it," I said a little bit worried.

"I bet she loved it, and I have already read it. If I approve then Blossom wouldn't have a problem with it." Brick also clap with Blaine.

"You have gone through a rough road, my friend," Butch said while patting my back.

"Now go and spread your wings toward Blossom's room." Bandit said dramatically, then pushed me toward the door.

"Wait, I will show this to her tomorrow when we go on set." I stop Bandit from pushing me.

"Suit yourself, and you finish early this time too. It only took you one month." Bandit said proudly, and I couldn't help but feel the same.

Bubble's POV

"The filming is almost over, and you can finally go and clear up about the scandal." Blossom said while looking at me happily, "So did you talk to Boomer yet whether you two are dating or not?"

"What!" I was taken by surprise at Blossom sudden questions.

"Wow, you seems surprised by that question." Bunny smirks seeing my reaction to be funny.

"You two have been close lately too; I wouldn't be surprised to see you two dating." Bell said while looking at her tablet, "You two even kiss already."

"The kiss is only for acting," I said trying to control my blushing face.

"But still how are the media handling this situation anyway Bell?" Blossom asked causing Bell to lift up her head from the screen.

"Still the hottest topic right now." Bell answers and went back to scrolling down, "And Bubble should be careful until the drama is release to show to the world the chemistry between you two."

"Don't they all have a life or something it has been about two weeks already since that picture broke out!" Buttercup said in outrage.

"Well… they wouldn't be occupied with this topic when the press conference happens in about four more days. Since today is also the last day of filming the drama too." Bell informs.

"And we get to PARTY!" Bunny shouts out in joy.

"The party is tonight right?" Buttercup asked.

"Yep! So the boys better finish filming quickly, so there will be more time to party!" Bunny said excitedly as she starts to jump up and down.

My eyes starts to wonder around the studio, and didn't pay much attention to what everyone is saying. I am currently having a break so I was able to have a nice chat with my friends. Lately Boomer hasn't been coming to visit me and I kind of feel kind of lonely…

I look around the studio to spot Boomer with the RRB. They all seems to be joking around about something. If only I could be there with Boomer before the scandal happen.

"Bubble! Are you all right?" Blossom asked me in concern.

"You seem like your head is somewhere other than here." Buttercup has a calm look but her voice shows a little bit of concern.

"She is just daydreaming about her being able to be with Boomer finally." Bunny teases me, and I feel my body heat up a little.

"Bunny, stop teasing Bubble already. She needs a break, and speaking of break. The break is over, the director wants you and Boomer to act out the last scene where the two most important character part ways." Bell cuts in.

I nod Bell a thank you and walk toward my position in the set. Boomer is standing right next to me, and I can feel a little bit awkwardness between us. Since doing the wrong move would causes more suspicious so the best would be to remain still.

"ACTION!" The director shouts.

I start to wonder around the green studio a little bit before someone caught my eyes.

"Is that you Alisa?" Boomer said a little bit loudly then start to walk up toward me as I remain stiff on her spot.

"Jake…" I starts to pour my sad emotions into place, and my eyes start to become wet at the same time I widen my eyes to look surprise.

When I said Boomer's character's name, he quickly runs up to me and embraces me gently.

"I finally found you…" He whispers into my ear but still loud enough for the microphone to pick the sound. Then he buried his face into my blonde hair since I let it fall to my shoulder.

I look toward Boomer's face to see that he has a small smile on his face.

'I wonder what he is thinking about.' I couldn't help but feel curious of his

"Don't ever leave me again." Boomer state confidently peels his face from my hair to lock eyes with me.

I could feel my tears starts to drop down my cheeks, at the same time I smiling brightly toward Boomer. Boomer starts to wipe my tears away to cheer me up.

"I love you." Boomer smile shines as brightly as ever toward me, and I feel like my stomach just did a flip.

"I love you too." We both embrace each other, not caring about the world around us.

"CUT!" The director shouts which everyone cheers after that.

Boomer quickly lets go of me, as my heart rate seems to increase after realizing what happen. I was too absorb into character to comprehend everything entirely.

"Bubble! Create job out there!" Bunny came hugging me, "Now we can party!"

"You love a party." Bell gave Bunny a small smile which Bunny just laugh.

"Come one let's go get change since we need to look our best!" Bunny then starts pushing all the girls, even Buttercup to get change and put makeup on quickly.

'This party is going to be great.' I smile happily while I am being pushed by Bunny to move faster.

No One's POV

"This party is AWESOME!" Bandit shouts happily as he starts drinking soft drinks.

"I agree, and we all deserve this because we work so hard." Butch said and extended out his drinks, "To the success of the drama!"

"Cheers!" The RRB clinks the cup together as they cheer happily.

"Boomer, what are you going to do about your relationship with Bubble?" Blaine asked, earning another three pairs of eyes to look at Boomer's direction.

"Just ask her out." Butch didn't hesitate to cut in.

"You're right." Boomer mumbles which didn't go unnoticed by Butch.

"YES, I'M RIGHT!" Butch cheers happily, "BEST NIGHT EVER!"

"Then let's do it the RRB style." Brick grins and starts to look around for any sign of Bubble.

"Oh no! She is leaving the party!" Butch exclaims in terror.

This cause Bandit to quickly grab my hand and drag me out the party. The two boys follow closely behind Bubble until Bubble turns around and spot the two boys following behind her. The three of them just stares at each other for a moment at near the front door of the building.

"What are you two doing?" Bubble asked curiously.

"Boomer has something to tell you." Bandit pushes Boomer forward, and he quickly dashes out of the area.

"What is it, Boomer?" Bubble asked again, as she becomes more curious than ever.

"I think a song would help me better." Boomer takes a death breath as he starts to sing.

 **DJ SNAKE**

 **"Let Me Love You"**

 **(feat. Justin Bieber)**

 **Boomer: I used to believe**

 **We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful**

 **Somethin' beautiful**

 **Sellin' a dream**

 **Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle**

 **On a miracle**

 **Say, go through the darkest of days**

 **Heaven's a heartbreak away**

 **Never let you go, never let me down**

 **Oh, it's been a hell of a ride**

 **Driving the edge of a knife**

 **Never let you go, never let me down**

Boomer looks more relax as he continues to sing, while for Bubble she seems to show a hint of excitement. But she is trying to compose herself not to become over excited.

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Oh, baby, baby**

 **Don't fall asleep**

 **At the wheel, we've got a million miles ahead of us**

 **Miles ahead of us**

 **All that we need**

 **Is a rude awakening to know we're good enough**

 **Know we're good enough**

 **Say go through the darkest of days**

 **Heaven's a heartbreak away**

 **Never let you go, never let me down**

 **Oh, it's been a hell of a ride**

 **Driving the edge of a knife**

 **Never let you go, never let me down**

Boomer takes Bubble's hand, and he starts to lead her to a corner so that no one can see them. Bubble didn't hesitate to follow Boomer.

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Oh, baby, baby**

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**

 **Let me love you**

 **Let me love you**

 **Oh, baby, baby**

"So Bubble…What do you think we should announce to everyone about our relationship?" Boomer asked nervously.


	51. Annoucement

Chapter 51

No One's POV

"Today is the day. Where the scandal shall be revealed!" Butch said dramatically and spread his arms out which small Bandit's nose.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Bandit rubs his nose as it is a little bit red.

"Sorry." Butch utters only one word of apology as he went back to being dramatic, "Now Mr. Boomer, tell us about your opinion of this scandalous events."

"You will know sooner or later." Boomer said and pushed Butch again.

"How rude!" Butch jokily said and crossed his arm.

"Come on Butch, stop fooling around and move that leg of yours to the conference." Brick ordered sternly and then stops which made everyone behind him to stop as well.

Brick looks up ahead of him to see a bright light shines so brightly that they would be blind.

"Can they lower the light?" Bandit said while covering his eyes to prove his point. Everyone could only sigh and enter the room full of flashing light and screams.

"We are the RowdyRuff Boys. Thank you for joining us today, we would answers to all of your questions honestly." Brick said and bowed down, with the rest of the member following his lead. Bubble sits beside Brick, to keep some distance between Boomer and Bubble.

The conference starts out peacefully, where everyone just asked simple questions until one reporter decide to break the peaceful atmosphere.

"Then can you tell us all whether the dating news between Bubble and Boomer are real?"

Everyone immediately starts whispering or more like shouting, demanding to know. The members all turn to look at Boomer, who is the one responsible for that rumor. Bubble sit quietly, as she agreed with Boomer to let him do the talking.

"It is not true; I only take Bubble out for a walk because I want to know her better as a partner." Boomer answers calmly but this causes more people to starts shouting more question.

"Then what about the picture where you both were holding hands!"

"We both have grown to be more familiar with each other from the film." Boomer continues to look cool even though he starts to panic mentally. Bubble blushes a little bit at the memories while at the same time trying hard not to blush.

"The first episode was released last night, and it seems you both have good chemistry. Does that mean you have a crush on Bubble then!" These reporters are getting more annoying by the minute.

The rest of the member immediately turns to look at Boomer, since they all also eager to hear the answer. Bubble just keep on her poker face, since she also wants to listen to what Boomer has to say.

"Yes, and we both are dating." Boomer said calming causing screams from every direction; the loudest would the person sitting next to Boomer who is…Butch. The rest of the members' eyes just grew wide at the sudden announcement. Bubble's acting has just disappeared, as her face is as red as Brick's eyes.

The room starts to shout more question, but then Brick caught notice how Blossom motion them all to get out of the press.

"Guys let's do something amazing before we end this conference." Brick whispers, at the same time with a song, came into his mind.

 **JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE**

 **"Can't Stop The Feeling"**

 **Brick: I got this feeling inside my bones**

 **It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on**

 **All through my city, all through my home**

 **We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone**

The noises of the crowd start to die down, giving the RRB full attention.

 **Boomer: I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **Bandit: And under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

Butch jump out from his seat and walk toward the nearest camera. Then he starts to dance from one camera to another, showing his amazing dance skills while singing.

 **Butch: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 **Blaine: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Bandit: So just dance, dance, dance**

 **Blaine: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Bandit: So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

Bandit and Blaine join Butch's weird idea, but instead of the camera, they both went toward the crowd. They both made simple dance moves that anyone can do while enjoying themselves.

 **Blaine: Ooh, it's something magical**

 **It's in the air; it's in my blood, it's rushing on**

 **Don't need no reason, don't need control**

 **I fly so high, no ceiling, when I'm in my zone**

 **Brick: 'Cause I got that sunshine in my pocket**

 **Got that good soul in my feet**

 **I feel that hot blood in my body when it drops, ooh**

 **I can't take my eyes up off it, moving so phenomenally**

 **Room on lock the way we rock it, so don't stop**

 **Boomer: And under the lights when everything goes**

 **Nowhere to hide when I'm getting you close**

 **When we move, well, you already know**

 **So just imagine, just imagine, just imagine**

 **Butch: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

Brick and Boomer looks at each other for a moment and decides to get out of their seats. They both walk toward the crowds, waving, shaking hands while singing.

 **Brick: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Bandit: So just dance, dance, dance**

 **Blaine: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Butch: So just dance, dance, dance**

 **Boomer: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Bandit: So just dance, dance, dance**

 **Brick, Blaine, Boomer: I can't stop the feeling**

 **Bandit and Butch: So keep dancing, come on**

 **Everyone: I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the, I can't stop the**

 **I can't stop the feeling**

The room is immediately going wild, people dancing along, even the staff couldn't resist. But still, some of them remain to concentrate on their jobs not to get fired. Everyone is fired up, and no one could resist this weird charm that radiates from the boys.

 **Brick: Nothing I can see but you when you dance, dance, dance**

 **(Boomer: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Butch: Feeling good, good, creeping up on you**

 **So just dance, dance, dance, come on**

 **(Boomer: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Bandit: All those things I shouldn't do**

 **But you dance, dance, dance**

 **(Boomer: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Blaine: And ain't nobody leaving soon, so keep dancing**

 **Everyone: Everybody sing**

 **(Blaine: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Everyone: Got this feeling in my body**

 **(Boomer: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Everyone: Got this feeling in my body**

 **(Brick: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Everyone: Wanna see you move your body**

 **(Bandit: I can't stop the feeling)**

 **Everyone: Got this feeling in my body**

 **Break it down**

 **Got this feeling in my body**

 **Can't stop the feeling**

 **Got this feeling in my body, come on**

When the song ends, everyone immediately cheers, it was as if everyone has just forgotten about that question already. Brick immediately see an opening gap to escape.

"We would like to thank you again for coming, and we all hope that you all will show support for our acting debut. We are the RowdyRuff Boys!" Brick said and bowed down with the rest of the members behind doing the same. Bubble got up and bow down as well.

They all retreat from the stage, and when they are all out of sight. They couldn't help but feel relieved. Everyone was quiet at first but after a good 3 seconds of replying Boomer's word again…

"YOU BOTH ARE DATING!" Bandit shouts in surprise regain his initial shock.

"And you didn't bother to tell us first." Blaine's voice has a hint of surprise as well.

"And you have to announce it in public." Brick just heave a sigh.

While Butch just has his mouth in a smirk of proudness and joy. Boomer and Bubble just laugh at the other guys' reaction.

"Now please excuse us, since I am planning to go on a date with Bubble." Boomer said boldly and grabbed Bubble away.

"Boomer is all grown up," Butch said while wiping away his invisible tears.

"I guess we all have found our love ones," Blaine chirped.

"Boomer is so lucky; he gets to announce his relationship in public while the rest of us have to hide." Bandit sighs.

"That day will come soon." Brick said somewhat encouragingly.

Boomer's POV

"Boomer…" Bubble spoke out shyly while I am holding her hand.

"What is it?" I look at Bubble who seems to be a little bit hesitant.

"Er…What happen if this news hurts everyone then we both end up losing our job." Bubble spill it out, which isn't a surprise since she cares about others.

"No not today, some day, the flowers will wither, but no not today." I look at Bubble with a grin on my face.

Bubble just laugh at my choice of words, which I decide to continue.

"If you can't fly, run, today we will survive. If you can't run, walk, today we will survive. If you can't walk, crawl, even if you have to crawl, gear up." I said more proudly which Bubble understands what I am saying.

"Let's face this together." Bubble said while squeezing my hand a little bit harder.

"Yep." I turn on my phone and look up the lastest news. We both stare at the screen, viewing each comment one by one. It was only 5 minutes before we both decide to stop looking at the comments.

"At least 70% of the comments like us together, but we shouldn't care much about it," I said positively, which Bubble agree.

"Some day people will accept us both being together." Bubble smiles brightly, letting me see the world to be even more beautiful.

'Today…we…fight! _(A/N: This is a lyric from BTS song caleld Not Today)_ '


	52. PowerPuff Girls

Chapter 52

No One's POV

"This blindfold made me feel a little bit worrisome." Boomer comments while keep on lightly told the blindfold.

"You think too much Boomer, I bet the surprise is great! Since you did won best rookie actor this year too!" Bandit said happily also with a blindfold so he may be facing the wrong way.

"Bandit! Why are you shouting to me!" Blaine grumbles.

"Oh, sorry, I thought Boomer is sitting next to me." Bandit sheepishly answers.

"Not to mention the drama we are in has a very good rating as well!" Butch said happily, "And it's all thanks to me!"

"Your ego never ceases to amaze me." Brick just shake his head unbeknownst to Butch.

"When can we take out blindfold off! I can't stand it anymore." Bandit said to jump up and down.

"Just wait." Blaine answers calmly.

"You can take you blindfold off now!" Bunny shouts.

The boys immediately take off their blindfold with no hesitation, to be greeted with five girls standing in from of them, wearing a matching uniform. Their uniform is a simple dress each with their signature color, and a black stripe on the middle.

"What…" Butch's eyes grow wide seeing Buttercup wearing a dress…miracle just happen!

"We are the PowerPuff Girls!" The five girls shouts happily and they all starts to sing.

 **WONDER GIRLS**

 **"Like Money"**

 **(feat. Akon)**

 **Blossom: L-L-L-Love me like**

 **Bunny: Love me like**

 **Buttercup: L-L-L-Love me like**

 **Girls: Money!**

 **Bell: The Wonder Girls and Akon**

 **Bubble: Love me like**

Boomer looks at Bubble a little bit surprised to see her singing, even though he knew that she can sing but… he didn't expect this!

 **Blossom: Listen to me now**

 **My heart is screaming out**

 **I'm trying to show you how to touch me**

 **I'm not just a girl,**

 **I'm more precious than pearls**

 **And I deserve all you got babe**

 **Bunny: So if you're gonna hold me**

 **Baby don't let go of me**

 **Give me all you got I want everything**

 **My heart is a treasure**

 **One that can't be measured**

 **Let me teach you how to love me**

The girls all sing together nicely and some of the boys have already gain back their sense. They all look at each other for a moment then looking back at the girls who are dancing in sync.

 **Bell: Love me like money**

 **Love me like cars**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Love me up close**

 **Love me from afar**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Bubble: Love me like money**

 **Love me like cars**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Hold me like diamonds**

 **Treat me like a star**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

"We're not going to let a Puff outdo a Ruff right guys." Brick said looking at the rest of the guys.

"Of course not!" The rest shouts at the same time, causing them to join in with the girls.

 **Brick: Stop listening to your friends**

 **They just want your man**

 **Misery loves a little company**

 **Butch: Don't feed into them lies**

 **Want you by my side**

 **Why is it so hard to trust me?**

 **Bandit: Let go of your fears, girl**

 **Promise I'll be here, girl**

 **I won't let your heart skip a beat**

 **Blaine: I'll take care of you if you take care of me, girl**

 **Won't ever leave you lonely**

The boys use their own dance moves, while matching to the tempo.

 **Boomer: Love you like money**

 **Love you like cars**

 **Love you babe love you babe wherever you are**

 **Love you up close**

 **Love you from afar**

 **Love you babe love you babe wherever you are**

 **Boys: Love you like money**

 **Love you like cars**

 **Love you babe love you babe wherever you are**

 **Hold you like diamonds**

 **Treat you like a star**

 **Love you babe love you babe wherever you are**

 **Buttercup: Look boy I've been through some things**

 **Seen a little sunshine, seen a little rain**

 **My heart's been through some pain**

 **And I don't wanna go back through that again**

 **So I'm letting you know upfront**

 **If you plan on being the one**

 **Listen to my instructions**

 **'Cause I'ma teach you how to love**

 **Brick: Love me like**

 **Love me like**

 **Buttercup: Hundred dollar bills, brand new wheels**

 **Blossom: Love me like**

 **Love me like**

 **Buttercup: Fresh new haircut, boy I need you**

 **Blaine: Love me like**

 **Love me like**

 **Buttercup: New pair of kicks, ice on your wrist**

 **Bell: Love me like**

 **Love me like**

 **Love me love me love me love me**

 **Bunny: Love me like money**

 **Love me like cars**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Bubble: Love me up close**

 **Love me from afar**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Girls: Love me like money**

 **Love me like cars**

 **Love me babe love me babe wherever you are**

 **Hold me like diamonds**

 **Treat me like a star**

 **Love me babe love me babe**

 **Boys: Wherever you are**

 **Girls: Love me babe love me babe**

 **Boys: Wherever you are**

 **Girls: Love me babe love me babe**

 **Boys: Wherever you are**

 **Girls: Love me babe**

The songs end in a position where everyone is partner with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Who thought of PowerPuff Girls anyway?" Brick questions.

Immediately all the girls point toward Bubble, who is smiling shyly.

"Are you guys seriously going to debut or something?" Butch asked, while looking at Buttercup's dress, "Since I have no objection at all."

"I can become your biggest fan!" Boomer shouts and went up to lift Bubble up.

"Put me down Boomer!" Bubble screams in surprise at Boomer's sudden action.

"So cute~" Bunny cooed, then answers Butch's question, "Nope, we are doing this for fun."

This cause Butch to look dejectedly at the ground.

"You will get to see Buttercup wear a dress if you continue bringing awards and fame to the company." Blossom said slyly, this cause Buttercup to send a glare at Blossom. Blossom just brush Buttercup's glare away, on the other hand Butch already lighten up like a Christmas tree.

"Let's win more award in the future!" Butch said enthusiastically.

"Then don't slack off." Buttercup said while hiding a small smile.

"Oh yeah…Blossom I have something for you." Brick said shyly.

This cause everyone to turn their eyes on the pair.

"Er…I want to give you this as a thank you taking care of all of us for the past few years, and I hope you will be with us in the future as well." Brick said while trying to hide a blush, when he open a box, there is a ruby heart shape ring.

All the girls screams in joy except for Buttercup whom just stares at the ring with eye wides.

"Thank you." Blossom blushes as well, and take the ring wearing it on her ring finger.

"I will give you a bigger on in the future." Brick whispers so that no one can hear, but everyone would already guess since Blossom's face turn as red as Brick's eye.

"Brick likes to steal the scene and make himself on the spotlight." Bandit groans, "I only bought Bunny a ticket to see a romantic movie that is showing tonight…"

Bunny's eyes lighten at the word romantic movie.

"Really!" Bunny takes Bandit's hand, and then gives Bandit a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you."

Bandit smiles brightly and then show Bunny's the movie ticket.

"Oh no! I am not going to stay here and watch everyone making out with each other." Buttercup immediately leaving, which Butch never fails to quietly follows behind with a plan of course.

"I like seeing everyone like this, I made me feel so happy." Bell sighs happily while leaning on Blaine's broad chest.

"I agree." Blaine pats Bell's head gently.

"Everyone, let's go celebrate! Then everyone can go separately with their dates." Bunny shouts out happily, and everyone agrees.

Not long you can here Buttercup screams Butch's name, which everyone couldn't help but laugh.

Author's Note: (This will be a long note, you have been warned)

Thank you, everyone, for reading this story until the end! I love you all so much! Sorry for the update delay since IB is killing me… I am not continuing this since it already has a nice happy ending~

Thank you for Favorites: AmuletX, BlossomQ536, Cartoonlover187, ChaCharleeno, CuteNLovely, Daddy'sLittleAngie99, Darkjuliet4444, Dave1998, DreAParker, Fire Dragon of Miracles, Goddess Cure Mystic, Hirameki Morgan, HolmesFNA0011, KueenKee, Lunar Stellar, Meek Millz Miller, MissBlossom2001, Miyuki Chiyo, OtakuGirllll, R3dLuv3Singin, RowdyRuffGoddess, SakuyaPandaGirl, ShiningDia, Tj56, XxAnime159xX, Zorra99, eevee2095, emi200110, jack3160, kelsch01180917, megashypuppy, purplebunnysrock01, reader1011, samsma, tomboybubs

Thank you for Followers: AmuletX, ChaCharleeno, Colorful Beat, CuteNLovely, Daddy'sLittleAngie99, Dave1998, DoNotDistract, Hirameki Morgan, HolmesFNA0011, KKthepowerpuff, KueenKee, Meek Millz Miller, Miyuki Chiyo, OtakuGirllll, R3dLuv3Singin, RimmieStar, RowdyRuffGoddess, SakuyaPandaGirl, SecretlyYours13, TheBitterSweetLover, TheRedBunnyBlood, Tj56, XxAnime159xX, beautiful2197, , cowsgomoo950, emi200110, fanfictionloverXL, hkitty72800, jack3160, kelsch01180917, mavlovesblu, purplebunnysrock01, samsma, tomboybubs

Thank you for Reviews (Loving all of them ヾ（〃＾∇＾）ﾉ ): Angelica, Mistylove, AmuletX, CandyLuv99, Kitty, XxjuryofninexX, RowdyRuffGoddess, Queenkittypaw, tomboybubs, Hirameki Morgan, ShiningDia, James Birdsong, Miyuki Chiyo, BubblesSayYes, Random Stranger, MySteRyYourFan, TeenGiRlz77, OtakuGirllll, purplebunnysrock01 and Guests.

Thank you everyone again! Hope you all have a wonderful day and look forward to my other stories, You Are My Secret and Special X. And I am planning to create a new story soon, which will be very drama now. Can't wait to show all of you soon~ I am soooo excite to write it into a masterpiece~ LOVE YOU ALL~


End file.
